The Eye Sores of the Pokemon World
by marioluigifan05
Summary: [Bad Story Reviews]: A package comes in for Ash from his mom, and Misty and Brock get in on it...
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by Snowflake16's The Dramatic Readings Of Professor Oak, but this one will have Ash, Brock and Misty (don't want to rip it off). The commentary doesn't begin immediately, so I'll use the theme song to indicate the actual commentary. The first one I read will be Pokemon Final battle, but it will be different from the one in TDROPO, so as to prevent being a ripoff. Let's begin shall we?

~GOTTACATCHEMALL!~GOTTACATCHEMALL!~

Ash, Misty and Brock were finished healing their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy then gave Ash a package.

"It's from your mom!" she said, embarrassing Ash.

"Ooh, what's in there?" Brock asked, and he and Misty got closer to him.

~Pokemon Scramble Music Begins~

Ash ran away from the Pokemon Center, and the two tailed him.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu cried.

"Ash, come back here, you little twerp!" shouted Misty, who ran faster.

"NO WAY!" he shouted back. Why did his mom send him UNDERWEAR? Brock was catching up to him, when...

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU!"

~Music Ends~

Pikachu shocked Misty and Brock...and the package. The contents of it all fell out. Ash and Pikachu scrambled to grab all the stuff that scattered, when Ash said, "Wait a minute...this isn't underwear!" He said it to himself.

Misty snatched the paper from him and read, **"Pokemon Final Battle?"**

"What's that?" Ash said, as they all looked at the paper. "Looks like a story or something."

"Why don't we find out?" Brock began.

~THEME SONG BEGIN~

No time to question my moves  
I stick to the path that I choose  
Me and my friends, we're gonna do it right  
You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a Master is my dream  
All I've got to do is believe (I believe)

I've got a chance to win  
I 'm on my way to victory (Pokémon!)  
I can be a champion if I just believe ...  
I'm on a Master Quest (Master Quest!)  
I want the whole world to see (I believe!)  
I'm gonna be the very best  
' Cuz all I've go to do is believe in me!  
POKEMON!

~THEME SONG END, FANFARE BEGIN~

"Pokemon Final Battle" appeared on the title card, and the commentary began, with Brock reading.

**A/N: Before I can contiune on Bandicoot Escape, I decided to do this one shot story. This take place before Brawl and after Melee. This is only for Pikachu fans. Please enjoy.**

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cheered.

**Pokémon Final Battle:**

**Pikachu's POV:**

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried, wanting to read, so he read it to them. "Pika, Pika, Pikapikachu, chupi!" The three of them sweated. "Um, maybe you should leave it to me," Brock said, and Pikachu frowned.

**Man, I never thought that the opening for Brawl could not get here so fast. I was looking forward of meeting Yoshi ad Kirby again. However, from what I heard, I had to go and see Master Hand for an important conversation. I waited outside his office cause he was talking to Ness at the moment. I heard some angry sparks from behind and looked out.**

**Bowser and Mario were staring daggers at each other as Peach and Luigi looked on in worry. I even saw Link and Ganondorf (who look quite old now with that beard) glaring as well as Zelda and Toon Link (the other version of Young Link) stood back. Then Master Hand called me. I looked at Ness.**

**"Hey, Pikachu. I just heard that Roy got kicked out by Ike. He and Marth are getting along now and I also get a partner, Lucas" Ness said excited "He's also got PSI powers."**

"Sounds awesome!" said Ash.

**"That's great" I said sarcastically. I entered the office and Master Hand looked at me.**

**"Pikachu, I had bad news. Either you or Mewtwo shall not return for Brawl" said Master Hand.**

"MEWTWO'S BACK?!" they all cried.

**"WHAT?!" Pikachu snapped "I'M THE ONE WHO BEEN IN 2 SMASH GAMES ALREADY!"**

"What?" Brock asked.

**"Relax. We are gonna call for a final battle between the two of you" Master Hand "If you win, Pikachu, you can stay. If you lose, Mewtwo stays."**

**I had to pit against Mewtwo. He is my sworn enemy. Like Mario and Link to Bowser and Ganondorf, we hated each other to the core. He tried to take over the world last time with Bowser and Ganondorf in Melee, and I, Mario and Link had defeated them. But I had to defeat Mewtwo again to keep my place in Brawl.**

"Great job, Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

"PIKA!"

**I went back out and find Yoshi and Kirby looking worried at me.**

**"Pikachu, we heard what happened? You got lucky with Mewtwo last time, can you do it again?" Yoshi asked.**

"Lucky? That was skill!" Misty shouted.

**Yoshi and I were the best of friends. We always concerned about each other.**

**"I'll be fine" I said "Mewtwo doesn't scare me."**

**"Is that so?" said an evil voice which I knew. Mewtwo appeared behind the corner "So you're fighting me for the place in Brawl eh? Too bad. I heard a powerful opponent would be in it for whoever shall be replaced and… when I destroy you, I will kill him and conquer the world!"**

"We won't let you get away with this!" cried Ash.

**"Oh no you don't!" I snapped "Not when I had anything to say about it!"**

**Mewtwo and I glared daggers at each other.**

**"If you're so eager to die, then meet me at the Final Destination in 5 hours" Mewtwo said "We shall finish this there once and for all!" And he leaves.**

**I stomped off leaving a worried Yoshi and Kirby behind. I sat on the balcony feeling rather angry about this. ME! The one popular Pokémon of the Smash series, getting replaced by my sworn enemy. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!**

"That's right!" Brock shouted. "Mewtwo can just shove it!" He kept reading.

**I thought I was on my own, expect…**

**"Are you… Pikachu?"**

**I looked up and saw a blue human-like wolf Pokémon. He has black markings across his face, like a , and he has red eyes. He has some more eyes dropped down from his head. He has a yellow furry chest and has blue arms.**

"I WANNA CATCH IT!" Ash shouted. "Hey, who's that Pokemon?"

"I don't know..." Brock said.

**He even has large blue hips and a huge butt.**

Brock and Ash stared at Misty, whose face was red.

**He has a blue tail and black legs. He was looking calmly at me.**

**"Who are you?" I snapped.**

**"Me? My name is Lucario" said the wolf as he sat down next to me**

"Someday, I'll have a Lucario!" said Ash. "I wonder what type it is." Ash scanned his Pokedex. "NO DATA FOUND." it buzzed.

"Mysterious. From the description, I'd say water. Which means I'll beat you to it!" Misty cried, and the two were fighting again. Brock stopped them and continued reading.

**"I had entered this tournament cause it may test my skills. And when I heard about you, I hear that you were very powerful here."**

**"So? It doesn't matter cause Mewtwo gonna kill me some time or after" Pikachu said.**

"How did Pikachu just go from confident to a wimp?" Brock asked.

**"Then don't lose!" Lucario said causing me to stop being angry and looked up shocked "Mewtwo don't scare me, Pikachu. I was more powerful enough than him. I know cause I am an aura Pokémon.**

"An aura Pokemon? How cool!" said Ash, his eyes lighting up.

**And I don't want to fight him cause I know I'll crush him, I want to fight you."**

**"Me?"**

"He has to be really powerful if he can beat Mewtwo that easily." Brock said.

**"Yes. You were powerful than all of the Pokémon here" Lucario said to me "Even you beat the crap out of Jigglypuff.**

"Pikachu..." Ash said, turning to him.

"Pika Pika!" Ash defended himself.

**Pikachu, promise me you'll win cause in Brawl, I want to fight you. Please?"**

**I can't keep any promises but Lucario seemed to be a nice Pokémon. He wanted to see just how strong how I am really am. I smiled at Lucario, leaps off the banister and walk away before saying "Alright, Lucario. I'd promised."**

**5 hours later…**

**I was just outside the waiting room, waiting for the stage to arrive. Then I overheard Bowser and Ganondorf betting Mario and Link.**

**"That mouse Pokémon got lucky last time, but this time it will be for the death" Bowser said.**

**"If Mewtwo wins" Ganondorf said "You can say farewell to your princesses."**

**"Fine!" Link snapped "But if Pikachu leaves, you pay us 1,000 rubees."**

**"And a 1,000 gold coins!" Mario snapped "The deal is on."**

"Bowser and Ganondorf are gonna lose." said Misty.

"Toge-piiii!" Togepi chanted.

**So now I had other reasons to win. To save Peach and Zelda from Bowser and Ganondorf's clutches and promised my new friend, Lucario that I fight him in Brawl.**

**I arrived at the Final Destination. Mewtwo was already waiting for me.**

**"Mewtwo, this time, I shall defeat you once and for all!" I snapped.**

**"You think so, cause this time, I really will kill you!" Mewtwo said.**

**Ready? GO!**

"This should be interesting." Ash said.

**I charged at Mewtwo and he and I grasped out hands together and planted out feet firmly into the ground. Then I rolled back and kicked Mewtwo upwards.**

"All that training with Lucario must have paid off!" cried Ash.

**Mewtwo then threw a Shadow Ball at me, when I blocked it off with my Thunder Bolt. Then I used my Skull Bash, but Mewtwo dodged and used his gravitation on me which knocked me to one side.**

"Looks like Mewtwo learned some new moves too." Misty said.

**Mewtwo then get ready to teleport to deliver the final blow, but I used my Quick Attack to get away. I grabbed Mewtwo and placed him on my back and shocked him.**

"He's really powerful now." Brock commented.

**Mewtwo then grabbed me and threw me into the air as he fired some shots at me. I got hit but I was not out. I used Thunder to knocked Mewtwo some massive damage.**

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

**In the waiting room, Yoshi and Kirby were watching me along with the rest of the smashers, old and new. Then Lucario came in. He watched too. I didn't seem them cause I was too busy focusing on fighting Mewtwo. I grabbed a Pokeball and threw it which came out a Ho-Ho.**

"Ho-Ho?" Ash said.

"Ho-oh, you nimwit!" Misty shouted at him. "Say, where'd that come from?"

**He send a huge tornado of fire and Mewtwo was caught in this. He flew back to the ground and I charged for a final attack.**

**But Mewtwo was not so easy to defeat.**

**He leap up, his ass in my face.**

"EWWW!" all of them cried.

"Get your butt off Pikachu you freak!" screamed Ash.

**Then he used his feet to hit me back and I crashed land on the ground but I grabbed hold of the edge and climbed back up. I charged at Mewtwo but Mewtwo whacked me in the stomach with his tail and then used his tail again to whack me to the ground. He keeps whacking me on the back. After a while, I managed to trip him up and stood back up feeling exhausted.**

**However, Mewtwo's tail glowed as he was ready to do an Iron Tail. My tail glowed to do the same.**

"Lucario taught him Iron Tail, awesome!" commented Brock.

**We clashed our tails back and forth like swords until our tails are locked to each other.**

"Sword fight!" shouted Ash.

**We then stepped back and I charged again but Mewtwo used a Bombomb and it exploded on me.**

"Huh?" asked Misty.

**I managed to survive but I was badly hurt. Then Mewtwo placed his feet on my head pressing it down.**

"Pikachu, no!" they all cried.

"PIKA!" "TOGE-PIII!"

**"You're weak" Mewtwo said "Give up you little rodent and I will kill you nice and slow. So what will it be?"**

**Pikachu groaned as he was about to quit when…**

**_Pikachu, don't quit now!_**

**'Lucario?' I thought. Lucario was speaking through me through my mind 'I'm sorry, Lucario, but I can't do it.'**

"Guess that's the power of an aura Pokemon." Brock said.

**_Yes you can. Your true strength is as yet to be revealed. Pikachu, keep your promise. Use your full power! I believe in you!_**

**I was shocked. An aura Pokémon is believing in me? And I hear other voices. It seemed that Yoshi and Kirby was cheering me on too. That's right. I can't give up! I will not lose! I WILL WIN!**

"PIKACHU!"

~Kanto Gym (Intense Action) BEGIN!~

**I used my tail to trip Mewtwo up and got back up and start punching him in the face until his face was all black and blue. I then start to scratch Mewtwo hard on the legs, arms, chest and even on his butt and… even brave enough to damage his groin by using my Iron Tail and whacked it in the… err… you know where.**

"YES!" they all cried.

**Mewtwo groaned and clutch where his crouch is and bent to his knees in pain.**

**"Ow!" He squeaked in a high pitched voice "That hurt! You little pest, you pay for that!"**

**"Oh like I am so scared" I said as I didn't see my tail hit something from behind. Suddenly, I glowed very brightly and the sky turned dark. Mewtwo looked shocked for this. I know what to do now. I will use my Thunder Bolt to damage his butt so hard, he really need to go to the toilet.**

"You can do it, Pikachu!" Misty shouted.

**But instead of using Thunder Bolt, I suddenly turned into a ball of electricity and I zoomed all over the place.**

"All right, another new move!" shouted Ash.

**The first strike I hit Mewtwo in the air and then hit him behind, then to the left, and to the right and did it again and again and again until I came up above him, I saw him float in the air like a rugged bear, I slammed him hard on the back and send him crashing back onto the arena creating a huge puff of dust.**

"That was amazing!" shouted Misty, and Pikachu basked in the compliments.

**Yoshi, Kirby and Lucario gasped as they watched. The rest of the Smashers watched too. Then I emerge from the smoke and I was covered with red liquid. Then I realised that the red liquid is blood. I looked down. Mewtwo is in a bloody mess as he laid on the ground motionless.**

"Hah, he made Mewtwo bleed." Brock said.

**There was a huge silent.**

**"I guess it's all over. THIS GAME WINNER IS AND THE POKEMON WHO SHALL RETURN TO BRAWL… PIKACHU!" the announcer said.**

"All right, you're going to Brawl! Hey, what's Brawl?" asked Ask.

**I watched as Mewtwo was carried away. Did I do that?**

**Yoshi ran up and hugged me. "Pikachu! You did it! You're finally in Brawl!"**

**Kirby knocked both of us down ad we laughed together.**

**"Way to use that electric ball. Mewtwo had wet his pants!" Kirby laughed.**

"He sure did!" cheered Misty.

"So it's called Electric Ball." noted Brock.

**I finally got up. I smirked as I watched Bowser and Ganondorf crossly gave a smirking Link and Mario their money.**

**Olimar had treated my injures and I smiled. Mewtwo is gone. I am going to be in Brawl.**

**As I was smiling, someone hugged me. It was Lucario. I was shocked but I returned the hug.**

**"Thank you for your support" I said to him.**

**Lucario smiled back "I'm glad you kept your promise. Get some rest tomorrow, OK? And then we have a sparring match before Brawl".**

**I smiled "I'd like that."**

**And this has been my story.**

**The End.**

**This is my view of why Mewtwo was kicked out and Lucario joins Pikachu and the others. Hope you enjoy it.**

"That wasn't that bad. The battle that is, everything else sucked, though." said Misty.

"I agree. right, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika, pika!" he replied.

"This next story is called **"Working Sinnoh With Skill"."** Brock said. "Should be good."

"Huh?" the others said.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket (in disguises) were behind the bushes. "We're gonna steal these things from them, and read them all to ourselves..." Jessie laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wanna read it this time." said Ash.

"You can't even read!" shouted Misty.

"I read better than you!" retorted Ash.

"QUIET! Or I'll have Togepi read!" shouted Brock.

"Togepi can even read better than her." said Ash.

"I'M SERIOUS!" shouted Brock, shutting them up.

~GOTTACATCHEMALL!~GOTTACATCHEMALL!~

The words "Working Sinnoh With Skill" appeared on the episode title card.

~GOTTACATCHEMALL!~GOTTACATCHEMALL!~

**A Story I jut can't get out my head, there are no good Ash/Dawn (Pearlshipping) **

"Who's Dawn? What does jut mean?" Ash asked, and the others shrugged. "I don't even know what Sinnoh is."

**stories so I decided to make my own. Though you'll have to bear with me, my dialogue and romance are my worst skills when it comes to writing stories.**

**My own take on Thomas3Garchomp's – Working Hoenn With skill!**

"I'm confused." said Misty.

**.oOo.**

**Ash Ketchum, recently-turned fourteen year old Pokemon Master**

"All right! I'm a Pokemon Master now!" cried Ash in delight.

**in training**

"This sucks!" pouted Ash.

"Awww, don't be pouty Ashy." teased Misty.

"I'm not!" he shouted.

**grinned as he looked towards the bright sunny ocean sky, he struggled to contain a shiver of excitement as a Staraptor flew over head, a Pokemon he'd just recently heard of by intense search in his Pokedex after a battle with his old Rival (and tentative friend, when he wasn't being an arrogant asshole) Gary.**

"Gary is one." Ash said, and he scanned Staraptor. "NO DATA FOUND."

**That sure had been a surprising battle, seeing a Pokemon he'd never heard of before that came from a region he'd also never head about, the Sinnoh region.**

**He'd originally planned on using Pikachu against that Electivire** **of Gary's,**

"It's Electrabuzz!" Brock shouted.

**he was totally blind-sided when his little Totodile burst onto the field instead, but, looking back on it now, it was to be expected, he could admit to himself now that he hadn't been paying much attention to his old Pokemon and that was why he currently had five Pokeballs strapped to his belt rather than the single one he planned out starting with, that being Pikachu's. What right did he have to catch new Pokemon if after he was done with them he was just going to abandon them at the Oak Ranch, catch more and then do it all over again?**

"I'd never do something like that." said Ash.

**Of course he'd have only had four Pokeballs if that mischievous Aipom of his didn't somehow sneak aboard the ship to the Sinnoh Region carrying her Pokeball. Although he privately wondered when he'd meet a coordinator to take her off his hands, she wasn't much for battling and was glued to the T.V whenever a contest was on.**

"Ooh! I love contests! I still remember when I beat Jessie in that Princess Contest!" gushed Misty. "Cool, you got an Aipom!"

**But he digressed, he couldn't honestly leave behind Totodile after the battle the little guy put up to prove himself to Ash, even shocking the hell out of his trainer when Totodile pushed himself to evolve into Croconaw when he was losing and win with a powerful Hydro Pump attack. Ash just couldn't hurt his Pokemon's feelings like that after all the work he'd put in.**

"Wow, Totodile evolved." Brock commented.

**And that's how he ended up with Cyndaquil giving him the teary eyes and almost begging tone, Ash couldn't say no to that either.**

**So he'd planned on heading to Sinnoh with three Pokemon, opposed to when he went to Hoenn with just Pikachu,**

"I'd never do that." said Ash.

**then he'd gotten a surprise call from the Pokemon Ranger station up on Mt. Silver, they had called to tell him that an old friend was looking for him and he should head up there as soon as possible.**

**Imagine his surprise and delight when he found out that the young Larvitar he'd hatched from an egg and reunited with it's mother had finally grown up enough to leave the nest so to speak and went to the Ranger Station all alone. Supposedly it took a while for Larvitar to get his point across until they came upon a picture of him from when he helped Ranger Jack protect Manaphy.**

**They were all too happy to help Larvitar get in contact with Ash. That's also how he found himself in his new outfit, black and red sneakers with black cargo jeans kept in place with a silver belt, a white wife beater on his torso with, get this, the official small red and yellow Pokemon Ranger jacket and red headbang around his head, the headband and a small amount of gel made his hair fall back in lazy, wavy blue-ish black spikes. He'd miss his old hat, both because it was sentimental and because it really did block the sun from getting in his eyes, but it just didn't match his new look.**

"Cool, you got Larvitar back!" Brock said. "Too bad about the hat, though."

**They wanted to reward him for all his help with Legendary Pokemon problems, specifically the dealing with the baby Lugia back in his Johto journey, Groudon and Kyogre when Team Aqua had gotten ahold of them both, the battle between Dexoy's and Rayquaza, not to mention the rabid wild Deoxy's and of course his help with rescuing Manaphy.**

"I don't know what most of those are, but at least Ash is getting what he deserves." said Misty.

**He shook his head with an amused grin, he'd gotten a standing ovation from the Rangers at the station when he made it to pick up Larvitar, imagine what they'd have done for him if they ever found out about his adventures with Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Entei, Suicune, Celebi, Latias, Latios, Sir Aaron's partner Lucario and that fake but extremely powerful fake Groudon.**

**He sighed and shook his head fondly at all the great memories, he'd matured a lot since way back when he saw Ho-oh and that was why he currently had a large backpack that was more than twice as big as the old backpack he travelled with, there would be no Brock this time.**

"NO BROCK?!" Ash and Misty shouted. "Who's gonna help us out now?! Who's gonna keep us in check?"

**Of course he knew he couldn't just go off like that so he'd made sure to get some quick lessons in with Brock on the main dishes he'd made for them while travelling, easy to make and didn't take up much room, as well as the medicinal supplies Brock always carried and the most important thing, Brock's special Pokemon food for all types, written recipes and all.**

"Okay, that's good, I guess." Brock said.

**Focusing on the backpack he could just make out the faint rhythmic breathing of something sleeping, Pikachu that is. The small electric mouse was quite happy with the backpack considering he kept his sleeping bag on the top inside it and Pikachu could just laze around and have a nice comfortable sleep whenever he wanted inside of the backpack because of it.**

"Pika!" he cried.

**Ash breathed in deeply and gave a sigh of relief as he remembered his chat with Professor Oak before he left Pallet Town, he'd wanted to catch a good few Pokemon from Sinnoh and train them, but he couldn't do that with only one space left on his team, thankfully Professor Oak came to the rescue by informing him that, now he was an experienced trainer, he could increase the restriction of six Pokemon to thirteen.**

"AWESOME!" Ash shouted.

**Sadly though it seemed he would need to win a Grand Festival or League Championship before he could get the final increase to twenty.**

"Then that's what I'll do." he said.

**Ash was broken from his thoughts as a loud voice echoed through the voice system on the large cruise ship.**

**"Attention all passengers we will be docking soon, please be ready to make port and we hope you enjoy your time in the Sinnoh Region." It blared, "I repeat, Attention all passengers we will be docking soon, please be ready to make port and we hope you enjoy your time in the Sinnoh Region."**

**Ash grinned as he stood up from the railing he was leaning on and stretched his arms, "Finally." He said, "A new region with new Pokemon, new Gym Battles and a whole new Pokemon League to conquer."**

**He was especially happy that he would have no Team Rocket trouble this time around, it seemed Giovanni had fired them for failing nearly four years at attempting to catch a 'simple' Pikachu.**

**.oOo.**

"WHAT?!" said a voice from behind the bushes. Jessie came out and stole the papers! "Give me that!" she said. Team Rocket ran off.

"Give those back!" Ash cried, running after them. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PIIIII-KAAA...CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" He zapped them...and it did nothing. "Hahaha, they're electric proof, now we'll be reading them and not you!"

Then Togepi's Metronome turned into HYPER BEAM and blasted them off...literally. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted.

"That was Team Rocket?" Misty asked, catching the papers and giving them back to Brock. "At least they're gone. Brock, continue."

**Dawn Berlitz, recently-turned twelve year old Coordinator beginning her Coordinator journey looked on in awe as a blurry shape floated over the surface of Lake Verity, Piplup in her arms squeaked but she ignored it, content to watch the mystery Pokemon float above the lake surface, before the mist around it cleared and the shape disappeared.**

"Data not found." Ash's Pokedex said.

**"Lup, Piplup!" The small blue penguin in her arms chirped frantically in her arms.**

**Snapping from her awed gaze she raised an eyebrow and looked down at the Water type in her arms, noticing it was pointing her curiosity was peaked, "Okay what has you so spooke-" She began to say as she turned around, her eyes widened in fear though when she made the turn and she let out a loud scream of fear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."**

**Crawling along the tree tops and clicking angrily at them was a horde of Ariados at least a dozen strong, the Ariados she fought Piplup had sent packing with the little guy's Bide attack.**

"THAT SENTENCE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Ash shouted.

**Trembling in fear, Piplup along with her, seeing as he was way too tired to fight, turned and began to run, but before she could even take a step one of the Ariados fired a String Shot straight at her feet and caught one of her pink boots, turning to look at what caught her, Dawn looked up in exceptional fright as every Ariados opened their mouths and began firing multiple bullets of a brown mud-like substance at her.**

**Both Piplup and her could only throw their arms up in an effort to lessen the damage, in their fear being unable to escape.**

**'**_**I'm going to die already! I didn't even get to pick my first Pokemon!** _

"Your first Pokemon was Piplup you idiot!" shouted Misty.

**_I'll never become a great Coordinator like Mom, I'll never meet great friends... I'll never fall in love and get married someday..._' Dawn thought frantically at first, before time seemed to slow down and the attacks descended on both her and Piplup closer and closer as her thoughts went from frantic to pitying defeat.**

**She could see her death fast approaching... until a calm young male voice rang out over the clearing. "Cyndaquil, block those Sludge Bomb's with Flamethrower!"**

"That's my cue!" said Ash.

**When the attacks where only a few feet from them both, Dawn and Piplup looked up in awe as a large torrent of flames raged in front of them, blocking the Ariados' attacks and incinerating them into nothing.**

**.oOo.**

**Ash enjoyed the scenery as he walked along the road to Sandgem town, keeping an eye out for Pokemon as he walked, he'd seen a few Pokemon he'd only just recently heard of, like Burmy and a few Buneary but they weren't all that appealing choices to him.**

"So the guy with the Cyndaquil wasn't me?" Ash asked.

**He was startled as Pikachu, who was laying on his shoulder again, abruptly stood, "Pi Pikachu!" The little yellow mouse Pokemon cried, pointing eagerly towards the sky.**

**Looking up, Ash grinned as he caught sight of what Pikachu was pointing at, in the air above them a small grey and white bird-like Pokemon was leisurely flying, quickly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Pokedex - updated and upgraded by Professor Oak not too long ago - and aimed it towards the small bird-like Pokemon above, activating the Scan feature.**

"At least this story has the decency to scan the Pokemon so you don't have to." Brock commented.

**"_Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice. This Starly is Male and has the ability Keen Eye. Currently, this Starly knows the attacks Quick Attack, Whirlwind and Wing Attack."_**

**"Perfect, a Flying Type is always a welcome Pokemon." Ash said as he turned his head to the shoulder Pikachu was standing on, "Okay Pikachu, hit it with a Thunderbolt." Ash ordered calmly.**

**Pikachu lifted his small fist and gave a nod in agreement before tensing his small paws and launching himself into the air, yellow electricity exploding from around his body and launching towards the airborne and unawares Starly. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he let the bolt loose.**

**Pikachu descended landing back on Ash's shoulder just as the large bolt of electricity reached Starly, the small bird Pokemon only having time to turn and blink in surprise before giving a loud cry of pain as the electricity washed over it.**

**Starly couldn't stand the attack and fell rapidly, crashing into the ground just a few feet from Ash and Pikachu, completely unconscious and unable to battle at all.**

**Ash sighed as he lifted an empty Pokeball from his silver belt and threw it at the comatose Flying and Normal type. Starly was sucked inside the Pokeball in a beam of red energy, before it shut and shook from side to side a few times, a red glow on the front. A few seconds at most before the Pokeball stopped completely, the red glow dying down and giving a soft 'ping'.**

"All right, I caught...A STARLY!" cried Ash, posing.

"PI-PIKA!"

**Walking over, he picked up the Pokeball, not bothering with his pose, for some weird reason the thought of doing it and getting caught doing it embarrassed him a great deal.**

"He's alone!" shouted Misty.

**He looked at Pikachu on his shoulder with a soft smile, "It was to be expected I guess, it was only a few weeks ago that you beat Pyramid King Brandon's Regice, the strongest trainer in the battle frontier and a Legendary Pokemon, a dangerous combo and you've only gotten stronger since then." He said to his faithful companion.**

**Pikachu closed his eyes and flexed his small arm in a somewhat humorous attempt at showing his strength, Ash broke out into a small chuckle until he heard a loud female voice screaming through the forest. "!"**

**Startled, Ash narrowed his eyes and looked to Pikachu, "Let's go!" He ordered and took off running into the forest.**

**He didn't notice that purple haired teen that had stood a few feet behind him, an Elekid by his side, clenching his fist.**

**He'd planned on taunting the stranger with the Pikachu for catching such a weak Starly that was taken out in one hit, when he had heard what the Trainer had said to his Pikachu next, "Beat Brandon did you?" He growled before turning the to electric type by his side, "Elekid come!" He ordered sternly as he began walking down the road.**

**Ash sprinted through the forest canopy as fast as he could in the direction he heard the scream, it only took a few moments when he saw a clearing up ahead, a rather pretty girl with blue hair and a white hat on her head was laying on the grass a stream of thread that he just knew from experience was from a String Shot attack attached to one of her boots, she was wearing a black vest with a white undershirt, a very, Ash noted, short pink skirt, knee length black socks and a pair of Pink boots. Beside her, also cowering in fear just like her, was a small blue Penguin-like Pokemon.**

"So that was me after all. Why didnt the writer tell us this scene was a few minutes before?" Brock asked.

**As he got closer to the clearing, he noticed at least a dozen Ariados on top of the tree's around her opening their mouth and firing a barrage of attacks.**

**Quickly, Ash grabbed a Pokeball from his silver belt and leapt into action as he released the Pokemon inside, "Cyndaquil, block those Sludge Bomb's with Flamethrower." He ordered as he ran behind the Pokemon that appeared in front of him.**

**Cyndaquil was a small bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky colour on the underside. Although called the Fire Mouse Pokémon, Cyndaquil seemed to be a composite of features from the echidna, seen in the flames erupting from its back, and the shrew, seen in the general shaping of its body. Its eyes were closed and It had four red-colored spots on its back from which its flames erupted. It lacked claws on its forelimbs, but had a single claw on each hind foot.**

"We know what Cyndaquil looks like!" Ash and Misty shouted.

**Cyndaquil gave a nod as he opened his mouth and gave a loud cry of, "Cynda!" as a large torrent of flames erupted and sped through to the clearing, blocking the Sludge Bombs before they could reach the pretty blue haired girl, incinerating them into nothing.**

"She can't be that pretty." Misty snarked.

**With that Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and Cyndaquil just a little bit in front of him, burst into the clearing and skidding to a halt in front of the girl who was lowering her hands from her face in wonder, her small blue penguin-like Pokemon follow after.**

**Ash didn't see the girl's awed face as he started ordering his Pokemon around, his mind quickly accessing the threat level of the enemy and how to beat them.**

**.oOo.**

**Ash growled as he faced the attacking Ariados, all of whom were clicking even angrier than before at him now, "Ari ari dos dos!" They clicked threateningly.**

**He turned and looked over his shoulder at the girl as he waited for the angry Spider Pokemon to make their move, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He told her reassuringly with a small smile on his face before turning back to face his opponents.**

**Dawn, holding Piplup to her chest tightly, for some weird reason couldn't help the red hue that spread across her cheeks at his tone and easy going smile. So she did the only thing she could, nod dumbly and keep her mouth shut, hardly noticing the Pikachu on the slightly older looking boy's shoulder.**

**The Ariados finally attacked in their anger, their eyes blackening over as they launched small black energy beams from their eyes.**

**Dawn's eyes widened as she looked at all the beams twenty-four in total racing towards the standing still Cyndaquil, "Watch out!" She screamed desperately, closing her eyes.**

**Ash grinned, "Cyndaquil repel them with Flame Wheel."**

**Cyndaquil obeyed and jumped a foot or two into the air before tucking himself into a ball and spinning as a large wheel of fire surrounded his body, he hit the ground, not losing a hint of his spin as the Fire Pokemon held himself in place.**

**Dawn opened her eyes when she heard the command, and couldn't help the awed look that appeared in her eyes as she saw the black beams of energy dissolve on contact as they hit the large wheel of fire that was Cyndaquil, coming nowhere close to penetrating the protective fire.**

**Cyndaquil stopped spinning, landing on his feet and letting the Flame Wheel dissipate as he awaited his trainers next order, which didn't take long at all.**

**"Now Cyndaquil, hit them all with Flamethrower and send them packing!" He commanded next.**

**Cyndaquil opened his mouth again and launched another torrent of blazing flames straight towards the first Ariados who couldn't dodge in it's position in the tree, crying out in pain as the Flamethrower washed over it, before Cyndaquil turned his head and began to manoeuvre his powerful Flamethrower over each and every Ariados that gave loud cries of pain when the flames washed over them.**

**When the flames finally dissipated, all the Ariados were covered in burn and singe marks. They clicked angrily before turning and began running in the opposite direction over the trees in fear as Cyndaquil flared the fire on his back.**

**Grin still in place, Ash knelt down beside Cyndaquil and patted him on the head as he lifted the Pokeball from his silver belt "Great job Cyndaquil, take a nice long rest." He said soothingly as he returned the small Fire Type Pokemon to his Pokeball in a beam of red energy.**

"Cyndaquil did great." said Ash.

**Standing up as he attached Cyndaquil's Pokeball back to his belt, Ash turned to the girl who he noted was staring at him with a little bit of awe, and just took a few moments to bask in it. It was a little immature, but playing the dashing hero was something he'd looked forward to when he had fantasized about his Pokemon journey back in Pallet before he'd gotten Pikachu.**

"DID NOT!" he shouted.

**He stared right back at her for a few moments before letting an easy smile slip onto his face as he reached down and offered his arm, "Here, let me help you." He said.**

**After he pulled the girl to her feet, she finally snapped from her daze. "Thank you for your help, we would have been goners if you didn't show up." she said, "I'm Dawn Berlitz by the way." She introduced herself.**

**Ash took that as his cue. "Ah, it was no biggie, I'm Ash Ketchum." He responded before looking around the clearing. "So, if you don't mind me asking, just why were those Ariados attacking you?" He asked curiously.**

**Dawn gave a deep sigh before she responded, "Well I just started out today as a Trainer and was hoping to get my first Pokemon, but at the lab this Piplup here and one of the other Starters, a Chimchar, ran off and I decided to try and help find them. I found Piplup and helped him escape a web the Ariados had gotten him stuck in so they attacked us, but I really thought Piplup had beat them back earlier by returning their attacks with Bide." She explained.**

**Ash nodded his head a few times during her explanation, waiting for her to finish, "So that means you're heading back to Professor Rowan's lab over in Sandgem town then?" Ash asked**

**Dawn nodded letting him know he'd gotten the nail right on the head, "Great, then we can head their together, I have to go sign up for the Sinnoh League." Ash continued before turning to the small yellow mouse Pokemon on his shoulder, "Ain't that right Pikachu?" He asked with a small chuckle in his voice.**

**"Pi Pikapi!" The small electric rodent replied happily as he rubbed his cheek against Ash's own.**

**Dawn smiled softly at the interaction "That's great!" She replied as they began walking out of the clearing.**

**"So you're a Pokemon Trainer then, not a Coordinator?" She asked after a few moments.**

**Ash turned his head to her a they walked, "Well I was primarily a Trainer to start with, I competed in the Indigo Plateau and the Silver Conference over in Kanto and Johto before I set my sights on Hoenn and then heard about contests." Ash told her, "I was travelling with this girl who knew next to nothing about Pokemon, but got really into Contests, so I helped he train for them as we travelled around Hoenn with a few other friends as I earned Gym Badges to compete in the Ever Grande Conference. So, while I consider myself a Trainer I have won a few contests." He concluded.**

"When was this?" asked Misty. "And where am I?"

"Not here." Brock said, scrolling down.

"None of you are here? Just me and some random OC?" Ash asked.

**Dawn listened with rapt attention as he talked, "Wow, how have you done so far?" She asked.**

**Ash scratched his head, "Well, I've done okay I guess. I've been a Trainer for four years. I came in the top sixteen at the Indigo Plateau, top eight in both the Silver Conference and the Ever Grande Conference, I defeated the reigning champ at the Orange League and gained entry into their Hall of Fame and just recently I became the first ever Trainer to defeat the Kanto Battle Frontier." He explained with a large smile on his face, obviously proud of his accomplishments.**

**Dawn's eyes sparkled, "Woah that's so awesome! You must be a really tough Trainer!" She praised earnestly.**

"At least I accomplished stuff." Ash said.

**Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I get by, although I've seen how Regional Champions like Cynthia and Lance battle, and I'm a little reluctant to admit it but in raw power I only have one Pokemon that even comes close to matching their Dragonite and Garchomp."**

"NO DATA FOUND ON GARCHOMP."

**"Wow really? But why are you reluctant to admit that? Having a Pokemon that could possibly go toe to toe with a champions Pokemon is amazing isn't it?" Dawn asked confusedly.**

**Ash sighed as he looked towards the sky. "My dream is to become a Pokemon Master, I've been working on it for four years now and I still can't defeat a trainer of their level, sure I'm certain I could defeat a few of their Pokemon but in the end? I'd lose, no contest." Ash explained. "I still have a long way to go to defeat one of them." He continued somewhat sadly, before perking up and turning towards her, "So what about you?" He asked.**

**Dawn, who'd been listening again in slight awe as Ash explained his chances at beating a Champion perked up at his question and smiled brightly, "My dream is to become an accomplished and experienced Coordinator like my Mom!" She told him excitedly.**

**Ash grinned despite himself, an answer to his problem, but he'd take care of that later. He looked Dawn in the eyes after a few seconds grin still in place, "Coordinator huh? How about we travel together then?" He asked abruptly, "I've seen and competed in my fair share of Contests and I don't mean to brag but I know my way around the battlefield; I could show you the ropes, so to speak." He continued right after.**

"You sound like a douchebag." teased Misty.

"HEY! I DO NOT!" retorted Ash.

**Dawn squealed excitedly, "Really, you mean it?" She asked with a brilliant smile, "Are you sure I won't just slow you down?"**

**Ash shook his head, "No way, I'd be happy to have you as a travelling companion, going new places and meeting new Pokemon is always better when you have friends to share it with." Ash replied honestly and reassuringly.**

**Dawn grinned excitedly as she jumped at Ash, hugging his arm right to her chest, "Then I accept!" She proclaimed happily.**

**Ash laughed and let her continue holding his arm, he didn't know why but he enjoyed the way she held possessively onto his arm. "So have you decided on what Pokemon you want to start with?" He asked, changing the subject.**

**Dawn either didn't notice she was holding his arm tightly or was content to do it as she smiled at him, "No way buster, of course I've picked but I'm not letting you know until I make the choice back at the lab!" She responded jokingly.**

"It's Piplup, you idiots!" shouted Brock.

**Pikachu and Piplup, having relocated themselves to the ground and were walking beside their trainers, both noticed they'd been forgotten and looked at each other, matching sly grins forming.**

"Pika, Pika?"

**.oOo.**

**When they finally reached Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town, Ash stood back leaning against the wall, Pikachu back inside his large backpack asleep as he watched Dawn talk with the old man.**

**"Hmm, there's been stories of a Legendary Pokemon living in Lake Verity for a long time now." Professor Rowan explained after Dawn told him about what she saw back at the lake. "That might have been the Pokemon you saw."**

"Lugia came there?" asked Brock. "I doubt it."

**"Wow, you think so?" Dawn asked reverently, "Awesome." She whispered.**

**Professor Rowan smiled down at her, "You had quite the day, perhaps not as expected but your journey has begun, so now it's time to give you your Pokeballs and Pokedex." He told her.**

**The dark green haired assistant held out a tray that contained five Pokeballs and a pink Pokedex, "Here you are."**

**As Dawn reached into the tray and took her Pokedex, Rowan continued his small lecture, "You see this Pokedex will provide with information about the various Pokemon you are sure to encounter." He lectured before reaching into the tray and picking up one of the shrunken Pokeballs, expanding it and allowing the empty Pokeball to open and show her the insides of it, "And these are your Pokeballs, very useful items for carrying your Pokemon around in." He continued.**

**With that he and his assistants turned towards the table that had all three Sinnoh Region starters standing atop it, "And now it is time for you to chose your Pokemon, and these are the three that are available to the first time trainers in the Sinnoh region." He said, "The Fire Type Chimchar." He continued as he looked at the Pokemon; it was a small orange chimp like Pokemon with a yellow underbelly and a small fire burning on its rear end. "The Water Type Piplup." He introduced next who was a small blue penguin like Pokemon, "And finally the Grass type Turtwig." Turtwig was a small four legged green Pokemon with a brown shell on it's back and a leaf sprouting from it's head. Professor Rowan turned his head and looked down at Dawn, "So have you decided which one you will choose?" He asked.**

**Dawn smiled up at him, "Yes sir I have, Piplup!"**

**Piplup pressed his small arms to his hips proudly. "Piplup!"**

"All of this was for nothing, we knew what she'd choose." said Brock.

**The Chimchar over in the corner of the room, who has been dancing in anticipation, face vaulted straight into the table.**

**"Good, then here is Piplup's Pokeball." Professor Rowan said as he lifted his hand and handed her the Pokeball in it.**

**Dawn took the Pokeball delicately and stepped forward towards the table to stand in front of Piplup. "Piplup, me and you have already been through a lot, we're really a team." She told the small blue Water Type Pokemon.**

**"Lup!" Piplup responded as he lifted his small blue arm in agreement.**

**"Okay let's go!" Dawn said as she lifted the Pokeball and returned Piplup in a beam of red energy.**

**Dawn was about to speak again when Professor Rowan beat her to it as he turned towards Ash, who was still leaning against the wall. "Now, I may be mistaken Mr. Ketchum but that jacket looks an aweful lot like the official Pokemon Ranger jackets."**

**Ash opened his eyes, but kept leaning against the wall nonetheless, "It is." He responded.**

**Proffessor Rowan nodded, "And why are you wearing it, might I ask?" He asked curiously.**

**Ash kicked up off the wall now, "I'm an honorary member of the elite Pokemon Ranger squad." He responded evenly, "I obviously couldn't become a full time member because I'm a Pokemon Trainer."**

**"Excuse me." Dawn cut in, "But what exactly is a Pokemon Ranger?" She asked curiously.**

**The female assistant of Professor Rowan with short red hair chimed in, "A Pokemon Ranger's job is to protect Pokemon all over the world from poachers, calm them down in the case of wild Pokemon becoming enraged, and much much more." She explained to Dawn.**

**"Wow, that's so cool." Dawn breathed.**

"I agree." Brock said.

**"But how did you become a Pokemon Ranger in the first place? For one you're much younger than is usually allowed." Professor Rowan asked next.**

**Ash gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his neck, "Well..." He spoke a little nervously, "I've been involved in saving and calming quite a few Legendary Pokemon."**

**Professor Rowan blinked, that was all the reaction he gave that noted he was quite shocked. "Indeed? What Legendaries might I ask?"**

**Ash scratched the back of his head anxiously, "Well, let's put it this way, the only Sinnoh native Legendary I've dealt with has been a Manapy, and outside of Sinnoh? Let's just say the only one I've not been up close and personal with has been Raikou." Ash explained.**

**"Oh wow! How many is that?" Dawn asked her eyes starry.**

**"That would be at least twenty Legendary Pokemon." Professor Rowan answered distantly.**

"That's a lotta Legendaries." they all said.

**'_21 Actually._' Ash corrected mentally, but decided to keep his knowledge about Mew-Two to himself. Arceus knows the Pokemon deserved some peace to himself.**

**"Really? You've seen at least twenty Legendary Pokemon, how lucky!" Dawn gushed.**

**Ash saw the question in Professor Rowan's eyes and already knew what he was going to ask so decided to answer it now, "Yes, but even though I've seen that many Legendaries doesn't mean the Rangers would have accepted me, the only reason they accepted me is because I've defeated two Legendary Pokemon in one on one battle with my Pokemon." Ash responded to the unasked question. He paused as he realized something. "Actually, now that I think about it, those two were official battles, so they should be recorded and posted on my Trainer information page, if you feel like checking it out that is." He revealed.**

**He was about to continue when everybody in the room, Chimchar and Turtwig included, disappeared so fast they left dust clouds behind as they appeared at a computer at the other end of the lab, Chimchar and Turtwig leaning over Professor Rowan's shoulders as his assistant brought up Ash's official trainer page.**

**"...I guess seeing Legendary Pokemon in battle is something to be excited about?" Ash said to himself, a sweatdrop sliding down the back of his head, he didn't really understand why they were excited, but then again, almost every time he'd come into contact with a Legendary Pokemon he mostly always almost died, so he may be just the slightest bit biased.**

**He walked over just in time to see Charizard stop Articuno's Steel Wing attack with his bare hands, earning gasps of surprise from the audience, from there Charizard locked Articuno into a hold and spun into a backwards dive and performed his signature Siesmic Toss, when the smoke cleared, Charizard was shown standing tall and proud despite his various injuries and Articuno was down and out.**

"That's awesome!" Misty cried.

**"Such an incredibly Charizard,**

"That made no sense." she said.

**going toe to toe with a Legendary Pokemon such as Articuno and coming out on top is no small feat." Proffessor Rowan complimented as he scrolled down the list of videos in his official trainer page before settling on the icon with Regice and clicking on it.**

**"Wow." Dawn breathed as she turned to face him, "Is that the Pokemon you were talking about earlier?" she asked.**

**Ash nodded, "Yeah, Charizard is without a doubt my most powerful Pokemon and he's no doubt even stronger now."**

**Dawn was about to ask something else, but she was cut off by Ash's voice on the computer.**

**"_Pikachu, Iron Tail!_"**

**Followed by the obvious cry of pain from Regice.**

**Turning back, Dawn watched in awe as Pikachu barraged Regice with attack after attack, only to be frozen and Regice to use rest and heal and Pikachu to break free and start the barrage of attacks all over again.**

**The battle continued for a full ten minutes easily, before Pikachu finally perseverance and defeated Regice with an extremely powerful Volt Tackle.**

"What's Volt Tackle?" asked Ash. He didn't even bother to scan Regice.

**Dawn breathed out in awe again, "Ash I had no idea that little Pikachu you had on your shoulder was so powerful!"**

**Ash smirked confidently, "Pikachu was my first ever Pokemon, we pride ourselves in his power." He responded.**

**"Might I cut in with a question?" The female assistant asked.**

**Ash nodded to her, "If your Pikachu is strong enough to defeat a Legendary Pokemon, wouldn't it make much more sense to use a Thunder Stone and evolve it into a Raichu, wouldn't it be much more powerful then?" She asked.**

**"I don't force my Pokemon to evolve if they don't want to, if they do, great but if they're happy as they are who am I to force them?" Ash responded seriously. "So far Pikachu has preferred being a Pikachu, so that's how he'll stay."**

**Professor Rowan who had been quiet up until then with a contemplative look on his face deicded to cut in, "Interesting, you have given me a lot to think about Mr. Ketchum, now shouldn't you two be heading out now?" He asked.**

**Ash nodded, "Yeah." He turned towards Dawn, "Ready to go?" He asked.**

**Dawn smiled and nodded, "Yup!" She responded, giving him a thumbs up.**

**He and Dawn began walking towards the door, when Professor Rowan walked up behind them, "Just remember Dawn that if you need help, feel free to give me a call." He told them as they walked through the doors to the lab that slid open automatically, that's when they caught sight of a purple haired boy wearing a black and purple tracksuit glaring at Ash heatedly, "Yes, who are you?" Professor Rowan asked gruffly.**

**"The names Paul, and from the looks of things you're Professor Rowan." The now named Paul answered as he walked up and stood right in front of them, "I'm waiting for him." He said nodding his head at Ash.**

**"For me?" Ash asked questioningly.**

**"I heard you defeated Pyramid King Brandon, wanna battle?" Paul questioned.**

**Ash grinned, "A battle? Sure I'm game." He responded excitedly.**

"Ash'll beat him!" Brock said.

**Professor Rowan spoke up now, "Then off to my back garden." He proclaimed.**

**.oOo.**

**Ash and Paul now stood on opposite sides of the grassy field, Pikachu hanging from Ash's shoulder now curiously.**

**"Wow, I've never seen a real Pokemon Battle before." Dawn said excitedly.**

**Ash grinned, "Well you're seeing one now so hold onto your hat." He told her.**

**"Hn." Paul grunted before turning his attention to Ash, "This will be a three on three Pokemon battle with no substitutes, the first to win two out of three wins, got it?" Paul asked rudely.**

**Ash grinned as he took a Pokeball from his belt, "I got it, then I'll start off with Croconaw." Ash responded as he released his Pokemon from the Pokeball.**

**Croconaw appeared just in front of Ash, dancing in place, Croconaw are medium-sized, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon, mostly blue in coloration with yellow accentuations and black eye markings. Croconaw had three clusters of red spikes on it's body, one with three prongs on its head like a crest, one with two prongs on its back, and one diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Croconaw had a set of pronounced, yellow jaws. Although. It possessed an asymmetrical, yellow-colored pattern on it's chest that somewhat resembled a spotted animal skin.**

"We know what it looks like!" shouted Ash.

**Paul grunted as he released his own Pokemon from it's Pokeball, "Elekid, stand by for battle." He ordered as his own Pokemon appeared in front of him.**

**Paul took the first move almost instantly. "Elekid, Thunderbolt now!" He ordered sternly.**

"Dodge it!" Ash cried, and everyone stared at him. "Oh..."

**Elekid spun it's arms fast before launching a large bolt of electricity at Croconaw.**

**"Catch it with both hands and then use Iron Tail." Ash commanded quickly.**

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Brock and Misty shouted.

**"What?" Paul asked gapingly before his eyes widened as Croconaw caught the Thunderbolt with both arms and watched in stupefied awe as Croconaw's tail glowed white and electricity ran through it straight into the ground.**

**Ash seeing Paul's stupefied look answered the question he was going to ask. "I learned that back in the Hoenn Region." He told him before looking to Croconaw, "Now use Water Gun!"**

"That made no sense." Misty said.

**From Croconaw's mouth a massive torrent of water shot out, a spiral of water spinning around the torrent showing the clear power of the attack.**

**Paul's eyes widened, "Elekid, Protect now!" He ordered.**

**Elekid nodded and held it's arms out in front of it as a thin green dome appeared around it, just as the Water Gun crashed into it. Elekid ground it's teeth as it struggled to hold up the Protect but finally it outlasted the attack.**

**They had no reprieve though as Croconaw came rushing in, "Now Croconaw, Ice Punch!" Ash ordered.**

**Paul gritted his teeth, "Elekid counter with Thunder Punch!" He commanded.**

**Elekid wasted no time and threw a punch covered in electricity straight towards Croconaw who had reached it now, one fist glowing deep icy blue.**

**"Catch it with your other hand and continue Ice Punch!" Ash shouted from the other side of the field.**

**Croconaw caught the Thunder Punch with his unused hand, giving a small cry of pain as he absorbed the attack, but continued nonetheless and followed up, punching elekid in the side of the face with the hand that was powered up with the Ice Punch.**

"Paul never had a chance." Ash said.

"Pika Pika."

**Paul seemed to have no luck, because almost instantly, Elekid froze over in a block of ice. Paul gnashed his teeth in anger, "Break out of there now with Thunderbolt!" He shouted angrily.**

**Inside the block of ice Elekid let loose a powerful torrent of electricity, breaking most of the ice around it.**

**Unluckily, Ash gave them no chance to recover, "Hydro Pump now!" He ordered.**

**From Croconaw's mouth blasted a literal cannon of water zooming towards the immobile Elekid. Elekid only had time to widen it's eyes as it desperately tugged at the ice encasing it's feet before the powerful Water Attack crashed straight into it's face and catapulted it straight across the field, where it came to a stop after rolling for a few moments, swirls in it's eyes and unable to continue. The Hydro Pump being so powerful it destroyed the Ice that was around Elekid on impact.**

**"Nicely done Croconaw!" Ash cheered as he returned the now dancing again Pokemon to his Pokeball and switched it for another on his silver belt.**

**Paul glared at the Pokeball in his hand as he returned his Elekid, "That's all you've got?" He asked it angrily, grunting in anger he switched it with another Pokeball.**

"He's just mad that he lost!" Brock shouted.

**Standing next to Proffessor Rowan Dawn, with stars in her eyes said, "Wow, I had no idea moves could be used like that**

"It's Deus Ex Machina, Dawn." Brock said.

**and Croconaw was so powerful it won despite the type disadvantage." Dawn gushed giddily. Growing up in a small town made one appreciate the more interesting things in life.**

**Professor Rowan answered her in his gruff voice, "Yes, using a Steel Type move like Iron Tail to channel the Thunderbolt directly into the ground was genius."**

"No, it's deus ex machina." he repeated.

**Paul sent out his Pokemon first this time "Chimchar, stand by for battle and you better not fail me or else!" Paul ordered cruelly.**

"Or else what?" Misty frowned.

**Ash grinned as he took out his Pokedex and Scanned the Pokemon, "Wow, that's one of the Sinnoh Starters right?" He asked.**

**Paul just grunted and didn't deem him an answer.**

**He didn't need to, as Dex's voice was already telling Ash all he needed to know. _"Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, it's flames go out; a phenomenon that has been known to scare rookie Trainers, as a Fire Type's flame going out usually signifies death."_**

"Why did he ask Paul if he was gonna scan it anyway?" Misty asked.

**Ash looked at Chimchar in excitement, "I've gotta get me one of those." He said as he let out his newest Pokemon, "Starly, time for us to get acquainted. Starly appeared, flapping his wings gently in the air, briefly turning to give Ash a salute with his wing before turning back to facing Chimchar.**

**Paul glared angrily at Ash now, "I saw you catch that Pokemon just this morning, are you insulting me by using such a weak Pokemon to battle me?" He grit out.**

"You suck, that's why." said Ash.

**Ash glared back now, "Any Pokemon can be strong, it just depends on how you use them."**

**"Whatever, your loss." Paul ground out angrily, "Chimchar, Flame Wheel now!"**

**Chimchar jumped and rolled into a large flaming wheel before shooting off at Starly like a rocket.**

**"Starly ascend!" Ash commanded.**

**Starly flew up quickly, narrowly dodging the powerful fire attack, "Now send it back to Paul with Whirlwhind!" Ash ordered.**

**Starly flapped his wings powerfully, just as the Flame wheel dissipated from around Chimchar, generating a powerful wind and sending Chimchar crashing back along the ground to beside Paul.**

**"Flamethrower now!" Paul demanded.**

**Chimchar opened it's small mouth and let a large torrent of flames fly straight at Starly.**

"Either Paul's not trying, or he sucks even more than Ash." said Misty.

"I don't suck, unlike you!" Ash shouted.

**Ash wasn't about to let the opportunity side though, "Starly spin straight underneath it using Quick Attack and then follow in with Wing Attack on Chimchar!" He instructed.**

**A White line blurred from behind Starly, as he span right out of the direction of the powerful Flamethrower and shot towards Chimchar before the attack had even ended with glowing white wings, Chimchar didn't get the time to dodge before Starly slashed painfully against it's face with one of it's wings, sending the small Chimp Pokemon tumbling to the ground.**

**Paul grunted angrily at the fights turn of events, he was so sure Chimchar was going to dominate the battle,**

"Maybe if he were less sucky." said Misty.

**"Chimchar, Dig now!" He demanded angrily.**

**Chimchar jumped to it's feet, a few bruises on it's body from Starly's Wing Attack but nothing major. Chimchar leapt to it's feet and prepared to dive straight into the ground and create a hole, but Ash had other plans.**

**"Starly, get to it quickly with Quick Attack and use your beak to grab one of it's arms then fly straight up." Ash shouted to his newest Pokemon.**

**Starly blurred forward, a line of light shooting from behind him as he moved so quickly, before Chimchar could fully finish it's dive into the ground, Starly had used his beak and grabbed Chimchar's arm and begun quickly fly straight up, slower than usual because of Chimchar's weight.**

**Paul almost shouted in anger, but calmed himself somewhat, "Get yourself free with your other hand use Fury Swipes!" He shouted up testily.**

**Chimchar began to slash at Starly's face with it's other hand but Starly held on through the pain as he reached the apex height of his flight and Ash took his cue, "Now throw it towards the ground and use Whirlwind!"**

**Chimchar yelped as Starly swung around and threw it straight down with his beak, before Starly began flapping his wings again, generating another strong wind that pushed straight into Chimchar, more than doubling it's speed towards the ground.**

**"Chimchar!" Chimchar cried out in fear, but could do nothing as it crashed straight into the ground creating a small crater from the impact and kicking up a cloud of dust.**

**Everyone waited in baited breath for the smoke to clear and when they did, there was one smirk, one smile, one whoop of joy and one growl of anger.**

**Chimchar was laying in the small crater, unconscious and unable to continue.**

"Paul does suck." agreed Brock.

**Paul growled in anger as he returned Chimchar and glared contemptibly at the Pokeball as Ash called Starly down to his shoulder, "Way to go Starly, first battle ever and you won!" Ash cheered his small Pokemon, who puffed up in pride.**

**Ash chuckled at Starly before lifting the Pokeball and returning it in a beam of red energy, just a Dawn came running over and threw herself onto Ash's back, "Way to go! You won!" She cheered.**

**Ash was about to respond when they heard Paul speak up at the Pokeball in his hand, "That was beyond pathetic, you lost to a Pokemon he caught just this morning, I can let Elekid's loss slide because it battled against an experienced and powerful Croconaw, but you were defeated by a common Starly." He spat out angrily, "I have no need for weaklings in my team, get out!" He spoke coldly as he released Chimchar covered in injuries from it's Pokeball in a flash of blue light.**

"You're the one who sucks, not Chimchar!" said Ash.

**Ash growled angrily with Dawn still hanging onto his back, "What the hell'd you do that for?" He asked angrily.**

"Because he's a douchebag OC." Brock commented.

**Paul glared right back, "There are a million Chimchar as weak as that pathetic weakling, as soon as I see a stronger one, I'll just grab it." He answered tonelessly, before turning and walking away only pausing briefly to give a short, curt bow to Professor Rowan in thanks for the their use of the field.**

"He didn't even train it. And his answer didn't even make sense!" he shouted.

**Ash growled angrily as he watched Paul walk away, but his eyes softened as he took in the sight of the Chimchar, small beaten and... alone.**

**He crouched down beside it, unaware that Dawn stood right behind him after vacating his back, "You know that guy's just a dick." Ash commented, ignoring the slight giggle from Dawn behind him, "You can come with me if you want, unlike Paul I can spot a great Pokemon when I see one." He said softly as he lifted an empty Pokeball up.**

**Chimchar watched Paul walk out of sight sadly before turning to Ash, he looked between the Pokeball and Ash before sighing and accepting the fate by closing his eyes and touching the Pokeball, allowing himself to be sucked in, no fight at all as the Pokeball gave a soft 'ding'.**

**Dawn behind Ash smiled softly down at him admiringly, '_He's so nice to Pokemon._' She thought.**

"What did she expect?" asked Misty.

**Ash smiled as he stood up and turned to Professor Rowan, "Thanks for the field sir, but I think it's time me and Dawn hit the road." He turned and began walking away, beckoning for Dawn to follow him.**

**Dawn smiled and thanked Professor Rowan before running up to catch up beside Ash, "So where are we headed?" She asked.**

**Ash smiled at her as he turned towards her, "Well, I heard there's a contest in Jubilife City, you can make your début there." He told her.**

**Dawn squealed happily, "Oh yeah!" She shouted as she fist pumped.**

**.oOo.**

**A few hours later, Ash and Dawn had made it to the forest area just outside of Sandgem town, where Dawn watched in surprise as Ash went about cooking dinner, setting up camp and feeding all the Pokemon, including Piplup.**

**Although there were two Pokeballs she hadn't seen the contents of.**

**They were just sitting down to bowls of stew beside a camp fire when Ash spoke up, "So Dawn it's your Twelfth birthday today right?" Ash asked.**

**"Mhhmm." Dawn responded through the stew in her mouth.**

**Ash grinned, "Great, then how about I give you a present?" Ash asked.**

**"Really?" Dawn asked to which Ash nodded, "That'd be great!" She responded excitedly.**

**"Well then." Ash started as he took a Pokeball from his belt and placed it in front of her, "Here, this Pokemon should do you well in Contests, I've already trained her up a bit myself so she should be plenty strong for a beginner like you, although she is quite a bit mischievous." Ash explained. "It's her dream to take part in Contests, so please take care of her."**

"They just met, Ash would never abandon his Pokemon!" shouted Misty.

**Dawn breathed out in awe, for maybe the tenth time that day, something she knew she had to stop doing, but couldn't help it. Standing up she decided to check out the Pokemon inside, "Go Pokeball!" She shouted excitedly as she released the Pokemon.**

**"Aipom!" The Pokemon that appeared in front of her cried out before hugging her legs, it was a small purple monkey Pokemon, with a long tail that had a large hand on the end.**

**"She's so cute!" She squealed as she picked Aipom up, hugging the small normal type to her chest.**

**Ash grinned, "Yeah, and she's quite the powerhouse too, the attacks she knows are Focus Punch, Swift, Double Team and Scratch, I'm sure you'll be able to create some great performances with her on your side." Ash explained.**

**He was about to continue, but Dawn had already returned Aipom to her Pokeball and glomped Ash, burying her head into his shoulder. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She mumbled into his shoulder gratefully.**

**Ash gave her an awkward hug, "Well, great to know you enjoy the present." He stated with a nervous chuckle.**

**Dawn pulled her face from his shoulder, not bothering to move from the hugging position because she quite liked it. "Are you kidding? I love it!" She shouted happily, before she and Ash burst out laughing.**

**And that's how Ash and Dawn's Sinnoh Journey began...**

"Brock should be there to stop things from getting too out of hand, but NOOOO." Misty scoffed.

**.oOo.**

**And... done! What do you think for my first chapter? **

"Other than the battles, bad." said Brock.

**Although I know myself it could use some work.**

"It needs more than some work." said Ash.

**Review, suggest and other shit my little minionz!**

**Pokemon are only going to know a maximum of 7 moves in this fic.**

**Yes yes, I brought in some old friendly faces from his earlier teams, and don't forget Larvitar! Ash really should have caught that little green beast. Yes, Pikachu actually kept his Legendary beating level of power this time around and didn't lose it for some never-explained-reason!**

"What's he talking about?" asked Brock.

"Pika..."

**I know Ash beat Paul rather easily but shut up, Croconaw has just beaten Gary's Electivire so Ash knew roughly how to deal with Elekid.**

**And Starly only won because of the new battle style I'm implementing for Ash, it goes something like this – Evade, counter, overwhelm, win!**

**Now that this is out of my head, I may be able to work on A Champion's Lone Path again! That or I'll work on chapter 2 of this, whatever floats my boat.**

**Anyway, I'm done here for now, later bitchy minionz!**

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA FOOKIN BUILDING... TO FUCKING KILL THE MOTH THAT'S FLYING AROUND HIS HOUSE, THE FUCKING DISGUSTING INSECT!**

"I hope that Venomoth stun spores him." Said Brock, getting out the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say, Brock, who wrote this crap?" Misty asked.

"It's written by someone called 0 Jordinio 0," Brock answered.

"The O stands for obnoxious," Ash whispered, and Misty couldn't help but laugh.**  
**

**Chapter 2 – Go!**

**.oOo.**

"Stupid line breaks!" Misty and Ash said.

**Ash grinned as he stood back out of the way, watching over Dawn as she stood a few feet away from a Buneary.**

**After he'd cooked them and the Pokemon breakfast they'd packed up their belongings and proceeded on their journey. They had been walking through the forest area for over an hour, Ash had been explaining the basics of how Contest Appeal rounds went and the theory behind using attacks to create varied effects when they came upon a Buneary bouncing happily through the forest clearing and Dawn just had to catch it because it was so 'cute'.**

"NO DATA FOUND."

**Ash shook his head, he didn't understand the concept of cute Pokemon, he preferred them powerful and slightly intimidating.**

"No I don't!" Ash shouted.

**"Go for it Dawn." Ash encouraged.**

**Dawn's eyes gained a determined glint as she lifted a shrunken Pokeball, "I'm so psyched!" She crowed.**

**"Here we go!" She called as she lifted her arm back preparing to throw the shrunken Pokeball.**

"Make it bigger, idiot." said Misty.

**"Hold on!" Ash cut in, "You've gotta make the Pokeball bigger first, but before that you should try to weaken it in battle." He corrected.**

"That's so basic." she said.

**Dawn face-faulted before rising back up to her feet, a sheepish expression of her face, "Oops, I knew I forgot something." She stuttered. She grabbed another Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside, "Okay Piplup spotlight!" She called as Piplup appeared before her in a flash of light.**

**"Piplup!" The small Water type cried as he proudly stuck out his chest at the Buneary... who responded by opening it's mouth where a light blue ball of energy gathered before erupting in three crisscrossing beams of light blue energy.**

**Dawn panicked, and it showed on her face, "P-Piplup dodge!" She cried.**

**Piplup just managed to avoid the beam as it impacted with his previous spot causing it to freeze over in ice.**

**Dawn nervously raised her arm to give Piplup another command when she felt two hands softly grasp her shoulders from behind, and felt warm breath on her ear causing her to shiver slightly as goosebumps travelled along her skin, "Calm down Dawn, relax and let Buneary come to you." She heard Ash speak softly into her ear.**

"Why am I distracting her?" Ash asked.

**She sighed trying to relax her tense body, Ash was a lot more experienced when it came to Pokemon so she knew to trust his judgement.**

**Ash, seeing her relax into his slight embrace and rest her back against his chest, pushed on. "The basics of Pokemon battling come down to four things, A Pokemon's power, speed, defense and the Trainers judgement."**

"Wrong!" he said. "It's about friendship and trust. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the mouse agreed.

**Ash whispered in her ear again, causing her to shiver once again, "Attacking head on without reserve is for those who don't have any idea how to use strategy or those with Pokemon that have an extreme amount of strength and can afford to take hits, follow my advice because I've found one of the best ways to battle, at least in my own opinion."**

**Dawn sighed as she felt herself relax completely into Ash's chest, "I trust you." She whispered back.**

**Ash smiled softly down at her, seeing as he was a good head taller. "Good, now just follow what I say." He told her, Dawn nodding slightly in agreement.**

**"Buneary!" The small brown Rabbit Pokemon cried as it launched itself towards Piplup, it's ears drooping forward and glowing a faint white.**

**"That's a Dizzy Punch." Ash instructed. "Piplup may become confused if it hits, so wait until the last second before having Piplup sidestep or spin to the side, and then have Piplup follow up with Bubblebeam."**

"At least let her do it on her own." Misty said.

**Dawn nodded, a red hue had gathered across her face and her heart was pounding almost painfully in her chest, but she was enjoying her position leaning against Ash's chest much more than she'd admit.**

"Enough already!" Misty shouted.

**As Buneary was a few feet from Piplup and closing in fast, Dawn acted on Ash's advice, "Piplup spin to your side to dodge Buneary, when you come back around hit it with Bubblebeam." She ordered.**

"Copymeowth." she said.

**As Buneary was about to pummel Piplup with it's ears, the small blue Penguin Pokemon spun to the right, causing Buneary to soar straight past, exposing it's back to Piplup who opened his mouth and fired a stream of blue bubbles straight into the Normal Type Pokemon's back.**

**Buneary gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground unmoving and Piplup took that moment to puff his chest out in pride over his victory.**

**Dawn blinked as one of Ash's hands rose up from her shoulder holding an empty and already enlarged Pokeball and placed it in her hand, which was raised already from whan she'd gestured wildly when she'd given Piplup his orders; something she'd need to work on since it wasn't exactly graceful. "Catch it now." He whispered approvingly.**

**Dawn shivered again at the pleasurable feeling of his breath on her ear and neck but complied nonetheless, tossing the Pokeball jerkily from her position at the downed Buneary.**

"Please break out." she prayed.

**The Pokeball hit the comatose Pokemon, sucking it inside with a beam of ready energy, before the Pokeball dropped to the ground, rolled from side to side a few times and then settled down with a soft 'ding'.**

"Comatose? He doesn't even know what that means." Brock pointed out.

**It took a few moments for Dawn to realize it as Ash let her out of his embrace and stood beside her, but then it finally came to her and a brilliant smile lit up her face, "I just caught my first Pokemon!" She cheered happily.**

**Excitedly she ran over and grabbed the Pokeball. Lifting it up she stared at it joyously, "I can't believe I caught a Pokemon on my first try..." She said dazedly.**

"You didn't catch it, Ash caught it, he did all the work for you." said Misty.

**Ash chuckled as he walked up beside her, Pikachu jumping from his shoulder down to beside Piplup where both Electric and Water Pokemon proceeded to fist bump.**

**"You should scan the Pokeball with your Pokedex to see all the moves Buneary has. The biggest mistake a Trainer can make is not learning every bit of knowledge they can on their Pokemon, something I learned the hard way." Ash commented helpfully as he made it to beside her, snapping her out of her daze.**

**"Right!" Dawn responded energetically and grabbed her pink Pokedex. Flipping it open and pointing it towards the Pokeball in her other hand and hitting the button labelled 'scan'. A female, tinny voice spilled from the small speaker in the device. _"__Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep.__ This Buneary is Female and has the ability Klutz. Currently, this Buneary knows the attacks Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Bounce and Double Team."_**

**"Wow, that's a pretty good moveset for your first catch." Ash commented over her shoulder.**

**"Really?" She asked.**

**Ash nodded, "Yeah, Ice Beam for one is an extremely good elemental attack and not to mention it's great for contests." He responded.**

**Dawn smiled at him after a moment, "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help, thank you Ash." She told him, before surprising himself and her as she stowed Buneary's Pokeball in her bag and threw her arms around Ash's neck, bringing him into a tight hug.**

**Ash blushed slightly, totally unprepared for the embrace, but after a few seconds he relaxed his tense posture and slipped his arms around her waist as he relaxed into it, bringing one arm up and gently dragging it up and down Dawn's back in a comforting manner, "Glad to help." He said softly into her head, in the process catching a good whiff of her hair.**

"Ewww." said Ash and Misty.

**'_Vanilla._' He registered the scent as, whether it was from her shampoo, perfume, or even just her natural scent. He didn't know, or care for that matter,**

"I don't care either. Get to the point." said Misty.

**he just couldn't help himself as he nuzzled her cheek against her white hat and, since it was so thin, by extension her hair. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed being so close to Dawn, sure he'd been hugged by a few girls, even kissed a few times, but he didn't really find Misty all that pretty to be honest,**

"WHAT?" shouted Misty. "First my sisters and now me?"

"Don't worry, I think you look much better than some damsel in distress." Ash said, the last three words in a teasing tone.

"I don't wanna ruin the moment, but we got a story to get back to." reminded Brock.

**nor did he know Melody long enough to feel anything out of her kiss. Bianca or Latias, he cared for but not in that way, Bianca because while he did think she was pretty she was too absorbed in her art and did he even have to mention Latias? He was fond of the very affectionate Pokemon, like his Bayleef but he wasn't about to try and strike a relationship up with her,**

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said with a grin.

**he wasn't into beastiality, or pokephilia, or whatever they were calling it these days, thank you very much.**

"Why would he get into that when he can have Misty?" Brock asked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" the two shouted, and Brock chuckled. He then went on.

**The closest he had felt to the same as now with Dawn was with May, they'd hugged a few times, hell he'd even caught both himself and May staring into each other's eyes at times, so while that might have went somewhere, there was always that arrogant pretty boy Drewthat came between them, handing May roses left, right and centre, and flirting with her, something that annoyed him to no end.**

"Don't know who he's talking about." said Ash.

**Why the hell did someone who was so obviously gay have to flirt so much with girls?**

"The writer has a problem." said Misty.

**He was broken from his thoughts when he slid down against the tree behind them into a sitting position, Dawn was near enough sitting in his lap hugging him, as he kept one arm around her waist and the other gently caressing her back.**

**"Can we stay like this for a little while? I'm enjoying it." Dawn pleaded softly, her hot breath washing against his neck causing him to shiver and his heart rate to increase.**

"I'm not." said Ash.

**Despite how inexperienced he was when it came to this type of thing, Ash found himself smiling into Dawn's hat as he took another whiff of her vanilla scented hair. "Sure Dawn, as long as you like." He responded comfortingly.**

"Douchebag." Misty mumbled.

**They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness between them both before Ash decided to start a conversation, "Hey Dawn, do you have any plans for your first contest?" He asked.**

**He was surprised to get no answer, just Dawn continuing to softly breath against his neck, bending his neck down to get a better look a soft smile spread across his face as he saw both of Dawn's eyes closed and that she was asleep.**

**With his large backpack on, the position he was in was actually very comfortable, it was very soft against his back and then at his front Dawn was nice and warm and also felt very soft against him.**

**Within the gentle embrace of Dawn, he didn't even notice as his eyelids got heavy before drooping down and closing as he also fell asleep.**

**They forgot completely that two certain Pokemon were watching them.**

**Pikachu and Piplup grinned at each other as they fist bumped again, "(_Look's like we'll be seeing each other for quite a while to come my new bro._)" Pikachu commented.**

"Unfortunately." said Ash.

**Piplup nodded his small blue head, "(_Dawn Ketchum does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?_) The small Water type Pokemon responded with a laugh.**

"It sounds LAME." Misty hissed.

"Misty Ketchum sounds so much better, right?" teased Brock.

"N-No!" she stammered.

"Lighten up." said Brock.

**Pikachu nodded in agreement, "(_Now, whatta you say we go do some training and let the two lovebirds sleep together in peace?_") Pikachu asked.**

**Piplup fist pumped, "(_I'm game!_)" He responded energetically.**

**With that, both Electric and Water type Pokemon ran off into a deeper section of the forest, where Pikachu would humiliate Piplup for hours on end, but in doing so allowing the small blue penguin like Pokemon to become all the stronger.**

**After all, Pikachu couldn't allow the partner of his best friend for life's new soon-to-be girlfriend be unable to protect her, could he?**

**.oOo.**

"Shut up with the line breaks already!" Misty shouted.

**It was a few hours later when Dawn woke up first, snuggling into Ash's neck, before realizing where she was and what she was doing and thus, jumped up, startled, which woke Ash up as well. Dawn, realizing her sudden jump had caused her head to hit into his chin, started apologizing profusely, a small red hue across her face.**

**Ash had silenced her apologizing with one simple sentence, "It's okay Dawn, in fact I quite enjoyed it; aside from that last part anyway."**

"Again, douchebag." she said.

**He had told her, causing the small red hue on her face to turn into a full scarlet faced blush as he rubbed his chin.**

**And thus they had started back on their journey through the forest, Piplup having returned to his Pokeball on his own before they woke up because he was too tired to do anything else after training with Pikachu, and the electric mouse having climbed back into Ash's backpack to catch up on some Z's.**

**As they walked, they were so close to each other that they kept brushing up against one another, not that either of them seemed to mind.**

**It didn't take long at all before conversation was brought up again, despite them both enjoying the comfortable silence, "Hey Ash, what was the first Pokemon you caught?" Dawn asked curiously.**

"They're just now talking about this." said Brock, pausing. "No comment."

**Ash let a melancholy smile spread across his face as he turned his face towards her, remembering his old buddy, "Ah, that would have been my old Butterfree back when he was a Caterpie." He replied.**

**"Wow a Butterfree really?" She asked before continuing quickly, "I've seen a few of them and they're really beautiful." She gushed.**

**Ash gave a laugh as he reached into his back pocket, "Oh Butterfree was definitely a beautiful Pokemon." He commented, pulling his Pokedex from his pocket before continuing, "Now the Pokedex, while having it's own set of images for Pokemon, also keeps the image of any Pokemon you scan." He told her as he lifted his Pokedex up and showed her the screen.**

**Dawn gasped as she got a good look at it, standing in the image was a younger Ash wearing a red and white cap, with a short blue sleeved blue jacket, but the most surprising thing about the image was the large blue Butterfly Pokemon with white and black wings sitting on Ash's shoulder as he reached up and stroked the Pokemon under it's chin as it leaned into his hand.**

**"Wow..." Dawn breathed, "He must be really strong by now."**

**"I wouldn't know, I released him back into the wild a long time ago." Ash replied sadly.**

**"But why?" Dawn asked, her voice almost pleading.**

**Ash gave her another melancholy smile as he lifted his Pokedex up again, this time the image on the screen being that of another Butterfree but this one's body being pink, "Butterfree found the love of his life so I let him go with her, it would have been selfish of me to keep him by my side when he had found someone to keep him happy." Ash replied softly, before giving a small chuckle a second later, "But I never did release him from the Pokeball so that no other trainer could catch him if they came across him, so technically he is still my Pokemon." Ash explained, chuckling softly.**

"I sure miss Butterfree." said Ash.

"Me too. But I don't miss Caterpie and Metapod!" Misty agreed.

"Come on, he liked you." Ash teased.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Brock.

**Dawn gave a giggle, "I can understand that, I don't think many people would pass up the opportunity to catch such a great looking Pokemon, I know I wouldn't." She responded. They were interrupted as the sun above them seemed to get brighter, while small shining sparkles floated down around them.**

**"Wow, what's that?" Dawn asked.**

**Ash narrowed his eyes, knowing what kind of combinations a move like that could allow to be performed, "It's a Sunny Day attack, it powers up the attacks of fire types and allows a few others moves to be performed better. Solar Beam, for instance, can be launched a lot faster than is usually possible." He explained, reaching for Cyndaquil's Pokeball, alert and ready to act if anybody attacked.**

**He eased up his grip though as he saw a man that could pass for a prince walk into the clearing with a small Budew by his side, "Ah, hello my friends, I am sorry if we startled you, we are just enjoying the peace of the forest." The prince look-a-like apologized.**

"NO DATA FOUND."**  
**

**The man had long black hair and had what Ash could guess was a handsome face. The prince lookalike was wearing knee length brown boots, cream dress pants, a cream dress shirt with a green vest over it and a green hat, over his broad shoulders he had a long green cloak draped. "I am Nando the Bard." He introduced himself and for the first time Ash noted he had a mew shaped golden harp in his hands.**

**Ash smiled, "I'm Ash Ketchum."**

**Dawn introduced herself right after him, "And I'm Dawn Berlitz."**

**"A pleasure to meet you my young friends." Nando replied, quirking an eyebrow as Ash squatted down and softly rubbed the side of Budew's head.**

**"Dew." Budew cooed at Ash's soft ministrations.**

**"This is a pretty strong looking Budew you have here, I can tell you've raised it well." Ash commented as he stood back up.**

**"I thank you, but it is not I who should be taking the credit, Budew is the one that puts in all the work after all." Nando responded.**

**"Well then, great job Budew." Ash told the small Grass type Pokemon with a smile.**

**"Hey I've got it!" Dawn suddenly proclaimed.**

**"Got what Dawn?" Ash asked.**

**Dawn smiled at him, "Now I can show you how strong I've gotten." She replied before turning to face Nando, "Nando would you mind battling with me?" She asked.**

**"If that pleases you." Nando responded.**

**Ash took his chance to cut in, "Don't forget Dawn, this will be your very first battle with a Trainer, but remember what I told you earlier and you should do fine." Ash told her.**

**"Don't worry abut me Ash, with your advice I'll be fine." She replied.**

**Nando spoke up next, "Dawn, are you by chance on a quest to win the Sinnoh League?" He asked.**

**Dawn shook her head in the negative, "No, I'm on a quest to win the Grand festival." Dawn replied happily.**

**"I see, then a contest battle it is, there is a clearing up ahead that will be perfect for our needs." Nando responded.**

**"Great!" Dawn cheered.**

**With that all three Trainers, plus Budew, began walking through the forest together for a few minutes before they reached the clearing, Dawn and Nando taking up spaces opposite each other in the clearing and Ash standing directly behind Dawn so he could give her advice if she needed it.**

**Seeing Budew standing in front of Nando at the ready, Dawn extracted one of her Pokeballs and enlarged it in her hand, "Okay Buneary, spotlight!" She called as she released the small brown rabbit like Pokemon.**

**Ash smiled behind her, "Good choice, Buneary has two good moves that will cause Budew a lot of damage if they connect." He commented from behind her.**

**Dawn smiled at his praise, but didn't respond, instead she intended to take the first move, "Okay Buneary Ice Beam!" She ordered.**

"Now the battle begins." Brock stated.

**Buneary opened her mouth and quickly fired the crisscrossing light blue beams towards Budew.**

**"Please, dodge." Nando requested.**

**Budew obeyed and jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the Ice Beam as it froze over it's previous position.**

**"Please, Bullet Seed." Nando requested quickly.**

**Budew opened it's mouth and fired a multitude of yellow energy bullets towards Buneary.**

**Dawn remembering Ash's advice to counter and dodge when not using extremely powerful Pokemon thought of a manoeuvre on the fly, "Buneary use Bounce to jump over the attack and come down on Budew."**

**"Bun bun!" Buneary responded as she jumped straight up at least fifty feet into the air, dodging the Bullet Seed and coming down hard, stomping her feet into the face of Budew.**

**The small grass type gave a cry of pain as it crashed into the ground, but Nando continued undeterred, "Mega Drain if you please." He requested next.**

**Budew jumped to it's feet and the bud on Budew's head glowed white, as it shot a dark green beam from its bud at Buneary. The green beam grabbed Buneary before she could dodge, trapping it inside and began to suck her energy. As it did, Buneary became outlined in red and the beam also turned red. The beam released Buneary after a few moment and travelled quickly back to Budew. Budew glowed white when the beam returned back to it, and all of its injuries that it received from the Bounce attack disappeared.**

**"What? But how did Budew heal?" Dawn asked in astonishment.**

"Does the name Mega DRAIN mean anything to you?" asked Misty.

**Ash answered her from behind, "Mega Drain is an attack that steals the nutrients from the opponents body and gives them to the user, thus allowing the user to heal damage received in battle." Ash told her.**

**Dawn nodded, filing that tidbit of information away for now, "Okay Buneary, quickly Bounce again." She ordered.**

**Buneary obeyed and jumped straight high up into the air again, flipping over Budew's responding Bullet Seed, and as the small rabbit like Pokemon descended, Dawn made her move, "Now Ice Beam!" She called out.**

**As she descended Buneary opened her mouth and fired the light blue crisscrossing beams of Ice Beam at Budew, striking the Grass Type dead center and freezing it over in a block of ice.**

**Dawn whooped excitedly, "I won!" She cheered.**

"Surprisingly." said Ash.

**Her victory excitement was cut off by Ash though. "Not yet Dawn, look at Budew."**

**Shifting back to a serious attitude, Dawn looked back and gasped a bit as she saw Budew glowing a bright white inside the ice, before the ice started to break as Budew expanded in size.**

**"What's happening to Budew?" Dawn cried out in shock.**

**"It's evolving." Ash explained from behind.**

**When the white glow died down and the ice had broken away, in budews place now stood a green bipedal humanoid looking Pokemon with a leaf like dress and a rose in each hand, one red and the other blue.**

**"That's a Roselia, quick Dawn don't let it recover from your attacks finish it now." Ash barked from behind her, startling her into action.**

Once again, it couldn't record Roselia.

**"Buneary Ice Beam again!" she commanded.**

**Nando smiled, "Please fire Solar Beam." He requested.**

**Buneary opened her mouth and fired the light blue Ice Beam straight at Roselia only for the newly evolved Pokemon to hold both roses together now glowing a bright white before an large bright white beam erupted from the roses, completely overpowering the Ice Beam as they met halfway and crashing straight into Buneary powerfully.**

**Buneary gave a loud cry of pain before she was thrown back a good twenty feet, skidding to a halt just in front of Dawn covered in bruises and completely unconscious with swirls in her eyes.**

**Dawn looked at Buneary in horror as she dropped to her knees. "My Buneary." She muttered, devastated. Grabbing the Normal Type Pokemon gently and bringing her into a comforting embrace.**

**"It appears our battle is over, I thank you for giving Budew the push it needed to evolve." Nando thanked.**

**Dawn looked towards Roselia, "But how did it fire Solar Beam so fast?" She asked.**

**Ash answered her, "The Sunny Day from earlier allowed Roselia to charge the attack up much more quickly than it would have normally." He repeated from earlier.**

**"Thank you again, but I am afraid I underestimated you Dawn, and thus Roselia needs to go to the Pokemon Center right away so I can make sure nothing is wrong with it." Nando commented as he tossed them a small wave and returned Roselia, "I bid you adieu." He told them as he walked away.**

**Dawn sighed, "I can't believe I lost." She muttered.**

**"Don't feel so down Dawn." Ash told her as he gently grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "That was great for your first battle, much better than I did." He praised.**

**Dawn blushed, "You think so?"**

**Ash smiled gently at her, "Yeah you were great, you really put the advice I gave you to good use, if you had a little more experience I have no doubt you could probably have won that battle." Ash commented.**

"If she didn't latch on to him so much, she could win." said Misty. "Or maybe not."

**Dawn smiled at him in thanks for his praise as she returned Buneary to her Pokeball in a beam of red energy, "Buneary return."**

**It was then that they both noticed Ash was still holding her hand and blushed at each other. Ash loosened his grip and was about to let go when Dawn gripped his hand back, causing him to look at the blue haired girl.**

"That's so cliche." said Ash.

**Dawn smiled at him, "I like this, it's comforting so let's keep it doing it for now okay?" She asked.**

**Ash gave her a small smile as his blush lessened, "As long as you want Dawn." He responded kindly, "Now how about we get Buneary to the Pokemon Center? According to the map it isn't very far from here." He suggested.**

**Dawn nodded, "Let's go!" She cheered excitedly and began running, pulling Ash along with her.**

**Ash laughed outright at her enthusiasm and began running with her side by side, grasping her hand gently with his own as they ran.**

**.oOo.**

"Shut up already!" Ash and Misty shouted.**  
**

**Having reached the Pokemon Centre a few hours earlier, Ash and Dawn had booked a room together for the night and would be leaving the next morning to continue on their journey towards Jubilife City.**

**Ash stretched his arms up as he left the cafeteria, Dawn was currently having a shower back at their room so he'd decided to have dinner before heading out for a short training session with his Pokemon. After all, Starly was so close to mastering Aerial Ace he could almost taste it.**

**He blinked as he noted Nando, the bard they'd met earlier that day sitting on a bench to the side of the hall, a contemplative look on his face, his Mew shaped harp nowhere to be seen, same with his Roselia. Ash guessed the Grass Pokemon was still resting after the battle it had with Dawn's Buneary, the small brown Rabbit Pokemon was still resting after all.**

**Decision made after a few moments of thought, Ash made his way over and sat down beside Nando on the bench.**

**They were both sitting silence for a few moments before Ash decided to break the comfortable silence himself, "You seem to be thinking hard, mind telling me what's on your mind? Maybe I can help?" Ash asked the older male.**

**Nando looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and giving a sigh, "I am having trouble choosing between a quest to win the Grand Conference as a Coordinator or a quest to conquer the Sinnoh League." He explained.**

**Ash nodded his head, a grin slowly spreading across his face before he stood up. "That's easy to decide." Ash commented as he began walking away.**

**Nando turned a curious look on Ash's retreating form, "How?" He asked simply, but that was all that was needed.**

**Ash grinned as he looked over his shoulder at Nando, "Do both." He answered nonchalantly," The Grand Conference always takes place a month or two before the Pokemon League in every region, I should know I studied it all when I was thinking of doing both back when I travelled through Hoenn, but I decided to stick to Gym Battling." He continued, before turning and disappearing down the hallway.**

"Wouldn't that split his skill between the two?" asked Misty. "Unless Ash planned this all along..."

"I wouldn't do that, I want the best out of people!" defended Ash.

**Nando smiled softly as he reached inside his green cloak and pulled out his golden Mew shaped harp, "Yes, yes I suppose it is as simple as that, thank you." He whispered gratefully before standing.**

**He stood up and began to walk slowly down the opposite side of the hallway from Ash, playing his harp in a soft melody, "There once was a young man named Ash, who met a young girl called Dawn, I look forward to the day their feelings finally clash, because I'm sure between them love will be born." He sang as he walked.**

"That song was horrible!" shouted Misty.**  
**

**.oOo.**

"And so is this line break!" all three shouted.**  
**

**The next morning Ash and Dawn had a quick breakfast after a nice restful night of sleep, before Ash took Dawn out to the large clearing behind the Pokemon Centre to finally get her started on training her Pokemon.**

**"One of the most important things to remember about Pokemon battles is that your Pokemon can only go on fighting for so long." Ash had commented, "So the what you want to work on first is your Pokemon's Stamina, and with that in mind, you should have them practice by shooting attack after attack for as long as they are able." Ash had told her seriously.**

**And so, she had set her three Pokemon to building their stamina by performing their strongest attacks again and again. Aipom with Focus Punch, Piplup with Bubble Beam and Buneary with Ice Beam.**

"Doesn't he feel guilty about casually giving up his Aipom? Their relationship is not even going to work out, then he's gonna regret it." said Misty.

"This story is cliche, so everything is gonna be alright." Brock reminded her.

**Dawn had never seen a Pokemon as exhausted as both her Piplup and Buneary when the hour was over, funnily enough though Aipom, while breathing a bit heavily, was not deterred in the least, something she attributed to Ash having trained the small purple monkey like Pokemon before he'd given her to Dawn.**

"Of course." said Misty.

**And so after they'd returned their Pokemon when the training session was done, they had started back up on their journey towards Jubilife City.**

**They'd been walking for a good two hours when they heard a soft pained cry that stopped them in their tracks.**

**"Twig." It cried softly, almost pleadingly.**

**They both turned towards the source of the cry and Dawn gasped; in front of them between two bushes covered in bruises and looking like it was half starved was a Turtwig.**

**Ash acted instantly as he swung his backpack off his back and dropped to his knees as he began rooting around in the side pouches.**

**He looked to Dawn as he was doing that, "Dawn I heard a stream or maybe a river not to far from here, go get some water for this Turtwig while I check it's wounds." Ash told her, near enough ordered.**

**Despite how rude he came across, Dawn nodded, knowing he was thinking of the Pokemon, "Right." She agreed before running off into the foliage just as Ash pulled a bunch of medical supplies from his bag as well as a tin can with the shape of a leaf on the front and a medium sized blue bowl.**

**Opening the tin can, he quickly emptied a good amount of the Pokemon food inside, specifically made for Grass types straight into the ball, filling it up before setting it down in front of the Turtwig.**

**Turtwig weakly lifted itself to it's legs and slowly walked a few steps over to the bowl before bending down and eating the Pokemon food slowly.**

**Ash took his time now as he opened one of the medicine capsules and emptying two small blue pills into his palm, before closing the capsule over and setting it back in one of the pouches on the side of his backpack.**

**Reaching down he grabbed a spoon from the supplies he'd first grabbed from the backpack and used the back end of it to crush the two blue pills in his hand into dust.**

**Setting the spoon down, he reached his hand over to the bowl Turtwig was eating from and sprinkled the now blue dust over the Pokemon food.**

**Turtwig stopped eating, looking hesitant now that Ash had placed something in it.**

**Ash smiled gently as he reached down and softly rubbed the sift of Turtwig's head, "Don't worry little guy, it's medicine that will dull the pain you're feeling and make you a little drowsy." Ash explained gently.**

**Turtwig leaned into his palm gently as he caressed the small Grass Type Pokemon softly, before it began eating again. Turtwig finished the bowl of food quickly, causing Ash to smile before he pulled the last of the supplies he'd taken from the backpack into his hand, a good and full orange bottle of Super Potion.**

**Reaching down he gently rubbed the now drowsy Turtwig's head again, causing the Pokemon's eyes to droop as it lay down and fell asleep. He didn't really need to give it the blue pills, but it was already in quite a bit of pain by the looks of things and he didn't want to add on to it, so he'd given the Turtwig the pills that were a strong painkiller of sort that numbed the senses and made the taker extremely sleepy.**

**"There, now you won't feel a thing." Ash said as he sprayed the Super Potion over Turtwig's wounds, and just like he said Turtwig didn't so much as wince from the sting the effects of Super Potion usually caused as it healed injuries.**

"At least he's taking care of Pokemon." said Brock.

**Reaching down he cleaned off the bowl before setting it back in the Pouch in his backpack along with the other supplies and stood up as he swung the backpack back on.**

**He contemplated leaving it on it's own but decided against it, he didn't want it to be attacked and be unable to defend itself.**

**Reaching into his backpocket he idly pulled out his Pokedex, aimed it at the sleeping figure of Turtwig and hitting the Scan button. "_Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder.__ This Turtwig is Male and has the ability Overgrow. Currently, this Turtwig knows the attacks Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Bite and Double-Edge__."_**

**Ash whistled in appreciation, "That is one good set of moves." He praised.**

**He idly wondered what could have injured Turtwig that badly with how strong it seemed, enough to make Turtwig unable to gather food on his own.**

**He was getting a bit worried for Dawn now though, she'd been gone for a lot longer than he'd expected almost twenty-minutes now, he wanted to go out and look for her but he couldn't just leave Turtwig alone and defenseless.**

**His decision was made for him though a few seconds later.**

**"!" He heard Dawn scream loudly over the forest, acting on instinct he grabbed a Pokeball from his silver belt as he began running, touching it to Turtwig's head and sucking the Pokemon inside in a flash of red energy as he ran past.**

**Turtwig put up no resistance as he was caught, and Ash clipped his newest Pokemon's Pokeball to his silver belt as he sprinted towards where he heard Dawn's voice.**

**It took him a minute, but he finally burst out of the foliage of the forest into a rocky area with a stream not to far away.**

**He spotted Dawn laying on the ground, a large Rhydon standing over her, behind her a fat balding headed man wearing stained overalls grinned cruelly at her as he held up three Pokeballs. Pokeballs he assumed were Dawn's seeing as she had no Pokemon out.**

**"Thank's for the Pokemon girly, too bad that Turtwig from the other day got away or else I'd only need a Chimchar to complete the set and would make off with a shit load of cash from selling them, but I suppose your Pokemon will have to do I guess." He sneered out, loudly at her.**

**Well that was his questions about Turtwig answered, it seemed.**

**Ash ground his teeth angrily as he looked towards his backpack over his shoulder, "Pikachu." He said simply.**

**The small electric mouse poked his head out of Ash's backpack curiously before noticing Dawn's position and narrowed his small eyes, his cheeks sparking dangerously "Hit it with Iron Tail." Ash ordered calmly.**

**Pikachu nodded before jumping from the backpack and speeding across the rocky terrain, his lightning bolt shaped tail glowing a bright silvery white and reached the Rhydon within a blink.**

**Jumping Pikachu smacked the underside of Rhydon's chin and sent the large Ground and Rock Type Pokemon soaring into the air from the force behind the attack.**

**Both Dawn and the fat man had two different reactions. Dawn gave a relieved sigh and the fat man gaped in shock as a small Pikachu sent his large Rhydon soaring.**

**That's when Ash's voice alerted them to his presence, "It's in the air now Pikachu so it can't redirect your electric attacks into the ground, finish it off with Thunder." Ash ordered evenly but there was a hint of danger in his voice.**

"That made no sense." said Misty.

**Pikachu landed on the ground, but immediately erupted in a large electrical aura as he gave a deafening cry of "Pika!", launching a massive electric bolt of energy straight up at Rhydon, the bolt of electricity easily dwarfing the width of Rhydon.**

**The electricity from the Thunder attack went to high, piercing the clouds and kept up for a few moments before dying down and allowing Rhydon to drop to the ground, blackened and charred, with a loud thud, shaking the terrain from it's weight.**

**Ash glared through his bangs as he walked into the clearing and stood in front of Dawn protectively, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder and sparking his cheeks threateningly at the fat man.**

**"Drop the Pokeballs, return your Rhydon and beat it." Ash growled, "If I ever hear about you trying to steal Pokemon again, it will be you instead of Rhydon next time. Rhydon got off lucky with some charred hide, you on the other hand... you'll be lucky if just your heart explodes." He threatened.**

"Ash is acting like a total jerk now." said Brock.

**The fat man nodded meekly as he dropped Dawn's Pokeballs to the ground and returned Rhydon, a dark grey wet stain appearing on his grey trousers before he turned tail and ran away like a coward.**

"Toilet humor, NOT FUNNY." they all said.

**Ash nodded to Pikachu who nodded in understanding as he leapt of of his shoulder and made his way over to Dawn's fallen Pokeballs.**

**While Pikachu was doing that, Ash turned to Dawn and gently pulled her to her feet. She startled him by immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly as small sobs racked her body, "I was so scared." She whispered.**

**Ash rubbed her back gently like he did the morning before, "Shhh." He said soothingly.**

**But Dawn continued, "I thought he was going to steal my Pokemon and hurt me, or maybe even worse." She whispered again, despairingly.**

**Ash brought the hand that wasn't rubbing her back and wrapped around it around her waist, pulling her into the hug tighter, "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you." Ash replied softly.**

"Of course Ash has to be her knight in shining armor and save her. Ugh! She is SUCH a damsel in distress!" repeated Misty.

**Dawn pulled back slightly from his neck and looked up into his amber eyes with her own teary deep blue eyes, "Really?" She asked desperately.**

**Ash nodded, "Of course." He responded giving her a soft smile.**

**"You'll protect me then?" She asked next.**

**Ash nodded resolutely, "Always." He responded confidently.**

"She can protect herself." said Ash. "She has Pokemon."

**Dawn pulled back and graced him with a grateful smile as she rubbed the tears from her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered.**

**Ash nodded as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder again, raising his hand to catch the Pokeballs as Pikachu dropped them.**

**He grasped Dawn's wrist with the unoccupied hand and then planted the three shrunken Pokeballs into her palm, "Here, I think these are yours." Ash said.**

**Dawn graced him with another small smile, "Thank you." She said before turning her head, "And you too Pikachu." She continued.**

**She turned to begin walking back the way were they'd met Turtwig before she stopped and turned to face Ash again, "What happened to that Turtwig?" She asked curiously.**

**Ash grinned as he pointed to a Pokeball on his silver belt, "That would be his new Pokeball." He responded cheerfully.**

**Dawn gave a happy giggle as they both began walking out of the rocky terrain beside the stream and back into the forest foliage.**

**Ash paused for a moment, "Are you sure you're okay Dawn?" He asked concernedly.**

**Dawn turned to face him and now graced him again, but this time with a brilliant happy smile, "With you with me?" She asked, "I'll be fine, no need to worry." She responded with complete confidence.**

**Ash grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug, "And don't forget it, trust me and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Ash told her.**

"We get it, she's the female lead, and so she has to be the helpless one. We got it the first time!" shouted Misty again.**  
**

**Her face still holding a brilliant happy smile, gave him the response he'd been hoping for, subconsciously at least, "I trust you." She confessed.**

**It wouldn't be long now when that thought went from his subconcious, right into his active thoughts.**

**Pikachu grinned and chirped in from the shoulder Dawn wasn't leaning in against, "Pi Pikachu Pikapii! (_Way to go Ash! I always knew you'd be a babe magnet!_)" He cheered.**

"He is NOT a babe magnet." said Misty.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu frowned at her.

"Hey, I only followed him because he ruined my bike!" she countered.

And an argument started...until Pikachu shocked them.**  
**

**.oOo.**

**_(Teaser for future chaper!)_**

**Ash stood confidently, Pokeball tightly gripped in his hand as he stood straight across from Cynthia, he wasn't deterred at all from the thrashing her Garchomp had given Paul the previous day without taking any damage whatsoever. In fact, it only made him more excited.**

**"Cynthia, I challenge you to a one on one battle, your most powerful Pokemon." Ash stated, before grinning, "Against mine." He finished, grin splitting his face.**

**He ignored the crowd that had gathered around them, jeering and mocking him, only flashing a small smile at Dawn who was cheering him on from the crowd.**

**Cynthia, the blonde haired champion of Sinnoh, one of, if not _thee_, most powerful Trainers in the world smiled calmly at him, "Very well I accept, after you saw what happened to Paul yesterday, I'm certain you wouldn't challenge me unless you could put up a good fight." She responded, shocking the crowd as she lifted her Pokeball, "Garchomp, battle dance!" She called, releasing her powerful and intimidating Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon.**

"Battle dance?" Misty asked in confusion, as Ash tried to scan Garchomp. Of course, it didn't scan it.

**Ash's grin didn't lessen at all, "Charizard let's show them who the real top dragon is!" Ash called as he released his most powerful and oldest Pokemon.**

"He is NOT my oldest Pokemon." said Ash.

**Charizard roared his challenge to the heavens as the orange winged dragon appeared in front of Ash, blowing a large gout of white hot flames into the air before snapping his mouth shut and glaring at Garchomp who glared right back.**

**Both Trainer and Champion acted as one as they began what was soon to be an epic battle that could only be fought by the most experienced of Trainers and extremely powerful Pokemon.**

**"Charizard..." Ash started.**

**"Garchomp..." Cynthia started.**

**"Giga Impact now!" Both called at the same time.**

**Both dragons roared at each other before shooting forward like rockets through the air towards one another as a devastating purple aura erupted from around them, orange beams of energy crisscrossing across the purple aura.**

**Both dragon's clashed in mid-air, holding steady, deadlocked as they both tried to overpower the other and prove their dominance as the strongest Dragon.**

"Charizard is not even a dragon." said Brock.**  
**

**.oOo.**

**And... Done!**

**What do you think of that chapter my delightful little minionz?**

"Horrible." they all said.**  
**

**How is the romance starting out? While I've had a few girlfriend's, I've always sucked when it came to romantic shit, I was more into the bang and boot kinda thing when it came to girls.**

"It's cliche." they said.**  
**

**You know the deal minionz, Review, suggest... Masturbate!**

"NO THANKS." said Brock.**  
**

**I was gonna watch the Black and White episodes of Pokemon, but I heard something that pissed me right the fuck off and has made me not ever want to watch those episodes.**

**WHY THE FUCK DID IRIS OF ALL PEOPLE GET TO CATCH A FUCKING DRAGONITE?**

"Who?" asked Misty.**  
**

**Anyway, I'm tired and hungry, so I'm gonna grab a bite to eat and the go to sleep, I'll start working on the next chapter of this when I feel like it.**

"None of us care." said Ash.**  
**

**So... Laterz...**

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA FOOKIN BUILDIN... TO EAT, SLEEP AND MASTURBATE!**

"Good for you, you sick freak. I don't care." said Brock. He got out the third chapter.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope your happy, I took a good three and a half hours out of my busy life to write this chapter for you, my little minionz!**

"That sounds creepy." said Ash.**  
**

**I hope you enjoy the surprisng twist of this chapter!**

**And no I have not abandoned this story.**

**Anyways!**

**Working Sinnoh With Skill – Chapter 2 – Go!**

"It's chapter 3," said Misty.**  
**

**The next morning Ash served breakfast to Dawn and the Pokemon at their campsite, Dawn was sitting looking through her Pokedex on potential moves for her Pokemon as Ash filled her bowl and then went on to fill the bowls for the Pokemon.**

**Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Starly, Piplup, Aipom and Buneary all ate happily as Ash squatted down on his haunches in front of his two newest Pokemon, whom were looking hesitant to eat. Ash figured out the reasons easily enough, Chimchar was used to harsh treatment from Paul and so was rather confused abut how easy going Ash was, and Turtwig was new.**

**Larvitar wouldn't be getting out of his Pokeball for roughly another week or two, the small green powerhouse was going through it's hibernation period, something that, thanks to talking to his old friend Richie, he was able to find out meant that Larvitar was getting ready to evolve.**

"This isn't so bad so far." commented Brock.

**Ash raised his eyebrow as he reached equal height with his newest Pokemon, "So what's up?" He asked.**

**Both Pokemon seemed stupefied by his behaviour, something Ash took notice of when he saw there bewildered expressions, and so gave them both an easy laugh as he reached down and gently rubbed both of their heads, "No need to be so confused, you guys are my Pokemon now, which means we're family now, and as family it's my job to make sure your guys lives are content and happy." He explained.**

**He got two different reactions to his heartfelt words; Chimchar's eyes got watery and tears started to leak from the small fire chimps eyes and Turtwig... launched himself straight at Ash, biting down hard on his head with an eyesmile.**

"Okay then," they all said.

**Ash yelped in a bit of surprised pain as he fell into a sitting position, "Gah!" But other than that the only reaction he gave was a small smile as he reached up and rubbed softly on the side of Turtwig's large head. The bite didn't really hurt all that much, after all his years of travelling he'd developed quite a pain threshold, he'd had to, what with the constant electrifying from Pikachu, scorching from Charizard, crushing hugs from Muk, beatings from Primeape and Body Slams from Bayleef.**

"Let's not forget constant butt kickings from Misty." said Brock. Ash frowned.

**After a few moments of allowing Turtwig to affectionaly nibble on his head, Ash gently reached up and pulled him off before setting him down beside Chimchar at their bowls of food and standing up, "Right, I'm gonna get my breakfast now, if you guys need or want a refill feel free to bring your bowls over, there's plenty more." He told them, getting an eager nod from Turtwig and a still hesitant one from Chimchar, who was probably still reeling from Ash's treatment of his Pokemon compared to Paul. Once he was sure they both understood him he turned and walked over to the portable table he'd set up outside both his and Dawn's tents.**

**"Hey Ash?" Dawn questioned as he sat down, peering at him with an excited smile on her pretty face over her pink Pokedex.**

**"Yeah?" Ash replied as he bit down on a bit of bacon before chewing and swallowing it as she spoke.**

**"Do you think that you could help me teach Piplup Hydro Pump?" She asked eagerly, literally bouncing up and down in her chair.**

**Ash raised an eyebrow before a small smile crossed his face, "Hydro Pump is one of the most powerful water type attacks behind the most powerful - that being Hydro Cannon - and yes I could probably teach Piplup Hydro Pump, but sorry to say Dawn he just isn't ready for that kind of fire power yet. He's just a bit too young and inexperienced, wait a few weeks, maybe a month and by then he'll probably have grown enough to learn it, that or if he evolves into a Prinplup, either way he would be better off in the long run if you waited a bit. After all, there's a reason it's usually fully evolved Pokemon who use Hydro Pump; the amount of energy and power it takes is staggering." He explained to the bluenette.**

"Squirtle can use it just fine." said Misty.

**Dawn sighed in disappointment, "Aww, I was really hoping he'd be able to learn it by the time we participated in the Jubilife contest." She told him with a small pout on her face, making her look all the cuter to Ash.**

**Ash laughed, "Don't worry, while Hydro Pump is a great finisher move there's a great many attacks that don't require as much power and experience that can work just as well in the right circumstance. Brine, for instance, a move that's basically a weaker version of Hydro Pump but can equal it's power if your Pokemon gets more and more into a battle, or even a none damage attack like Mist; you could use a Mist attack to cover the entire battle arena and have Piplup use a stealth attack from different angles, disorienting and confusing the opponent, so much so that they may not even be able to come up with a counter before you finish them." Ash lectured.**

**"Wow..." Dawn breathed out in reply, "You sure do know a lot about how to use attacks to your advantage in battling Ash."**

**Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I've seen a lot of attacks used in a variety of ways, and you really need know how to counter moves like those in the Pokemon League, or else you won't last very long. Like a while back I battled a gym leaders Scyther with Cyndaquil who used Swords Dance, a non-defensive or attacking move,**

"That last part didn't even make sense." said Ash.**  
**

** to completely repel fire type attacks, effectively defeating a bug Pokemon like Scyther's greatest weakness." He explained.**

**Dawn literally had stars in her eyes, "That sounds amazing, do you think I could develop a defense for Piplup against electric attacks?" She asked excitedly.**

**Ash gave a small laugh before he replied, "I've actually been working on an idea that might work with Piplup, I'll tell you about it when I've ironed out all the details." Ash replied easily.**

**Dawn pouted cutely again, drawing Ash's eyes briefly to her lips, shining slightly in the sun thanks to her lip gloss,**

"We don't care about her lips." complained Misty.

**"Fine..." She relented dejectedly, "What moves do you think I should start Piplup on learning?" She asked a moment later.**

**Ash tore his eyes from her soft looking pink lips**

"Can we get off the topic of her lips already?" she asked.

**as he let a thoughtful frown appear on his face for a moment. A few seconds later he replied as another small smile replaced the frown, "For now, I want you to work with Piplup to learn Mist, the Pokedex explains learning that move pretty well; it isn't that complicated a move and you should start him on gathering more and more energy into his beak when using Peck to lengthen it." Ash answered her.**

**Dawn nodded eagerly, before a confused frown encompassed her face, "I get the Mist attack, but why do you want Piplup to lengthen his beak when using Peck?" She asked confusedly.**

**Ash gave her a secretive smirk, "When he's got it down and mastered I'll tell you." He answered mysteriously.**

**Dawn sighed, but relented nonetheless; Ash had never let her down before, even if they'd only been travelling together for four days, but still she felt like she could trust the slightly older black haired boy with her life. He was, after all, sort of like her very own mentor when it came to Pokemon and she knew it was a teacher and mentor's job to make sure their students didn't get too far ahead of themselves. So, for now, she would relent and allow Ash to answer her questions when she got the move with Piplup down pat.**

**Ash opened his mouth and was about to say something else to his pretty female travelling companion when a harsh and almost angry sounding voice interrupted him, "I see you've taken in that pathetic old Chimchar of mine and got yourself a new Turtwig as well. Chimchar's still a weakling and that Turtwig hardly looks like anything worth catching in a Pokeball."**

**Ash had travelled for a while now and had met a lot of people like the boy behind him, so he let an easy going smile spread across his face as he turned in his chair to look over his shoulder at Paul, "Hey there Paul, nice to see you too, but I'd like to think that any Pokemon can be strong given the right Trainer seeing as how you had Chimchar for months and I still beat you with a very young Starly who I'd just caught a few hours earlier." Ash replied, his easy going smile turning into a grin when he saw Paul clench his teeth at his rather poorly hidden insult.**

**Paul growled audibly, "That was luck, I'm twice the trainer you'll ever be and I'm ready to prove it here and now, loser." He bit back scathingly.**

"Sore loser." commented Ash.

**Ash wasn't fazed in the lightest, Gary's mocking and cutting insults back when he just started his journey and was unsure of his skill as a trainer stung much worse than some angry teen's he hardly knew ever could.**

**Ash just laughed lightly as he stood up, cracking his neck slightly as he did and turned to face Paul, "Sure, I'm game, heck let's have a double battle and I'll even give you an advantage by picking my two Pokemon first." Ash replied as an almost feral grin stretched across his face, "And I think I'll beat you with Chimchar and Turtwig." He continued, his hidden insult hitting home when he saw Paul flinch and grind his teeth.**

"That's crazy!" shouted Misty.

**Ash ignored Paul for the moment as he turned to his two newest Pokemon, Turtwig had ran over to him and jumped in front of him excitedly. Obviously the small Pokemon was determined to prove himself to Ash as a way of thanking him for saving him and taking him in.**

**Chimchar though was where the problem lay, the small fire chimp had flinched away when Paul turned his murderous glare on him and was literally almost shaking in fear from his old trainer, Ash sighed and gave a slight glare at Paul over his shoulder before walking over and crouching down in front of Chimchar, giving him a reassuring and affectionate rub on the head, "Hey, don't worry about Paul, whatever he put you through I won't let him do it again, all you have to worry about is his Pokemon, if Paul tries anything I'll kick his ass myself." Ash soothed his newest Fire Type reassuringly**

**Dawn, who was the closest to him thanks to her chair being just behind him, heard him and snorted into her hand, trying to smother her laughter, Paul just outright ignored her, settling for glaring at Ash.**

**Dawn took a look at Paul discreetly before allowing her gaze to settle on Ash. Paul certainly didn't look like a pushover and would probably be able to fight pretty well, but with his ranger jacket on Dawn could see the hard muscles that Ash had gained from years of travelling. Not to mention from what he'd told her he was no stranger to life threatening situations. Heck, considering all the fights he himself had been in she was still sort of concerned about how crazy he must be! She had no doubt in her mind he was telling the truth when he told her about how he'd picked a fist fight with a legendary and ancient Lucario!**

"Lucario was the one from that last bad story, right?" Misty asked. Brock nodded.

**A Lucario that had gone down in history as one that was able to battle Legendaries on equal footing and come out on top; one that Ash himself admitted had taken on a Regice, Regirock and Registeel at the same time and kept pace with the three Legendaries easily.**

**So, no, Paul was no pushover, but she was fairly certain if it came down to it, Ash would kick his rude ass up and down the forest clearing they were in and probably have a good time doing it.**

**Ash, she'd noticed, had a kind of weird warped sense of humor. She couldn't really blame him she supposed, he'd have to be at least a little crazy to partake in all of the events with Legendary Pokemon he'd told her about. That, and while he seemed oblivious to it mostly, he had a rather devil may care attitude when it came to danger to himself. He could shrug off the grandest of threats as long as they were aimed at him, it was only when those closest to him were threatened did he take it seriously.**

**Dawn was broken from her thoughts when Chimchar finally gave a small cheer and jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he walked towards his side of the clearing, so she sat herself back to watch and hopefully pick up some hints to being a better trainer. She remembered exactly what Professor Rowan had told her before she left with Ash to start her journey.**

**_(Flashback)_**

**"_Dawn." Professor Rowan's gruff voice interrupted her from watching the battle between Chimchar and Starly._**

**_The blue haired girl turned towards the old man curiously. "Yes?" She asked._**

**"_Dawn..." He started, "While Ash may be humble about it, the fact is that the man Ash defeated in that video earlier, Brandon, is a trainer with skill and Pokemon compatible with some of the higher tier level of Elite four Members. He's quite famous for having challenged Cynthia herself at one point and almost defeating her, and that's without his Legendary Pokemon." He explained._**

**_Dawn was puzzled about the way the conversation was going, and so questioned the old professor on it. "Yes, but why are you telling me this?" The bluenette asked confusedly._**

**_Proffessor Rowan gave her a small smile as he answered with that rough and gruff voice of his again, "Like I said, your new friend is a humble one, but the fact of the matter is that if he can go toe to toe with trainers like Brandon in battle and come out the victor, then it means he would be quite capable of battling with any member of the Elite Four and coming out the victor, there is after all a video of him battling the strongest of the Kanto Elite Four, Agatha the ghost mistress before he started the battle frontier challenge, and his Pikachu almost defeated her strongest Pokemon, from what I saw of the battle, it was extremely close, Gengar came out of that battle barely standing and from what I saw of its battle with Regice, Pikachu has become all the stronger since that battle." He explained._**

**_Dawn turned back to watching Ash battle the very experienced purple haired trainer and was defeating him rather soundly with a Pokemon he'd just caught before he'd rescued her, and despite herself couldn't quite help the awe she was feeling. "I can't believe I'm going to be travelling and learning from a Trainer who is as strong as the Elite Four..." She breathed out, her voice low and sounding almost breathless as she stared at Ash's boyish face and felt her cheeks flare with warmth and turn a red hue._**

**_Something Professor Rowan picked up on as he laughed deeply in amusement, embarrassing the much younger girl._**

**_(FlashBack End)_**

"We saw this already." said Misty. "All he had to type was 'she flashed back to the Professor's lecture' or something, but no."

**Suffice to say, Dawn was very much aware of what Professor Rowan was hinting at, Ash was still very young despite having journeyed for almost 4 years in total, but he was already nearing that pinnacle of strength that almost every trainer aspired to have, yet very few ever attained, travelling alone with him on her journey and having him mentor her, meant that there was much she could learn, and Ash had proved it with just how much he knew about Pokemon attacks and how he was able to defeat Chimchar with a Starly that had no experience in battle whatsoever and knew very few attacks, but it mattered little in the end because Ash knew just how to use his Pokemon in the most effective and rewarding ways.**

**Yes, Dawn was sure that if she even gained a quarter of the skill Ash had from learning under him she would go very far in the Contest circuit. Sure Ash had told her that after a while she'd have to come up with her own performances if she wanted to get far in the world of Pokemon, but that didn't mean Ash couldn't help her out and point her in the right direction.**

**Dawn leaned forward with a critical eye as she prepared to watch the battle closely.**

**Ash grinned at Paul as he reached his own side of the clearing – letting Chimchar jump down beside Turtwig, his partner for the battle, the small Grass Type giving Chimchar an eye smile, which the Fire Type hesitantly but genuinely when he made it to his side – crossing his arms Ash looked directly into Paul's eyes, grin still in place. "Well are you ready? I'd really like to get back to my breakfast before it gets cold." He said, his tone almost taunting.**

"Paul interrupted them during breakfast? That's still dumb." said Misty.

**Paul growled, doing what Ash wanted him to, allowing his anger to get the better of him as he grabbed two Pokeballs, roughly throwing them into the air and releasing his Pokemon, "Torterra! Magmar! Stand by for battle!" He shouted harshly.**

**In a flash of light, two Pokemon appeared in front of Paul, one was a large turtle-like four legged dinosaur looking Pokemon, it possessed a giant, flat-looking shell, on the shell rested a single, oak shaped tree and three triangular, gray-colored stony extensions resembling mountain peaks, The upper portions of it's body and its lower jaw were green, and they bore two large spikes, like the ones on it's shell that jutted out of the sides of it's head making it look somewhat like an Ankylosaurus. It's eyes were intimidating, encircled by a black ring the small red pupils gleamed. It's mouth jagged and at the end of it's snout was a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. It's thick, tree trunk legs were massive and powerful in order to hold up it's enormous, heavy body. It bore four toes on each of it's legs, which appeared as if they were actually jagged stones, with three in the front and one on the heel.**

**Ash grinned when he saw it, "Wow, so that's Turtwig's fully evolved form, it looks powerful." He commented rather excitedly, his two Pokemon looked at him a little fearful of the massive Pokemon, but seeing the excited smile on Ash's face reassured both of them that they were not in as much danger as they believed.**

**The other Pokemon had Dawn's attention though, she'd already seen a Torterra and heard about them being a Sinnoh native, after all, but she lifted her pink Pokedex and scanned the Magmar for it's information. "_Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes._" The Pokedex explained in an almost robotic female voice.**

**Dawn whistled lowly, "Color me impressed, a living inferno? It's got to pack quite a bit of fire power if that's how they're described and a guy like Paul would only settle for the best one he could find." She muttered to herself, although she was still confident Ash was going to win.**

"At least he described Torterra." said Brock.

**Magmar was a tailed, bipedal Pokémon with a red body that had a yellow flame design on it. It had a yellow tail that had a flame on the tip. Magmar had yellow thighs, and red feet with two toes each. It's arms were covered in red, rigid scales and it had red hands with five fingers. It had black, metal shackles on its neck and legs as well as a row of red spikes running down its back, two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one and a yellow beak.**

"We know what it looks like!" shouted Ash.

**Ash stretched his neck slightly as his mind began to enter 'Battle Mode', it was something that had happened to him for as long as he could remember; his mind just focused in on almost every minute detail during a battle, as if while he was battling he could almost see the tide of the battle itself, it was the only reason for his success during his younger years when he – he admitted ruefully to himself – was a complete and utter moron.**

"I wasn't a moron!" he complained.

**He'd actually found out the reason for it from an unlikely source, his meeting with Lucario left him with some rather good memories, so much so that he hoped to one day have his very own Lucario just like the one he knew that sacrificed himself to save him his friends and the tree of beginning.**

**Lucario had told him that he was one of the rare few that had a strong aura and had the ability to harness the power from inside himself – Lucario had also told him he had an unnaturally strong aura just like sir Aaron – Aura was first and foremost attuned to combat and protecting the user, so sub-consciously Ash had been using his Aura to focus his mind on battling and helping him spot out minute details in the area for as long as he'd been a Trainer.**

**He didn't really need it all that much anymore, he'd been using it so long that the effect was almost second nature to him even without using his aura, but he'd been told by Brock a few times that his eyes sometimes seemed to shine a clear silvery blue when he battled, he didn't find out until his talk with Lucario though that Brock had meant it literally.**

"Umm, okay." said Misty. "Not only that, but how did he get Aura?"

**Ash grinned, "Well, Paul I'll be a gentleman here and allow you the first move." He said, almost mockingly.**

"Why is he acting like a douchebag?" she asked.

**Paul growled, the tips of his ears turning red as he finally snapped in anger, "Magmar Flamethrower! Torterra Stone Edge now! Show these weaklings our power!" The purple haired Trainer almost literally roared.**

**Magmar opened it's beak and unleashed a searing torrent of orange-yellow flames that spread across the clearing towards Turtwig and Chimchar as Torterra stomped on the ground, giving a loud growl as rocks broke apart from the ground and glowed a deep white before speeding across towards Ash's Pokemon beside the Flamethrower from Magmar.**

**Ash grinned as he flicked a lock of hair from the side of his face, "Chimchar Dig! Turtwig follow him under." He ordered, his voice eerily calm.**

**Chimchar gave a cry of, "Char!" In understanding before the fire chimp launching a few feet from the ground and dived straight down, creating a hole through the ground as he dug through, Turtwig jumping in and following barely a second later.**

**Both powerful fire and rock type attacks sped over the hole, missing completely and passing harmlessly into the forest where a small explosion was heard when they impacted something.**

**Paul growled at the dodging tactic, "Torterra show them they can't run, use Earthquake!" He ordered harshly.**

"Not good." said Brock. "Earthquake does more damage to underground Pokemon."

**Ash didn't lose his grin though as he countered, "Chimchar come up now and straight into the air, Turtwig you too!" He called out.**

**As Torterra lifted it's powerful legs up and slammed them down harshly on the ground, creating an earthquake through the clearing, Chimchar and Turtwig burst from the ground halfway to towards both of Paul's Pokemon, and soared out of the hole a few feet above the ground, completely avoiding the earthquake as they hung in mid-air for a few moments thanks to their jump.**

**The same couldn't be said for Magmar though, who was forced to the ground receiving quite a bit of damage from the extremely powerful Ground Type attack, with the power behind the attack thanks to how strong Torterra was, and with how weak a fire type like Magmar was to a Ground Type attack like Earthquake, it was easy to tell Paul's Fire Type had taken quite a bit of damage. Luckily for the angry purplette, the Fire Type was able to shakily pull itself to it's feet.**

**"Pathetic! How could you not dodge that?" He growled angrily at his Pokemon.**

"You didn't command him to dodge," said Ash.

**Ash interrupted him however, "It isn't Magmars fault you're too blind to notice these kinda things, it's just because you aren't as good a Trainer as you thought you were." Ash shouted over at him, his tone once again almost mocking, "And guess what?" He asked.**

"At least he's standing up for Magmar." said Brock.

**Paul growled audibly, "What?" He demanded harshly.**

**Ash grinned cheekily, "You left yourself wide open! Chimchar, Flame Wheel on Torterra now!" He called out.**

**Chimchar obeyed and in an instant had jumped and rolled himself into a massive flaming wheel and roared across the clearing, reaching Torterra in seconds.**

**Paul's eyes widened and he focused on protecting Torterra from damage, "Torterra, Hyper Beam!" He called out quickly, a hint of desperation in his voice.**

**Ash grinned, "Perfect, Chimchar bounce over it and come down on top of Torterra!" Ash called out before shifting his attention elsewhere, "Turtwig now!" He ordered calmly.**

**Torterra opened it's mouth and launched a devastating orange beam of power straight at the flaming wheel that was Chimchar, but as the beam was about to make contact, the flaming wheel hopped up once and then bounced from the forest floor straight into the air, coming down hard on top of Torterra's back, who roared in agony from the Super Effective attack, unable to counter thanks to having to recharge from using Hyper Beam.**

**But what surprised Paul even more was when Chimchar, still in flaming wheel form, jumped from behind it in his wake revealing Turtwig speeding across the battlefield, a golden glow rocketing from behind it and making the small shelled Grass Type all the faster.**

"Is Hyper Beam just homing in on him? I thought he already did it." said Misty.

**"No! Magmar move!" He called out desperately when he saw Turtwig's target, but it was all in vain; the living inferno Pokemon was still trying to maintain it's balance on shaky legs from the damage it received from Torterra's Earthquake attack, something that even he couldn't fault the Pokemon for, he'd seen many Pokemon that were not weak to the attack fail to stand up after one blow from Torterra and even he knew he was being irrational when she asked Magmar to dodge when he'd given his Pokemon no prior warning, something that was his job as a Trainer**

**"Mar!" Magmar cried out as Turtwig impacted savagely against it's stomach and launched it soaring across the clearing, smashing against a tree and literally almost bending it's back around the large piece of bark, causing Paul to wince as it almost looked like it's spine was ready to snap.**

**And just like that Magmar fell to the ground unmoving and unable to continue.**

**Paul sighed slightly, he was caught between a rock and a hard place and he knew that, looking between his Pokemon, Magmar who was injured all over and unable to continue and Torterra who was being repeatedly burned over by Chimchar's powerful flames with Turtwig running over to without a doubt add even more pain to his starter Pokemon's already harsh plight.**

**Despite his harsh attitude, Paul did care about his Pokemon, the weak ones wouldn't survive his Trainer and thus he let them go, but even he had to admit he cared about his Pokemon even if it was only the strong ones who proved themselves to him by surviving his training.**

"Poor excuse, not buying it." said Brock.

**And right now, seeing his starter take on such excruciating pain – confirmed by Torterra's agonising screams and roars – and still not backing down because of the pact they made together before they even started their journey, it touched him a bit-not like he'd ever admit it, but he reacted to the stimuli nonetheless.**

**Sighing in defeat he lifted his Pokeballs and returned Magmar in a beam of red light before calling over to Ash, "Cut it out, I give up okay!" He shouted, his tone solemn and defeated as he conceded his loss once again to the same Trainer who had now beaten him easily twice, for a reason he didn't know. He'd never been schooled this easily in battles before, the answer was lurking just out of reach and he knew it.**

**Ash grinned, "All right Chimchar cut the power, both you and Turtwig win so go and enjoy the rest of your breakfast." He called out to both his battling Pokemon.**

**Chimchar cut the power to his Flame Wheel and jumped off of Torterra's back as Turtwig came to a stop beside the large continent Pokemon, both Pokemon eye smiling at each other and cheering as they rushed over to join the rest of Ash and Dawn's Pokemon eating breakfast, to receive an almost standing ovations in cheers from the other Pokemon, obviously congratulating and praising them.**

**Ash watched as Paul returned Torterra and turned to walk away, his shoulders and posture slumped in defeat, he looked rather pitiable really and so he decided to be the nice guy people usually said he was and give him a point in the right direction.**

"Paul lost way too easily." said Misty.

**"It has nothing to do with your Pokemon, they were both really powerful you know." Ash called out to his retreating figure.**

**Paul stopped but did not turn around to acknowledge Ash's comment, "The problem is you. Battling is 50-50 between the Trainer and Pokemon, if you can't keep your head in a battle and let anger cloud your judgement, then how can you expect your Pokemon to battle without clear instructions or orders and come out winning?" The honorary Pokemon Ranger concluded, with that he turned and walked away back towards the table with Dawn to enjoy his breakfast.**

**Paul starting walking again, a small smirk coming across his face, "50-50 huh? For someone so carefree that is quite a good bit of advice..." He muttered to himself admiringly, if grudgingly at that, he had training to do.**

**Ash grinned his own grin to meet Dawn's bright smile when he sat down and began eating his breakfast again, "So, what did you think?" He asked.**

**Ash could have sworn stars appeared in Dawn's eyes, "That was awesome Ash, just the sheer size and power of those Pokemon actually had me questioning your judgement on using two new Pokemon like that to battle them but you dominated that battle so easily." She gushed excitedly.**

**Ash laughed, "Larger Pokemon are more often than not slower than smaller ones and have a hard time hitting them, and it can be rather easy to exploit that weakness, especially with how Paul used his Pokemon just like I expected him to, going with large and powerful flashy moves like Hyper Beam, all I had to do was get under his skin with a few insults and the battle was easy." He explained, "Like Drake of the Elite Four told me when he schooled me in a battle almost 2 years ago, flashy attacks like that with no finesse are no match for my experience." He told her sagely.**

"Umm, I thought Drake was the champion of the orange Islands, not the Elite Four." said Brock. "Way to go, writer, you goofed up again."

"Also, I beat him!" added Ash.

**Dawn laughed at the comment, "It sounds so arrogant, but it also sounds so like you, from every battle I've saw you in since I've met you, you haven't used one largely power draining attack like Hyper Beam or Hydro Pump unless it was for a finisher." She commented.**

**"You think?" Ash asked.**

"What kind of question is this?" asked Misty.

**Dawn nodded, "Definitely." She replied.**

**"Well then, how about I teach you how to deal with flashy and powerful attacks like that then, and how to use your opponents size to your advantage next when your Pokemon are working on mastering their attacks?" Ash asked.**

**Dawn smiled in response, it made her heart beat faster from the almost heart warming comment, he could be out travelling a lot faster and getting a lot more training in with his Pokemon to make sure he won the next League he competed in, but instead he took time out of his busy day to help and teach her.**

**There was just something about Ash that drew her in, it wasn't just his good looks or his kindness alone, it was the full package and everything it came with.**

"What good looks? What kindness? What full package?" Misty taunted.

"At least I'm not scrawny." countered Ash, and another fight began...until Brock pounded them in the head with his fists.

**She enjoyed all the touching they did when they were close, holding hands, leaning on his shoulder, him carrying her on his back and the few hugs that they'd affectionately shared.**

**The way his smile caused her face to blush beet red and his voice made her heart thunder beneath her breast.**

**Dawn could say without a doubt she had a large crush on Ash Ketchum and for the life of her she couldn't care less, she just enjoyed being near him so damn much.**

"Good for you, I couldn't care less if I tried." said Misty.

**It didn't help that he was so dependable and strong, where as her male friends before she started her journey left a lot to be desired, like Kenny; skinny wimpy and annoying Kenny, he had nothing on Ash.**

"Kenny sounds a lot like Misty." said Ash, and both of them pounded his head. "OWW!"**  
**

* * *

**A few hours later, both Ash and Dawn were walking through the Bewilder Forest, a forest reputed for it's large population of Stantler that enjoyed pranking travellers by hypnotising them with their horns.**

**Thankfully, the Stantler in the wide were pretty weak Pokemon by nature, so having Pikachu walk beside them and spark his cheeks threateningly if any Stantler neared scared them off, sending them running back into the forest foliage before any issues could come up.**

**Ash's hand gripped Dawn's smaller more dainty and feminine hand lightly as he lead her through the forest, he would rather not be stuck in a forest like the Bewilder Forest for long, but for the most part he was just using it as an excuse to hold Dawn's hand in his own, it was something that never really fazed him before with other girls he knew, but just touching Dawn and being close to her made him feel tingly and pleasant all over.**

"Again, don't care." said Misty.

**"So, a move like Rollout can be used it a variety of ways, for offence, defense an even gaining speed, it's a prime move to teach a heavy Pokemon like Golem, but then there are ways to counter it such as freezing the ground over, digging trenches or holes in the area to slow it's momentum or you could ev-" Ash was cut off from his explanation of the mechanics behind the Rock Type Pokemon attack by a loud guttural roar from a few metres in front of them as a large Ursaring burst from the foliage of the forest.**

**Ursaring was a large brown bipedal grizzly bear like Pokemon with a large yellow circle image over it's brown fur, right in the middle of it's stomach.**

"Sigh. We didn't know this already." said Ash.

**The Ursaring growled at them threateningly and rushed at them, it's arm cocked back and glowing white with power – a Hammer Arm attack Ash noted – causing Dawn to flinch back in fear, having not dealt with this kind of situation before like Ash had, her pink boot covered foot stumbling over a small rock behind her and causing her to tug her hand out of Ash's and tumble to the grass covered ground.**

**"Pikachu deal with it." Ash ordered, not even bothering to watch as Pikachu launched forward in a powerful Volt Tackle and sent the large bear Pokemon soaring a few metres away. Ash was too busy turning to help Dawn, but when he turned his mind went blank at the sight before him.**

"He doesn't even say what Volt Tackle looks like." said Misty.

**Dawn had turned when she tried to flee and toppled over, ending up face first in the ground, but that wasn't what caught his attention. No, what caught his attention was the fact that her deliciously round rear end was raised in the air,**

"Eww!" Ash and Misty yelled out.

**her tiny pink skirt having ridden up to her waist, showing that her luscious ass was framed perfectly by a pair of black lace panties.**

Brock looked disgusted. "We didn't need this description of her in this story. Did he forget that Dawn is only 12 years old?"

**Ash could already feel the small amount of blood running from his nostril, "Is that... Black lace?" He said to himself quietly.**

"Why does it matter to me?" shouted Ash.

**Not quietly enough though, as Dawn heard him and sprung to her feet with an embarrassed, "Kyah!" A furious blush on her face and a crazed look in her eye as she pulled all three of her filled Pokeballs out, completely ignoring Ash for the moment as she stomped over between Pikachu, who was perfectly fine, and the Ursaring, which was standing on shaky legs from the beating Pikachu had been giving it.**

**"You stupid overgrown stuffed teddy!" She roared as he launched her Pokeballs into the air and releasing all three of her Pokemon, "Piplup Bubble-Beam! Aipom Swift! Buneary Ice Beam!" She roared angrily.**

"Lame insult, also, this wasn't Ursaring's fault." Misty said.

**Ash backed away a few steps, slightly scared what she'd do to him if she caught him in her line of sight.**

**Ursaring only had time for it's eyes to widen in fear before all three attacks engulfed it in a large explosion.**

"He's worried about weak attacks hitting him. Wow. I can't take this seriously." said Ash.

"I wouldn't call Ice Beam weak, but I agree." said Brock, continuing.

**When the smoke cleared, Ursaring was face down on the ground completely unconscious and covered in bruises and singe marks.**

**Dawn breathed heavily as returned her three Pokemon, her rage leaving her and mortification quickly covering her face.**

**Ash discreetly wiped the blood that had run from his nose as he stepped up beside her, allowing Pikachu to discreetly sneak back inside his backpack, "You know, you should catch it, Ursaring are generally pretty powerful Pokemon. Don't let it's show against Pikachu discourage you, Pikachu's a veteran battler." He stated casually.**

**Dawn, seeing how casual and nonchalant Ash was being, quickly forgot about her previous anger when his words finally filtered through her brain and a giddy smile came over her face, "Right!" She cheered as she pulled out a Pokeball from her bag and launched it, "Go Pokeball!" She shouted as the Pokeball hit home on Ursaring and absorbed the Pokemon inside in a beam of red energy, shaking three times quickly before giving a soft 'ding' and calming down as Ursaring was captured.**

**As Dawn excitedly ran up to her new Pokemon's Pokeball and picked it up, Ash walked up behind her so she could hear his next comment without him shouting, "You should check it's moves out in your Pokedex to see what it knows." He said.**

**Dawn excitedly pulled her pink Pokedex out and held it up to her new Pokemon's Pokeball before hitting the scan button, "_Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. An excellent tree climber, it snaps trees with its front legs, and eat the fallen fruit.__ This Ursaring is Male and has the Ability Guts. Currently, this Ursaring knows the attacks; Hyper Beam, Hammer Arm, Focus Blast, Bulk Up and Slash._" The female monotone voice of Dawn's pink Pokedex commented.**

"I don't even know what half of those moves are." said Ash.

**Ash whistled, impressed. "Wow, that's a pretty damn high level Ursaring, you have a Pokemon that tough and you're only four days into your journey, that should definitely be a confidence booster." Ash stated.**

**Dawn nodded eagerly before a melancholy smile came over her face, "Yea but I used three Pokemon to beat it and that was after your Pikachu gave it a beating as well, isn't that kind of... cheating...?" She inquired uncertainly.**

**Ash snorted in amusement, "For wild Pokemon there's no rules when it comes to battling. You didn't use any under handed tactics, only a team strategy to defeat Ursaring, so yeah he's yours fair and square." Ash replied, soothing her worries.**

**That was all it took before Dawn grabbed Ash by the shoulders and drew him into a tight hug, "Oh Arceus I can't believe I caught such a strong looking Pokemon, I feel so exhilarated right now! Like I could take on Cynthia and win!" She chattered excitedly before pulling from Ash's embrace and dragging him into a giddy dance around the clearing.**

"She couldn't do this on her own? She's never going to grow." said Misty.

**Ash laughed and let himself be pulled along, the contact with Dawn made him enjoy it all the more, although his mind was near enough warring with itself because of all his thoughts raging and focusing on the image of Dawn's sexy round ass only covered by a pair of skimpy black lace panties, one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen in his entire life.**

"That was NOT sexy." complained Ash.**  
**

'Of course he had to make him say that, pedophile." thought Brock.

* * *

**Later that evening as Dawn slept, a rather sad aura about her sleeping person he noted, Ash grabbed Ursaring's Pokeball and with Pikachu on his shoulder, wearing nothing but a pair of blue shorts and a tight white muscle shirt – his bed wear – Ash ventured deeper into the forest beside where he and Dawn had set up their tents and camp for the night.**

**Ursaring, when he'd been allowed out of the Pokeball, had done something Ash was afraid was going to happen, what with Dawn being a new trainer and all and Ursaring being an experienced and powerful Pokemon, who was fully evolved at that.**

**Ursaring had refused to follow any of Dawn's orders, choosing to ignore every command she gave and refused to accept her has his Trainer.**

"Because she didn't EARN IT!" shouted Misty.

**Ash wasn't going to allow that to continue, not to someone he cared so much about, and not after the events with Charizard.**

**While he didn't really like to admit it in fear of sounding like the old arrogant Gary, the indigo league - when he'd competed in it at least - was full of useless and weak Trainers, even Richie was rather weak, Ash had only been forced to use Charizard because his other Pokemon had been injured in a plot by Team Rocket at the time.**

"I hate repeating myself, but this new Ash is a douchebag." she said. "If they were so weak, then why did he struggle?"

**Ash was 90% certain that if Charizard had listened to him, he would have dominated the League and went on to win the whole shebang.**

**He wasn't about to let Ursaring continue with it's arrogant behaviour and cause the same or similar problems for Dawn.**

**It was time to show Ursaring that just because he was strong didn't mean he anywhere close to being the Alpha Pokemon among the travelling party. Every single one of Ash's Pokemon could take it on and win easily against it's berserker style of battling. It had power, but what use was power without control or finesse?**

**He released Ursaring from it's ball, not even giving the large bear Pokemon time to react before he gave Pikachu an order, "Iron Tail." He commanded, his eyes almost dead looking and his voice incredibly cold.**

"WHAT AM I DOING!?" shouted Ash.

**Before Ursaring could even blink he was smacked in the face harshly by Pikachu's extremely powerful Iron Tail attack, sending it tumbling to the ground with a loud cry of pain.**

"I would never do that." he said.

**"I don't want you jeopardizing Dawn's chances in the Jubilife Contest, and unfortunately there isn't enough time for her to ease you out of that attitude with her friendship and love for you, so we're gonna have to beat the arrogance out of you and beat a heavy dose of humility into you." Ash stated coldly, "Thunder-Bolt." He commanded a second later**

**A split second later, no mercy at all from Pikachu, before Ursaring had even stood up, he was engulfed in a large electrical aura of power, electrocuting him severely and even burning him in a variety of different ways, smoke rising steadily from the powerful Normal Type's body.**

"That's not right! I would never beat on a Pokemon, especially one that's on our side! I didn't do it with Charizard, why to a Pokemon that's not mine!?" he yelled.

"He should be arrested for Pokemon abuse! Where is Officer Jenny?" shouted Brock.

"This makes him no better than Paul." said Misty.

**It would be two hours later when Ash finally finished treating Ursaring from the many wound given to it by Pikachu before he returned the Pokeball back to Dawn's pack as he and Pikachu tiredly slouched into their own tent, exhausted.**

**They never saw Dawn poke her head into the tent a few minutes later smiling softly at Ash as she listened to him snore away in a deep sleep already, "I guess I can always count on you to look out for me Ash, you were never even going to tell me were you?" She commented.**

"Of course not! She would think I'm a psycho!" shouted Ash.

"In fact, I'm surprised she doesn't stand up to him!" Misty added.

**Tiptoeing in softly, careful to not wake either sleeping Pokemon or trainer, Dawn bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before standing back up and looking at him once more before she turned to leave, "I don't even really care that you saw me near enough naked from the waist down, I'm just glad you obviously liked what you saw." She said to his sleeping form, an embarrassed but pleased blush on her face as she left the tent.**

"WHAT!?" shouted Misty. "She should be offended!"

**She never saw Pikachu's eyes open slightly as he gave a lazy grin, "_Like I said, my boy Ash is a chick magnet..._" He boasted tiredly as he fist pumped with his small yellow paw before closing his eyes and settling down to go back to sleep.**

"That was dumb." she said.**  
**

* * *

**Omake**

**Written by: Slicerness**

**Idea by: 0 Jordinio 0**

"What's an omake?" Misty asked. No one knew.

**Dawn awoke to find Ash already awake and cooking breakfast. She gratefully took her share and inhaled it. She normally would have been more lady-like in front of Ash, but she was starving from the... vivid dreams she'd had last night. Now that she thought about it, she should probably have changed out of her sleep clothes. Ash may not be able to smell the leftover from her dreams, but she could swear she saw Pikachu smirk and pump his little paw when he thought she wasn't looking.**

"That did not make any sense, at all." said Ash.

**Shaking that odd occurrence off, she grabbed her thr-four**

"What?" he asked.

**Pokeballs now, she caught herself with a giddy smile, and released her team. She tried not to wince at Ursaring's two black eyes and the way he was gingerly putting weight on his right leg, but her concern for her Pokemon was overshadowed by her joy as she ordered it to show her how well he could use the attacks he knew and he actually did as she said!**

**Sure there was a little hesitation there, and she thought she saw his eyes flicker behind her and widen in barely disguised terror, but still!**

"Of course he's scared, the guy she's with is a psycho!" repeated Misty.

**Behind the blue haired girl Pikachu stopped the golden aura of power that he'd conjured up, identical to the one that covered him when he used Volt Tackle, and leaned back against the stump he was sitting on once he was sure the bear Pokemon was properly cowed. The cute little yellow mouse didn't get a whole lot of opportunities to play the intimidation card, and he was enjoying milking the situation for all it was worth.**

**But now he had bigger concerns; the fucking ketchup bottle wouldn't open!**

Pikachu shook his head. This was so stupid.

**'_Taste Iron Tail bitch!'_ Pikachu roared in his mind gleefully as he swung his glowing tail towards the cap of the ketchup bottle.**

"That was so random, and pointless." said Ash.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.**  
**

* * *

**Aaaaaand done!**

**What did you think my delightful little minionz?**

"No comment." Ash and Misty said.**  
**

**Did you like it?**

"No."**  
**

** Hate it?**

"Yes!"**  
**

** Rape it?**

"WHAT?!"**  
**

** Jizz all over your screen?**

"NO!"**  
**

** Review I'm curious.**

"We hated it!" shouted Brock.**  
**

**You know the drill, post, review, suggest, hate, flame, masturbate!**

"Sicko." said Misty.**  
**

**I was actually gonna go on, but decided to leave the chapter here seeing as it was roughly 7500 word, if I'd kept going the chapter would have ended around 13k-15k words, and I prefer my chapters being between 7.5k words and 10k words my little minionz!**

"You said that last part already." said Ash.**  
**

**What did you think of my twist? Having Dawn catch one of Paul's powerhouse's instead of him?**

"So that was Paul's originally?" asked Misty.**  
**

**While a few might think Pikachu is overpowered with how easily he won, remember Ursaring may be strong, but it was a wild Pokemon, meaning it had't been trained to be the real team wrecker that Paul made it into, not that it isn't strong, but when Pikachu can go head to head with Legendaries and come out on top? Yeah no contest.**

"It is overpowered." said Brock. Pikachu frowned, and Misty picked him up. "I didn't think so." she cooed. Pikachu smiled again.**  
**

**Suggest what you want to happe, and if I like the idea, I'll use it.**

**Feel free to use any idea or writen story I have as your own as long as you produce something good for me to read.**

**Anyway, I'm tired as fuck, been up all night, so I'm hittin the sack, and I'll kick yours if you disturb me bitchez.**

"No you won't." said Brock.**  
**

**Okay minion you know the drill! **

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA FOOKIN BUILDING... TO SLEEP IN HIS CRAPPY ASS BED AND HUMP HIS COMFY PILLOW WITH BIG TITTED IMPLANTS AS HE DREAMS!**

"EWWWW." said Brock, putting the third - OOPS, I mean, _second_ chapter aside and taking out the next one.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Here's chapter 4," Brock said.

**Look, a few of you complained about Ash being OOC,**

"And for good reason, too." he pointed out.

**of course he's gonna be OOC in any fic where he actually ages!**

"No, he's not." said Misty.

**Canon kept him as a naïve, stupid, arrogant and optimistic little shit of a 10 year old.**

"At least I'm a lot better than you!" shouted Ash.

**This Ash is a 14 year old testosterone filled male teenager! A teenager I might add who has seen Pokemon die, rampage, kill and that's not to mention all the shit Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua put him through.**

"That didn't make sense." he said.

**If your gonna complain about OOC, then why the fuck are you on this site?**

"If you're gonna complain about people complaining about OOC, why are you even reading the reviews?" asked Brock.

**This site is for fans to do their own version on how they think things should have occurred in certain story lines, books and anime! Go watch canon if you want perfectly in-character Ash.**

"Wow, he's a bigger jerk than he made Ash." Misty said.

**Anyway, a few of Ash's old Pokemon will be joining him in this chapter, as well as two surprise twists that I hope you like.**

**Working Sinnoh With Skill**

"We know the title!" they shouted.

**Chapter 4**

**Go!**

"At least he got the number right this time." said Ash.

**It took another three days of travelling and training before Ash and Dawn finally arrived in Jubilife city, two days before the annual Jubilife contest was set to take place.**

**"I'm thinking of switching out some of my older Pokemon for some others when we reach the Pokemon Centre." Ash commented as they walked along one of the busy city roads.**

**Dawn turned towards him curiously, taking a break from her vivid search for a shop that sold Poketch's, "You haven't really told me much about your other Pokemon except Butterfree and Charizard." She commented thoughtfully,**

"Maybe it's because you didn't ask." said Misty.

**"What ones are you thinking of bringing over?" She asked.**

**Ash brought his fist to his chin as he 'hmm'd' in thought,**

"Just say that he hummed." said Brock.

**"Well, there's a few Pokemon I left in different places around the regions that I made sure to get back before I came to Sinnoh." He replied, "I'm thinking, I'll send Croconaw and Cyndaquil back to Professor Oak to relax for a little while and have him send Pidgeot, Primeape and Haunter over, three of the Pokemon I caught on my original journey through Kanto."**

**"You have a Pidgeot?" She asked, her tone taking a rather high pitch.**

"So what?" asked Misty.

**"Yeah," Ash answered, "I caught him as a Pidgeotto a few days after I started my journey and left him in Viridian Forest to protect a nest of Pidgey and Pidgeotto from the clan of violent Spearow and Fearow. I decided I wanted him back so me and Pikachu headed into the forest and put an end to the flock of Spearow by capturing their leader, the Fearow,**

"I don't remember him catching Fearow." said Misty.

**but damn is that thing violent! I've only let it out once so far, other than that it's locked up tight back at the lab because of how volatile the thing is." He continued.**

**Dawn raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Why is the Fearow so violent?" She asked.**

**Ash gave a sheepish laugh, "Back when I first started my journey, I kind of tried to catch it when it was a Spearow and tried to weaken it by belting it across the head with a rock, suffice to say it's held a grudge against me ever since." He replied.**

"Fearow would have gotten over it." said Ash.

**Dawn gave an amused giggle, "But is it really that strong? I mean you handled my Ursaring easily and you said it was a powerhouse of a Pokemon, so I'd think you'd be able to keep it in line." She stated.**

**Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Well, the thing you've got to realize is Pidgeot, I trained him for nearly a full year and he was a Pokemon league level Pokemon as a Pidgeotto and Pidgeotto had to evolve to defeat that Fearow in a battle and since then they've been battling each other over territory for 3 years straight as the leaders of their flock. They've been almost constantly training for that long in their rivalry, and while Pikachu is stronger than both of them and has the type advantage, they're both really powerful so Fearow would still be able to cause something or somebody damage and maybe serious injury before he was taken down." Ash explained, somewhat dejectedly.**

**Dawn nodded her head, indicating she understood and seeing how Ash felt about that particular Fearow, decided to change the topic, "So what about Primeape and Haunter?" She asked.**

**A smile graced Ash's face, he was grateful for her changing the subject, Fearow was a touchy matter of his that he hadn't addressed yet but would make sure to soon, "Well, both of them are from a type of Pokemon I really had no experience with so I left Primeape to train at a fighting dojo and Haunter I left with the Psychic Gym Leader, Sabrina from Saffron City." Ash replied, "They've both been training for years with some of the best Trainers for their types, so even though I haven't really Trained them all that much myself, they're still powerful and in tip-top shape." He added next.**

**Dawn's gaze grew distant as she picture how powerful the two Pokemon must be. "Are all of your Pokemon super strong? They just all seem like monsters when it comes to battling compared to other Pokemon I've seen." She asked after a few seconds of daydreaming.**

**Ash laughed in amusement, "No they're not all super strong." He conceded,**

"Yes, they all are." said Ash.

**"But I made sure that each and every one of them was at least up to the level of battling with Gym Leaders. So I guess while some of them aren't as strong as others, they're no-where near weak." Ash boasted.**

**Dawn giggled at his boasting, "So what about your Pidgeot? Can you tell me more about him? I've heard a lot of Coordinators want one because of how majestic they look." She rapid fire questioned.**

**Tilting his head Ash replied, "Well, yeah I'd have to say Pidgeot is a really cool looking Pokemon, and an even more amazing battler, even now I have very few Pokemon who could keep up with his speed back then and at the present he's way faster than he was back then." He said.**

**Dawn opened her mouth and was about to say something else, when someone calling loudly above the crowd from a stand down the street caught her attention.**

"Finally something happens!" shouted Ash.

**"The new Poketch watches! Freshly out today! Come one come all get your Poketch today!" The rotund brown haired man in a grey tailored suit hollared over the loud busy street.**

**Dawn squealed happily and literally glomped Ash's arm as she began dragging him down the street towards the Poketch stand, "Come on Ash! I need to get a Poketch, I've been wanting one for ages! They're a must have for any Coordinator these days." She chattered as he dragged him down the street.**

"It's just a watch." said Misty.

**Ash brushed the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes out of the way and gave an amused laugh, "Okay Dawn we'll each get one then." He stated amusedly through his laughter.**

"I can see why he's laughing." she said.

**Dawn turned and pouted cutely at him, "Don't laugh at me..." She mock glared, "I've been wanting one of these for over a year but my Mom wouldn't let me until I was a Trainer and now I can finally get one!" She finished with an excited squee.**

"She wouldn't let her get a watch?" Ash laughed.

**Ash waved her off, amusement dancing clear in his eyes, "Alright, then let's go get some before they're all sold out then, eh?" He questioned.**

**Dawn nodded eagerly and began dragging him towards the Poketch stand faster.**

* * *

**Two hours later, Ash and Dawn entered the Pokemon Center the proud owners of a black and pink Poketch, respectively.**

"Two hours for a watch? Ash wouldn't wait that long." said Misty.

**Ash unclipped the Pokeballs for his newest captures in Sinnoh and Larvitar's Pokeball and handed them to Dawn, "Do you mind getting Nurse Joy to give them a check up while I go call Professor Oak?" He asked.**

**Dawn shook her head, "Sure, I don't mind, you go switch your Pokemon over." She told him as she accepted his Pokeballs and made her way to the front desk.**

**Ash watched her go for a few moments,**

"Looking at her butt, huh?" scoffed Misty.

**more specifically the sway of her hips,**

"I knew it." she said.

**before turning and heading down the corridor of the Pokemon Center where he knew that the video phones and transporters would be located.**

**When he reached it he sat down on the cushioned seat and dialled the number for the Oak Ranch.**

**Seconds later as he held the phone up to his face, Professor Oak appeared on the screen, "Why hello Ash, what can I do for you my boy?" He asked jovially**

**Ash smiled at seeing the old professor, "Hey Professor Oak, I was hoping to send over Cyndaquil and Croconaw over to you and in return get Pidgeot, Primeape and Haunter." The young Ranger replied.**

**Professor Oak gave him a large smile, "Of course Of course my boy." He said and turned to go gather the three Pokemon Ash had asked for, when the Trainer's voice stopped him. The researcher turned to see Ash with a surprisingly thoughtful frown on his face.**

**"Hey, Professor Oak?" Ash called.**

**"Yes?" The old researched replied.**

**"Could you get Fearow as well, I'm thinking it's high time I dealt with his attitude." Ash decided, completely serious.**

"At least he's doing it at all." said Brock.

**Professor Oak nodded in reply and turned to go collect the Pokeballs of the four Pokemon.**

**Five minutes later, Ash was heading towards the front desk to meet up with Dawn, both Pokeballs for Croconaw and Cyndaquil being replaced by four different ones.**

**Surprisingly when he got to the front desk Dawn was already sitting on the couch beside it waiting for him, Pikachu beside her, with all her own and his Pokeballs on her.**

**Ash raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason you didn't give them to Nurse Joy?" He asked curiously.**

"Gee, I wonder myself." said Misty.

**Dawn gave him an amused smile, "Well she used a machine to check their vitals while in the Pokeball's and she said they're all in tip top shape, a little tired at most but nothing a good night's rest wont fix, she was rather impressed with how healthy they were." She replied.**

"She should have healed them anyway." said Brock, reading the next line happily.

**Ash laughed softly, "Well the credit should really go to my friend Brock, everything I know about taking care of Pokemon I learned most of it from him, in my own opinion he's a world class Breeder, one of the best travelling companions a guy could ask for." Ash told her.**

"What an improvement!" he exclaimed, and the other two glanced at each other.

**Dawn smiled at his fond expression and handed him his Pokeballs as she stood up and stretched lightly. Pikachu jumping onto his favourite perch on Ash's shoulder before she even stood to prevent being hit as she swung her arms. "So what now?" She asked curiously.**

**Ash met her gaze and gave an easy smile, "Why don't you go get us a room for the next few days or so from Nurse Joy.**

"They're not going to share one, are they?" Misty asked.

**I have something I need to take care of; it shouldn't take more than an hour or two." The black haired teen replied. He didn't mean to be evasive, but that's the way it came out.**

**"Okay." Dawn chirped, she couldn't deny she was curious about what he was going to do, but trusted him enough to let him do what he wanted. She'd seen him glancing discreetly at a Pokeball clenched tightly in his hand and assumed whatever he was going to do involved whatever Pokemon was inside that 'Ball. She decided she'd just do as Ash suggested. She knew he could keep himself safe, and she trusted him enough to let him tell her, instead of prying about it.**

**Ash watched her go for a moment before turning his attention to the Pokeball gripped tightly in his hand, a frown on his face. He stared at it for a few more moments before turning on his heel and walking out of the Pokemon Center.**

"This should be interesting." said Ash.

* * *

**Ash stood with his arms crossed in one of the empty battlefields behind the Pokemon Center, Pikachu on his shoulder, both with completely serious looks on their faces.**

"At least he's using a normal line break." said Misty.

**Unwinding his arm slightly, Ash allowed the Pokeball in his hand to release the Pokemon inside straight into the air in a flash of light.**

**Above them, a large Fearow with a murderous glare materialized flapping it's wings harshly. Fearow was a large, mostly brown bird Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It had a long, pointed beak that was pink in coloration, and had a decorative red coxcomb atop its head. Its intense-looking eyes had very small pupils, and did not appear to have colored irises. It had shaggy feathers on the base of its neck and in a vaguely cape-like pattern covering the upper portion of its wings. The cape itself was cream in color, as were the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons were pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.**

"I know what it looks like!" repeated Ash.

**"Row!" It screeched angrily.**

**Ash had already planned on what course of action to take for this moment though, "Shut up!" He barked angrily.**

"I would never tell a Pokemon to shut up!" he complained.

**Surprising the flying Pokemon as it blinked in shock, because even it had never seen Ash ever get angry at his Pokemon, "I can understand why Charizard refused to listen to me years ago, he was powerful and I was an arrogant inexperienced idiot who thought whining at his Pokemon was how to do things,**

"I never whined at anybody!" he screamed.

**but you on the other hand, I'm more than strong enough to be your Trainer, all I did was hit you with a small rock, get over it!" Ash bit, his tone full of anger.**

"I am acting like a jerk here." he said.

**"Fearow!" Fearow cawed in anger taking flight rapidly towards Ash, preparing to skewer him on it's beak as it spun into a rapid Drill Peck attack.**

**Ash didn't even bat an eyelash though as Pikachu literally looked like he teleported up in front of Fearow from the insane speed of his Extreme-Speed attack and batting the large bird Pokemon out of it's spin and flying across the clearing, where it crashed harshly with the unforgiving ground.**

**It took some damage and was a bit dazed, but pulled itself up to its taloned feet and took flight again within seconds and began circling ahead over Ash and Pikachu who had returned to his position on his Trainers shoulder, looking for a point to strike.**

**Ash grit his teeth angrily, "Fine then! If you won't accept a loss because Pikachu has the advantage over you, how about I use a Pokemon at a disadvantage against you and beat you down again?" He angrily retorted to Fearow's loud rage filled caws.**

"That made no sense." said Misty.

**Slipping his hand down to his belt, Ash unclipped one of the ones he received from Professor Oak and released the Pokemon inside in a beam of light.**

**Primeape appeared a few feet in front of him, pounding his gloves together in preparation for a battle.**

**Fearow seemed to take offense to being 'underestimated' because Ash sent out a 'lowly' Fighting Type to fight against it and opened it's mouth in a rage, powering up and firing a massive orange beam of energy down towards Primeape.**

**"Tch, Sloppy." Ash muttered, "Primeape dodge to the left and then Thunderbolt." Ash ordered calmly.**

"I would never say something like that! That first part, at least." said Ash.

**When the Hyper Beam attack was almost upon the pig monkey Pokemon Primeape dodged to the side about a metre away gracefully, ignoring the explosion caused by the powerful Normal Type attack and the relatively large crater formed at the point of impact, his white furred body becoming enshrouded in a thick coat of electricity before he launched the powerful Thunderbolt straight into the sky to the completely defenseless Fearow who was still recovering from using a draw back technique like Hyper Beam.**

**The attack washed over Fearow, who screeched in agony from the powerful Super Effective attack, his charred body falling from the sky in a spinning nose dive.**

**"Finish it." Ash declared grimly, "Meet Fearow at his landing and use Ice Punch."**

"At least Primeape improved." said Brock.

**Primeape grunted in understanding, "Ape ape ape!"**

**With that, the gloved Fighting Type sprinted rapidly towards the descending Fearow, reaching the large Flying Type Pokemon when it was but a few feet from the ground and smashed his icy blue glowing fist straight into Fearow's chest, covering it in a thick tomb of ice and letting it drop to the ground.**

**Grunting, Primeape turned and began walking back towards Ash who was watching with a thoughtful frown. Ash really hated having to put his Pokemon through such treatment, but Fearow was a danger to others and it was his responsibility as his Trainer - not to mention the one who caused this mess in the first place - to fix it.**

**Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise as the ice tomb suddenly shattered and scattered everywhere as Fearow flew straight out of it, covered in injuries screeching angrily.**

**Fearow streaked across the field, it's body a blur, towards Primeape, becoming surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy dome appearing from the top of the streaks and enveloping Fearow's large bird-like body.**

"This is too predictable." said Misty.

**Ash smirked, "I've got to admit I'm impressed, taking an Extreme-Speed powered Iron Tail from Pikachu, a Thunderbolt from Primeape and then an Ice Punch as well and still be raring to go?" Ash stated, before his smirk widened slightly, "But I'm ending this charade here and now, you're strong no doubt, but without my training that's all you are, you have no skill or finesse and fight like a berserker, what good is your power when your opponent is just as strong, more skilled and has a trainer like me prepared to issue a strategy to counter you at every turn?" Ash asked rhetorically**

"We get it, he's better than the world. Get to the point!" she shouted.

**"Primeape use your own Giga Impact." He said calmly.**

**Primeape obeyed and sprinted towards the approaching Fearow, his own body becoming enveloped by the purple dome and orange streaks of energy. Both Pokemon using their strongest physical attacks clashed in the middle of the battlefield, both trying to steadily overpower the other for a good few moments. Until, that is Fearow flinched back from pain it had received from it's other injuries and Primeape took the opportunity and overpowered the Flying Type.**

**Primeape broke through Fearow's own Giga impact and smashed straight into the bird Pokemon, Fearow gave a loud cry of pain as he was sent careening across the field, crashing into the ground and remained there, unmoving, a good thirty feet away.**

**Ash frowned at the completely still heap that was Fearow before lifting Primeape's Pokeball and returning the pig snout fighter in a beam of red energy.**

"So where is the urgency?" asked Misty.

"I don't know. Fearow was supposed to be really powerful, but instead, it goes down so easily. It has endurance, at least, but still." said Brock. "This was very anticlimactic."

**He clipped the Pokeball back onto his belt and walked steadily and calmly walked over to Fearow, who was struggling to move now, Pikachu jumping off from his shoulder to give them privacy, Pokemon to Trainer, but stayed close enough to intervene if Fearow tried to pull another crazy stunt despite his injuries.**

**Fearow glared at him through a swollen eye as he sat down beside it, "You know it didn't have to come to this, wouldn't you much rather just get along with me?" Ash asked dejectedly.**

"You insulted him, and now you wanna be Mr. Nice guy?" asked Misty.

**Fearow squawked indignantly and Ash had a sort of epiphany, as if everything just became clear to him and he smirked at Fearow, "So it's pride is it? Did I damage your pride?" Ash asked amusedly.**

**Fearow pushed himself up on his wings and snapped his beak at Ash angrily, only for Ash to laugh and bat his weakened form back down to the ground. "So you're proud eh? You want to be the strongest right?" Ash asked.**

**Fearow cawed from his position under Ash's hand and the Trainer grinned, "Then buckle down and respect me, agree to be my Pokemon and I'll make you the strongest Fearow in the world without a doubt!" He declared passionately.**

**Fearow squawked again but relented and lowered it's head to his Trainer, one of the few submissive gesture's Fearow would ever give, even if only to Ash.**

**Ash grinned happily, "Well great, now let's go get you healed up."He stated as he lifted Fearow's Pokeball and returned the large bird Pokemon in a beam of red energy before clipping the Pokeball to his silver belt.**

**Standing up, Ash grinned at Pikachu who just landed on his shoulder, "Well buddy, that's that." He stated merrily.**

**Pikachu held his gaze for a moment, before the two best friends for four years burst out in peals of laughter as Ash headed back towards the Pokemon Center, Pikachu getting comfy on his shoulder all the while.**

"That wasn't funny." said Ash.

* * *

**Later that evening after Ash had returned to his and Dawn's room, the bluenette in question was watching all of Ash's recorded battles on the HD television provided in the room, connected to the computer via HDMI cable.**

**Ash himself was taking a shower, not having done so since he left the boat that brought him to the Sinnoh region.**

"Eww." said Misty.

**Steams and creaks were decent enough for taking a bath, but a warm shower made loads of difference in making one actually feel clean.**

**As he was doing this Dawn's attention was rapt by the battle between Ash and his former rival 'Gary Oak', and she had to say she was deeply impressed. Both Ash and Gary were commanding their Pokemon to battle in ways she could only dream of, but what held her attention most was when Ash was down to one Pokemon left and Gary had four, yet his incredible Charizard sweeped every single one of them and still looked raring to go, Nidoqueen, Magmar, Golem and Blastoise, Charizard just mowed them all down.**

"Charizard is pretty powerful." said Ash.

**The strategy Ash used to defeat Gary's incredible powerful Blastoise was ingenious, she had no idea a Trainer could even utilize a battlefield like that, "I thought I'd learned a lot from Ash, but i've just scratched the surface of what he could teach me!" Dawn lamented to herself.**

**Shaking her head, Dawn turned to the computer and pulled up another one of his League Battles, this time from the Hoenn Region, against a trainer named Tyson.**

**The battle had just begun, Ash sending out his powerful Glalie against Tyson's very own Starter Pokemon, his fully evolved form of Treecko, Sceptile, when she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening she turned to greet Ash only for her mouth to hang a gape and a red hue to spread across her cheeks.**

Misty and Ash turned away.

**Out of the bathroom, Ash came with nothing but a pair of blue and black trimmed shorts on, his muscled torso from years of exercise and travelling exposed to Dawn's blue eyes as he ran a towel through his wet and messy blackish-blue hair.**

"Don't care about Ash's body." Misty said.

**"Hey Dawn have you seen my backpack?" He asked without turning to look at her, still trying to dry messy locks with his cream coloured towel.**

"He couldn't just crack the door open and ask that?" she asked. "Also why does he need it?"

**Dawn licked her lips as he watched a drop of water trail down his neck, over his broad chest and straight down over his toned six-pack abs. It took her a moment before she finally registered what he said, "Err... ummm... It's... It's over by the window, beside your bed... I think." She stammered out, her face nearly flaming red. Thankfully Ash didn't seem to notice.**

"Of course he doesn't." said Misty, snickering.

**Ash didn't even bother turning to her as he gave her a quick 'thank you', and wandered over to his bed, pulling the large backpack that was beside it up on top of the bed and began rummaging through it.**

**Dawn sighed in relief as Ash walked away, breathing deeply to calm her thundering heart, onlt ot notice that while she'd been ogling the battle between Ash and Tyson on the television had still been playing and was already half way over. She groaned in annoyance at allowing herself to be distracted when she was 'researching', even if Ash without a shirt on and dripping wet was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.**

"We're still on this? What has this got to do with the plot?" she asked. "And you call this hot?" She pointed to Ash.

**She was broken from her musings, as Ash, who'd finished drying his hair and putting a white muscle shirt on, spoke up from behind her as he tugged on his silver belt, "Hey Dawn, I'm gonna go get a quick Training session in with my Pokemon, I'll be back in about an hour or two. If you you're going to be watching the rest of those feel free to ask any questions you have once I get back." He told her from behind.**

**"Right..." Dawn squeaked out, not turning to face him because she didn't want him to see her flaming blush, still covering her face as her imagination wouldn't stop flashing an image of Ash shirtless and wet every time she tried to concentrate.**

"Let me repeat myself. WHO CARES?!" she shouted.

**Ash raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice but shook his head and left the room, preparing to head back down to the battle field he'd used earlier to cow Fearow's attitude and get in some good Training, the kind of Training Dawn's Pokemon just weren't ready for yet.**

**When he closed the door behind him, Dawn collapsed breathlessly onto her back on the couch, "Oh Arceus! I'd thought he was good looking before but gosh those muscles! And those abs!" Dawn squealed to herself.**

"And she's still being an obsessed fangirl." She frowned.

**She had no idea Ash was so ripped, she'd never seen any boy close to her age with muscles like those, lean and sleek like some kind of predator, like a Persian or even a Lucario instead of the muscle-head types she'd seen on TV who tried to look like Machokes or Machamps.**

"He is NOT ripped!" she shouted.

* * *

**A half an hour later Ash stood leaning against the wall outside the Pokemon Center, arms crossed and a small smile on his face as he watched his Pokemon Train.**

**Pidgeot, who'd been very affectionate upon seeing him again, had agreed instantly with his request and took his newest flying Pokemon Starly up to get a head start on learning one of the stronger Flying-Type moves, Brave Bird. There wasn't much he could teach Starly until the little bird was fully evolved and gained the ability to use Fighting-Type attacks as a Staraptor, so he'd decided to just work on his speed, endurance and after having mastered Aerial Ace rather quickly, he thought it would be a good choice to give Starly a nice power move, and Brave Bird was one of the best he could think of.**

**He'd get Starly started on Steel Wing straight after Brave Bird; that move was almost on a need-to-know level for Flying-Types because of their weakness to Rock-Types, and Starly would be no use over in Oreburgh City if he didn't teach him a way to damage Rock-Types. From the search he'd done he knew that Rork, the Oreburgh City Gym Leader was a Rock-Type specialist like Brock was way back when.**

**Pikachu was running through speed drills with Chimchar, helping the small fire chimp build his endurance, speed and dodging ability as he randomly fired small bolts of electricity at Chimchar when he wasn't expecting it.**

**Chimchar had a good set of moves as is for now, Fighting-Type moves such as Mach Punch and Close Combat were what Ash had in mind, but until Chimchar became a Monferno he wouldn't be ready for those kind of attacks. His current repertoire was perfect for his size for now, although maybe he could teach him some supplementary moves as well, like Sunny Day or Protect.**

"This is dragging on." she said.

**Haunter was helping Turtwig perfect Energy Ball. Ash had been working on it with Turtwig for the last few days and the little shell covered grass Pokemon had almost got the attack down pat. Haunter was making sure the Grass-Type had fully mastered the attack down to the smallest detail though. His time with Sabrina had made him a perfectionist when it came to learning attacks, apparently.**

**Fearow was, surprisingly, staying close to Pidgeot and Starly, helping out where he could seeing as he didn't know Brave Bird, but made sure Starly didn't crash when the smallest of his bird Pokemon failed to perform the attack.**

**Primeape... Well Primeape's chosen method of training made Ash sweatdrop, the pig monkey Fighting-type was currently doing one handed vertical press ups, large and heavy weights strapped to both his forearms and ankles, and to top it off had a large boulder bigger than Ash and thicker than he was tall on each foot.**

"Primeape is taking this really seriously." said Brock.

**Damn, Dawn was right, some of his Pokemon were complete monsters!**

**Larvitar was still hibernating for now, but he'd be finally finished by tomorrow, something Ash couldn't wait for. He'd trained Larvitar a little before coming to Sinnoh and the little green Pokemon was pretty damn strong, with how close he was to evolving now – hibernating being something Larvitar did when they were gathering more power inside themselves to evolve – Ash couldn't wait to see the strength he'd have as a Pupitar.**

**Looking Away, Ash suddenly smirked as he looked above himself to a seemingly empty ledge, "Are you going to reveal yourself anytime soon? You haven't said much at all since I started this journey. You were much far talkative when I travelled through the Battle Frontier and you finally decided to join me now that your other friends are safe and sound from any unwanted advances." He said to the small wind blowing around him.**

"Larvitar is in the ball, moron. The BALL!" mocked Misty.

"At least I can see." Ash said.

**He heard a deeply amused and male voice chuckle as a Pokemon fazed into view above him, sitting relaxed on the edge of the ledge, "_There is not much you require my services for Ash, the only possible thing you'd need my help for is to battle another Legendary, or maybe one of the Region Champions._" Mewtwo replied to him. "_Although, knowing your luck none of those two options are far off, you seem to have a knack for meeting Region Champions and Legendary Pokemon alike._" The clone Pokemon added.**

"Mewtwo? What's he doing here?" asked Brock.

"I bet he beats everybody." said Misty. "Damned Gary Stu." She finished quietly.

**Mewtwo was a Pokemon a with a humanoid appearance,**

"So?" asked Ash.

**but had a few distinctive feline features. He was a grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. His finger and toes were less like fingers and more like feelers, ending on a ball rather than a normal finger or toe. He had three finger and three toes, one of his toes on each foot being an opposable toe on the inside of each foot. He had purple eyes that sometimes glowed a deep blue when battling and two short ears atop his head. One of Mewtwo's most notable features was the tube extending from the back of his skull to his spine. Mewtwo had told Ash once that it was a secondary spinal cord, or a system of nerves, allowing for an increased amount of blood and sensory transmission to the brain, heightening his potent psychic powers.**

"I already know this stuff!" shouted Ash. "Also, if you were going to describe it, why not earlier?"

**"Well I can't really use you in a normal battle, now can I? It would be kinda over overkill against even most Legendaries." Ash asked with an amused smile, "It took a combination of Pikachu and Charizard to beat you in a _mock_ battle, and considering both of them have defeated Legendaries in one on one battle before that's saying alot about your power."**

"No, duh." said Misty.

**Mewtwo chuckled in return, "But isn't it your duty as my Trainer to make me battle?" He asked in return.**

**Ash shook his head with a rueful smile as he reached under his white muscle- shirt and held up the silver chain adorned around his neck, a unique deep black Pokeball with a purple X over the front attached to the end.**

**He showed it to Mewtwo with an amused smile on his face, "You hunted me down when you were sure your friends were safe and even brought your own Pokeball for me to capture you in. that sounds more like your keeper rather than your Trainer." Ash replied, "Even If I am your Trainer, I hardly ever keep you in the Pokeball and let you come and go as you please, it's not as if you can't just Teleport to me whenever I need you. You can read my mind from half-way across the world! Hell I worry about the privacy of my thoughts these days." The young Pokemon Ranger added a moment later with a mock shudder.**

"Poor Mewtwo, seeing his dirty mind." said Misty.

"I don't have a dirty mind!" Ash countered.

**Mewtwo chuckled again before falling silent, both Trainer and Pokemon enjoying a comfortable silence, only disrupted here and there by the sounds of their teammates training.**

**Ash broke the silence after a few minutes, "So why are you back? You told me you'd be gone for a while this time because you wanted to meet the other Legendaries." He asked his Pokemon curiously.**

**Mewtwo's tail twitched slightly as a serious frown came over his face, "I met a few of them, one of them being a rather boastful Lugia who seemed to gloat about you every chance he could get." He replied as his lips twitched when Ash groaned, "But the reason I'm back so soon is because many of the Legendaries are tense, something is happening with some of them in particular, I was only able to gleam that two of the Pokemon involved have the power over space and time, and that there is a group of Rogue Trainers not unlike Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua calling themselves Team Galactic in this region attempting to gain the power of these two Pokemon." The clone of Mew revealed.**

**Ash sighed mournfully, "Another one... Just once I'd like to have one normal adventure without some 'team' of madmen trying to take over the world."**

"We all would, but what did he expect?" asked Brock.

**He replied sadly, "So what are your plans now? Are you going to go out and keep an eye on them?" He asked as he looked his strongest Pokemon in the eye.**

**Mewtwo shook his head in the negative, "No, this is not quite like the incident with Groudon and Kyogre, these two Pokemon have the power over Space and Time meaning if they battled they may actually disrupt the natural order of things and destroy the entire world. You always seem to get involved one way or the other with these kind of things so I'm staying with you to make sure you're safe from harm." Mewtwo replied.**

"He can handle himself just fine." said Misty.

**Ash brightened at the answer and sighed gratefully, "Thank Arceus, Pikachu and the rest are strong but I feel much more relieved knowing I have my very own Legendary to help out if things get out of hand." Ash lamented.**

**Mewtwo chuckled, "Yes, between the power of me and the rest of your Pokemon we should be able to handle anything that gets sent our way, but if you don't mind can you please return me to my Pokeball. It's been a long trip and I would like to rest." Mewtwo replied, his eyes seemingly drooping in exhaustion.**

**Ash smiled, "Thanks for the hard work Mewtwo, take as much rest as you need." Ash told his Pokemon as he held the chained Pokeball from his neck and returned Mewtwo in a beam of red energy before setting the chain and shrunken Pokeball back around his neck under his shirt.**

**Ash allowed himself to slide his back down the wall he was leaning against and sliding down to rest on his rear end.**

"Just say he sat down, I don't care about his rear end!" she gasped.

**Sighing he looked up towards the night sky, the moon full and bright capturing his attention, "Will we ever just catch a break and have an adventure that doesn't involve mortal danger and lunatics?" He muttered to himself.**

**He was broken from his musings when he heard Pikachu call for him.**

"How many times will someone be broken from their musings?" she asked.**  
**

**Looking up, Ash was surprised to find all of his Pokemon standing just a few feet away from him slightly scuffed and breathing deeply from their Training, before they swarmed around him getting close, Pikachu taking one shoulder, Starly perching on the other, Pidgeot resting his wavy haired head above his own, Turtwig and Chimchar resting on his stomach and chest respectively. Haunter was floating above his knee's with a silly grin, Primeape was standing gruffly with his eyes puffy with unshed tears to his left and finally Fearow was laying at his feet looking at him intently.**

**Just like that, Ash lost his melancholy aura and a smile slipped onto his boyish face, "Yeah, what was I worried about, even Legendaries can be beaten in battle and with you guys by my side, there's no way we wont be able to take them down if they come for looking for a battle." He declared as he began laughing deeply.**

**All eight of his Pokemon outside their balls were roaring and shouting in agreement with him, their spirits boosted, and Ash could even feel Mewtwo's presence at the back of his mind blazing with them in agreement.**

**Ash stayed in that position with his Pokemon for another half hour, enjoying the close proximity with them. Even Fearow was being civil, seemingly having calmed down quite a bit from his usual angry attitude.**

"This reminds me of when I cuddled with all my Pokemon in that blizzard, except that was more heartwarming." said Ash.

* * *

**The next Day Ash and Dawn where walking down the busy streets of Jubilife City again, Pikachu was snoozing away in Ash's large backpack again as they headed towards the Contest Hall to sign up to compete.**

"Pikachu sleepy?" teased Misty, rubbing his stomach. Ash simply stared at her, while the mouse Pokemon pouted, though he actually liked it (not this crappy story, of course!).

**Making their way to the front desk, Ash handed his Contest Pass that he'd acquired back in the Hoenn Region to the woman behind the reception desk.**

**A moment later she handed him a tray that had a few ball capsules for his Pokeballs and an envelope full of seals, a black ribbon case, and lastly his Contest Pass sitting on the tray. "Okay, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region; all set up to compete tomorrow in the Jubilife Contest." She told him, "I've also updated your Contest Pass for all Sinnoh Region Contests." The receptionist added.**

**Ash gave her a bright smile, "Thank you." He replied as he took his new items and moved out of the way to allow Dawn up next.**

**"Hi, I'm new to contests, can you help me register?" The bluenette asked a bright smile of her own on her pretty face.**

"Enough already." said Misty. "I didn't come to this story to read about pretty faces."

**The receptionist gave her a small smile in return, "Of course dear, it's great to see a new face.**

"Enough about faces already!" blurted Ash. Togepi chirped in...agreement?

**Please place your Pokedex in the slot there." She explained as she pointed to the open slot in front of the desk.**

"Boring." He yawned.

**Dawn nodded and took out her Pink Pokedex before slipping it in the slot and began to wait patiently, crossing her arms behind her back.**

**Ash took this time to slip his newest supplies into his large backpack. He could say without a doubt that he was extremely happy with how small his blue tent and sleeping bag could fold to maximize his storage space.**

**He decided to check over his berry case – a present from Brock – as he waited for Dawn to finish up registering.**

**Counting them out he smiled; he had a good amount of berries, mainly Oran Berries though, he was pretty low on Sitrus berries, but they were rather rare and the amount he did have on him would still last for a while as long as he was careful.**

**The receptionist smiled at Dawn as her face and information appeared on the screen behind the reception desk.**

**Dawn's Pink Pokdex was ejected and the bluenette grabbed it slipping it into her small bag as she receptionist handed her a tray with the same contents as Ash, not to mention holding her very own contest pass.**

**"Okay that's you registered, Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town right here in the Sinnoh Region, all set up to compete tomorrow in the Contest, and don't forget your very own Contest Pass for any Contest in the Sinnoh Region." The receptionist told her happily.**

"This could have been summed up in way fewer sentences." said Misty.

**Dawn smiled in thanks as she accepted her tray of Contest items and went over to Ash, who smiled in return as she reached him, "Hey Dawn, all set up?" He asked.**

**"Yup!" She chirped eagerly as she set her own contest items into her own backpack.**

**"Right, then let's go, we can get some last minute training in for you then." Ash replied as he slipped his hand into her own and gently tugged her alongside him as he left the Jubilife Contest Hall.**

"Last minute training?" Misty snorted.

**Dawn turned to him when they got outside and began heading back towards the Pokemon Center hand in hand, "What Pokemon are you going to use in the Contest tomorrow Ash?" She asked curiously.**

**Ash turned his head to face her as they walked and gave her a smirk, "I'm going to be using Pidgeot for the appeal round and I'll finally let you see the final Pokemon I have with me tomorrow in the battle rounds." He answered, '_Not including Mewtwo that is._' He added silently.**

**"What about you?" Ash asked.**

**Dawn gave a thoughtful 'hmmm' as she struck a thinking pose, "Well, I'm going to be using Piplup in the appeal round since we've finally got that appeal move down and mastered that you helped us developed after Piplup learned Mist, but for the Battle rounds I'm still trying to decide, Aipom loves Contests, Buneary loves to show off how cute she is and Ursaring is without a doubt my strongest Pokemon, it's hard to choose between the three of them." She replied thoughtfully, her mood slightly glum as her mind started making a mountain out of a mole hill.**

"And of course, Ash has to decide for her, I just know it." said Misty.

**Ash scratched the back of his head as he tried to think up a solution, "Well..." He trailed of thoughtfully, "I'd suggest not using Ursaring, despite being strong he still needs a lot of work and isn't really trained properly to show off anything other than how powerful he is. With a little work that could be used in and of itself, but we can work on that later." He told her.**

"I knew it," she said, frowning.

**Dawn thought on it a moment before she nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right Ash, but who should I chose between Buneary and Aipom?" She asked Ash.**

**Ash shook his head and gave her a grin, "Sorry, no can do Dawn, I enjoy helping you out but I don't want you to rely on me for every little thing, I want you to flourish with what I teach you and soar to the top.**

"Then he shouldn't have helped her as much as he did to begin with, a little help would be one thing, but he just handed her everything on silver platter." she pointed out.

**I'll give you the tools you need, but if you don't do it yourself it's not you winning." Ash replied teasingly.**

"At least he's making her grow on her own now." said Brock. He continued.

**Dawn sighed but conceded his point, "Fine..." She mock whined childishly as a cute pout overtook her face.**

"That is NOT cute." said Ash.

"And neither is whining." added Misty.

**Ash laughed, "Oh don't pout, your face is much prettier with a smile on it." He told her with a grin.**

"She's definitely not pretty." Ash scoffed.

**Dawn's face took on a slight blush, but smiled nonetheless, "You think so?" She muttered back quietly.**

**Ash met her cerulean blue eyes with his own deep amber and gave her his answer, "Yeah in fact your much better looking than Misty and May."**

"And _definitely _not better looking than Misty." he added, and the other two stared at him.

"What exactly did you mean by that?" Brock asked, pressing the matter on.

"Pikaaa." Pikachu smirked at him, and Misty just stood there with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean anything by it! I just meant she wasn't pretty! Can we move on?" Ash requested.

"Sure, we can." said Brock, giving him the "I'm-keeping-an-eye-on-you" gesture.

**Ash answered, "Misty... well she was really quite the tomboy**

"So what's his point?" Ash and Misty answered, and Brock tried not to laugh.

**and May was really pretty, but the effect was usually ruined because she was stuffing her face with food even more than me." He added a second later with a laugh.**

**Dawn beamed happily at his compliments on her looks, her heart swelling with just a touch of pride at the boy she liked, a boy who was so travelled, deciding she was the best.**

"And she is _most certainly_ not the best." Ash said.

**With that she started to engage him in conversation again, hoping for him to explain the different uses of more attacks she could teach her Pokemon and how she could use them in different ways, "I've heard of a powerful water attack called Hydro Cannon before, do you think I could teach it to Piplup?" She asked.**

**Ash snorted in amusement, "Well yeah, but not for a while yet, not for a _long_ while." He answered, before realizing he'd need to explain his sarcastic answer and went back into mentor mode. "Hydro Cannon is the most powerful Water-Type attack it can learn, and it can only be learned by..."**

"By whom?" asked Misty.

"It doesn't say, it just skips scenes." said Brock.

"What a lazy writer, couldn't even be bothered to put one to two words for a name." said Misty, frowning.

* * *

**After reaching the Pokemon Center, and assuring Dawn that Piplup wouldn't be able to learn Hydro Cannon** **until it either reached the kind of experience his own powerhouse of a Squirtle had or reached it's final evolution – Empoleon –**

"So why didn't he just put that in that last sentence? If he was going to tell us, it ruins the 'suspense'." said Ash.

**and agreeing to tell her when he thought Piplup was ready and would help teach the little penguin-like Water-Type Pokemon the absurdly powerful attack, they finally got down to their last training session before Dawn's first Contest début.**

**As Dawn and Ash ate a light lunch, Dawn's Pokemon who had already eaten began their Training in earnest, some of Ash's Pokemon helping out all the while.**

**He got Dawn to have Piplup keep practising his appeal for his début for the Contest in the next day, since that's the area he would be shining in.**

**Ursaring was working out with Primeape, who was trying to help the large Normal-Type bear Pokemon learn to be more light on his feet despite all the muscles it had. They also worked on perfecting Ursaring's Hyper Beam; it was taking a little too long to power up and compress enough.**

**Aipom was having a mock battle with Chimchar, both simian Pokemon using the trees around to their advantage as they swung through the foliage and battled.**

**And finally Buneary, Ash had implemented some of Primeape's training into Buneary's; he strapped some small weights to her leg's and had Buneary continuously use Bounce until she was exhausted to strengthen her legs so that the small rabbit Pokemon could put more power into her jumps to go even higher and kicks when coming down to finish the attack on opposing Pokemon.**

"This is the kind of thing that should be glossed over, or at least made more interesting." said Misty.

**All in all, Ash was rather happy with the progress they made, he was sure they would be able to get quite far in the contest tomorrow if not win outright.**

**If Ash was happy with the sight before him, Dawn was down right ecstatic with the progress her Pokemon made, and it was all thanks to Ash,**

"Notice she says it's _all_ thanks to Ash, without him, she'd be nothing." Misty said.

**she never dreamed her Pokemon would be so strong after only a week into her journey, she was down right giddy about competing in her first Contest and she was determined to win, for herself, for her mother and to prove to Ash that his teachings were not wasted on her.**

"Well, that's the end except for the omake." said Brock.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Written by: Slicerness**

**Idea by: 0 Jordinio 0**

**"...Pikachu, what did I say about stealing all the ketchup?**

"Pikachu stealing ketchup is more interesting than this story." said Ash, laughing a little.

**Nurse Joys' may seem sweet but they know syringe-fu.**

"And he knows this HOW?" asked Misty.

"What's syringe-fu?" asked Ash.

**Do you want to try and dodge a couple dozen syringes filled with horrible horrible diseases?" Ash lectured as Pikachu completely ignored him in favour of the red bottle he'd pilfered from the Pokemon Center kitchen.**

**Pikachu ignored him, waddling away when Ash opened the bathroom door to step into his and Dawn's room as he dried his hair with his towel, desiring to be comfortable when he drank his blessed holy nectar.**

**"Swear to Arceus I'm going to get you a muzzle one of these days..." Ash muttered darkly.**

"What did I just say?!" Ash demanded. "I would never do that to my Pokemon!"

**He turned towards where he saw Dawn sitting, only to see her scarlet face for a brief second**

"Of course it's red, but what did you expect?" asked Brock.

**before she flipped over backwards,**

"That can't be good." said Ash.

**propelled by a nosebleed the likes of which he hadn't seen since Brock caught sight of Officer Jenny without a top for the first, and only, time.**

"When was this?" he asked.

"I-I didn't!" Brock answered.

"He sure wishes he did." Misty said quietly.

**Ash never made the connection between the two though, and was instantly concerned for her well being. "Dawn! Are you oh... ah..." He stammered, stumbling to a halt as he took in the sight before him.**

"Okay, great, now go help her up." said Ash. "Wait...that's me."

**Dawn had flipped over backwards off the bed, but just barely so only her head and shoulders actually touched the ground, the rest of her was propped up by the bed. Her legs were slightly spread and her skirt had obeyed gravity's law and fell away. For the second time in his life Ash caught sight of Dawn's near naked butt.**

"Sick!" he shouted.

**She was wearing even more revealing underwear this time though; Ash didn't know what kind, but all that covered her back half was a string that he couldn't even see from it's hiding spot between her round cheeks.**

"And he's _still_ being a pedophile." said Brock quietly.

**The world flipped and Ash saw beige before everything went black.**

**Pikachu laughed uproariously from his perch on Ash's bed as he saw his Trainer thrown back by a nosebleed every bit as spectacular as Dawn's and slam into the wall behind him. _'And it's said that Ash's libido grew three sizes that day.'_ The electric mouse Pokemon singsonged to himself.**

"Is this really necessary?" asked Brock.

**Human mating rituals still confused the hell out of him - really, why didn't Ash just strut around naked and show off the size of his electricity pouches to his potential mate like any sensible person? - but damn was it amusing!**

"Gross/Pika!" Misty and Pikachu shouted.

"I don't even have any electricity pouches, what's he talking about?" asked Ash. "And how is that amusing?"

* * *

**Annnnd done! What da ya think my bitchy minionz?!**

"It still sucks!" shouted Misty.

**You know the drill, you suggest in your reviews!**

"I suggest you learn how to write properly." Ash muttered.

**Review! Suggest!**

"Said that already." he said.

**Flame! Rape! Hump! Piss! Shit! Whatever the fuck you want!**

"That was absolutely disgusting." said Misty. They all had blank looks on their faces.

**Anyway, before any of you start, don't go complaining about Ash having a noticeable six-pack and some nice lean muscles at only 14, I had a six-pack when I was 14, wasn't ripped with muscle's but I was fit thanks to years of sports since I was a kid, and I only did sports a few days a week, nothing else but video games and out partying with friends because I was a lazy fuck.**

"Some of us don't care." said Ash.

"Let me correct that. None of us care." corrected Misty.

**So Ash who has been travelling all over the world and training super powerful monsters for four years straight can defintely have a lean six-pack, ya hear what I'm sayin minionz?**

"No, and you said that already." repeated Ash.

**Eh I got somebody complainin about being crude in my AN's, but sorry dude or dudette! But You guys get the story to read, I don't like reading my own crappy shit so what do I get out of it? Nothin I tell ya, so the An's are my thing because they fucking amuse me, okay?**

**Anyway, suggest what you'd like to see and if I like the idea I'll use it.**

"Use better plot points." Ash repeated quietly.

**Also, I'm looking for someone to draw me a good picture of Ash for this story wearing his Pokemon ranger outfit - the ranger jacket, white muscle shirt underneath, silver chain around his neck, black cargo pants, a silver belt at his waist full of Pokeballs and black and red sneakers - if you feel up to drawing it Pm me.**

"If only Tracey were here..." said Ash.

"Not that he'd do it." said Misty, smirking.

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA BUILDIN...TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA THOSE KIDS PRACTISING FOR TRICK OR TREATIN ON HALLOWEEN, HE GOTTA GET HIS PRACTISE FOR BAG SNATCHIN FROM SOMEWHERE DON'T HE?!**

"Okay, what is wrong with this guy? He is really messed up!" said Brock, getting out the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Brock began reading.**  
**

**So, including Mewtwo in Ash's team seemed to be very popular, I wonder why?**

"Why do people want him to be a Gary-Stu?" Misty asked.**  
**

** Don't worry he won't be appearing in any battles except against other Legendaries, quite possibly against Region Champions and again possibly against Tobias.**

**And yes, all of Ash's Pokemon are going to make appearances. Although since I don't like the Unova Region, he wont be getting his Pokemon from there, so, I'll be putting up a poll for 10 final Pokemon to add to Ash's list of Pokemon, although I've already chosen a few of them.**

**Working Sinnoh With Skill – Chapter 5 – Go!**

"Brace yourselves." Brock warned.**  
**

* * *

**The day had finally come for Dawn to make her first ever Pokemon Contest Début and Ash was currently watching said bluenette with his lips quirked in amusement as she twirled around in front the video phone in the Contest hall showing it off to her mother.**

"Show off." Misty said.

**It was a pink, just above the knee-length dress with a black belt and a white collar that dipped down just enough to show the creamy cleavage of Dawn's developing breasts.**

"We don't care about her breasts!" she shouted.

"I agree. Who cares about this stuff?" Ash asked.

**Yes, Ash could say safely that the dress looked very good on her,**

"I would not say that!" he shouted.

**and so could all the other teenage males around who were leering at her as she talked to her mother Johanna, a once famous Coordinator who had even won the Grand Festival once upon a time.**

"At least I'm not there." Brock said.

**Ash spent his time between admiring Dawn in her new dress and glaring hot death at any and every one of the other teen's who tried to approach her,**

"Someone's jealous." Misty teased.

**causing them to usually stumble and spin 180 mid-stride before fleeing.**

**Who did Ursaring think Pikachu learned where to be intimidating from? Brock?**

"Ursaring doesn't even know me." Brock commented.

**'_You have to admit though, you didn't look all that impressive when you first met me did you?_' Metwo's amused voice sounded in his mind as the Psychic Pokemon communicated to him from his Pokeball around Ash's neck.**

"And he still doesn't." Misty laughed.

**Ash snorted, but didn't acknowledge Mewtwo's comment other than that, instead he turned to the 17-ish looking young man, who was a bit taller than Ash swagger arrogantly close to Dawn. He stopped however when he caught Ash's amber eyes that had taken on a blue sheen as his aura pulsed in his veins and a murderous glare.**

"That's just weird." she said.

**The young cocky-looking brown haired teen wisely turned tail and ran like a coward.**

"What would Ash really do to him?" she asked.

**He was broken from his glaring on males approaching his territory as the 'Alpha male' in any area that Dawn was currently inhabiting when he heard Johanna Berlitz ask her Daughter a question, "Dawn where's the choker I sent you with the dress?" She asked curiously.**

"We don't care about this stuff! Get on with it!" complained Ash.

**Dawn seemingly panicked, "There was a choker? I didn't see it anywhere? I might have lost it!" The blue hair girl fretted frantically as she turned in almost every direction looking to see if she could see it anywhere.**

"She's hopeless." said Misty.

**Ash was about to try and calm her down when they both heard something that sounded suspiciously like purring behind them.**

**"Nyaaah." Ash and Dawn heard as they turned to see whatever was making the noise.**

**Upon turning around they came face to face with a feline Pokemon,**

"Team Rocket's Meowth?" Ash guessed.**  
**

** it had a curled, spring-shaped tail with a white fluff at the tip of it. The unknown pokemon had a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It had a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. The grey feline Pokemon had a slender physique and it's neck had a ruff-like fringe, its legs having similar fringes. Its feet were tipped with white, and had pink paw pads on the underside.**

**"It's a Glameow!" Dawn recognized.**

"I was wrong after all." he said.

**"Yeah." Ash agreed, "I saw a few of them when I was researching Sinnoh's native Pokemon before I came to this region. When it comes to straight battling they're usually centered around speed, but they can pack quite a punch because of the variety of moves they can learn. Not sure how they can do in contests." He explained.**

**The Glameow purred again as it extended it's long spiral tail towards them both, showing the black choker with a pink ribbon clasped held upon it.**

**"What's this?" Dawn asked as she leaned down a bit to get a better look at the choker.**

**"Hey that's your choker!" Her mother piped in from the video phone, a relieved smile upon her face.**

"What a waste of a scene." said Brock.

**They were interrupted by another arrival, this time from a rather curvy girl with short messy orange hair with a pair of dark green shades sitting atop her head. She wore an orange unzipped body warmer, with a dark red long sleeved shirt underneath it, a pink Poketch watch sitting upon her right wrist. Below that she wore a pair blue three-quarter length jeans and brown travelling boots. "Ah, there you are." The new arrival stated, her voice was calm and confident, sounding warmas she addressed what was assumed to be her Pokemon. Ash could detect a sultry undertone in her voice, the fact that her voice sounded quite seductive and yet she gave none of the signs of attempting to sound like this struck a point home for Ash; whoever ended up dating this girl would be in for a hell of a good bedroom voice.**

"We don't care!" repeated Ash.

**It was weird Ash concluded, he'd started noticing girls just before he left for the Hoenn region a little before he turned twelve, but it was only now and then and most of the time it was his eyes being drawn to May's large bust that just seemed to sprout out of nowhere.**

"That's all he cares about?" Misty asked.

**But here, in the Sinnoh Region he'd been noticing more and more of the female species, mostly Dawn to be honest but he had been paying attention to Dawn way more than he did Misty,**

"I did not!" Ash defended.

**or even May.**

**"Are you the one who found it?" Dawn asked as she stood back up after lifting the choker from Glameow's tail.**

**Glameow pounced into the girls arms, the orange-haired girl smiling softly at her Pokemon as she answered, "It was on the floor in the dressing room." She replied.**

**Ash blinked as he came out of his introspective thoughts about girls, "But how did you know it was Dawn's?" he asked curiously.**

**"Matching it with her was a breeze, she's the only one in this whole place who's wearing something that would go with it." The Orangette answered Ash like it was completely simple. Ash just nodded, pretending he knew what she was talking about.**

**"I am? Thank you!" Dawn replied brightly as she twirled back around to face her mother on the video phone.**

"This is boring." said Ash and Misty.

**Ash took that moment to blink and stare into space, as if he'd just heard something he couldn't quite comprehend, '_Clothes are supposed to be matched?_' He thought to himself puzzled, subconsciously waving goodbye to the orange-haired girl as she left with her Glameow in toe.**

**"See I've got the choker now so you don't have to worry about a thing." Dawn proclaimed happily to her mother.**

**Johanna's eyes narrowed and she held a finger up in a chastising fashion, "It's when you tell me not to worry that I worry the most." She replied with a serious look on her face.**

"Not funny." said Misty.

**Dawn sighed at her mother's familiar proclamation, that answer was like a recurring theme with her. Looking around with a puzzled look came over her face, "Huh?" She questioned, the orange haired girl who had found her choker had disappeared.**

**Ash saw her confusion and answered, "She already left." He told her.**

**"Honey!" Johanna but in, drawing her attention back to the video phone, "The last thing you need to be in your first contest is absent-minded so watch out." She chastised.**

**Dawn whirled back to her mother with a confident grin, "Don't worry!" She declared confidently.**

"We already know what she's gonna say." said Ash.

**"And what do I do the most when you tell me not to worry?" Was her mother's dull answer, causing Dawn to hang her head in defeat.**

"We get it!" shouted Misty.

**Ash decided to save Dawn from any more embarrassment via her mother - he knew just how that could be, what with his own mother constantly reminding him to change his underwear... "Don't worry." Ash said as he stepped up behind Dawn and laid a comforting and supportive hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure she keeps her head out of the clouds and doesn't bite off more than she can chew." Ash told her with a small easy going smile on his face.**

"Of course Ash has to come in and save the day." she muttered.

**Johanna smiled at him in return. **

Brock put on a big smile.**  
**

**"I know I can trust you Ash-dear."**

"ASH-DEAR?!" he shouted, as the other two laughed at him. Ash hid his face with his hat.

**She replied before turning her attention back to Dawn once again, "I'll be glued to the T.V. watching, so good luck!" She reminded her Daughter once more.**

**Dawn finally came out of her defeated slump and gave another confident smile, "Okay Mom." She answered confidently, and with that Johanna cut off the video feed.**

**Dawn sighed when the screen went blank, "Arceus, dealing with my mother is always a mission." The bluenette lamented.**

**Ash laughed as he slipped his arm around her shoulder and started guiding her towards the waiting room for contestants, "I know the feeling, my Mom is the exact same." He told her. Seeing Ash leave his post for another one Pikachu filled his previous position; hopping on his shoulder and scaring off more males approaching with the same aura filled glares and sparking cheeks Ash had been using earlier, sans electrical intimidation, obviously.**

"Is he allowed to do that?" Misty asked.

**"Really?" Dawn asked, not noticing all the other males in the room shy away from the intimidating looking young Pokemon sitting on her friend's shoulder.**

**"Yup." Ash replied, "Every single time I see her she always goes on about how I need to..."**

**Ash faced Dawn's uproarious laughter at his expense with a content smile, happy he'd cleared some of her embarrassment.**

"He didn't even finish, what's so funny?" asked Brock.

* * *

**The crowd cheered loudly up in the stands as the dim-lighting of the large Contest Hall was illuminated by a spotlight shining down on the stage at the very middle of the room, showing a beautiful brown haired woman wearing a yellow dress with a microphone in hand.**

**"Greetings and a warm welcome to all you Coordinator and Contest lovers of all ages." She spoke clearly, the sound of her voice travelling loudly and clearly over the whole Contest Hall thanks to the speakers lining the walls, "You've all come together for one very special reason. That's to find out who will take home the coveted and fabulous Jubilife Contest ribbon! Now I know you've all been waiting patiently so now it's time for you all to be rewarded." She declared.**

**With that declaration sparks flew high into the air from both ends of the Contest stage as the large dome-like roof atop the Contest Hall opened up and slid away, showing the clear and sunny blue sky to everyone present.**

**"We're coming at you live and on-stage from the stadium located in Jubilife City! The city of joy!" She continued, "Time for me to introduce our judges, and heeeere they are!" She shouted loudly into the microphone.**

**"Head of the judges community and Pokemon Contest direction, Mr. Contesta!" She introduced first.**

**"Thank you, thank you, it's great to be here." An older man with greyish black hair and a red blazer replied to the loud cheering he received.**

**"And now the head of the Pokemon fan-club! Mr. Sukizo!" She introduced next.**

**An incredible short, almost bald middle-aged man wearing a blue business suit stepped up beside Mr. Contesta, "Remarkable is the word, thanks." He stated.**

"This is remarkably boring." said Ash.**  
**

**"And finally, Jubilife cities very own Nurse Joy!" The brown haired woman introduced last.**

"Nurse Joy is here?" Brock asked.

**The beautiful pink haired nurse stepped up next, "Wow! When it comes to seeing all the amazing and splendid Pokemon, I can't wait!" She called out to the crowd as she waved happily to her cheering section.**

**"Oh, I forgot me!" The brown haired announcer said bashfully, "I'm Marian, and I'm thrilled to be the master of ceremonies, thanks so much!" She declared happily, in her loud perky voice.**

**Marian then ran to the middle of the stage as she got ready to start off the appeal round, "And now it's time for the first round, where one by one our contestants take their spot on this stage, the purpose of this round is to see how her contestant make their Pokemon shine, showing off power and beauty.**

* * *

**"Ohhh..." Dawn moaned dejectedly as she tried to fix her hair into a pony-tail, "I'm supposed to be already to go and I can't even get my hair ready."**

"Why didn't she do this earlier?" asked Ash.

**She was surprised when the orangette who had found her choker earlier that day stepped up behind her and began helping her fix her hair up, "Here, let me help you." She told Dawn.**

**"Oh, thank you!" Dawn replied, relief evident in her tone.**

**Dawn smiled as she relaxed and looked into their reflections in the mirror, "I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Dawn." Dawn said.**

**"I'm Zoe." The now named Zoe replied, "So is this your first Contest?" She asked Dawn curiously.**

**"Yea, how'd you know?" Dawn asked curiously.**

**Zoe chuckled, "You've got that first time vibe." She answered.**

"Jerk." said Misty.

**Dawn sighed dejectedly, her thin layer of self confidence popping like a bubble, " Oh, lovely." She deadpanned, before perking up, "So have you been in Contests before?" The bluenette questioned.**

**"Sure have." Zoe replied proudly.**

**"Wow." Dawn gushed slightly, "Have you won any ribbons yet?" She asked next.**

**"Three contests, one ribbon." The older girl replied even more proudly.**

**"Wow, can I see it?" Dawn asked sparkly eyed. She was answered by an orange ribbon case being dropped in her lap gently as Zoe continued to try and fix Dawn's blue hair into a pony-tail.**

**Flicking it open, Dawn let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she stared at the sparkling ribbon sitting on blue velvet cushion, "Oh it's just adorable." Dawn praised.**

**"All set Dawn." Zoe replied after finally getting the bluenette's hair to settle in a stylish ponytail.**

**Dawn stood up and handed Zoe her orange ribbon case as she turned to her, "Now it's my turn to win." Dawn stated calmly.**

**"Yeah?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I'm sure of it, there's no way I can't do well with everything Ash has taught me!" Dawn declared proudly.**

"Shut up about him already." Misty said.

**Zoe raised an eyebrow at the admission, "Why are you so sure, he just seems like any normal guy to me, albeit a very cute guy, but a normal guy nonetheless." The red eyed girl asked.**

"You've obviously never heard of a Gary-Stu." she stated.

**Dawn felt her teeth grind a little at the reminder that Ash was very cute, and as such a guy many girls would be interested in him.**

"Not really." she said.

**She'd deal with marking her claim on him later,**

"I'm not her territory!" Ash whined.

**for now she decided to give Zoe the benefit of the doubt, the orange haired girl had been nothing but nice and helpful to her after all. "Well, I don't think he'd mind me telling you, he seems really mellow about this kind of thing." Dawn replied, a little unsure before deciding to just go with it. "Back when I was in Sandgem town, right after Ash offered me the choice of travelling with him, Professor Rowan told me that Ash was an incredibly skilled and experienced Trainer, so much so that he could go toe to toe with almost any of the members of the Elite Four and have a good shot in coming out the winner." She admitted, quite a bit of pride in her voice. She couldn't help it, not when she was now close friends – hopefully someday more – and travelling companion of such a powerful Trainer.**

"That was so drawn out, why not just go out and say 'The guy I'm traveling with is a Mary Sue'?" Misty asked.

"It's 'Gary Stu'," Ash corrected.

"So you admit it!" Misty shouted, and they both got close to each other...way too close. Pikachu thundershocked them to stop the arguing.

**Zoe recoiled a bit in shock as her eyes went wide, "That guy could take on the Elite Four!?" She shouted in surprise and a heavy dose of trepidation. She could possibly be facing this suddenly intimidating and yet still cute boy.**

"He is NOT cute!" shouted Misty.

**Dawn nodded, "Yeah that's what I was told, and I believe it all the way. I mean he showed us some of his official battles on his Trainer information page and I personally saw him defeat three legendary Pokemon in one on one battle in the videos; an Articuno with his Charizard, a Deoxys with his Sceptile and finally a Regice with that little Pikachu on his shoulder." The blue eyed girl stated soundly.**

**Zoe swallowed audibly as she collapsed into one of the chairs, "And this guy's competing in this contest?" She asked, her voice hollow as she rested her head on her arms.**

**Dawn nodded but had a smile on her face, "Yup, but he did tell me he's gonna be using one of his newest Pokemon, and that while all of his Pokemon are strong, this one's near the lower tier on the totem pole because he hasn't Trained it all that much, he just wouldn't tell me what the Pokemon was." She told her fellow female Coordinator.**

"Is she trying to scare her into surrendering?" Brock asked.

**Zoe sighed in relief, "Thank Arceus, the chances are still slim but at least now I have a chance." She muttered as she stood up, cursing herself inwardly though for losing her cool so easily, even if she couldn't exactly blame herself, the Elite Four were on a whole other level of power compared to normal trainers after all, so much so that they could defeat full hordes of Pokemon using only one of their own and have that Pokemon sustain no damage whatsoever. If this Ash guy's Pokemon were at that level, she honestly couldn't see what chance she had of winning, maybe in like 5 years of constant Training, but only being a few months into her own journey – it hurt her pride to admit – and if she went up against one of those monsters Dawn told her about that had defeated Legendary Pokemon! Then her Glameow and other Pokemon would be crushed like bugs.**

**At least he was using one of his weakest Pokemon, or at least his lesser Trained Pokemon.**

**Mustering her courage, Zoe stood up again and gave Dawn what she hoped was a calm smile, "Well, I'll see you out there Dawn." She said as evenly as possible before turning on her heel and hurriedly leaving the changing room.**

**Dawn watched her go, a bit worried about how nervous she seemed to get after being so calm, just from hearing about how strong a Trainer Ash was, "I can't really blame her I suppose, but I know Ash, and he wouldn't be unnecessarily cruel by unleashing Pikachu in the battle round.**

"How is that 'cruel'? If they can't handle Pikachu that's not my fault!" Ash shouted. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

**If he did he could take almost every Contestant here on at the same time and Pikachu would take every single Pokemon out with one attack." Dawn muttered to herself, a large sweatdrop sliding down the back of her head at the thought of Pikachu being unleashed in a one-on-one battle against some random tournament Coordinator, the poor kid would be lucky if Pikachu toned his attacks down enough not to burn the kids Pokemon to a blackened, twitching charred husk.**

**Honestly, after seeing Ursaring, who was supposedly what Ash called a powerhouse of a Pokemon, battle Pikachu and get beat around like a volleyball, she had no idea just how to justify how Powerful Pikachu was.**

**Was the little yellow electric rodent a Pokemon who had ascended into the 'Legendary' category? But didn't Ash say his Charizard was stronger? Was his Charizard also a normal Pokemon who had ascended to the power of a Legendary as well, but even more so? Was there a level above Legendary?**

"I can beat him just fine." Misty said.

"Wanna bet?" Ash turned to her. Brock ignored them and continued.

**Dawn shook her head to rid herself of the crazy theories, "I need to hurry up and go meet up with Ash in the waiting room." She told herself as she slapped her cheeks, she needed to drop such stupid theories no matter how true they looked.**

"That was pointless." Ash said.

**Shaking her head again, the blue haired girl opened the door of the changing room and stepped out before she began rushing her way towards the Waiting Room to meet up with Ash.**

* * *

**Ash leaned against the wall right next to the door of the waiting room with his arms crossed, his head was dipped a bit and he had his eyes closed as he took deep relaxing breaths, taking the short time he had left before the contest officially started to center himself.**

**It was something he'd been doing in every tournament type event he'd participated in since just before he defeated his old rival Gary, something he considered to be his first big stepping stone. He may have counted his making it into the top 16 during the Indigo League if his loss to Ritchie wasn't so humiliating.**

"Don't remind me." said Ash.

**Charizard was still apologizing for that to this day. Back then he hadn't been aware of just how much he'd cost his Trainer. The would-be legendary made sure to give at least 120% every battle, even against weak opponents to make up for the devastating loss he'd cost Ash. Ash himself had repeatedly told Charizard it was in the past and he was just happy he was following his orders now, but Charizard was stubborn like that.**

**The centering was something that had helped him as a mediocre Trainer**

"I was NOT 'mediocre'!" he complained.

**defeat his childhood rival, and even he had to admit - even if grudgingly - was that Gary was extremely talented and had inherited his brains from his Grandfather, quite the scary combination when it was all said and done.**

**After he started centering himself was when his career as a Trainer really started to sky rocket. He'd lost very few battles since the beginning of his Hoenn journey. Once against Norman Maple, Once again Brawly, and then his only other real loss in the Hoenn region was against the strongest of the Elite Four of Hoenn, Drake the Dragon Master,**

"I thought you said Drake was in Orange Islands, or was this a different Drake?" Brock asked.

**who was said to be just as strong as any of the Region Champions thanks to his overwhelmingly powerful team of Dragons; his own official battle team consisting of four different Dragon-type Psuedo-Legendary Pokemon.**

"What's a pseudo legendary?" asked Ash.

**It was said that Drake had a Dragonite, a Garchomp, a Pokemon from a far off region called Unova named Hydregion and finally, his most powerful Pokemon, his Salamence.**

**Ash could remember vividly the defeat he'd been handed by Drake's Flygon and Altaria way back when. Pikachu and Grovyle put up a good fight but ultimately lost, it had beaten the arrogance completely out of his head, the two strongest in his Hoenn team being completely outclassed by the weakest of Drake's official team had really brought it into prospective for him, and from then on out he and his Pokemon had been Training harder than ever.**

"I should have at least put up a fight!" he shouted.

**His Battle Frontier career was even better, he again only suffered three losses, one because he underestimated Anabel and twice to Brandon. Sceptile lost to Regirock because he wasn't even in control of his body at the time and the guy who'd possessed him had no idea how to command Sceptile in battle like he did, and then Torkoal had taken on Registeel, another Legendary Pokemon and was beaten, albeit barely.**

"He had to fight someone with Legendary Pokemon? That's not really fair." said Misty.

**Now that Ash thought about it, Torkoal was quite the powerhouse too, it's not like just any Pokemon could go toe to toe with Legendaries...**

**Ash shook his head marvelling at his stupidity, even after all this time he still didn't know the full extent of all of his Pokemon's abilities, except Pikachu and Charizard. Especially Charizard, actually, he'd pushed _Mewtwo_ to his limit.**

"Riiight." she said.

**_'Mewtwo, each new town or city we stop in, I'm going to trade around my Pokemon and I want you to battle each and every one of them, even the new ones so I know what their limit's are, so I can work to make them surpass them.'_ Ash said in his head eyes still shut as he breathed in calmly and deeply, knowing his own Legendary Pokemon could hear him despite being in his Pokeball.**

**_'Very well.' _He heard Mewtwo reply in his head along with the familiar pulse of something he felt in his mind whenever Mewtwo talked to him in his thoughts.**

**He was brought from his centering of himself when he heard a familiar breathless voice panting beside him, opening his eyes he saw Dawn leaning against the wall beside him breathing heavily as she tried to suck great lungfuls of air into her chest.**

**"There you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Ash told her with a small smile.**

**Dawn smiled back as she stood up straight, "No need to worry, I couldn't get my hair up right until Zoe helped me." She replied.**

"Still boring." said Ash.

**Ash looked her over, noting the style pony-tail her sleek deep blue hair was in now, "I like it, it shows off your pretty face well and goes well with your dress." Ash complimented, mentally filing the name 'Zoe' away, obviously it was the orange haired girl who had found Dawn's choker earlier that day, or else Dawn wouldn't have mentioned her as if Ash had known her.**

"I would never say something like that about her!" he shouted.

**Dawn beamed at the compliment on her looks, "You think?" She asked as she did a little twirl to show off her hair and dress.**

"No." he said.

**Ash nodded, "Absolutely."**

"Not!" he continued.

**Dawn smiled back at him a bit shyly as a small red hue spread across her cheeks.**

"Of course she gets all shy." Misty said.

**She turned her head towards the screen that was showing the Stage to hide her blushing face and began speaking again, "So, when does the actual Appeal Round begin?" She asked.**

**Ash smirked at her, not all that bothered by her not looking at him when she voiced her question, "Right this very second." He replied.**

**Just as he said that Marian began speaking into her microphone on the large screen, "Put your hands together for contestant number one, it's Zoe!" She introduced as the purple curtains opened and Marian stepped out of the line of the camera to show the orange haired girl standing confidently in her long white shirt and teal pants.**

**Ash raised his eyebrow at the decidedly male looking clothing, from what he'd learned so far most girls preferred the more 'fashionable' and 'cute' clothes during events like these... not that he understood it all that well, or anything having to do with fashion. Both Misty and May had dragged him clothes shopping for hundreds of different outfits yet he hadn't seen them wear one beside their usual outfit once. He knew they owned them all, he'd been talked into carrying them, but while shopping and while travelling, enough times to curse their existence, and yet neither girl seemed to stray from their every-day outfits.**

Ash laughed a little, while Misty frowned.

**They both watched as Zoe released a well-Trained looking Misdreavous,**

"Learn to spell." Brock said.

**a Ghost-Type Pokemon,**

"We know that." he said.

**her seal exploding in a large cloud of smoke where a large outline of a giant Misdreavous appeared, before the cloud was dispersed by four other rather see-through Misdreavous' bursting from the original and flying to the far corners of the large hall and disappearing as the original Ghost-type unleashed powerful wave after wave of the Electric-Type attack Shock Wave.**

**Ash had to admit, the girl had a lot of skill. She'd go far in the Contest World. Her Pokemon, from what he'd seen so far, weren't quite as strong as May's when she'd competed in the Hoenn Ever Grande Conference, but she definitely had as much skill as May did then.**

**Pretty darn good for a girl who he gathered had only been a Trainer for a few months, and had been doing it alone without a more experienced Trainer like himself for Dawn or Brock for him, helping her out. Still, he could see some flaws, such as the Shock Wave fluctuating slightly because there wasn't quite enough power being put into it, and how the electricity wasn't quite as bright as it was when an Electric-Type attack was truly mastered. It wasn't something the judges of a normal Contest would notice, or even a vast majority of people watching, both inside the stage and on TV; someone would have needed to have extensive knowledge on Pokemon attacks or have worked a long time with an Electric-Type like himself to have noticed, so he doubted she'd be losing points over it.**

"Why is he nitpicking?" asked Misty.

**Electric-Type Pokemon were, after all, the hardest of every type to Train beside the small group that contained Psuedo-Legendary,**

Pikachu shook his head.

**and even then it was only really cowing their attitude so their heavy amount of fire power didn't go to their head, causing them and ignore their Trainer's orders.**

**Electric-Type Pokemon had a set amount of electricity they could store in their body, too little inside them and they'd be very hungry a lot of the time, not too mention tired, lethargic and just generally apathetic because of how tired they really felt. Too much and they'd become feverish, go through extreme amounts of pain and risk losing control of the power inside them and exploding.**

"This paragraph only serves to glorify Ash and Pikachu." Misty said, and Pikachu frowned.

"So does this next one," Brock said: **Ash himself had only seen three Pokemon that could hold more electricity than their body's should be able to handle, two of them would be the Legendary Electric-Types, Riakou and Zapdos. And the third being his very own Pikachu; a fact he'd already spent many afternoons in awe of as he saw just how much power the little mouse had at his disposal.**

"While Pikachu is powerful, that's taking it way too far." said Misty.

**All three of them, when they really started to use their full power, the color of their electricity would change. He'd only seen Zapdos do it twice and only heard that Riakou could do it, never witnessing it personally, but Pikachu, depending on his mood during the battle, his electricity would flicker between light blue or crimson red.**

"Weird." she commented.

**The crimson red electricity was something Ash figured might have been a side effect, that occurred thanks to that incident with Groudon and Pikachu absorbing the red orb.**

"And what about the light blue?" Ash asked.

**It did look cool though, deadly, but very cool. It had a lot of contest potential, and if Dawn made a good enough offer and had a good idea on how to use it – and Pikachu got a handle on how to do it willingly – he would definitely lend her his Starter.**

"I would NEVER give away Pikachu for anything! Especially to a girl I just met!" Ash ranted.

**Ash was broken from his musings on Electric-Types when he heard Dawn let out a nervous breath, something he'd been able to pick up on about her when she was nervous because it sounded kind of like her breath shook halfway through each time she blew the air out of her nose and mouth.**

"I've heard her breathe enough times to know exactly what her breathing sounds like when she's nervous? This is creepy!" he said.

**"What's wrong?" Ash asked worriedly.**

**Dawn let out a small whine, "Did you see that? That was flawless! How am I supposed to compete with that? What if everybody here is that good and I just cant compare?" The beautiful blue haired girl fretted, a worried frown marring her beautiful face.**

**Ash noted the arrogant 17-year old looking guy from earlier, who he now noted had green eyes and spiky brown hair, and was now wearing a red and black Tauros fighting uniform, swaggering towards them, his leering eyes locked on Dawn's body.**

**Ash glared at him, but the boy seemed to have grown a pair since earlier as he glared back right back before a smirk flashed across his face.**

**Ash stepped things up a notch though as he reached over and gently pulled Dawn by the shoulders into a tight embrace, letting the shorter girl - by a few inches - bury her face in the crook of his neck.**

"Great, more needless filler." Misty said.

**He rubbed up and down her back soothingly with one of his hand while the other was wrapped around her waist. Once he was sure Dawn was returning the hug Ash looked up and smirked mockingly at the other boy, stopping his hand from rubbing her back soothingly for a second as gestured to her before going back to rubbing her back, mouthing, _'Mine'_ as he did so.**

"They're in public!" Brock shouted.

**While it was a little over-the-top in Ash's opinion, it worked; the older boy's face flamed in what Ash deduced to be rage, before he turned and stomped his way back to where he was sitting before.**

**Ash decided to worry about him later as he turned as attention back to Dawn and lay his chin atop her hair, "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to lie; that girl is exceptionally skilled." He told her, his voice low and soothing, "But I'm also telling the truth when I say I guarantee that with the performance you've got ready you'll make it to the finals easily, and with what I've taught you so far, you have a good shot at taking the whole thing." He added reassuringly.**

"That's helpful." Misty said sarcastically.

**He decided he'd share his earlier thoughts with her as well, just in case she needed another boost. "Zoe's performance wasn't flawless, by the way."**

**He felt rather than heard Dawn's curious murmur and elaborated. "Her Pokemon's Shock Wave was under-powered. It would have looked a lot brighter if it'd been used properly. It could be it hadn't learned it properly, but it's also possible her Misdreavous just didn't have the reserves of power required to keep up the show and needed to sacrifice some power to complete the act."**

"How is that going to help? The judges won't care, and it's still better than what she could do." she stated.

**This seemed to work, as Dawn straightened, just a little more confident at proof that even something that impressive had fallacies in it.**

**He let that hang for a moment before he tapped into a little of his old arrogance – something he kept at the back of his mind just in case – and allowed a smug smirk to come across his face, "Except me, of course. I'm absolutely flawless all the time and nobody could even come close to beating me." He boasted arrogantly.**

"He's NOT flawless and I can name at least a dozen people who can beat him!" she shouted. Brock continued quickly.

**His plan worked, and he heard/felt Dawn giggle against his neck, the musical sound causing his neck to vibrate slightly from the close proximity of her mouth, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine.**

"This is weird." Ash said.

**Dawn pulled back slightly and looked deep into his eyes, meeting amber with blue, "Thanks, you've only known me for just over a week and you seem to know just what to say whenever I feel down." She said as she lifted one of her hands up and gently trailed it down the side of his face.**

"Yeah, not creepy," Misty said sarcastically.

**Ash brought his own hand up and cupped hers against his cheek as they both continued to stare into each other's eyes.**

"Please get interrupted." Misty prayed.

**Dawn licked her lips to moisten them**

"Eww!" cried Ash.

**and Ash inclined his head down just a bit, Dawn following suit to raise her head to meet his.**

**Both travelling companions head's began to move, making to meet the other in the middle, their lips getting closer and closer.**

**Five inches.**

**Four inches.**

"We get it!" all 3 shouted.

**Three inches.**

**Two inches.**

**One inch!**

**Their lips were brushing against each other's, parting slightly, rough red lips just about to meet pouty pink in an open mouthed kiss when-**

"Get on with it!" Ash and Misty yelled out.

**"Mr. Ketchum you're up next." The stage manager called into the room as he rifled through his clip board as he turned and left the area.**

"Yes!" Misty shouted, and Brock looked at her strangely. She nervously said, "Now w-we can get on with the plot!"

"Yeah, whatever." Brock said.

**Dawn and Ash, who had been just about to share a passionate kiss, completely face faulted past each other and face planted right into the floor.**

"That was dramatic." he laughed.

**Standing up, they met gazes again, Dawn with an embarrassed red hue on her face and Ash looking guiltily awkward.**

"Guilty for what?" Ash asked. "I didn't even wanna kiss her! I'd rather kiss M- Jessie!"

"Something tells me that wasn't what you were about to say." Brock told him.

**Shaking his head Ash gave her a confident smile, displaying an emotion he really wasn't feeling at the moment, "We'll talk about this later." He told her, and without giving her time to answer he leaned forward and pecked her gently on the forehead before pulling back, turning on his feet and vacating the waiting room.**

"That was stupid." said Ash.

**Dawn watched him go, a small smile working across her face before she cursed, "Damnit, so close!" She yelled, thoroughly annoyed.**

"You got a forehead kiss, be grateful for THAT!" Misty snapped.**  
**

* * *

**Walking in confident strides down the hall, Ash came face to face with Zoe and gave her a nod and grin, "Great work out there, although you should really work on that Shock Wave, your Misdreavous still needs to learn a bit more control and add more power into the attack so they won't fluctuate like that." Ash advised as he walked straight** **past.**

**Zoe turned and** **watched him go, a curious frown on her face, '_He figured all that out just from a brief performance?_' She questioned mentally in slight shock.**

"I'm shocked too." she said.

* * *

**"And now do we have a treat for you!" Marian declared to the side of the stage, "From all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, I give you Pokemon Ranger Ash Ketchum!" The yellow dress wearing woman shouted into the microphone in her hand.**

**The** **crowd erupted into massive cheers as the purple curtains were pulled away to show Ash standing with his arms crossed; calm, cool and collected, a purple tinted Pokeball with a seal on the front clasped in clear view in one of his crossed arms.**

**Loosening his arm, Ash threw the Pokeball into the air, it opening and to reveal the Pokemon inside, as well as a massive tornado spinning rapidly into view thanks to the seal.**

**"Pidgeot, show them your power." Ash's voice rang out calmly.**

"That's such a generic battle cry." said Brock. "But, hey, you have Pidgeot, at least."

**Pidgeot fazed into view, almost as large as two average Pidgeot put together.**

"It was not that large, or did he mean Pidgeotto, or Pidgey?" asked Ash.

**Pidgeot was a large bird of prey The feathers on his head-crest were nearly as long as his body, and were yellow and red. His tail feathers were a red color and like its previous evolutions, his underbelly was a tan color, topping off his markings was a black line that extended from his eyes down to his jaw, making his eyes seem even more predatorial looking.**

**Flipping elegantly backwards in mid-air as he came out of the Pokeball, Pidgeot flapped his wings powerfully, completely disrupting the towering grey tornado of wind that appeared and dispersing it into nothing but small flakes of energy that fell steadily to the ground from directly above Ash.**

**The Trainer in question standing calmly with his arms crossed again looking towards the crowd, with his large Pidgeot flapping it's wings gently above him.**

**"Wow what a majestic appearance by Pidgeot, it's much larger than average and dispersed that tornado with nothing but a flap of it's wings, what power!" Marian gushed.**

**Ash allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, as he gave the order, "Pidgeot, show them your speed just like we practised and use Twister."**

**Pidgeot seemingly blurred out of existence only to re-appear in the exact same spot, except now their was four more Pidgeot forming a pentagon shape above Ash.**

**"Wow would you look at that, that's no Double Team folks, this is all pure speed!" Marian chattered into her microphone excitedly.**

"I hope there's more to it than just showing off." said Misty.

**Each Pidgeot seemingly began flapping their wings harshly, creating a large white towering tornado each, when in fact it was just Pidgeot using the attack and moving on to the other spots and doing the same, too fast for the human eye to follow, thus creating after-images.**

**When they were done, five, forty feet high tornadoes surrounded Ash. Four of the Pidgeot's suddenly vanished as the original flapped up into the air higher.**

**"Oh my, Ash Ketchum is standing between those powerful tornado's and he isn't even batting an eye!" Marian shouted into her microphone over the howling winds, using one hand to keep her hair in place from the gale force winds.**

"If he thinks he's 'badass', then he's wrong." Misty said.

**Ash called out his next command, loudly and clearly, "Air Cutter."**

**Pidgeot held both wings together as they glowed a deep blue, before launching them forward in a whipping motion downwards, creating a large ring of cutting energy that surrounded all five tornado;s and began shrinking, pulling them all together, right on top of Ash! Fusing them all together into one massive two hundred feet high tornado that towered into the sky, the blue cutting energy ring of the Air Cutter, orbiting around the tornado like a planetary ring.**

**"Oh my Arceus!" Marian screamed in fear, "Pokemon Ranger or not is he crazy?"**

"Yes." Misty said, and Ash glared at him.

**She was interrupted by Pidgeot cawing loudly**

"She finished her sentence, didn't she?" Ash asked.

**as he took to speeding right up into the air until he was so far up in the sky he was just a dot to the audience.**

**And then Ash's voice rang calmly and loudly, despite the incredible loud gale force winds of the towering tornado, "Finish, with Brave Bird!" His disembodied voice commanded sharply.**

**From above, Pidgeot was covered in fire as he rocketed down from another two hundred feet above the tornado, the fire turning into a shining blue energy before Pidgeot picked up speed and disappeared in a blur so fast he broke the sound barrier and speared straight down through the massive towering tornado in seconds, completely destroying it and bringing Ash into view, his hair messed up a little more, but still standing calmly, his arms crossed and a calm smirk across his face. Pidgeot was at his side already, towering over him by a good few feet at least, his chest puffed out proudly.**

**The Contest Hall was silent for a few moments, before everyone there burst into a wild thunderous applause, clapping and screaming.**

**"What a performance! He stood inside the eye of that massive tornado as if it were nothing,**

"We already heard, move on, please." Misty said.

**showing his absolute trust in his Pokemon! Pidgeot took no damage whatsoever from that extremely powerful Brave Bird! I can't believe this, this is one of the most amazing performances I have witnessed in my entire life!" Marian gushed in awe.**

**After calming down Marian spoke up again, this time in a voice that wasn't at the top of her lungs "And now let's here from our judges on this spectacular performance." She said into her microphone.**

**Ash knew Dawn was probably going crazy with worry, both for her own sake and possibly his after his seemingly dangerous performance and he wanted to hurry this along, so with a bow to the crowd and judges he recalled Pidgeot and walked back to the Waiting Room, gaining another round of applause from the crowd.**

**"Now that's confidence, he isn't even staying for the judges verdict!" Marian gushed, slightly amazed at the set of stones the young Ranger must have on him.**

"Someone needs to beat some humility into him." Misty muttered.

* * *

**Zoe watched the whole performance beside Dawn, wide-eyed and in shock, '_Is that what it's like? To be one of the Elite? I've seen well taken care of Pidgeots' before, that one was at least double the size of a normal one, is that the kind of power the Elite Trainers wield?_' The orangette's thoughts raged.**

**Dawn was in complete and undisguised awe, sure she had been greatly worried by the foolhardy performance, but the grace, power, speed and trust between Trainer and Pokemon in that appeal was staggering, '_I still have a very long way to before I'll even reach half of the skill Ash has._'**

"Stop beating his skill level into our heads, it's just making him look more and more like a Gary-Stu with each word read to us." she said.

**She realized, and what more she realized was that she didn't even care, it didn't matter to her that Ash could probably achieve her entire dream of being a world class Coordinator within a month or two if he really wanted it, the performance he just showed was just so... Ash!**

"Huh?" Ash asked.

**And Dawn realized, she wouldn't have him any other way.**

"I would." Misty said, and Brock snickered. "How do you want him then?" he asked, making her blush and stammer. Brock continued before she could form a coherent sentence.

**Even if he was obviously at least slightly mentally unhinged,**

"I am NOT!" Ash shouted.

**what kind of loon stood in the middle of a massive cloud parting tornado? _Voluntarily_ at that?**

**Dawn shook her head, she really needed to curb some of that boys craziness.**

"She doesn't need to do ANYTHING to me!" he complained. "If it's working in my favor, then why stop?"

**"Dawn Berlitz, you're up next." The announcer Dawn wished to kick in the face for interrupting her fond thoughts.**

"I wish I could kick her in the face, but I'm not complaining," he muttered, folding his arms.

"You are now," the redhead smirked at him. "Anyway, her thoughts were not "fond" in the least."

**A sudden wave of nervousness made itself known in the form of a cold knot in her belly.**

**Zoe must have noticed this because Dawn felt the slightly older girl pat her on the back. "You'll do great Dawn. Trust me, you're psyching yourself up for nothing. If _he_ is the one who taught you I think the only thing you have to worry about are these nerves of yours." She said confidently, gesturing towards the TV that was currently playing Pidgeot's performance in slow motion. Even as slow as the camera could go they could still just barely make out Pidgeot as he swapped places with his psuedo-Double Team.**

"They're still playing it?" she asked.

**"Y-yeah. Yeah! I can do this!" Dawn agreed, pumping her fist and walking confidently towards the door leading to the Stage. "Thanks Zoe!" She called over her shoulder as she slipped outside.**

**On her way through the hallway she walked by Ash. Neither said anything, but a strange occurrence happened when they passed. Ash raised his hand and Dawn found herself high fiving him without thinking about it. It was an utterly bizarre gesture where she expected some kind of last minute pep talk. The gesture itself seemed to say 'Tag, your turn.'.**

**And suddenly Dawn got it. It was her turn. They weren't enemies, and even in a tournament like this they weren't really competitors either. They were friends, partners, in this together. She wasn't alone; Ash would be right behind her.**

"Too bad I'm going to kick her butt." Ash laughed.

**Dawn Berlitz walked onto stage of her first Contest with a radiant smile on her face and confidence in her walk. Maybe she would screw this up, maybe she'd even injure herself,**

"Injure herself? How? Is she THAT dainty?" Misty asked. "It's not like she would do something suicidal like what Ash just did." She got glared at again.

**worst case scenario, but that really didn't matter right now. It was her turn and she wanted to give her partner a show.**

* * *

**Ash nodded to Zoe as he re-entered the waiting room. Taking his place leaning against the wall beside the door again, Ash crossed his arms and focused his attention on the screen showing the Stage, where Dawn was just about to be introduced.**

**'_Go on Dawn, show everybody just how good you are._' He thought to himself.**

* * *

**"Our next Contestant is a local first timer, a young Coordinator who hails from Twinleaf Town! let's give her a warm welcome." Marian introduced, "It's Dawn!"**

**The crowd cheered loudly as the curtains pulled back to reveal Dawn in her pink dress.**

**Dawn breathed deeply and calmly as she could, before a small smile worked it's way onto her face, her confidence was still in high spirits thanks to her little 'pep talk' from Ash back in the waiting room.**

**Tossing her purple tinted and seal covered Pokeball into the air, Dawn released her starter, "Piplup, spotlight!" She called out.**

**From the Pokeball, Piplup appeared riding a wave of pure blue sparkling water straight in front of Dawn before it settled down and evaporated, leaving Piplup to land nimbly and gracefully.**

**"Alright Piplup, use Mist!" Dawn ordered perkily.**

**"Lup!" The small blue penguin responded as he aimed his head skyward before opening his small yellow beak and unleashing a pure white mist into the air that congregated above the stage in the shape of a cloud.**

"I bet the judges won't be impressed after that last performance." she said.

**"Okay Piplup now use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered next a giddy smile taking place on her face. Her nerves were easing as she ignored everything except her Pokemon.**

**Piplup obeyed, aiming skyward again unleashed a multitude of large shinning blue bubbles into the air.**

**"Okay Piplup time for the big finish, now use Peck!" Dawn called out to her starter Pokemon.**

**Piplup concentrated and his beak glowed white, before the small beak lengthened to an even larger size; it was now about the size of the beak on Ash's Pidgeot.**

"Lame." she commented.

**"Wow, Piplup is storing some serious energy!" Marian noted.**

**Having concentrated all the power he could into his beak, Piplup launched himself skyward and began to peck through every single bubble rapidly,**

"Still lame," Ash said.

**bursting all of them within a few moments and as he flipped down and posed in a bow in front of Dawn, small blue sparkling flecks of energy rained down from above, looking as if it were coming from cloud formed by the Mist attack.**

**"A truly splendid performance, the combination of beauty, speed and cuteness kept me riveted." Mr. Contesta said from his seat at the judges table.**

"Good combination, at least." he said.

**"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo agreed.**

"He says that about everything and everyone." said Misty.

**Nurse Joy spoke up last, "It was so easy to see Piplup's talent, I couldn't take my eyes off of them." The beautiful nurse concluded in her usual soft spoken voice.**

**Dawn smiled gratefully at them as she returned Piplup to his Pokeball in a beam of red energy, before she turned on her heel and rushed out of the stage, trying to calm her heart as it thundered away in her chest.**

* * *

**Johanna, who was watching the performance on the television in her living room sat on her couch with a proud smile on her face as she rubbed the head of her Glameow, "Not bad, it was very well thought out, I wasn't expecting her to be this good for another few months yet." She said aloud, pride evident in her tone.**

"She had no faith in her." Ash said.

**Dawn sighed in relief as she entered the waiting room and turned to her left to find Ash leaning against the wall in his usual position, "Wow..." She breathed out, "My heart was beating like a drum." Dawn said to him.**

**Ash opened his eyes and gave her a lazy smirk, "You done fine,**

"Speak properly," Misty teased.

**great in fact, I bet nobody was expecting such a great performance from someone who was just getting started on their journey."**

**Pikachu from his shoulder, sparked his cheeks and gave her a thumbs up, "Pika!" The yellow rodent cheered her on.**

"Been a while since Pikachu said anything, huh?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" he yawned cutely.

**They were interrupted by the arrival of Zoe who gave Dawn a smile, "That was a good performance, especially for your first time." The orangette told Dawn in her low sultry voice.**

"I don't care about her 'sultry' voice." said Misty.

**All three of them were interrupted from further conversation again by the sound of Marian's voice coming from the screen, "And now it's time for the judges results! These are the Coordinators who will be moving on down the line to the next round!" She cheered as the camera zoomed in on the large blank screen that was high above the audience in the Contest Hall.**

**The screen suddenly blinked on as one by one, faces started to appear.**

**First Ash's face appeared getting a smirk out of him, "Was there ever any doubt?" He stated arrogantly, only to grin as Dawn smacked his arm playfully.**

**Next came the arrogant 17-year old looking boy Ash had been having a glaring contest with, and then Zoe's image appeared third, getting a smile out of the orange-hared girl.**

**The 4th, 5th and 6th images were all non-descripit trainers Ash hadn't really been paying attention to during the appeal round.**

"Probably because he was too busy staring at his 'girlfriend'," said Misty.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" retorted the hat wearing boy.

**And then finally on the 7th image, Dawn's picture appeared, right before the 8th appeared; a large rotund balding man.**

**Dawn released the breath she'd been holding, "Wow, I made it..." she breathed out in relief.**

**She was brought out of her relief filled thoughts when Ash placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him and meet his eyes, "Like I said, there was no doubt." He stated, completely confident in her ability.**

**Dawn looked away as her face flushed red, looking at the screen just as the battles were decided for the next round.**

**Ash smirked as he saw his opponent was the arrogant older teen who had been leering at Dawn, his battle was first.**

**Zoe's was second and she was facing a black haired, green eyed woman.**

**The 3rd round was between a muscular man wearing a karate-gi and a spectacled woman wearing a long blue dress that went well with her green hair.**

"Was that last part really necessary, just say that two of the opponents he didn't know were up against each other." said Brock.

**And finally, Dawn was last against the rotund man.**

**The Battle Round roster had been decided, now all they had to do was win their battles.**

"End of chapter!" Brock said, and the other two cheered. Brock ruined the moment with, "...and beginning of Omake."**  
**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Written by: Slicerness**

**Idea by: Slicerness, 0 Jordinio 0**

**Pikachu's many troubles**

Pikachu looked confused.**  
**

**Or**

**A Guide on how to Train your Human**

**Keeper Pikachu was determined to Train his Human to the best of his abilities. Unfortunately, his quest to be the greatest Human Master that ever lived was hampered heavily, seemingly by Fate's own cruel hand.**

"Okay, this is making no sense." said Ash.

**Training a Human was hard work, and the environment played a large part of it. For instance, Bitchy Ginger**

"That better not be me!" shouted Misty.

**with the decent ass**

"PIKA!/SICK!" Pikachu/Ash whined.

**was really working against him here. Every time he tried to create some building blocks for his Human to start Training with, namely, muscles for stamina and physical appeal, the redheaded girl had to show up and taunt him, which made him stop unless Pikachu shocked him.**

"This is stupid!" Ash shouted.

**This strategy wouldn't work, both because he'd develop an immunity to his lightning and because too much negative reinforcement was bad for Humans, or so he'd heard.**

"So the human and Pokemon rules are switched?" Brock asked. "Would be interesting if it were done better. Unfortunately, that's not the case here."

**Pikachu's first year of Keeping was a failure. He gave it up as a bad job partway through their journey through Kanto with Bitchy Ginger around to halt any and all attempts he made to start his Keeping career with his charge.**

"Shut up already!" Misty shouted.

"That's a terrible nickname for Pikachu to say." said Ash.

**It wasn't until Hoenn that Pikachu tried again. Unfortunately, he and his Human had grown complacent and any opportunities fate threw him and his Human were utterly wasted because Pikachu was so far behind. At the very least his Human was developing a good mentality, his eyes lingering on the Busty Brunette's ample bosom for longer than they would have**

"This is disgusting!" he cried out.

**if Bitchy Ginger had sprouted breasts.**

"He's just blind not to see the slightest- um, I mean, that's sick!" he repeated.

**Pikachu largely blamed himself for this failure, but spent the rest of the Hoenn journey Training his Human hard.**

**It wasn't all Pikachu's fault though. For some reason Busty Brunette had a very weird set of priorities in prospective breeding partners. It was almost enough to cause Pikachu to tear his hair out when he saw the Human girl paying attention to the wrong kind of Human.**

"She can have who she wants, I don't want her." he said.

**He didn't know what was going though Busty Brunette's head! They'd went to the pool with Grass Haired Weirdo**

"Who are they?" Misty asked.

**and he was built like a twig!**

"So is Misty." teased Ash.

**His human was tough, muscled and strong thanks to Pikachu's expert Training! He picked a fist fight with Mewtwo and a Lucario for crying out loud!**

"This is relevant?" asked Misty.

**Why would Busty Brunette want the Grass Haired weakling when his human was much stronger! How did she expect to get a strong mate if she was so obsessed with the weakling?**

"Gee, maybe she doesn't want a 'strong mate', ever think of that?" Misty asked. Pikachu was disgusted.

**Pikachu once again threw up his paws and cursed confusing human mating rituals. Why couldn't it be simple?**

**There was little to be said about the Battle Frontier except maybe the purple haired mind reading human female that looked like a human male, but that was better left unsaid, but Pikachu could feel something on the horizon. It was like something _big_ was going to appear, something that would make all his frustration at he and his Human's fate worth it! So he trained his Human harder than ever. His charge and his chances of fulfilling his silly quest to be a 'Pokemon Master'**

"It's NOT silly!" shouted Ash.

**improved markedly as a result, and Pikachu let the Human think his dreams meant something because it made him happy.**

"That's not nice," said Misty, and Pikachu covered his ears. "Pika, Pika, Chuuu..."

**As Pikachu stared up at the two large round cheeks**

"Pika-chu?" he asked.

**from beneath the tiny skirt of his Human's newest possible travelling companion, and most capable female Human to become his Human's breeding partner yet, he pumped his paw. Success!**

"No comment." all 3 said.

**Months Later**

**As Pikachu watched his Human completely exhaust Perky Blue for the fourth time that week, who had since become his breeding partner, he nodded in a self-satisfied manner. It took some work - okay, ALOT of work - but he'd done it! He was at the end of his journey as a Keeper, at least mostly. Now he could sit back and let his Human make a reputation for himself. His human could now do all the work while Pikachu sat back and reaped the benefits.**

"It's supposed to be EQUAL." said Brock.

**"You're the best Keeper ever Pikachu! Look at them go, I don't think she can feel her legs anymore!" Buneary gushed as she raised her head.**

**Pikachu smirked, "I know it baby, I know it." He answered smugly before placing a paw on her hand and lowering hear head. "And I didn't say stop."**

"Pika-Pika-Kachu!" Pikachu shouted.

**Truly, the greatest prize; all of these plentiful, warm, wet benefits.**

* * *

**Aaaand done!**

**What did you think of that chapter my little minionz?**

"Awful." said Ash.

**As to the Pokemon already chosen to join Ash's team, well here they are;**

**Riolu – The Riolu who made an appearance in the anime and could use Aura Sphere.**

**Aerodactyl - From the Oreburgh museum.**

**Armaldo - From the Oreburgh museum.**

**Shiny Metagross – The one from Metagross mountain that James tries to catch.**

"Gary Stu." muttered Misty. "What, one shiny isn't enough?"

**Arcanine – This Arcanine will be a male, and will be of a breeding pair. Dawn getting the female.**

**Don't worry, he's still going to catch all of his Sinnoh team.**

**I can't really be bothered preparing a list of Pokemon for a poll, so just put your five choices in your review.**

**Again, I gotta ask if there's anybody good at drawing, who is willing to draw Ash from this fic in his ranger outfit.**

**You know the drill minionz – Review!**

'I already did," said Ash.

** Suggest!**

"Not repeating myself." said Misty.

** Rape! **

"NO!" They all cried.

**Shit!**

"Disgusting." said Ash.

** Titty-fuck! **

"EWW!" They shouted.

**And all that other shit that I can't be bothered listing.**

**Anyway, gotta run!**

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA FOOKIN BUILDIN...THE COPS ARE ON HIS TAIL! SUPPOSEDLY IT'S AGAINST THE LAW TO KICK KIDS FACES IN WHEN YOU'RE STEALING THEIR CANDY!**

"Wow, he's an even bigger nutcase than Misty." said Ash, earning him a punch to the head.

Brock cast aside this chapter and got out the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, back again eh?**

**Three new Pokemon have been officially chosen, meaning eight out of the ten slots have been filled, those being;**

**Riolu**

**Arcanine**

**Aerodactyl**

**Armaldo**

**Spiritomb**

**Aggron**

**Umbreon**

**Metagross**

"You just spoiled your own bad story." said Ash.

**Two slots left people, get those suggestions for the two left in now!**

**This story seems to be quite popular, I dunno why, it's not as if it's all that great, kinda sucky in my opinion.**

"Yes, it is." said Misty.

**A few people have asked about Unova. Let me tell you, I know roughly Jack shit about Unova because I absolutely hate the new series, hell I've only played the new games in heck versions.**

"That did not make sense." Ash stated.

**Anyway away we go!**

**Working Sinnoh With Skill**

**Chapter 6**

**Go!**

* * *

**"Well it looks like you're up first Ash." Dawn commented from beside the young Ranger as they looked up at the screen.**

"Wow, who would have thought?" asked Misty.

**Ash smirked, "Yup, first I'll take this competition by storm and then I can go and get the Oreburgh City Gym Badge." He replied mock arrogantly.**

"That was real arrogance." she said.

**Dawn giggled and gave his arm a playful smack.**

**Zoey, who was watching them from a few feet away narrowed her eyes and made her way over to them.**

**"Hey." Ash greeted her.**

**Zoey's eyes stayed narrowed on him though, her face set in a frown, "Hold on, are you saying you're going to be competing in the Sinnoh League?" The orangette asked.**

**Ash nodded his head in reply, "Yup." He answered.**

**"Well than what are you doing competing in Contests?" She asked, she intended it to be harsh, but to Ash it sounded a little childish, like someone who didn't get their way.**

"What is the point of this?" asked Brock.

**"Eh?" Ash and Dawn replied in confusion.**

**"You obviously don't know the difference between Contest and Gym battles, I'd remember that if I were you."**

"That made no sense." said Ash.

**Zoey sniffed out in disdain before turning on her heel and leaving, forgetting her earlier fear in battling one of the Elite when he obviously didn't even know what to do in a Contest, to her at least.**

**"What was that about?" Dawn asked.**

**Ash didn't respond right away, instead watching the orange haired girl's retreating back before he answered, his voice somewhat steely, "There's been a rivalry between Coordinators and League Trainers for a long time now, debates over who the better Trainers are can be pretty violent at times, although generally it's the League Trainers who win most of the battles." Ash told her.**

"Too bad that isn't the main plot." Brock commented.

**Dawn's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of Ash thinking League Trainers were better than Coordinators just because he was one and was biased. "Oh, and why is that?" She inquired indignantly.**

**Ash didn't even bother looking at her as he replied, "It's obvious Dawn, while Coordinators can be just as good at battling, the fact of the matter is League Trainers spend more time perfecting their Pokemon's battling prowess; power, speed, attacks and the like, where as Coordinators have to focus a lot of their efforts on making sure the attacks look beautiful. There are exceptions, but for the most part the more beautiful and appealing techniques can't contain as much power as normal attacks." He explained.**

**"Oh..." Dawn muttered softly in reply, her face flaming in embarrassment because she couldn't see something so obvious and looked towards the ground to hide her face, a bit ashamed that she was almost accusing Ash of something she knew hardly anything about.**

**Ash nodded and turned to face her, "Your new friend has an attitude problem." He pointed out, brushing off and ignoring her snafu. "She's got skill, I'll give her that but in a real battle I'd crush her easily." He told her his voice holding a trace of cold anger in it.**

"Too much talking." said Misty.

**Dawn blinked, she'd never really heard Ash angry except for when that guy had tried to steal her Pokemon, she reached up and touched his shoulder gently getting him to look her in the eye and notice her curious expression.**

**Ash seemed to notice what she was confused about and answered for her before she had to ask, "I don't like when people look down on my skills as a Trainer, I've travelled for years, been in so many life threatening situations I've lost count and battled some of the strongest Pokemon and Trainers this world has to offer, some little girl who knows nothing about me trying to look down her snotty little nose at me pisses me off." The angry teen explained.**

**Ash gave Dawn one last statement before he left to go take his place in the first battle, "If she makes it through to the next round, I'll be sure to put her in her place." He told her, his eyes glacial on a level Dawn had never seen on him.**

**Dawn bid him goodbye and watched as he left the waiting room to participate in his battle, Ash could be quite scary when he was greatly angered.**

"He's not scary at all." Misty chuckled, as Ash ran towards her. Brock quickly got between them and stopped them.

**But – she admitted to herself in her mind – that was nothing compared to how much of a turn on he was when he was going to show just why nobody walked all over him.**

"She's going to spend the whole time watching him and getting off on it, probably even when they're against each other, wonderful." said Misty.

**Dawn shook her head sadly, she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Zoey. The older girl had no idea she was so deep in a hole of her own making.**

* * *

**"And now! The moment you've all been waiting for!" Marian cheered alongside the crowd into her microphone, "The second round Battle Tournament! Now give it up for Ash Ketchum and Bradly Goldmen!" She introduced both competitors who were walking onto opposite sides of the battlefield on the stage from different entrances.**

**As they got to their positions on the field, Bradley - who Ash had now learned was the name of the arrogant older teen leering at Dawn - sneered at him. "I hope you're ready, when I'm done with you that hot little babe of yours will see what a complete loser you are and come running straight to me." He bit out mockingly.**

"That didn't take long." said Ash.

**Ash snorted, "Oh, we're doing the pre-fight banter part of the fight now? Okay then." He responded as a glare forced itself into his eyes, "Well then, the only thing I need to say to you, is 1 hit; 1 attack is all that it's going to take for me to walk away the winner of this round." Ash told the arrogant teen, his tone glacier cold.**

**Bradly glared in rage as his face flamed red, but before he could say anything more, Marian decided to pipe in, "Okay Trainers, let's get started with our first match-up!" She declared as the board above her flickered on, in image each of Ash and Bradly appearing with full yellow circles underneath their faces, "Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"**

**Both Ash and Bradly released their Pokemon at the same time.**

**"Larvitar." Ash called calmly as he released his Pokemon from it's Pokeball, not even bothering with throwing it into the air this time and instead releasing it manually.**

"Larvitar went back to its mother!" Brock shouted. "How did he get it back? THe writer didn't even explain!"

**Unlike Pidgeot or any other Pokemon that had appeared thus far in the Contest, Larvitar did not appear in any grand entrance of fireworks and sparks or the like, instead, Larvitar materialized in front of Ash in a beam of energy and promptly...yawned.**

"Lame." said Misty.

**Larvitar was a small dark green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. It had an erect spine on top of it's head, angular black streak markings below and on the upper corners of it's red-colored eyes, and several holes or ports on the sides of it's body.**

"I already know what it looks like, get to the point!" shouted Ash.

**It had a scaled red rhombus-shaped belly of sorts, Larvitar had fingerless arms and legs with a single nailed toe and a tail that somewhat resembling a pine cone.**

**"I choose you, Xatu!" Bradly hollered loudly.**

**In front of Bradly, floating down after appearing in a flash of white light, a Xatu floated down flapping it's wings as multiple rainbow colored fireworks flared around it and it posed grandiosely.**

**Ash, who could sometimes hear his Pokemon's thoughts thanks to Mewtwo linking minds with them all so much and sometimes leaving the line open gave a small chuckle as he heard Larvitar's first thoughts upon awakening and getting ready for a battle.**

**'_I'm supposed to battle this fruit-cake?_' He thought to himself incredulously, the small green Pokemon's eyes and mouth being agape in shock at the absurdity of the Pokemon in front of him.**

"Wow, even his Pokemon are becoming douchebags." Misty said.

**Xatu was a green condor-like Pokémon with long, red and black tipped wings that covered most of the Pokémon's front. Underneath its wings were designs that resemble red colored eyes. Along with its main green coloration, Xatu's designs had accentuations of black, yellow, and red. Notably, its head resembled much of its pre-evolution's round body, with the exception of a longer, slightly hooked beak and dual, longer feather crests. Xatu's feet had only two toes, one in front and one in back, all in all the Pokemon Xatu usually looked similar to a totem poll, but it looked like a good Pokemon.**

**This one in front of them, wasn't. The reason for Larvitar's shock was it's appearance, it didn't have any rare color because of natural causes, it's green feathers had been painted a hot pink... Thus causing the shock of Larvitar.**

**Larvitar turned and gave Ash an incredulous look, as if to say 'You woke me up for _this_?'.**

**Ash chuckled at the look, "Don't worry, we won't have to see it for much longer." He told his Pokemon calmly.**

"This is stupid." said Brock. "Ash is a bad influence on his Pokemon."

"I AM NOT!" shouted Ash, and Misty giggled a little.

**Larvitar sighed in exasperation, but nodded in agreement nonetheless, flashing a small thumbs up with his rocky claws.**

**Marian, who had been staring at the hot pink Xatu with a sweatdrop, finally shook her head and pulled herself together, "Alright, Trainers! Begin!" She shouted into the microphone in her hand.**

**Almost instantly Bradly took action, he pumped his fist into the air, "Let's show this loser who's boss! Xatu end it with one Steel Wing!" He shouted loudly.**

**Flapping it's wings, Xatu took into the air and flew straight towards Larvitar as fast as it could, both wings extended and glowing a bright silvery white.**

**Ash snorted quietly, he'd only been working with Starly for a week and the little bird Pokemon was already faster than this Xatu.**

"Stop beating his accomplishments into our heads!" repeated Misty.

"I have to agree." said Brock. "What if that Xatu is also a new Pokemon?"

**Crossing his arms Ash patiently waited, not issuing any command, Larvitar trusting him just as he had done since the time of his birth and waited patiently as well, knowing Ash wouldn't leave him high and dry.**

**When Xatu had passed over the roughly 10 foot mark and closing in, Ash decided to act.**

**"Iron Defense." He ordered simply.**

**Larvitar heard him, but gave no indication that he did other than the slight tensing of his arms before the small green dinosaur gave of a sheen from the light reflecting on his now shiny rocky form.**

**Just in time too, as Xatu finally reached Larvitar that very second and slammed straight into him with it's Steel Wing attack, kicking up a small dust cloud that obscured both Pokemon from view.**

**"OH YEAH! Clean hit this fight is over!" Bradly crowed in apparent victory before looking up to the board expecting the yellow circle to have turned black for his opponent, only to see that his own yellow circle had apparently lost a quarter of it's own!**

**"What the hell?" He raged, turning back he stared as the dust cloud died away to reveal both Pokemon, and not only he, but everyone else in the hall were shocked to see the view.**

**Larvitar, a Rock Type who should be extremely weak to a Steel type attack Like Steel Wing, was standing strong not even flinching, a cold disinterested look in his eyes as he stared at the hot pink Xatu, who's one wing glowing with the power of Steel Wing was straining against Larvitar's shoulder, making no progress at all, it hadn't even budged the small Rock Type one step.**

"Deus Ex Machina." Misty coughed.

**Looking up Bradly saw that Ash; the kid who'd been keeping that little blue haired hottie to himself all day, smirking at him, "W-what the hell?" He stammered in shock.**

**Ash snorted at him, "It'll take an attack much stronger than that to even faze Larvitar." He stated mockingly, "Now I did tell you that I'd end this battle in one attack wouldn't I?"**

**"Well then." He started, "Larvitar Hyper Beam." He commanded sharply.**

"Not even a minute and his Pokemon is aready overpowered." she said.

**Xatu, who'd been straining all it's power trying to hurt Larvitar with Steel Wing only had a second to look up at the sudden glow, coming face to face with the orange orb forming in Larvitar's now open mouth, before it exploded into a large beam that the dual Flying and Psychic Type Pokemon took point blank in the face, carrying it all the way to the other side of the Hall where it crashed into the wall leaving a decent Xatu body shaped crater in it.**

**The entire stadium was quiet, not daring to say a thing, until the smoke from the blast cleared down, showing the wall missing a good sized section and Xatu laying crumpled on the floor, completely unconscious covered in bruises and singe marks. The only good that came out of the attack for the poor Flying-Type was that the pink had been burned straight from it's feathers, turning them green again.**

**They were all broken from their shock – except Ash who had returned Larvitar in a beam of red energy to his Pokeball and turned on his heel to leave the stage – as the board above them suddenly made a whirling noise as Bradly's circle turned fully black before it and the image of him disappeared, replaced by a bigger image of Ash taking up the entire screen with fireworks behind it, the words WINNER, posted above it broadly.**

"Timeout, why didn't the referee announce this?" asked Brock.

**Bradly ran over to his 'strongest Pokemon' and began crying heavily on it's singed body, all the while complaining that the day-care he'd left it in owed him a refund.**

"Of course, the 'big bully' cries like a big baby." Misty commented. "That is not cliched."

**Marian sweat-dropped at the scene, "W-well..." She stammered, "It looks like Ash Ketchum has won the round, and in one attack no less! That powerful looking Steel Wing didn't even faze his Larvitar!" The brown haired woman with the microphone recovered.**

**The crowd was quiet for a moment, before once again erupting to Ash in eardrum shattering cheers and roars.**

* * *

**Dawn waved Ash over as he entered the waiting room again. When he reached her Dawn gave him a wide smile, "That was amazing, I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." she told him.**

"Then why didn't you scan it? That would have been easier than having the writer text dump its description." said Brock.

**Ash gave her a smile in return, "Yeah, you could say Larvitar was my first ever 'mission' as a Pokemon Ranger." He replied, using his hands to make air quotes.**

**Dawn giggled at his antics, "How so?" The bluenette asked.**

**"Well, back 2 years ago when I was travelling through the Johto Region, a bunch of poachers attacked his mother, a Tyranitar and captured her, but in the confusion Larvitar who was just an egg at the time was lost in the confusion, and somehow ended up miles away from his home, where a local professor asked me to take the egg back to it's home because the poacher's had failed to capture his mother, and the Tyranitar was going off in a rage at the time because she had lost her child." Ash explained.**

**Dawn's clear blue eyes narrowed in anger, "How could anyone do something like that?" She asked, aghast.**

"Dumb question." said Ash.

**Ash shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I've no idea, there just seems to be a lot of people like that though." He replied.**

**Dawn sighed, "What cruel people." She spat in disgust.**

"We already got it from the backstory, please move on." said Misty.

**Ash nodded, deciding to change topic by getting on with his story, "So I took Larvitar with me, and a few days later I ended up holding him personally as he hatched from his egg." He continued.**

**Dawn awwe'd as expected, Misty had done it at the time of the hatching and May had done it when he told her the story, "Well..." Ash continued again, "He had a bit of a problem trusting any humans besides me and usually took to hiding away in my backpack. Anyway, so it took a few weeks but I finally got him to Mt. Silver after fighting our way through a bunch of other poachers." The young Ranger concluded.**

**Dawn shook her head with an amused smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling in mirth, "Wow you just seem to get into one crazy adventure after another." She stated. Dawn paused for a moment before she asked another question that was on her mind, "Have you hatched any other Pokemon from their egg's?" She inquired.**

**Ash laughed, "Well, I found a Togepi egg once, but Misty, the girl I was travelling with at the time, kind of stole it from me."**

"I didn't steal anything, I earned it!" she cried.

**He replied, he paused as a frown came over his face, "That still kinda annoys me,**

"Don't remind me," said Ash.

** I had to battle a freaking Aerodactyl before I got it and then she just took it stating that as a 10 year old boy I was too immature to handle an egg,**

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Misty cried.

**if anything Brock should have gotten it. He is a League Sanctioned Breeder after all and could have looked after Togepi way better than that hot-head." His answer turning into somewhat of a rant, even if it was justified.**

"Can we move on now?" she asked, annoyed.

**Dawn was frankly appalled at what he was saying.**

"I would be, too, all this is is bashing me." she said.

**Even if he was making light of it that was still theft!**

"Whatever, continue on." she growled.

**Wasn't this Misty girl supposed to be a friend of his?**

"I got over it." said Ash. Togepi and Pikachu chanted in agreement.

**"She sounds like a bit of a bitch."**

"This is coming from her? Riiight." said Ash and Misty at once.

**She told him, only to slap her hands over her mouth, her cheeks flaring red as she squeaked. She hadn't meant to say that!**

"Yes she did." said Brock.

**Ash nodded, taking no offense to the slight against a girl**

"I should defend her, she's not just some girl!" cried Ash. All four of them stared at him, who looked downright embarrassed. "I mean, this is stupid!"

"Pika. Pikachu." Pikachu cocked his head at him.

'Somebody kill me.' thought Ash. As if on cue, a cage dropped on all of them. "What was that?!" he asked, as a gloved arm took the papers from Brock's hands. "Hey!" Brock cried.

They all laughed. "Prepare for trouble, we're going in for the kill." said Jessie.

"And make it double, we got 'Working Sinnoh With Skill." James said.

"To protect the world from all bad fanfiction!"

"To rule the fandom with jurisdiction!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth.

"Team Rocket!" they all cried, but their words fell on deaf ears. Jessie then continued.

**a lot of people he assumed had a crush on...**

"Read that entire sentence again, please, I'm not getting it." said Meowth.

**Ash nodded, taking no offense to the slight against a girl ****a lot of people he assumed had a crush on...**  


"That made no sense." he said.

**Were they idiots?**

"Yes." said Ash.

"Hey!" shouted Team Rocket and Brock.

**She was a good year older than him,**

"It's just one year of an age difference." said Misty.

**and both her ass and chest were flat as a board,**

"Did you just make that up!?" shouted Misty.

"Nope, the fine print is right here." Jessie said, showing it to her. "Now PIPE DOWN!"

**not to mention her violent temper...**

"WE GET IT!" shouted Misty.

**"Yeah, she could definitely get pretty hard to deal with." He admitted, his lips quirking upwards, there was just no other way to explain the violent ginger; Dawn hit the nail on the head.**

"I AM NOT VIOLENT!" she shouted, kicking the cage.

**He was silent for a moment, before he erupted into chuckles and then loud guffaws, drawing the attention of some people in the waiting room before they turned back to whatever unimportant things they were doing.**

**Dawn quirked an eyebrow, but couldn't help the few giggles that escaped herself, and for the life of her she couldn't really understand how they got to laughing.**

"I don't get it, either, nothing is funny." said Ash.

**Once they managed to calm themselves down, Ash continued where he left off, "Well, I've hatched a few Pokemon eggs, but the only other Pokemon that I've hatched that belongs to me other than Larvitar is my Donphan back when he was a cute little Phanphy." Ash said.**

**Dawn smiled, and was about to say something else, when she was cut off by Marian's voice coming from the screen above where they were sitting.**

**"_And now give it up for Zoey and Belinda! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!_" Maria's voice rang out from the screen, showing Zoey and Belinda release their Glameow and Nidoqueen respectively.**

**Ash and Dawn watched as both battled. The battle lasted a good four and a half minutes. Zoey struggled to match a naturally strong Pokemon like Nidoqueen for a small portion of the match, but managed to come out on top after making Glameow use Shadow Claw to catch Nidoqueen's Ice Beam and return it to it's sender, then finished it up with Iron Tail, making Zoey the winner.**

**Ash nodded when the match finished, that meant he'd be facing Zoey in the next round, as he'd expected.**

**Her Glameow was pretty powerful he had to admit, but if he had to base it on a level system for their battle between levels 1-100, then Ash would class that Glameow as roughly 20-25, pretty good after only a few months for a girl who focused mostly on beauty, but unluckily for her, despite Larvitar being one of his lesser trained Pokemon, he was a Pokemon he'd trained for over a month before he got him back to his mother, and then Larvitar had trained in the wild with his mother for almost two years before Ash had went to retrieve him, so Ash would estimate Larvitar to be around level 45-50.**

"Levels?" asked Brock. "This isn't a video game!"

**Glameow just didn't have the power or experience to match Larvitar, and Zoey just didn't have as much experience as a Trainer or a Coordinator compared to the amount Ash himself had under his belt.**

**He'd helped May for two whole years when it came to Contests, Max had no Pokemon, and Brock preferred to avoid battle's nowadays,**

"Since when?" asked Brock. "I don't battle much, but I don't avoid them."

**so who else was supposed to help the brunette, especially with how incompetent the girl was for her first few months as a Trainer? He didn't mean that maliciously, Ash himself was more than willing to admit he'd started out as a terrible Trainer.**

**Ash didn't even bother with a greeting when Zoey returned, instead he opted to watch the next battle, and he couldn't contain the sweat-drop that slid down the back of his head with how it concluded either. Both Trainer's Pokemon had been about even, their Luxio and Hypno neck and neck for most of the fight, but then near the end they both clashed with their most powerful attacks, Thunder and Focus blast.**

**Both attacks had completely phased through each other, the Focus Blast was pretty small and it tore a small hole in the torrent of electricity that was the Thunder attack, but that was all, and both attacks continued undeterred and hit both respective targets, knocking both out, and knocking both Trainers out of the Contest.**

"A tie? That doesn't happen often." said James.

**Ash turned to Dawn with a bemused smile, "Well now, all you need to do is beat this guy and you get an automatic bye to the finals." He stated amusedly.**

**Dawn laughed nervously, her earlier fears coming back full force, "Y-yeah, 'if' I win." She stammered, putting emphasis on the 'if'.**

**Dawn was surprised when Ash clasped her chin gently with his hand and turned her head to face him, "Hey, no need to worry right?" He asked with a small gentle but most of all calming smile, "Just stick to what I taught you and you'll be fine. You're a good Coordinator, you can do this." He told her.**

**Dawn nodded not trusting her voice and turned on her heel, hurrying from the room to calm her wildly beating heart and flaming face from the close proximity to Ash's face, so close she could feel his breath upon her lips.**

**Ash watched the screen intently as Dawn met her short, fat opponent on the battlefield a few short minutes later, she was a bit shaky with nerves but overall she was fine.**

**"Now, let's see how that training for your legs worked out, shall we?" Ash asked nobody in particular, **

"Okay then." said Misty.

**drawing an odd look from Zoey who was behind him, but he ignored her, and instead focused his attention on Dawn's Pokemon that had appeared from her Pokeball in a wave of glistening pink hearts, her Buneary.**

**Her opponents choice though amused Ash to no end; what were the odds of a guy like him using a Pokemon like that?**

"Who cares?" asked Ash.

**He was wearing a biker's jacket with an image of a Gyarados on the back for crying out loud, and his head was shaved completely. The way it shined it the light lead ash to believe the man actually waxed it to look shinier.**

* * *

**Dawn was confused about this Pokemon, she'd seen them in passing before but never had much familiarity with them. Acting quickly she pulled her pink Pokedex out and brought up the info it had on the Pokemon standing opposite Buneary, _"__Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. Using the largest flower petals in the __world__, it spreads large amounts of pollen__that cause allergic reactions.__"_ The monotone feminine voice of the Pokedex stated.**

**Dawn nodded and looked over the other information briskly, quickly noting that it was a Grass and Poison Type Pokemon as well as being fully evolved before closing her Pokedex and slipping it into her dress pocket again.**

**Vileplume had a Prussian blue-colored, bipedal body with a large yellow spotted red flower atop it's head, with short stubby feet and arms.**

"We already know!" yelled Ash, Brock and Misty.

**She put it away none to soon as the cueball, Mark or whatever his name was, she was just going to call him Cueball though, leapt into action figuratively. "Vileplume use Stun Spore!" He shouted.**

**Shaking the petal's on it's head, Vileplume unleashed an orange spore that flew through the air towards Buneary.**

**Luckily, Ash had warned Dawn about the attack because of how versatile it could be and told her of a few ways to counter, "Buneary, freeze it over with Ice Beam an then break the ice with Dizzy Punch!" The bluenette ordered quickly.**

**Buneary opened her mouth and unleashed a thin ice blue beam of energy that met the Stun Spore halfway and completely froze it over into a large sheet of ice.**

**The small rabbit-like Normal-Type Pokemon followed this up by streaking towards the ice sheet, both ears glowing white as Buneary pummelled the ice apart with Dizzy Punch, sending chunks of ice careening towards Vileplume who couldn't dodge fast enough because of how awkward it's body was.**

"That last sentence was terrible." said Brock.

**Vileplume cried out in pain as the improved Ice-Type attack struck it over and over again, each attack as Super Effective as the last and dealing quite a bit of damage.**

**Up above on the screen, Cueball's circle lost a bit of yellow that was replaced by black from his attack being countered, and then his circle lost almost another quarter straight away from his own attack being used against Vileplume and dealing loads of damage.**

**"And Buneary freezes that Stun Spore before sending it right back!" Marian commented excitedly.**

"She's abut 5 seconds late." said Misty.

**Cueball growled audibly as the dual Grass and Poison-Type pulled itself to it's feet shakily, "Vileplume Magical Leaf now!" He shouted angrily at his Pokemon.**

**Vileplume cried it's name, accepting the order as it shook it's large flowered head again, ejecting multiple small green sickles of energy, similar in shape to leaves that floated mid-air for a moment before launching rapidly towards Buneary, who was halfway across the battlefield from when she used the frozen Stun Spore.**

**Dawn, seeing the attack, shot into action herself, "Buneary, leap over it with Bounce!" She ordered smartly.**

**Buneary nodded and bounced on it's padded feet, launching herself flying into the air, a good thirty feet above Vileplume.**

**Cueball saw what was about to happen the second Buneary started to fall from the air towards Vileplume and saw no way to dodge with how slow Vileplume was, so..."Vileplume, power up." He commanded sharply.**

**Vileplume nodded, heeding his orders and stood perfectly still as it began to rapidly absorbs flecks of solar energy form the sun straight into the opening of it's flower on it's head.**

**Seconds later, Buneary crashed straight down on it's head with a Super Effective and powerful – from all the weighted jumping training forced upon her by Ash – Bounce attack.**

**Vileplume cried out loudly as it impacted the ground of the battlefield, Dawn saw this and pressed her advantage, "Barrage it with Dizzy Punch Buneary!" She cried out excitedly.**

"Does she not see him charging up Solar Beam?" asked James.

**Buneary obeyed jumped straight on top of Vileplum's flower covered head and began pounding straight down with Dizzy Punch after Dizzy Punch, glowing white ears and all.**

**Vileplume cried out in pain after every strike, Cueball's points whittling away more and more after each hit. Luckily for him repeated attacks like what Buneary were doing had penalties attached to them, make them worth far less points then a single well timed attack of the same nature, but he was still in serious danger of losing.**

**A few moments later, when his score was just below a quarter left, Cueball acted, "Launch Solar-Beam now!" He ordered in a rush.**

**Dawn finally saw what her opponent had been waiting on – the circle in the middle of Vileplume's flower glowing a bright white – but was too late to react as a large beam of energy erupted straight from the flower, catching Buneary point blank and launching the small bunny Pokemon flying high into the air with a loud wail of pain.**

**Dawn cringed at the hit, worried greatly for Buneary, but sighed in relief as she saw Buneary struggle in mid-air, managing to right herself when she reached the apex of her impromptu flight.**

**Dawn smirked after a moment, "Spin and use Ice Beam!" She shouted up to her singed Pokemon.**

Ash laughed a little.

**Buneary obeyed and began spinning to face towards Vileplume on the battlefield as she began her descent.**

**A few feet later she opened her mouth and fired a concentrated ice blue beam of energy.**

**Cueball gaped at the recovery speed – having no prior knowledge to the hell Ash called training that he'd put Dawn's Pokemon through, mainly Ursaring though – and called out to Vileplume, "Use Protect!" He shouted to his Pokemon frantically.**

**Vileplume managed to follow through on his command as a small green glowing orb surrounded it's body, protecting it from harm.**

**Sadly it was all for naught.**

**The light blue energy of the Ice Beam hit the ground around Vileplume and it's shield, before rotating around it as Buneary spun in mid-air, and within a few minutes, a spiral tipped triangle of ice had formed around Vileplume and it's shield, completely encasing it in ice.**

"At least da battle is decent." said Meowth.

**Buneary landed on the ground in front of the ice spiral nimbly, although she winced slightly from the impact of her burned foot from the Solar-Beam touching the ground.**

**With that, the last of Cueball's yellow points whittled away. Seeing this as she glanced over to see how much her opponent had lost, Dawn erupted into a loud cheer at the same time as the crowd, just in time for Buneary to bounce over quickly and leap into the beautiful bluenette's arms.**

"She is NOT beautiful." Ash and Misty said at the same time.

**Spinning Buneary in her arms, Dawn couldn't help her happy squeal, "We won! We won our first battle!" She cheered excitedly.**

**She didn't even bother paying attention to Marian, who was announcing her as the winner, instead she opted for returning Buneary quickly and almost sprinted from the battlefield, intent on seeing Ash before he battled Zoey.**

* * *

**Dawn met Ash, just a few steps outside of the waiting room, Zoey having already left to go through the opposite entrance to get to the battle field.**

**Dawn cheered excitedly as she saw him and literally flying glomped him.**

"Someone's obsessed." said Misty.

**Ash laughed as he caught her, spinning her around to prevent being bowled over. "You did great! A little stiff, and you could have kept a better eye out for that Solar-Beam, but nothing more experience won't help with." He congratulated her.**

**Dawn smiled brightly as she pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Thanks!" She chirped back perkily, "Although, is there anything I should improve on?" She asked a second later.**

**Ash nodded reluctantly, not overly enthused to bring down her good mood with critiques but realizing this would help in the long run. "The power of Ice Beam for one with Buneary, but we'll work on that later when we're done with the Contest today. The rest is simply your own inexperience, which we'll work on too." He told her, "I have to go have my battle with Zoey now." He continued, a somewhat feral grin overcoming his features.**

**Dawn shuddered slightly at the smile, but hugged him tightly nonetheless and pecked him on the cheek, "Good luck~!" She singsonged as she turned and skipped into the Waiting Room happily.**

"That's annoying." said Jessie, continuing.

**Ash watched her go for a moment, chuckling amusedly.**

* * *

**Out on the battlefield, Ash took his position on the opposite side from Zoey, taking Larvitar's Pokeball in hand as he waited for Marian to start the battle.**

**"Trainers send out your Pokemon!" Marian finally called out.**

**Smirking, Ash let Larvitar loose the exact same way he had before, leisurely; his Pokemon mirroring the mood and giving a yawn.**

**Glameow being released in a spiral of pink confetti.**

"That's not even a sentence." said Brock.

**Ash stayed silent, Larvitar following suit.**

**He'd analysed Zoey's battle style in her previous battle, she waited for her opponents to attack and countered them, using their own attacks against them for beautiful effects, focusing more on making her opponent lose points than damaging the opposing Pokemon.**

**Basically, Ash deduced, she was using a very basic form of his own battle strategy. Unluckily for her, he knew the weaknesses of his own battle style, especially in a timed battle like this.**

**After thirty seconds of doing nothing, the crowd started getting antsy and Zoey's patience with him finally ran thin, "Why won't you attack?" She raged.**

"Why don't you?" he asked.

**Ash smirked at her as he crossed his arms, "I can win this battle any time I want, I was just hoping for you to amuse me a little before I did." He boasted, his voice holding nothing but arrogance, a ploy he was sure would work.**

**And he was right.**

**Instantly, Zoey went red in the face, "Glameow Iron Tail!" She cried out angrily.**

**Glameow blurred forward in a burst of pure speed, reaching Larvitar in a blink.**

**Ash only smirked as he issued his own command, "Take it with Iron Defense."**

**Larvitar, just like his previous battle shined briefly in the sun as Iron Defense took effect, just in time for Glameow's tail to strike dead center on Larvitar's forehead, the only tell-tale sign of it actually being hit was the small clenching at the corners of his eyes.**

**Zoey almost screamed in anger, her face red at the humiliation of it all, "Just keep hitting it with Shadow Claw!" She ordered in a loud shout.**

**Glameow gave a loud 'nyaah!' in reply before both paws were covered in black shadow claws, and the cat Pokemon began to hack and stab at Larvitar.**

**Only the small green dinosaur Pokemon didn't flinch once and just stood there, taking hit after hit, looking as if he was taking no damage at all.**

**All the while, Glameow was losing energy rapidly from the overuse of attacks**

"Even they know it doesn't take skill to spam someone." Misty noted.

** and while Ash's score was dropping little by little, Zoey's had already dropped by more than a third by the time Glameow jumped back a safe distance to take a breather.**

**Ash was bored from this though and decided to take it up a notch, Larvitar only needed one little push, "Screech." He ordered simply.**

**Larvitar nodded and opened his small mouth, and from that small mouth blasting a large torrent of sound waves that ripped across the field towards Glameow at break neck speeds.**

**Zoey's eyes widened at the force behind the attack, an attack that wasn't even supposed to be used offensively! "Glameow, use your tail and jump!" She ordered frantically.**

**Glameow obeyed and shaped it's tail like a spring underneath it before launching itself, spinning upwards into the air, just in time for the Screech attack to rip right through it's previous position, tearing up the field and dying out.**

**Sadly they weren't out of the frying pan yet.**

"Um, what?" asked Ash.

**"Dark Pulse." Was Ash's next command.**

**Larvitar stuck both small claws together before punching them forward, launching a beam of purple and black interlocking circles from the insides of its claws at the mid-air Glameow.**

**Glameow couldn't react quick enough in mid-air and was struck in the chest harshly by the powerful Dark-Type attack, forcing it to the ground with a loud cry of pain.**

**Thankfully for Zoey, her Glameow was quite strong and resistant as such, so it managed to force itself up on shaky legs within a few moments.**

**Zoey grinned and was about to issue another attack for Glameow when Ash's calm voice interrupted her, "Earthquake."**

**Too late for Zoey or Glameow to react, Larvitar lifted a small green foot before stomping hard on the field floor, causing the whole hall to shake frantically; the shaking causing Glameow to lose it's footing, just in time for Ash's next command.**

**"Hyper Beam." Ash commanded sharply.**

**Larvitar had formed an orange orb in his mouth as quickly as it could form it and fired it in the form of a large beam straight towards Glameow.**

**Luck seemed to be in Zoey and Glameows favor though. When the Hyper Beam was a few feet from connecting, the shaking of the Earthquake upturned a few rocks that forced Glameow down a few inches, just enough to escape the Hyper Beam's full brunt of power.**

**Although not entirely; Glameow cried out in pain as some of the fur on it's back was completely burned away from the power behind the attack.**

"It didn't entirely cry out in pain?" James asked.

**And then, Zoey saw something that she just couldn't believe. She'd been having enough trouble for a lifetime with the Larvitar, but now the small green dinosaur Pokemon was glowing a bright white as he increased in size slightly and changed shape.**

**The light dying down to show Larvitar's new form.**

**"Pupitar!" He cried out the name of his new form.**

**Pupitar was a somewhat large Pokémon that was encased inside a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock. It had several spikes and holes for eyes and what appeared to be eyebrows above them.**

**Then, Ash did something that was truly astonishing, he held up the Pokeball in his hand and returned Pupitar in a beam of red energy.**

"Why?" asked Brock.

**Then he gave a small wave, before turning and walking away, planning on joining the audience.**

**"W-what are you doing?" Marian asked in shock.**

**Ash turned and quirked an eyebrow at her, "What does it look like I'm doing? I forfeit and I'm going to go take my place in the audience." He replied as if she was an idiot.**

**"Why?" It was Zoey this time who asked, her voice somewhat hollow.**

**Ash snorted, "I really hate to say it like this, it makes me sound really arrogant, but it's just not fair for me to be in this competition. I'm leagues ahead of everyone here in experience and my Pokemon are much higher level; I really only took part in this contest to give Pupitar that little needed push to evolve." He replied.**

"For that he entered a contest?" asked Brock. "I bet he's only doing this to make it easier for Dawn."

**"That's it? You completely humiliated me and you expect me to take a hand-out like this?" Zoey ground out, her voice cold with anger.**

**Ash shrugged, "Take it as you like, I just want someone good enough to push Dawn to do her best, the harder the challenges closer to her level, the faster she becomes stronger as a Trainer, and Coordinator." He replied shortly, "Don't think of it as a handout, I shouldn't have entered this in the first place, facing me is like facing one of the Elite four, if you'll forgive the arrogance again, and nobody hear has that kind of skill, talent and Pokemon to face a Trainer like me." He continued as he turned and walked away.**

"Douche." muttered Misty.

**Zoey watched him go, before turning her head and looking at the screen above her, she was shocked to see that her circle only had the barest minimum of yellow left, '_He planned that all along! He crushed me as if I were nothing! He did all that to put me in my place for my comments earlier about him not knowing anything about Contests, when in fact he outclassed me so badly it isn't even funny._' Her thoughts raged as she left the stage to treat Glameow, Marian having giving her a good twenty-five minutes to fix her up with potions and the like before she faced Dawn in the finals.**

* * *

**Dawn sweatdropped as she watched Ash walk up into the audience and take a seat, striking up a one-sided conversation with the still dumbfounded man he'd taken a seat next to. "I should have expected this, I really should have since he seems quite insistent on being fair in official matches." She muttered to herself as she facepalmed.**

**Again the move was just so... Ash, she couldn't just help but find it amusing and cute.**

"There's nothing cute about completely humiliating someone!" cried Misty.

**Standing up, Dawn shook her head and began making her way to the battlefield; it wouldn't be long before Zoey would be back and they'd battle to see who took the win in the final match.**

* * *

**"Start!" Marian shouted twenty minutes later.**

"I thought it was 25." said Ash.

**Dawn started things off instantly, ordering Buneary to use Dizzy Punch.**

**Zoey was already starting her own attack though, one that worked just as well for defense. "Block it with Shadow Claw!" The orange haired girl ordered.**

**Buneary's punch was blocked perfectly by the ethereally glowing paw of Glameow. Dawn glanced at her yellow circle, biting her lip as she noticed her score drop. "Get out of there, use Bounce!" Dawn cried, not so confident in her Pokemon's ability in a straight up fight.**

**Buneary shot straight up using Bounce, but without a word from her Trainer Glameow followed right behind the bunny Pokemon using it's tail like a spring, soaring above Buneary and using Fury Swipes on order from Zoey followed by a vicious Iron Tail. Thankfully for Dawn's Pokemon, the blue haired Coordinator was able to quickly order Buneary to block it with her ears, taking Zoey's points this time.**

**Glameow didn't waste a second once both Pokemon landed, spinning around and swing it's tail hard at Buneary, who barely managed to cartwheel backwards to avoid the whip-like attack. Dawn panicked and shouted an order before she noticed Buneary was safe, and the bunny Pokemon fired off a half-formed and hurried Ice Beam. Glameow easily dodged the attack by rolling to the side.**

**Luck was in Dawn's favour, and the Ice Beam's hastily aimed trajectory came in handy when it hit the ground right below the feline Pokemon, causing it to slide.**

**Dawn's eyes widened, seeing her chance, "Use Bounce and land on it's back!" She barked.**

**Buneary's small legs tensed before she launched herself up in the air. Glameow barely got her feet below her before Buneary landed on her back hard, sending her slamming into the cold, unforgiving ice again. "Keep it up Buneary!" Dawn cried.**

**Zoey bit her lip as Buneary started Bouncing up and down on her Pokemon's back, her deceptively weak legs causing Glameow to cry out in pain every time the bunny Pokemon landing on the small of it's back. Buneary couldn't jump very high without giving Glameow a chance to move, but that didn't mean much considering how hard Dawn had made her work on completely mastering the attack.**

**The second Glameow started getting it's footing, despite the vicious assault on her back, Dawn snapped, "Dizzy Punch!"**

**Zoey opened her mouth before the attack had even charged, "Shadow Claw, smash the ice!" She cried desperately. Buneary was too fast though, and by the time she finished her command her ears was charged with energy and came down on Glameow's skull.**

**To her credit, not even a full second later a Shadow Claw had slammed into the ground beneath her, throwing Buneary off her. Buneary, in the middle of another Dizzy Punch, was caught flat-footed and the normally agile Pokemon hit the ground hard on her back and rolled.**

**"Hit the ice again, Shadow Claw!" Zoey commanded. Glameow reared back, it's right paw once more covered in energy before it lurched forward. The angle of the attack sent icy shards screaming towards Buneary, who managed to dodge a portion of them, but could only throw up her arms and take the ones she couldn't. The kinetic force caused her to stumble back, which Glameow took advantage of as she blurred forward. Glameow's now steel tail glinted in the light of the sun before it impacted the smaller Pokemon and sent it flying.**

**"Buneary!" Dawn cried, concerned for her Pokemon, only for her shout to be drowned out by the buzzer, signifying the end of the round.**

"Wow, Ash made it easier for her, and she still lost, what a waste." said Misty.

**Everyone looked up, and Dawn's heart dropped as she saw that her circle had slightly less yellow left than Zoey's, meaning her opponent had narrowly taken the win.**

**Sighing sadly, Dawn returned Buneary in a beam of red energy before turning on her heel and leaving briskly, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.**

**She couldn't help it, all the time Ash had put into making sure she was good and ready and she couldn't even win one stupid little Contest; one that he could have won with both his and his Pokemon blindfolded.**

"We get the point!" shouted Misty. "Also, she may have won had she not kept latching on to him."

* * *

**Ash, up in his seat in the audience, ignored Zoey receiving her the Jubilife Contest ribbon and instead opted for getting up and walking as quick as he could through the cheering crowd, intent on following Dawn.**

* * *

**Ash finally caught up with her near the waiting room again, she was rubbing her weepy deep blue eyes as she walked quickly down the hall.**

"Weepy deep blue eyes?" asked Ash, laughing.

**"Dawn!" He called out worriedly.**

**Daw's response was to stiffen slightly before picking up her pace and walking faster.**

**Sighing Ash ran up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder, pushing her gently up against the wall and pinning her there with both arms over her shoulders, his face level with hers.**

"What is he doing? It's just one little contest!" shouted Brock.

**"What's wrong?" He asked his tone betraying his worry.**

"That's all he had to say." added Misty.

**Dawn swallowed thickly as thick pearly tears ran from her eyes, "I-I..." She stammered before wailing a little louder, "I'm a complete and utter failure, even after you taught me I still couldn't win a stupid Contest!"**

**Ash couldn't help it, he snorted, gaining a look from Dawn, her wailing stopping for the moment.**

**"You know..." He started, his tone amused. "In my first official Gym battle, me and Pikachu didn't even land a single blow before he was taken out.**

"Don't remind me." said Ash, covering his ears. Pikachu followed suit.

**The entire battle must have lasted 20 seconds, and that being generous." He told her.**

"We did NOT lose that easily!" shouted Ash, and the rest (except Pikachu) laughed a little.

**Dawn's crying stopped completely as she stared at him gob-smacked, "That's got to be a lie." she replied disbelievingly.**

"Yes, it is." said Ash, embarrassed.

**Ash shook his head in the negative.**

**Dawn couldn't hide her shock, "But-but you're so good now! You could take on the Elite Four!" She shouted loudly.**

**Ash laughed, "Did you think I just started out this good?" He asked before shaking his head, "No, I was a terrible Trainer at first.**

"I was not!" he cried.

**In fact, you're several times better than I was when I just started.**

"No, she's not!" he complained.

**I got this good through trial and error, years of hard work, a few good friends, and loads upon loads of failures."**

**Dawn sighed after a moment, "I bet I look like a right mess don't I?" she asked.**

**Ash again shook his head in the negative, "No, you always look great to me, even when you have that crazy bed-head of yours." He replied, his voice thick with emotion.**

"Liar." said Misty.

**Dawn swallowed loudly, "W-what?" She stammered out, her face flaming red and her heart pounding in her chest as if it was going to tear straight through her breast.**

**Ash licked his lips to moisten the thin red lines, "In fact, since the day I met you I've been wanting to do this, but couldn't bring myself to do it until just now." He stated evenly.**

**With that, he shocked Dawn, who's eyes went wide with shock, hope and a little bit of lust as he slipped one hand around her waist and threaded the other through her wavy blue hair and brought his face gently to hers as he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue slipping through the partings in both his own lips and her own pouty pink lips, meeting and wrapping around her own tongue in her mouth.**

"No one sees this?" asked Brock.

**Dawn couldn't help but moan into his mouth as Ash's tongue massaged her own and she shared a deep passionate opened mouth kiss with the boy she'd practically crushed on since the moment she met him.**

**Suddenly, losing a contest seemed to matter about as much as dust in the wind to her now as she became lost in the moment.**

"The end," said Jessie. "Wait, huh?" she asked, looking further.**  
**

* * *

**Omake**

"Oma-what?" Meowth asked.

**Written By: Slicerness**

**Idea** **By: 0 Jordinio 0, Slicerness**

**Pinpointing The Very Second Ash Ketchum's Balls Dropped**

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled out, falling over. The rest of them were shocked.

"You could have gave us a warning!" shouted Misty.

"This is Team Rocket..." Brock said, trailing off.

**Ash stared at May as she stepped out of the changing room.**

"Not again." said Ash.

**His eyes sliding up and down in their sockets as they followed her breasts when she walked towards the pool they were at. Ash himself was standing a few feet back from the edge of the pool itself next to Drew and Brock. He was going to jump in, but then he saw May and his brain just seemed to shrivel up and another part of him, lower, swelled and began doing his thinking for him.**

"Typical, perverted teenage guy." said Misty. "This is not Ash."

**"What are those _things_ on May's chest?" Drew asked incredulously next to Ash. "They weren't there before. Why are those hideous things there?!" He started freaking out.**

"This is stupid." said Meowth.

***Crack!***

**Ash stared at his fist curiously as Drew dropped like a bag of rocks. Curious, he hadn't meant to do that. It's like his hand just shot out and acted of it's own accord.**

**He jumped lightly as he felt Brock place a hand on his shoulder. "Ash, I've never been prouder to call you my best friend and little brother figure." The dark skinned Pokemon Breeder said with the utmost passion, tears flowing from his eyes.**

"I would not congratulate him!" shouted Brock.

**"You're becoming a man! Recognizing the best parts of women and stopping the haters of large breasts before they can become an issue. I would hug you right now, but considering the state we're both in I'm sure that violates the Code."**

**Ash had no idea what Brock was talking about, but went back to watching May's chest anyway.**

"Horrible." said Ash and Brock.

* * *

**Aaaaand done!**

**What do you think my little horny minionz?**

"No comment." everyone said.

**I know this chapter was somewhat lacking, but trust me writing contests is rather fucking hard! So I just fucking rushed it.**

"Everything else is rushed too." said Brock. "Especially the romance."

**Infact both me and Slicerness hated it, so I'm thinking on just getting another writer in on this to do the contests.**

**If any of you are interested and have – decent spelling, Good grammar, decent typing speed and the like – then feel free to leave a review or a pm with your name in the drawing.**

**You know the drill bitchy minionz! Review! Suggest! Rape! Shit! Piss! Lap Dance! Masturbate! Ejaculate!**

James and Meowth turned pale, they weren't used to this. Jessie hid her face in the paper.

**Remember, only two slots left for your favorite Pokemon to join Ash's line-up.**

**Alright, I'm outta here!**

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA BUILDIN...HE HAS TO GO DO HIS COMMUNITY SERIVCE FOR BEATING ON THOSE TRICK OR TREATERS OR JUST GENERALLY KIDS WITH CANDY, WHO THE FUCK CARES ANYWAY THEY WERE JUST LITTLE BITCH ASS ANKLE BITERS ANYWAY!**

Team Rocket exchanged glances for a few seconds, before discarding this chapter and replacing it with the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Meowth who was reading this time.

**Okay, we're back again!**

**Another Pokemon has been chosen, that means nine have been selected and only one slot remains, so get those suggestions in!**

**The Pokemon chosen will actually be making it's début in this chapter.**

**Anyway, without further ado;**

**Working Sinnoh With Skill**

**Chapter 7**

**Go!**

* * *

**After congratulating Zoey on her winning the Jubilife City Contest, Ash and Dawn set out for Oreburgh City that night arm in arm.**

**At the moment, the day right after leaving Jubilife City Dawn had both backpacks on her back as Ash carried her on his very own back, demonstrating quite a lot of strength. Dawn wasn't sure but she knew that the combined weight of her wearing both their backpacks, her with her arms wrapped around his neck and him hooking his arms under her knee's, and then Pikachu riding atop his shoulder weighed quite alot, and yet Ash was walking casually, showing no strain at all. Those muscles of his weren't just for show.**

**"No, I'm serious Pikachu really did hate me when I first stared my journey with him." Ash told her with a laugh.**

"Don't remind me/Pikachuuu." Ash and Pikachu said in unison.

**Dawn hung her head over his shoulder to get a look at his face, "No way, I can't believe that, if it weren't for the fact that you're both from different species I'd say you were brothers." The bluenette replied with a giggle as Ash carried her along a forest path.**

"Of course she can't, she's had it easy all this time." said Misty.

**Ash chuckled in amusement, "Yeah, it wasn't until I literally risked my life for the ketchup addict that we started getting along." The young amber eyed ranger continued.**

Pikachu covered his ears.

**Dawn shook her head in amusement as she leaned closer and kissed his cheek.**

**Ash raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her as he walked, "What was that for?" He asked curiously.**

"Stupid question." said James.

**Dawn just smiled at him, "Nothing really." She admitted, "But do I need a reason? Isn't it my right as your girlfriend to kiss you and feel you up whenever I feel like it?"**

"NO! His/My body is HIS/MY property!" shouted Misty and Ash. Team Rocket, Brock and Pikachu held back snickers as the two of them looked down.

**She asked in a mischievous voice, her hands groping his solid shoulders.**

**Ash snorted as he turned his attention back to the path they were walking along – he was walking along – as he replied, "You were a lot more shy with me before I asked you to be my girlfriend." He pointed out.**

"When did this happen? Don't just skip events, explain." said Brock.

**Dawn surprised him by leaning down slightly on the opposite shoulder from where Pikachu was perched and Licked - Licked! - the tip of his ear,**

"Ew!" shouted Ash, covering his ears.

**"Well, I was mostly scared because I didn't know if you would like me this way." She whispered, the combination of her licking the tip of his ear with her soft tongue, and her hot breath washing over his ear making him shiver slightly in pleasure.**

"Cut the sexual description and get to the plot!" shouted Brock.

**Ash snorted for a second time, although there was a small red hue on his cheeks, "Yes, I would absolutely hate and instantly turn down the offer to date a beautiful girl like you, who not only is she able talk with me properly but is also really fun to be around. Yes, the thought fills me with the utmost disgust, the mere mental picture of being on a date with you makes me green." He shot back, his tone dripping with sarcasm.**

"I don't think dat was sarcasm." said Meowth quietly.

**Dawn 'hmm'd thoughtfully at him, "Well you did tell me you met quite a lot of beautiful girls in your travels, and you did say that there was chemistry between you and May." She pointed out,**

"This is goin' nowhere." said Meowth.

**"I'm not even gonna mention this Misty girl because from your own words 'she's more of a boy than a girl'.**

"I would never say something like that about her!" shouted Ash defensively.

**Pretty sure that makes her ineligible to be classed as competition." Dawn quoted.**

**Ash nodded, seeing his girlfriend's points. He wasn't sure if she was actually feeling self conscious or not, but just in case... "Well, that is true, I have met alot of beautiful girls over the years, but, almost all of them I only knew for a few days before I continued on, and May? ...Well, I will admit I was physically attracted to her, but we never really... clicked." He tried to explain. "Out personalities clashed at times and as odd as it sounds she was more like a pair of boobs than person sometimes. Honestly, the girl's only a few months older than you yet she's got, what, D-cups?**

"I don't care about your sexual fantasies, writer! Move on already!" shouted Jessie, struggling to keep her cool.

**It didn't help that she had these moments where it's like she just turned her brain off. It was a major turn off. We were friends, but with her... slow moments, that's as far as I could ever see us being." Ash trailed off.**

**Dawn raised an eyebrow at the comments on May's breasts as she giddily archived his words in the back of her mind. "So you don't like big breasts?" She inquired curiously.**

"How long is this going to go on?" asked James.

**Ash chuckled, quietly at first but louder and louder until he ran out of air. He looked back at her and gave her a look like she a crazy person,**

"Faulty grammar there." said Brock.

**"Are you kidding? I'm a teenage boy, of course I love big breasts.**

"That doesn't sound like ANYTHING I would say!" shouted Ash.

**May was just rather flighty at times, and those times were more often than not the times you could actually tear your eyes away from the pair of cantaloupes she had attached to her chest." His voice sounding oddly passionate.**

**Dawn just assumed it was an instinct all straight males were ingrained with. Or at least the one's Ash was born with; not like she had experience talking about breasts with men.**

**Dawn's eyes suddenly gained a mischievous glint as she leaned down and pressed her own considerable bust into the back of Ash's neck,**

"Ugh, not this again." he said, covering his ears. Meowth scratched the cage with his claws, causing everyone to shield their ears from the horrible screeching noise. "Ya can listen to da story-or ya can just listen to dis horrible noise all day." They all came to a silent agreement immediately.

**the soft mounds like cushions against his back, "What about my breasts, what do you think of them?" She asked in a breathy whisper.**

"Honestly?" asked Ash. "I don't care!"

**Ash grinned shakily as he swallowed loudly, "A-and what size would they be?" He stammered slightly, but recovered admirably.**

"Why is he asking this?" asked Misty.

**"Mine are 32C's boyfriend of mine.**

"Did we _really_ need to know that?" asked Brock.

**At least that's what my bra says... not that you could confirm that right now."**

"This is sick." said Misty, disgusted.

**Dawn practically purred into his ear. And it was true, she wasn't exxagerating about her bust size; Dawn was one of those girls who gained their curves early,**

"I'm not impressed." said Jessie.

**and even at only 13 years of age she was, to be crude, ball-droppingly gorgeous.**

"Wait, wasn't it her 12th birthday in the first chapter? What changed? How much time passed?" asked Ash.

**Ash stumbled slightly but caught himself. He paused for a moment to gather his confidence to make sure he didn't stutter, "Well... They feel great pressing against me, I can tell you that for sure." He replied, grinning broadly with more confidence than he actually felt; he actually felt kind of light-headed.**

"How can people stomach this?!" he shouted.

**Light headed and turned-on that is.**

"Like almost every other guy in the story?" Misty asked.

**Ash could practically feel her blush as she tightened her grip around his neck,**

"How do you 'feel' a blush?" asked James. "That sounds so stupid."

**the young amber eyed Ranger grinned mentally, confirming this round as his victory. He'd discovered that Dawn was good with the teasing but she wasn't very capable of taking it very well without blushing up a storm.**

**They'd talked for a good hour – sharing several kisses, some innocent while others leaned towards intense like their first – before Ash had worked up the nerve fully to lay out some very logical facts; he liked her, she liked him - or he thought so at least at the time - she was incredibly beautiful and they should become a couple.**

"She is NOT that great, either in personality or looks." said Ash quickly. "Also, how long did it take me to realize this?"

**It was as easy as that. Simple, even, just the way Ash liked things. Dawn liked fashion but she wasn't so overwhelming with her interest of it compared to Misty and May, who practically butted heads with him every-time he pointed out to both of them that he didn't enjoy shopping like they did.**

**Dawn just took it in stride, she had her likes, he had his, it was that simple. Ash had found that he was subconsciously doing little things on his own that May had nagged about and Misty had demanded him to do, and yet with Dawn he didn't mind. It was like he accepted it as a sort of duty as the male travelling companion.**

"Enough already!" shouted Misty.

**Dawn was much easier for him to understand than any other girl he'd met, he'd only known her for almost two weeks, yet he and the blue haired beauty were closer than he ever was with his other female friends, travelling companions or not.**

**In fact, just this morning he'd done something he'd never done with Misty or May in all the years he'd knew them.**

**After serving breakfast and telling Dawn what to work on with her Pokemon's training, he'd set his own Pokemon to their own Training and then sat and watched her for over an hour, her hair gently swaying in the wind as she gazed upon her Pokemon with determination to get better, ordering them around easily and taking to the Training of Pokemon like a fish to water.**

"He's not watching her train." muttered Misty.

**While she made a way better protégée than May ever did, because she had quite a bit of natural talent that he just had to bring out, she was also so much more to him.**

**She caught his interest in ways no girl ever had before, he'd had crushes before, hell his first crush was on that Giselle girl back in his Kanto journey,**

Ash covered his ears yet again as the rest of them laughed.

**but Dawn made him feel like his heart was going to leap out of his throat almost every time she spoke.**

**It was then Ash realized that his feeling may be much deeper than just a simple crush, and Ash for the life of him couldn't care less.**

"And I couldn't care less about this second-rate 'subplot'." said Misty.

**Back in the present Ash was about to take another step when something happened, something that hadn't happened since he met Lucario all those months ago.**

**He felt his Aura jolt inside of his veins, the power of it rushing through him and pounding in his ears in the familiar feeling of sensing another aura sensitive being near him.**

**He hadn't learned much from his very brief time with Lucario, he'd learned to sense quite well in his own opinion, nowhere near Lucario's mastery; the jackal Pokemon could navigate anytime he wished with his _eyes closed_ for crying out loud, but Ash was proficient enough to sense another strong Aura user around him.**

"Still boring." yawned Brock.

**And thanks to Mewtwo he was getting better and better at hearing his Pokemon's thoughts and feelings with his Aura everyday.**

"Mewtwo?" asked Meowth, before continuing.

**Sadly, Lucario hadn't had the time to teach him – as promised – before he passed on the basics of utilizing Aura to form protective barriers or an offensive attack like the Aura Sphere.**

**Dawn felt Ash stop and tense up beneath her and jumped off of his back worriedly, "Ash, what's wrong?" She asked her tone belaying her worry.**

**Ash didn't answer her, instead he turned on guard Pikachu tensing on his shoulder and looked to a bush to his right.**

**Only to be shocked as a small injured Pokemon stumbled from the green foliage clutching it's wounded arm.**

**Ash's eyes widened, "A Riolu!" He blurted out in shock, and why wouldn't he? They were extremely rare Pokemon, the pre-evolution of Lucario!**

**Dawn dropped the bags to the ground and pulled out her pink Pokedex, "What's a Riolu?" She asked curiously as she hit the scan button.**

**"_R__iolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's Aura becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies. This Riolu is Male and has the ability Steadfast. Currently, this Riolu knows the attacks Bullet Punch, Shadow Claw, Force Palm and Aura Sphere._" The feminine monotone voice of the Pokedex stated aloud before Dawn put it away.**

**Riolu was a small, blue, jackel-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso were colored black and it's tail was blue. Around it's neck was a muted yellow collar. There were rounded bumps on the backs of Riolu's forepaws, which could have been the beginnings of the spikes on a Lucario's forepaws. Riolu had a black "mask" and red eyes. Like Lucario, Riolu stood on its toes instead of its entire foot, ready to jump or move at a moment's notice.**

**Ash raised a hand to Dawn and beckoned her off a bit, "Stay back a bit Dawn, Riolu's scared of something, I can feel it. Aura users can be pretty powerful when they're backed into a corner." He told her softly.**

**Dawn nodded, she was concerned but followed Ash's advice because he sounded like he kew what he was talking about. She took a few slow steps back.**

**Ash crouched slightly down to eye level with the Riolu and let Pikachu jump off as he took a few slow steps forward towards the scared Fighting type.**

**"Hey there..." He started off slowly and softly, "I'm Ash, I can sense your Aura and can tell that you're scared, so why don't you just calm down a bit and let me help you with that wound?" Ash asked soothingly as he took a few more crouched steps towards Riolu.**

**When Ash was but a few feet from Riolu his hand suddenly snapped up, palm facing Ash as he charged a small blue sphere of energy in it's palm. He quickly his thrust it's paw outwards sending the fully formed – though miniature compared to Lucario's – Aura Sphere towards Ash.**

"That's not saying much, since we don't know how big or small Lucario's version is." said Brock.

**"Ash!" Dawn screamed to him in concern when she saw the attack fly at him.**

**Everyone in the small clearing was surprised, bar Ash and Pikachu that is, when Ash's hand suddenly snapped up and he backhanded the Aura Sphere flying into the air and into the horizon.**

**Ash gave Riolu a smirk as he lowered his slightly singed hand, "Now now, no need attack me I only want to help." He chastised lightly as he took a few more steps forward, turning his head he gave his attention to Dawn, "Can you get me some Super-Potion from my bag, a bandage and a stilt please?" He asked her.**

**Dawn nodded and bent down to begin rummaging through his backpack.**

**While Ash slowly took a few more steps towards Riolu he was conversing with Mewtwo in his head, _'Look into it's head and tell me what it's scared of.'_ He ordered lightly.**

**Mewtwo was silent for a few moments before responding, '_This Riolu is rather like me, it was __stolen as an egg and has been experimented on to be made into a strong Pokemon by many scientists since it was born, such is the reason why it can use Aura Sphere already in this form, it managed to escape just over two weeks ago, but some kind of Pokemon Hunter has been hired to retrieve Riolu and it has been on the run since then.'_ Mewtwo explained to him in his mind, his voice sounding cold, brimming with barely suppressed rage.**

"This should be interesting." said James.

**Ash couldn't blame him, ever since his incident with Giovanni, Mewtwo had been strongly against anything that resorted to forcefully experimenting on Pokemon to make them stronger and bend their will to the captors.**

**Dawn gently set down the needed items Ash had requested before stepping back with Pikachu again.**

**Ash picked up the orange bottle containing the Super-Potion and gently motioned for Riolu to come, doing the best he could to make his aura seem soothing and caring.**

**After a few moments, Riolu took a few hesitant steps towards Ash before stumbling into his arms.**

**Ash smiled gently down at the jackel Pokemon as he lifted the Super Potion up, "Now this is going to sting a bit, but only for a second and then you'll feel much better." He told Riolu kindly.**

**Spraying the potion on the wound on Riolu's arm, Riolu grimaced slightly in pain before it faded and the small Aura user relaxed into Ash's arms.**

**Smiling this time in relief Ash used both hands now to gently grasp the stilt and slide it up against Riolu's arm before tying it still with the bandage.**

**He stood the small Aura user up and gave it a small smile, "Hey Riolu, test your arm out for me will you?" He asked softly.**

**Riolu nodded, soothed by his Aura Ash assumed, as well as the knowledge that Ash wasn't this 'hunter' and flexed his arm up, it was a bit stiff thanks to the splint but other than that it looked okay.**

**Smile stretching into a grin Ash stood up from his crouched position, "Well now that that's taken care of, why don't you let me me treat you to some breakfast?" The young Ranger inquired.**

**Riolu nodded and followed behind him towards Dawn, Pikachu and the backpacks as Ash turned on his heels and began walking.**

**Dawn blinked at how easily Ash handled the situation, "Wow, I'll say it again; you really know how to handle Pokemon." She told him with a serene smile stretching her lips.**

"She's surprised?" asked Misty. "They've been together for a year now!"

**Ash chuckled, scratching his cheek as he felt a burst of pride. He bent down and removed a bowl from his backpack and began filling it with Oran Berries, he sadly didn't have a recipe of food made especially for Riolu so he'd have to settle with this, "I told you before I learned most of it through experience and from Brock, but it helped that Riolu was an Aura user and I started learning to use my own Aura a few months back." He replied, smiling broadly.**

**Dawn's eyebrows raised in both curiosity and surprise. "Aura as in an Aura Guardian?" She asked in disbelief.**

**Ash shook his head, "I only know the basics, and even then not all of them, it was a Lucario, the evolved form of Riolu here, that taught me, but I only knew him for a few days before he had to leave so it didn't get to teach me much other than using it to sense stuff." He explained as he gestured to Riolu, who was too busy eating the blue Oran berries happily to pay attention to their conversation, though Ash could tell with the way the black tubes on the back of his head extended slightly that Riolu was in fact paying attention to their Aura, making sure that Ash was indeed just trying to help and that Dawn wasn't a threat.**

**Warning bells suddenly started blaring in all of Ash's senses just as Mewtwo's voice thundered in his ears, '_From above! I sense a being with malicious intent!_' The clone Pokemon warned.**

**Ash whirled around startling the others and looked into the air, catching sight of a large four winged purple bat flapping it's wings towards them, generating and launching two glowing blue sickles of bladed energy at them.**

**Acting quickly, Ash palmed one of the six Pokeballs that he had on him that held Pokemon inside from his belt and released the Pokemon inside quickly, "Starly, repel that Air Cutter attack with Whirlwind!" He called out urgently.**

**From the Pokeball, Starly appeared flying mid-air and began to flap his wings harshly generating a heavy wind that blew the sickles of energy away off coarse and into a tree.**

**Not even a second later did Ash follow up, "Okay Starly, take that Crobat down with Brave Bird!" He ordered quickly.**

**Starly cried in agreement and blazed into the air as fast as his small body could, his feathered body becoming enshrouded in flames before they dyed down into a powerful blue aura that pulsed with energy.**

**The Crobat in the air cried out in alarm, but was too slow in attempting to dodge and Starly ploughed straight into it and sending it careening off into the forest below from the powerful attack.**

**Starly straightened out mid-air, flinching slightly from the recoil of using Brave Bird, and that's when he started to glow a bright white.**

"It's evolving." commented Brock.

**Down below Ash grinned as he saw Starly expand in size, his wingspan becoming lager and the flick of hair on his forehead becoming longer, and when the glow dyed down, in Starly's place was a freshly evolved Staravia.**

**'_Ash there is a fairly powerful presence closing in on you._' Mewtwo warned in his head and the young trainer grimaced.**

**Fairly powerful to Mewtwo meant dangerous threat to any Pokemon that wasn't on his level.**

**Thinking quickly, Ash returned Staravia to his Pokeball quickly before grabbing Turtwig and Haunter's Pokeballs.**

"He didn't even describe Staravia." said Jessie.

"Nor explain how he got Haunter." added Brock.

**Turning around he faced Dawn and held them out to her, "Here, keep these three with you in case you go up against Pokemon your own can't handle." He told his girlfriend as he pushed them into her hands.**

**"Ash, what are you doing?" She asked in concern.**

**Ash leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back, "Something's coming this way and it's pretty powerful." Ash explained, he paused a moment as a thoughtful frown came over his face before reaching up and pulling the silver chain with Mewtwo's Pokeball from around his neck getting a startled look from Dawn, "Here, the Pokemon in this Pokeball is for emergency's only, don't let him out unless you have to."**

"He shouldn't have given it to her at all." said Misty.

**He told his girlfriend seriously as he forced the black Pokeball into her hands along with the other three. He was wary of letting Mewtwo out, he knew the only sure-fire way to make sure somebody who had seen him wouldn't come seeking the legendary would be to kill them, and he wasn't quite ready to commit a homicide yet.**

**Not that he was truly against the idea, the years of dealing with malicious Pokemon gangs had hardened him somewhat and he wasn't opposed to the untimely deaths of many people, such as Giovanni.**

"Jerk." Team Rocket all said.

**He was rather annoyed at not being able to celebrate Staravia evolving, but such was life.**

**Despite herself, Dawn was curious about the mystery Pokemon inside the black Pokeball, curious enough to ask despite the situation they were in, "What Pokemon is in it?" She asked.**

**Ash swallowed, he was about to outright deny her question, but then it came to his mind that this girl was his girlfriend, his significant other; if he couldn't be truthful with her, who could he be truthful with?**

"He's supposed to keep it a secret, isn't he? He doesn't have to tell her EVERYTHING!" Misty said.

**So he told her, some of it at least.**

**"A Pokemon called Mewtwo, he's one of my most powerful Pokemon and I keep his Pokeball on me at all times because of how rare he is." He explained quickly.**

**The bluenette quirked an eyebrow, "How rare exactly?" Dawn inquired sharply.**

**Ash grimaced, but he gave her a quick muttered, "Legendary."**

**Dawn's eyes widened, "Are you telling me there's a legendary Pokemon in this Pokeball?" She questioned in disbelief.**

**Ash gave her a quick nod, "That's why I never let him out in public, he draws too much attention. Keep him with you and I give you permission to let him out if you feel threatened in any way." He told her once again.**

"She would probably feel threatened by even the most minor of threats, so it was a mistake giving it up." said Brock.

**Dawn nodded, but had to ask, "What's going on?"**

**Ash looked from side to side suspiciously before answering, "I think there's a bunch of Hunters after this Riolu and they have at least one very powerful Pokemon with them, so I'm going to take Pikachu and deal with them." He stated, his voice level and calm as he could make it.**

**Dawn's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" She asked, feeling traces of fear creep along her spine.**

**Ash nodded, "It's my duty as a Pokemon Ranger to apprehend any Pokemon Poachers like these guys." The young Ranger replied.**

**Dawn sighed in reluctant acceptance before leaning over and giving him a long kiss on the lips and pulling back, "Be careful and stay safe so _when_ you get back we can explore this relationship of ours a bit more." His beautiful girlfriend told him with a flirty wink, putting extra emphasis on the word when, showing her trust in his return.**

"I don't need her to lecture me about safety!" shouted Ash.

**Ash picked up a wary Riolu and held him easily as he and Pikachu took off running through the foliage of the forest, leading the powerful Pokemon presence away from Dawn.**

**The young amber eyed teen was cursing up a storm as he went, "Fucking Poachers! Did you hear that Pikachu, these idiots cut into me exploring my relationship with Dawn!" He snarled angrily.**

"Watch yarr language around Riolu!" Meowth interrupted himself. "Also, I can't take dis seriously. He doesn't care dat they're doing horrible things, just his time with some girl!"

**While Riolu looked at him with a deadpan expression from underneath his arm, Pikachu running beside him started laughing loudly at his expense.**

"They can't take this seriously, either." he said.

* * *

**Dawn stayed staring at the way Ash left the clearing, still a bit concerned for his safety,**

"Worry about yourself, not me." said Ash.

**although she couldn't help her giddy excitement as she stared at the black Pokeball she'd slid around her neck on its silver chain.**

"Uh-oh, she's going to unleash it, isn't she?" he asked.

**She couldn't help the small amount of pride that came to her, here she was holding a Pokeball that contained a legendary Pokemon!**

"Which she's not allowed to use outside of emergencies, which, to her, are small threats." repeated Misty.

**She'd never heard of this Mewtwo Pokemon before though, was it like some kind of evolved form of the Legendary Pokemon Mew?**

"NO." Brock, Ash and Misty all said.

**She was broken from her excited thoughts when she heard angry clicking and hissing from behind her.**

**Whirling around, Dawn stared as an Ariados almost twice as large as any of the ones that attacked her the day she started her journey crawled into the clearing.**

**"Dos! Ari ari! Dos dos dos!" The red spider like Pokemon chattered at her angrily.**

**Dawn looked at it, the Pokemon tensing to attack her. Looking down at the Pokeball that held Mewtwo she steeled her resolve before grabbing one of her own Pokeballs.**

"Okay, good." said Brock.

**If she always relied on Ash and his Pokemon, how could she ever become a competent enough Trainer and Coordinator that actually deserved to stand by his side?**

"Took her long enough to realize that." said Jessie.

**"Ursaring, spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she released her most powerful Pokemon.**

**Ursaring appeared towering over Ariados with a roar filled with anger at the audacity of the puny spider that dared to attack his Trainer and excitement at finally battling a Pokemon that wasn't Pikachu and wouldn't be bitch slapping him around like a volley ball.**

"Watch da language, kids are reading." said Meowth.

**Ariados leaped into action, firing two dark black lightning-like blasts from it's eyes at Ursaring.**

**Dawn grimaced, Ash had told her about this attack, but she couldn't quite remember what it was called though, "Ursaring cut them to pieces with Slash!" She called out instinctively.**

**Ursaring gave a loud bestial roar before slashing in an upward arc with two glowing white claws, the two simultaneous Slash attacks severing the black lightning blasts in two, causing them to dissipate into thin air.**

**Dawn grinned as her mind went quickly through everything Ash had taught her so far about battling, and settled on the most... Ash-like way she could think of, "Follow up with Bulk Up!" She called out next, hurriedly.**

"She's trying to copy his battle style? Form your own!" shouted Misty.

**Ursaring roared again and flexed his body's muscles, a crimson aura of power erupting around him.**

**"Dos dos!" The Ariados retorted to Ursaring as it fired a string of webbing from it's mouth towards Ursaring.**

**Dawn grinned as she saw it, "Catch that web and pull it towards you." Dawn ordered quickly.**

**Ursaring once again roared as he lifted a large claw and clasped the webbing firmly and jerked Ariados strongly towards himself through the air.**

**Ariados' eyes literally bugged out of it's head as it was pulled soaring through the air towards the large and intimidating bear Pokemon.**

**"Now with your free arm smash it down with Hammer Arm!" Dawn shouted her next order to Ursaring.**

"Enough with the run-on sentences, they're giving me a headache." said James.

**Ursaring nodded and when Ariados reached within a foot of him, Ursaring raised it's large free paw above it's head causing it's forearm to glow a blinding white before he brought it down in a crushingly powerful blow right dead center on top of Ariados' small head.**

**Ariados screeched in pain as it impacted the ground, the grassy area below it splintering and cratering from the blow of Hammer Arm.**

**Dawn decided not to give it a chance to recover at all, "Finish with Hyper Beam!" She ordered next, almost harshly.**

**Ursaring obeyed as he took a few steps back and opened his mouth, releasing a large wave of orange energy in the form of a beam straight into Ariados who was twitching madly on the ground.**

**The Hyper Beam crashed straight unto the dual Bug-Poison type and blasted it clear out of the area they were in, into a far deeper part of the forest.**

**The last they heard of Ariados was the near brutalized spider-like Pokemon's wails of pain before it disappeared into the foliage followed by a large explosion.**

**Dawn was silent for a moment before she exploded into a flurry of excited cheers as she launched herself at Ursaring, wrapping the large bear in a tight hug, "Wooo! We beat that Ariados like it was nothing!**

"By copying somebody else's battle style." commented Misty. "Way to be original."

**Way to go Ursaring!" She congratulated her powerhouse Pokemon who roared happily in reply and hugged her back just as tightly**

"Weird." said James and Ash.

**as they danced around the clearing excitedly over their first battle together being so easy. Ursaring was just happy to have WON a fight; losing to a tiny yellow rat all the time was destroying his pride piece by piece.**

"Togepiii!"

* * *

**Deftly, Ash skidded into a large rocky clearing just outside of the forest and set Riolu down by his left, Pikachu taking up position in front of them as they prepared for the coming encounter.**

**They didn't have to wait long before from above they heard a bestial roar from the sky. A tall, short grey haired woman descended on the back of a Salamence, wearing some kind of purple trench coat and had a strange cannon-like device strapped to her wrist.**

**Ash recognized her almost instantly from a good many wanted posters he'd seen at the Ranger Station, "Pokemon Hunter J..." He muttered to himself with a growl in his throat.**

**The woman raised an eyebrow behind her black shades, "Interesting, my reputation seems to proceed me, now why don't you hand over that Riolu little boy?" She inquired, her tone mocking.**

**Ash smirked back at her, "As a Pokemon Ranger, I'm not sorry to say, but I'm going to have to apprehend you and and that fling handbag you're riding on." The amber eyed teen replied sharply.**

"Corny." said Misty.

**"A Ranger eh...?" J mused, "A bit young, bit I suppose I'll have to deal with you, Salamence Dragon Pulse!" She ordered suddenly.**

"Where did 'bit' come from?" asked James.

**Salamence underneath her roared in agreement before opening it's mouth and firing a large sphere of turquoise green energy towards Ash.**

"Learn to writer proper sentences." Jessie said.

**Salamence was a quadrupedal dragon-like Pokémon who had large red wings. Although primarily blue, Salamence possessed accentuations of red and gray coloration. The red-colored portions of its body included it's aforementioned wings, eyebrows, neck, and the undersides of its tail and limbs. The gray portions included its lower jaw and its belly, the latter of which appeared to be armored. Salamence had three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face similar to gills.**

**"Pikachu, send it back with Iron Tail." Ash countered calmly.**

**Pikachu spun on his feet lightly, his tail glowing brightly as he spun and slapped the Dragon Pulse harshly, sending the powerful Dragon-Type attack rocketing back to the surprised owner of the attack.**

"Pikachu should have struggled to send it back at least a little." said Brock.

**Salamence managed to just flap it's wings and ascend straight up a few feet, avoiding it's returned attack.**

**J raised an eyebrow, cool as can be. "That's a rather powerful Pikachu, I'm sure it will fetch a very nice price." She stated aloud, raising her hand, showing a Pokeball in hand, J released another Pokemon to the ground below Salamence, "Drapion, I choose you." She said, her voice still flat.**

**Below her a Drapion appeared with a loud cry, snapping it's large claws in anticipation.**

**Drapion was a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes were a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions. Drapion had two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. Drapion also had protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body was composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ended with a tail with two stingers. Drapion had four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature being its huge claws, which had a blue circular marking on the undersides, a similar marking being on the tail of the large scorpion-like Pokemon.**

**Ash gave a low whistle as he looked Drapion over, bringing his Pokedex out to get a better idea of how the Pokemon 'worked' so to speak, "That is one tough looking Pokemon, I may get one for myself." He commented, that said he hit the scan button on his Pokedex and brought up the information regarding Drapion.**

**"_Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon. Its claws give off a deadly poison and they are powerful enough to turn an automobile into scrap iron._" Dexter, his Pokedex stated in that boring scientist drawl of his.**

**Ash gave a smirk as he slipped his Pokedex back into his pocket "So, I'm dealing with another powerhouse kind of Pokemon here?" Ash said aloud, "I'm liking these odds, Pikachu can definitely handle these two. And who knows, they might even give him a little bit of a work-out?" He continued, his tone level and brimming with confidence.**

**Although he really wished that Professor Oak had finished that new item he'd commissioned him to make for him, but he'd just have to make do for now.**

"What new item?" asked Meowth.

**"Confident are we?" J inquired, although she didn't sound curious at all.**

**Ash's smirk stretched a bit, "Yes and I'll show you why." He replied, "Pikachu, Extreme-Speed into Iron Tail now!" He blurted out quickly, not a second later.**

"When did it learn that move?" asked Meowth.

**J's eyes widened as Pikachu literally disappeared in a blur of high speed movement, appearing before Drapion before her eyes even finished widening, swinging a glowing white tail straight into Drapions face, sending the large purple scorpion soaring through the air with a cry of surprise and pain.**

**As Drapion crashed into the ground harshly a good twenty feet away, J sprung to action, "Salamence, Flamethrower!" She called out loudly.**

**From it's mouth, Salamence unleashed a torrent of white hot flames towards Pikachu.**

**Pikachu was prepared though and his tail, still glowing with the power of Iron Tail, smacked against the ground, splintering it beneath him and launching himself high into the air, a bit above Salamence and J.**

**Ash acted immediately, "Thunderbolt!" He ordered his Pokemon.**

**Pikachu obeyed and gave a loud cry of, "Chu!" As the small electric rodent unleashed an extremely powerful crackling arc of lightning from his body straight at Salamence, more powerful than many Electric-Types could ever hope to match.**

"Again, we get it, they're better than the world." repeated Misty.

**Salamence had no time to dodge and gave a cry of pain as it was lit up like a Christmas tree.**

"Dat's a weird analogy." said Meowth.

**J on the other hand, seeing the attack heading towards them, had jumped from her Salamence's back and landed on the ground on one knee.**

**Ash gave her no reprieve though as he gave Pikachu one more order, "Iron Tail!" The young amber eyed Ranger shouted as he rushed J himself.**

**Pikachu head and obeyed, spinning in mid-air before the Thunderbolt could even fully dissipate from around the in-pain Salamence, Pikachu slammed a crushing blow with his glowing white tail, straight into it's face and sending it careening down straight into Drapion who had just managed to pull itself up to a standing position again, sending both tumbling in a spray of limbs.**

**Hunter J, just managed to swerve to the right to avoid a devastating haymaker from Ash that would have likely broken her jaw.**

**She couldn't avoid the follow up though as the young Ranger spun deftly on his heel and came around at her with reflexes she couldn't hope to match and smashed her straight on the side of the chest with a powerful round-house kick,**

"That not even Chuck Norris could rival." interrupted James, and everyone stared at him. "What?" Meowth continued.

**launching her tumbling across the rocky terrain they were in.**

**Ash was about to chase after her and lay down the beating of the century on the rogue Pokemon Hunter, but his Aura blazed in his mind and senses as he felt three Aura's with malicious intent closing in rapidly from the direction behind Riolu.**

**Turning around he was just in time to see Riolu watching him and Pikachu fight with rapt attention, and three more Crobat like the one from earlier burst from the forest Foliage, each launching a Shadow Ball – a sphere of dark purple ghostly energy – straight at Riolu's unsuspecting back.**

**Acting on instinct, Ash switched his attention to Riolu, the small crimson eyed Fighting-Type meeting his eyes, "Riolu, jump straight up and turn to face your back mid-air!" He ordered as if it were one of his own Pokemon.**

**Surprisingly, thanks to the fact that Ash had treated his injuries, fed him when he was starving and was now fighting to protect him from a Pokemon Hunter with powerful Pokemon that Riolu knew he couldn't match in battle, never mind both of them at once, Riolu obeyed; bouncing on his nimble feet straight into the air whirling to face his back mid-air and allowing the Shadow Balls to pass under him harmlessly.**

**Ash could practically feel Riolu's Aura pulsing in sync with his own, "Riolu, triple Aura Sphere now!" He commanded sharply.**

**Riolu once again followed Ash's orders and shot two small Aura Sphere's from a palm each, before holding both paws together and creating one double the size of the others and launching it a second behind the other two.**

**The three Crobat had been flying at Riolu as fast as they could, and so they couldn't hope to change their direction with the amount of momentum behind them. They'd been trying to catch Riolu by surprise, they were not expecting the Aura using Fighting-Type to react to them accordingly.**

**The two flying on the outside were blasted into the ground with cries of pain. The one in the middle received the largest Aura Sphere and screeched as it was literally blasted straight back into the forest.**

**Pikachu, seeing Ash was busy, wasn't idle; both Drapion and Salamence were hurt but they were not out of the fight yet, both Pokemon were at quite high levels, the only reason they weren't putting up a better fight being that Pikachu had taken them completely by surprise and hadn't let up once, not giving them any chance to recover and launch a counter attack.**

**Using a small Thunderbolt, Pikachu propelled himself into a dive straight at both Pokemon that were pushing themselves to their feet, a large glowing Aura of golden lightning surrounding him.**

**Both Drapion and Salamence looked up hearing the rapid cries of, "Pika, pika pika pika pika pika!" And only had time to both roar in surprise and slight fear as Pikachu literally dive bomb Volt Tackled them into the ground, creating a large crater beneath them and kicking up a large explosion of smoke that covered them.**

**A moment later, Pikachu jumped out of the smoke, landing a few metres away as the smoke cleared to reveal Drapion out-cold and unable to continue fighting and Salamence covered in a great many bruises, the most notable being a large purple bruise on the side of it's jaw delivered by Pikachu's Iron Tail and covered in a ton of burn marks from the Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle attacks.**

**As the two other Crobat unsteadily flew back into the forest, Ash with Riolu by his side began running towards Pikachu, "Pikachu finish it up with another Thunderbolt!" He called out to his partner.**

**Pikachu charged up his power and was about to unleash his Thunderbolt in devastating finisher, but his danger senses went into overdrive and the small yellow electric rodent had to jump to the side to avoid a small and thin orange beam that hit a tree behind him and turned it into stone.**

**Hunter J, dishevelled and bleeding from the nose sprinted past,**

"He can't put together a good sentence, can he?" Jessie asked. James shook his head.

**returning Drapion to it's Pokeball in a beam of red energy and jumped on top of Salamence, "This is a lost cause, with this kid here that Riolu is to much trouble, get us out of here!" She commanded quickly as she landed on her large Dragon Pokemon.**

Salamence took flight unsteadily slightly but took off into the air at the rapid speeds it's species were known for in the air.

**Ash grit his teeth slightly as he saw her escape, "You're not getting away this time you evil bitch." He muttered to himself, reaching down he literally grabbed Pikachu** **by the bottom half and cocked his arm back and concentrated his Aura the best he could to augment his strength somewhat.**

"PIKA-CHU!" Pikachu yelped in surprise.

**Pikachu gave him a wide eyed look as Ash, using as much Aura as he was could literally feel Pikachu's thoughts through the close brotherly bond they shared, "_You cannot be fucking serious Ash!_" He cried at him in disbelief.**

**Ash ignored his partners sputtering pleads for him to stop being stupid and Riolu's wide eyed stare as if he was insane.**

"I would never do something like that." said Ash quietly.

**With a mighty chuck, Ash launched Pikachu soaring into the sky like a baseball.**

**Pikachu cried out after a moment in exhilaration, a massive grin encompassing his face, "_This is fucking awesome!_" He screamed as he rocketed towards the unsuspecting Hunter J.**

"PIKA!?" Pikachu shouted.

**When he reached the apex of his flight he was still a good thirty feet from the silver haired Poacher and her get away Salamence, so Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt; not as strong as his charged one, but still more powerful than most and way more than enough to knock J and her Salamence out of the sky.**

**"Chuuuu!"**

**The startled Hunter J heard the cry and turned before gaping at the Pikachu that was literally following them into the sky and just managed to stumble out of the way of the arc of electricity.**

**Only she didn't get away completely unscathed as it brushed against her arm, causing her to jolt in pain and drop the Pokeball she was clenching in that hand.**

**The Pokeball fell out of her hand and towards Pikachu because of their momentums, both now in freefall a good hundred feet in the air.**

**Salamence skidded to an abrupt stop mid-air but J stomped hard on it's back, "Leave it! That Drapion isn't worth getting caught for, I'll just steal a new one." She barked harshly.**

"I forgot to point this out before, but this 'villain' is really weak and one-dimensional." said Brock.

**Salamence winced slightly at his Trainer's tone but took off into the air again.**

**Ash grit his teeth when he saw Hunter J manage to escape but he had other problems to deal with.**

**Turning his head to Riolu, Ash ordered, "Riolu catch that Pokeball."**

**With that said, Ash sprinted over the clearing as Pikachu free-fell and skidded into a slide catching Pikachu deftly as he managed to get under the small yellow rodent.**

**Riolu on the other hand obeyed completely**

"On the other hand? Where'd that come from?" asked Misty.

**and sprinted over the clearing quickly, launching himself on the tip of his toes into a spinning front flip and caught Drapion's Pokeball mid-air, before landing nimbly beside Ash and Pikachu. He held the Pokeball out to Ash as the Trainer stood up and allowed Pikachu to climb up to his shoulder.**

**Ash took the Pokeball gratefully and gave Riolu a smile and an affectionate pat on the head, "Thanks for your help Riolu, but now you don't need to hang around me anymore, Hunter J is long gone and won't be coming back for you as long as she thinks her freedom is at stake." The young amber eyed teen stated aloud as he lifted his hand from Riolu's head and with a wave turned on his heel to begin leaving.**

**He was stopped though when he felt something tug on the bottom of his black cargo jeans, looking down he saw that it was Riolu's small paw.**

**"Is there something wrong?" Ash asked curiously.**

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

**Riolu looked shyly to the ground for a moment before steeling himself and looking Ash in the eye. Lifting his paw Riolu pointed to himself and then a Pokeball on Ash's silver belt.**

**Ash got the meaning well enough and an excited grin spread over his face, "You want me to catch you?" He asked his voice giddy with excitement at the prospect.**

"Oh, NOW he gets it." said James.

**Riolu nodded, and then without even waiting for Ash he reached up and touched one of the empty Pokeballs on his belt and got sucked inside in a beam of red energy, putting up no fight whatsoever as the Pokeball gave of a soft 'ding' of capture as soon as all of the energy that was Riolu was secured within.**

**Ash grinned at Pikachu on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up, "I can't believe we got so lucky to catch Riolu! I've been wanting to catch one ever since we met Lucario!" He literally gushed.**

**Pikachu laughed alongside his best friend, new and powerful Pokemon were always a welcome addition to Ash's large team of Pokemon.**

**They laughed happily for a few more moments before calming down. Ash looked down at the Pokeball clutched in his hand tightly with a frown, "Now, what will I do with you?" He questioned thoughtfully.**

**As he began brainstorming he and Pikachu began walking back towards where they left Dawn.**

* * *

**Ash found Dawn relaxing on a tree stump in the forest clearing he left her in, she was leaning on her back, her nice creamy legs on full display for him as he entered the clearing.**

"We don't care about her legs!" shouted Ash.

**"Hey." The young Ranger greeted, slightly distracted.**

**Dawn sat up abruptly, cutting off the view Ash got of her thighs when her skirt had rode up. Though this fact was kind of disappointing, **

"No, it's not." he said.

**he put at out of mind as Dawn jumped up, a beaming smile on her beautiful face and rushed over to him and... flying glomped him,**

"Is glomp even a word?" James asked.

**literally knocking him to the ground where she fell straight down on him and straddled his thighs.**

"Ewww!" Misty shrieked.

**"Hey." She greeted in return with a mischievous smile, "Did you catch this poacher person?" She asked excitedly.**

**Ash took a minute to answer, ignoring the tightening in his jeans, "No, but it was Hunter J after all, Rangers have been trying to capture her for years and haven't been successful." He replied. "To be frank, I got lucky; Pikachu surprised her and hit hard, and never let up. Not to mention when I personally attacked her, preventing her from helping her Pokemon. She got away, albeit barely, but at least not without some repercussions." The amber eyed teen continued.**

**Dawn raised an eyebrow as she leaned her face down towards his, pressing her forehead gently against his, "Oh? What did you do?" His beautiful girlfriend inquired.**

"We get it, she's 'beautiful', can we get to the story?" asked Misty.

**Ash grinned cheekily at her, "Well, the best thing that happened was Riolu decided to become my Pokemon, but Pikachu also liberated J of one of her Pokemon." Ash answered.**

**Dawn's eyes sparkled, "Congratulations, Riolu sounds like the perfect kind of Pokemon for you, but," Dawn put emphasis on the but, "Now explain Mewtwo to me."**

"He doesn't have to explain anything." said Misty. "Why'd he even give it up to begin with?"

**She told him in a no nonsense tone as she sat up and removed the Legendary's Pokeball from her neck and slipped it around Ash's, as well as the other Pokeball's he'd lent her.**

**Ash sighed as he clipped his Pokeballs back to his belt, "Mewtwo is actually a Pokemon cloned from the DNA of the Legendary Pokemon Mew, and while he can't learn almost every attack like the original Mew can, he's still a bit more powerful in contrast to the original."Ash explained.**

**"You can clone Pokemon?" Dawn asked in shock, her eyes wide.**

**Ash shook his head, "Not anymore, as far as I'm aware only one place that successfully did so was where Mewtwo was born, and he destroyed the entire facility in a fit of rage, taking the scientists and research alike with it." Ash elaborated.**

**Dawn stood up in a bit of a daze, followed quickly in suit by Ash, "Am I allowed to meet Mewtwo? He sounds like a really cool Pokemon. Would it be safe?" His girlfriend asked hesitantly.**

**Ash sighed but relented, "The only people hurt in his escape were the Team Rocket personnel who were experimenting on Pokemon. As long as you're not secretly part of Team Rocket he's harmless." He assured her, ignoring the twitch from Mewtwo he felt when Ash called him harmless. He needed Mewtwo's help for something anyway, reaching up he touched unclipped Mewtwo's Pokeball from his silver chain before releasing the gene Pokemon in a flash of energy.**

**Mewtwo phased into view right in front of both him and Dawn, although this time he was wearing the armor Giovanni had made for him, the black screen over his eyes on the helmet lightning up with two blue glowing eyes as Mewtwo crossed his arms, "_Yes Ash?_" He asked.**

"He still has the armor?" asked Brock.

**Dawn gasped in shock, "He just talked!" She blurted out.**

"This is surprising, why?" asked Jessie.

**Mewtwo ignored her for the moment as Ash chuckled, as he forgot that not many people knew that tidbit about Legendaries, "Yeah the majority of Legendary Pokemon can speak our language with their mind or otherwise." Ash told her.**

**"Ooooh." Dawn gushed slightly, filing that knowledge away.**

**"_I can see what you want from your mind, I assume you want me to use my powers to do that?_" Mewtwo inquired.**

"To do what?" asked Ash.

**Ash nodded his head, not bothering with a verbal command knowing Mewtwo could already hear it in his mind.**

**Mewtwo sighed but motioned to him and then the ground with his three-digit hands.**

**Ash got the meaning and stepped forward, placing Drapion's Pokeball on the ground between him and Mewtwo before backing up a few extra steps with Dawn.**

"Oh, something to do with Drapion." he said.

**Mewtwo glowed slightly with a blue outline before he clenched his hand into a fist.**

**The Pokeball that Drapion resided in literally ceased to exist thanks to Mewtwo's powers and Drapion appeared hissing in pain between Mewtwo and the young couple in a flash of blue energy.**

"We're NOT a couple!" he yelled out.

**Drapion turned to Ash and and snarled furiously at him, with his Aura and the anger in the statement Ash could feel far better than most that Drapion was blaming him for it's Trainer abandoning it.**

**Drapion, although still covered in a great many injuries from getting a beating from Pikachu stumbled forward with glowing purple claws attempting to attack Ash.**

**Pikachu on his shoulder tensed and was about to launch himself forward with an Iron Tail to protect Ash, but there was no need.**

**Suddenly the air around Drapion glowed a shimmering blue as Mewtwo forced his Psychic energy into it and all of a sudden to Drapion the air felt like it weighed a ton and the large purple scorpion collapsed onto the ground with a muffled grunt of pain.**

**Ash ignored Dawn's warning as he stepped forward and crouched down to look Drapion in the eyes a serious frown on his face and his eyes narrowed, "Don't blame me because you had a crappy Trainer, I believe J's exact words were 'Leave it, that Drapion isn't worth getting caught over! I can always steal a new one'." Ash retorted to it's hissing.**

"I would never be that harsh to it! I should be more calm!" he shouted.

**Drapion flinched back as if struck and looked to the ground in shame as if it was it's own failure that had it end up in this position. Ash's eyes softened at the pitiable look on the large Pokemon, he had always been a softy when it came to Pokemon, more often than not Pokemon were more pure at heart than people, only being forced into evil actions by their evil Trainers. Reaching out Ash surprised Drapion who literally gaped at him as he softly and soothingly rubbed circles on it's head, "It isn't your fault, nor is it that Salamence's, J would have dropped either of you and abandoned you both if there was even the slightest chance that she would be caught if she took you with her, personally I can't see her reasoning for leaving behind a Pokemon like you. From what I've seen you're very versatile, quite powerful and can take one hell of a beating.**

"Okay, at least he's being nice now." said Brock.

**Not many Pokemon can stay conscious after the beating Pikachu was giving you two." Ash's words were comforting, soothing and slightly pride filling, not just any Pokemon could take that kind of beating and be able to stand up ready to fight only a few minutes later.**

**Ash chuckled as he clipped Mewtwo's Pokeball back to his silver chain around his neck as Drapion's face suddenly turned away with a small red hue in the middle.**

**"Now I'm sorry." Ash stated suddenly as he lifted an empty Pokeball from his silver belt, "But I can't just leave you here injured like this, although I promise that you'll be taken good care of." He continued as he held the Pokeball to Drapion's eyes.**

**Drapion merely nodded, resigned to it's new fate, if it's old trainer Hunter J abandoned him, what loyalty did he owe her? The food she had sucked anyway.**

"That was random." said Misty, giggling a little.

**Ash smiled and gently touch the Pokeball to Drapion's cranium, opening the Pokeball in the process and absorbing Drapion inside in a beam of red energy.**

**The Pokeball vibrated slightly in his hand before easing up and stopping, the red glow around it dying down as Drapion was captured.**

**Mewtwo nodded in front of him as he stood up, "_Very well, I am no longer needed._" Mewtwo stated, he looked slightly towards Dawn, "_It was nice to meet you, my future mistress._" Mewtwo actually teased.**

"WHAT!?" they all shouted. "Mistress!"

"I think Mewtwo's finally lost his mind..." said Jessie.

**Giving them no chance to counter, Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to command the Pokeball around Ash's neck to open up and return him inside in a beam of red energy.**

**Ash sighed at Mewtwo's joking; who knew a Pokemon as uptight as Mewtwo was actually had a fun side to him?**

"That was so out of character, and it was weird." said Brock.

**Looking at Dawn, he caught her staring at him with a light blush, not even commenting on how Mewtwo returned to his Pokeball without Ash returning him.**

**"Future Mistress eh?"** **Dawn asked a coy smile on her lips as her blush disappeared and she sauntered over to him, swinging those amazing hips of hers nicely as she did so.**

"Can this story get any weirder?" Meowth asked, before continuing.

**"I think that means wife."**

"First of all, no it doesn't." said James. "Secondly, it was Mewtwo who said it to her. Can we skip this part?"

Meowth ignored his complaints and continued. **Dawn pointed out as she leaned forward pressing her generous bust into Ash's chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.**

"Blah, blah, blah, Dawn's chest. Get to the plot!" shouted Jessie.

**Ash's eyebrows raised suggestively as he gave her a feral smirk, "Call it want you want babe, but I think I like the idea." He replied confidently.**

**Ash surprised Dawn as his hands slipped down and cupped her round ass through her skirt, "Now, I think you told me earlier that we could 'explore' our relationship more when I got back from dealing with the poachers." He ground out huskily.**

**Dawn's eyes sparkled as she leaned up and kissed up his neck, "Mmm, yes I did boyfriend of mine." She purred against his neck sensually.**

"I'm NOT her boyfriend!" yelled Ash.

**With nobody around hormones and pent up sexual tension ruled the day; Her words were all the prompting Ash needed as he used his grip on her round cheeks to cup her luscious arse tighter**

James covered his ears, but Meowth scratched the cage and made the annoying creaking sound again. "Hey, I'm on your side!" James protested.

**and lifted her up against him, Dawn complying and wrapping her creamy legs around his waist as their faces met in a passionate kiss, tongue and all.**

"Tell me this is the end..." said Ash.

"Dis iz the end." Meowth answered him.

"Really? You're not just saying that? This is really the ending?" asked Ash.

"Yup!" the cat said, making everyone feel better. "Mmm, wait, there's an omake." They all fell over.

* * *

**Omake**

**Idea by: 0 Jordinio 0, Slicerness**

**Written By: Slicerness**

**Suspicions**

**Ash was walking with his group of friends; Brock was ahead of the group scouting the area from the hill they were approaching and May and Drew were behind him talking. Drew was accompanying them at May's insistence, as was usual when they met up occasionally before Contests. Ash's stare grew distant as a series of scenes played out in his head.**

***Flash***

**"Hello, I am Drew Larose." The green haired, effeminate boy said in a slow drawl that suggested that he was the most important person in the room. What caught Ash's subconscious' attention was the way he flicked his hair though; it was identical to the way he'd seen a number of longer haired women and girls did when they were introducing themselves and wanted to bring the possible paramour's attention to their beauty.**

***Flash***

**"Behold! Roselia, come forth!" Drew cried as he daintily tossed his Pokeball in the air. The Roselia appeared in a spiral of hearts, hiding it's face bashfully behind it's hands and fluttering it's eyes at Ash.**

"This is okay, I guess." said Brock.

**Drew struck a pose, "Roselia is my most gorgeous Pokemon, nothing can stand against it's beauty!" He boasted.**

**Ash blinked; Wasn't that Roselia a boy?**

"And this matters how?" he asked.

***Flash ***

**Back in the present Ash shook his head, barely hearing the conversation behind him he'd been mostly tuning out. "-And tonight we can go _shopping_!" May squealed in that way that only women can-**

**"Eeeh! Yeah! I saw this delightful pair of pants that would look _divine_ on you a few days ago. I think they might look better on Ash though..."**

"This is weird again." said Jessie.

"Not worse than the others, at least." whispered Misty to her friends.

**-Or not, proven by Drew somehow making the same sound.**

"He squealed?" asked Ash.

**Ash glanced behind him and noticed Drew's eyes were locked on something a little lower than his backback. It was about the time Drew licked his lips that Ash's subconscious connected the final piece of the puzzle and he spun around.**

**Ash wasn't quite sure what happened, just like at the pool, only this time it was his leg that shot up and nailed Drew in the cheek, the momentum of his spin strengthening the strike and sending the boy flying into the ditch beside the road.**

"That wasn't nice!" shouted Misty.

**Ash blinked at his leg as he lowered it, wondering why his limbs all seemed to enjoy turning Drew black and blue. He realized a few second later that May had started to lay into him for what he'd done.**

"I would, too." said Brock.

**"Ash! Why do you keep hitting Drew? Wah wah waaah wah!"**

"You know, it's funny. We're supposed to look down on May for being 'whiny', but she has a point." he pointed out.

**Her scolding seemed to become muffled and lose all coherence to Ash as he caught sight of May's enormous breasts jiggling heavily as she gestured wildly. She'd chosen to wear a thin tank-top because of how hot it was out and Ash was reaping the visual benefits.**

Jessie and Misty glared at Ash, who shrunk.

**Up the road Brock wiped a tear from his eyes. "So proud!" He said with a pumped fist.**

"Brock should be telling him off too! He should be on May's side!" shouted Misty.

* * *

**Aaaand done!**

**What ya think me minionz?**

"We are no minions of yours." said James.

**That's right! The 9th Pokemon chosen was Drapion! And not just any Drapion! Pokemon Hunter J's Drapion!**

**You can bet that Drapion is gonna get some payback against her later.**

**Now, you may think that Ash and Dawn are moving a bit fast, seeing as they've only been in a relationship, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, for a day.**

"They are moving too fast." said Misty

**Now in my experience, which is admittedly more sexual than romantic but I do know a lot of people who have been together since they were like 13, and I'm 18 almost 19 now people.**

"This says what?" asked Jessie.

**Teen romances are always fast at the start, but it isn't like Ash is screwing Dawn's brains out already, that's still a little bit off yet.**

**Now don't bother with the crap about underage sex and that other pansy crap, I'm from fucking Scotland and it's pretty much expected of you to lose your virginity early, I did and all my friends did.**

"So what's yer point?" asked Meowth.

**Guess the age I lost mine and I'll give you a cookie,**

"We don't care." said Brock.

**that and one personal request to happen either in this story or one of my other ones, as long as it isn't completely stupid and against the type of story/character I'm writing.**

"If I guess right, can I request for him to make his story better?" asked Ash, getting some odd looks.

**1 slot left, get those choices throw in your reviews!**

**Anyway, you know the drill peoplez! Review! Suggest! Plead! Beg! Rape! Shit! Doggie-Style! Ass-To-Mouth! And a whole bunch of other shit!**

**A few people have requested me to do my own version of Working Hoenn With Skill by Thomas3Garchomp, and I'm considering it.**

**I'm thinking of taking a bit of a break from writing for a few days, I've been updating rapidly for your pleasure, not mine and while the pace isn't too bothersome for me, I've not watched the Pokemon D/P series in a while so I need to do that to get reacquainted with it.**

**Riolu is here people! I changed his past a bit, I just honestly couldn't be bothered writing about a stupid old wood crafting pedophile. Don't go dissing on his move set, that's this Riolu's actual move-set or it is when you get this specific Riolu in the games.**

**Anyway later minionz.**

"Not repeating myself." said James.

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA BUILDIN... THOSE COPS SURE DON'T GIVE UP EVEN WHEN AGAINST AN OBVIOUSLY MUCH MORE AWESOME GUY THAN THEY ARE WHO ALSO OBVIOUSLY HAS A MUCH BIGGER AND EXPERIENCED COCK!**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Meowth, the others agreeing with him. He discarded this chapter and gave the next one to James.

"Why me?" he asked, and the other two glared at him. "Fine..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, first of all it looks like Darkrai is raping the shit out of the poll I have on my profile.** **I thought Iris' Dragonite would be a much more popular choice, but it's cool I already have a plan for Dragonite that will work out much better, in my own opinion, later.**

**A few people have been pointing out that Ash's Pokemon have more than the standard four moves per Pokemon. I was originally going to go with seven moves maximum, but I decided why ruin a good thing. I thought, why not make it more like Jutsu from Naruto?**

**"Because this ISN'T Naruto." said Ash.**

**So while the Pokemon won't be learning like fifty different moves, they will have a bit more than is canon, mostly because there is so many good moves that all the Pokemon can learn it's hard to pick between them.**

**In canon, there is a lot of Pokemon that have more than four moves, such as Paul's Aggron having five and Cynthia's Garchomp having eight.**

**Again I'm getting message's about Ash being 'too' OOC.**

"Again, for good reason." said Misty.

**The thing is to all you twits who complain about this characterisation of Ash is that he isn't a ten year old boy, he has grown up, he's seen and done things throughout his journey that have caused him to harden and mature. He will not and will never be a little whiny pussy ass brat that cries every fucking movie!**

"I do NOT cry that much! What's he talking about?" Ash demanded.

**So I'll tell all you who are complaining about it now, fuck off and stop reading.**

"Then stop writing, and you won't have this problem." said Meowth.

**If you don't like my Ash,**

"He's not YOUR Ash!" shouted Misty, blushing.

**big deal I don't really care, I'll write how I want it's not as if I get paid for this shit. Criticize the story, tell me what I need to improve on, tell me how you think I can improve on the story and the like. Don't go polluting my reviews with pathetic gay ass whining like;**

"**I don't like this, Ash is to OOC. Blah blah blah blah blah."**

"That's a form of criticism, and you're the one whining." said Brock.

**Okay? Hell at least flames amuse me when I get them, but little pussies who whine about Ash being OOC when this isn't canon and is a fanfiction written in a way the author – me – thinks the story could have gone.**

**If you're going to whine about OOC, you don't belong on this site so just do every other serious fanfiction fan a favor and piss the fuck off, go cut yourself or something, atleast then you have something logical to fucking whine about.**

"Why don't you?" Jessie asked.

**Something I've noticed – thanks to all the stories you guys recommended – is that the Pokemon fanfiction community sucks ass,**

"Including you, as we can see." said Misty.

**there is less than twenty good Pokemon fanfics.**

"Yours not included." muttered James.

**Which is rather sad because a good majority of all of our childhoods centered around a few main shows/anime, this being one of the main ones along with DBZ , Digimon, Yugioh and a few others.**

"Cut the pointless drawn out ranting and get to the story!" shouted Jessie.

**Honestly people, pick up the slack and get the good stories written! This site is being polluted by actual weirdo's and real live fangirls who literally write Highschool stories, Highschool stories people!**

"Which are better than yours." said Ash, laughing.

**Is that what you want having a majority on this site?! **

"If it means we get less stories like yours, yes." he answered.

**What kinda weirdo wants to read about some 15 year old girl's fantasy school?**

"One who has better taste than you, obviously." said Jessie.

**No pervy moments or nothing man!**

"Which is good." said Misty. "No one wants to read about his sick-o fantasy, that involves a little girl."

**This site is really going to the dogs with all of those stories and the queer ass slash/yaoi stories.**

"Homophobia, really helping your case there." she said.**  
**

**Yes I did just insult gay's, I don't care. Unlike what a lot of writers do on this site when they post stories and say they don't like slash but are not against gay's – a total lie by the way - I am totally and 100% straight!**

"And also 100% pedo." said Brock.

**That means the boy on boy, cock on cock crap that pollutes this site makes me sick to my fucking stomach.**

"Coming from a pedophile." said Brock.

**The gay's should get their own fucking site or something,**

"Or you can go away and make your own site." said Misty,

**it pisses me off that I have to search through all of their fucked up fantasies to find a readable story.**

"And we're mad that this story exists." said James.

**Yes, I'm an asshole deal with it.**

"Funny how he takes pride in that." scoffed Misty.

**Anyway, I suppose this An has gone on long enough so...**

_Slicerness: This is what happens when you do stupid things, yugi gets on his soap box and preaches. Do you enjoy seeing AN's this long, _do you_? Well okay it was pretty amusing, but still, if everyone could just use some common sense about things, the world would be a much better place._

"Get on with it!" they all shouted.

**Working Sinnoh With**

**Skill Chapter 8**

**Go!**

* * *

**"So, this is a Gym?" Dawn inquired, her blue hair swaying in the breeze.**

"Ugh, as if it wasn't bad enough listening to his rant, now we have to hear MORE about her hair!" shouted Misty. "We already know what it's like, get to the plot!"

**Her boyfriend,**

"Not her boyfriend." said Ash.

**who's hand she was clasping gently with her own, turned to look at her. "Yeah, why, is there something wrong with it?" Ash questioned, he'd seen a great many Gym's like the one in front of them and nothing seemed wrong to him.**

**Dawn shook her head in the negative, "No, not really, it's just I didn't expect the Gym to look like a big rock." The bluenette replied, gesturing vaguely towards the large building.**

"Was that supposed to be funny, because it wasn't." said Meowth.

**Ash chuckled, amused as he ceded to her point. He'd grown so used to it that he didn't even pay it any mind anymore. "It's built like that to show that this Gym is a Gym that focuses on and specializes in Rock-Type Pokemon." The amber eyed teen told her.**

"What an idiot, and I'm not talking about Ash." said Jessie.

**The Oreburgh City Gym looked as if it was actually built right into the side of a mountain.**

"It's late to describe it now." said James.

**"Oh." Dawn replied shortly before perking up, "So do you know what Pokemon you're going to be using?" His beautiful girlfriend asked.**

"How many times is he going to describe how 'beautiful' she is?" Ash asked.

"A lot." said Meowth.

**Ash nodded, "From the information I gathered, Roark the Gym Leader here always goes with 3-on-3 battles, so I've chosen Turtwig, Riolu and I used my Pokedex to grab one of my older Pokemon from the Oak Ranch back in Pallet Town." He replied.**

**Dawn looked at him with curious eyes, "What Pokemon did you get?" She asked.**

**Ash just gave her a mischievous smile, "You'll see when I send him out." He replied teasingly.**

**Dawn was ready to question him more, maybe bribe him with one of those 'activities' he liked doing with her, but sighed and closed her eyes in defeat when she saw her boyfriend's resolute look, "Fine..." She relented with a small pout of her supple pink lips.**

"Lips that I want SHUT." said Jessie.

**As Ash lead Dawn in through the doors of the Gym, a question she'd been thinking on for a few days came to mind, "Hey, I've been thinking about this for a little while now, but do you think I can get it set up so that when I have more than six Pokemon, the rest go to the Oak Ranch with your Pokemon?" The blue haired beauty asked.**

Ash and Misty groaned.

**Ash stopped suddenly in the middle of the Gym reception room and blinked, "Huh..." He said stupidly to himself before he plastered a grin to his face and released a forced laugh as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked his girlfriend in the face,**

"He can't do it, can he?" asked Meowth.

**"Yeah, funny story, I kind of already set that up way back when we were at Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town, I just assumed you'd like it that way so my Pokemon who reside there can help yours with their training." Ash answered her, his voice having an odd hitch.**

**Dawn gave a cooing noise as she leaned up and pecked Ash on the cheek, "Aww, I have the best Boyfriend ever." She cooed before slipping her hand out of his.**

"He's not even that great." said Misty. "Also, why was he so nervous?"

**Ash raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, glad she wasn't mad at him for taking liberties, "But we weren't dating when I did that." The young Ranger pointed out.**

"Why would she be mad to begin with?" James asked.

**Dawn took a few steps in front of him and started walking through the Gym, swaying her hips**

"Shut up already." grumbled Misty.

**nicely from side to side, the way she was doing it teased Ash all the more because at the end of each sway it looked like her small pink skirt would swish just enough to give him the view of the tantalizing prize beneath, but it never did.**

"Can someone remind me why she's allowed to wear that?" asked Meowth.

**"Are you saying you didn't want this then?" She asked curiously, and Ash could swear he could hear the sultry grin on the bluenette's face.**

"How do you hear a grin?" asked Ash.

**Ash felt a throb of desire shoot through him but squashed it as he forced himself under control, "Trust me Dawn, I've wanted a piece of that since the first time you walked in front of me."**

"We're not getting to the plot, are we?" he asked.

"Nope." Jessie answered. "Its been so many paragraphs and we're still on this."

**He growled huskily as he stepped up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back against his chest, leaning his head to the side and brushing her hair out of the way, he began to gently suck on a sweet spot Dawn had at the nape of her neck that he'd discovered the previous night when they'd stayed up for hours 'exploring' their relationship.**

"This is disgusting!" cried Misty.

**Releasing a quiet moan subtly as she could Dawn returned fire by angling her hips back and began to grind her supple behind into Ash's crotch.**

"EWW!" shouted Ash and Meowth.

**"Ahem!" A young male voice coughed, interrupting them. "Could you get a room if you're going to do stuff like that?" The young male – a man's – voice inquired.**

Pikachu cheered.

**"Hn..." Another cold voice snorted, "No wonder you took this long to get here, you were too busy attempting to screw your new girlfriend than actually pay attention to Gym Battles." The cold but rather familiar voice stated, although there was no real bite behind the words.**

"I thought Paul got better." said Ash.

"I thought so, too, then again, I can't blame him for saying that." said Brock.

**Both stiffened rather abruptly, but Ash relaxed when he recognized the cold voice of Paul. Tightening his grip on Dawn slightly to keep her from springing out of his embrace - she still got rather flushed and embarrassed when a tease backfired on her; they'd have to work on that, he didn't really care about the public's opinion, they were a fickle bunch – taking a second, he nipped gently on her sweet spot again getting her to melt into his arms with a sigh before he let his eyes wander up to meet Paul's cold orbs**

"Orbs? Really?" asked Brock, frowning. "Not only is that the most cliched description to use for eyes, but it sounds really stupid, too."

**and the amused glasses covered orbs**

"Not repeating myself." he said.

**of an older male wearing a grey open vested miner outfit and a red miner helmet covering long beage locks of hair, "Hey Paul, fancy meeting you here." Ash greeted with a small smile on his face, not even bothering to remove his face from his girlfriends neck.**

"I think Paul is gonna be sick." Meowth said.

**Paul's eyebrow gained a twitch of annoyance, the cold purple haired Trainer had met a great many Trainers on his journey through the Regions, and despite heeding the slightly older Trainer's advice recently, conceded to himself that no other person in the world could get under his skin like Ash Ketchum.**

"Okay, at least he did heed his advice." said Brock.**  
**

"I bet Paul is mad at him now because he's jealous, how cliched." said Jessie.

**"Ketchum, can you at least remove your face from that girl's neck?" Paul asked in annoyance.**

"Please do." said James.

**Ash only gave him a patronizing smile as he rubbed his nose gently up and down Dawn's pulse point, causing the bluenette to let out a small sigh of pleasure at the tingly feelings it sent up her spine,**

"Please, no more!" shouted Misty, covering her ears, but Meowth scratched the cage. "Ya mean no more'a _dis_, right?" Misty gave in, and James continued reading.

**"Sorry Paul no can do,**

"They should be kicked out!" shouted Brock. "I would do the same with him and Misty!"

"W-What!?" Ash and Misty stuttered.

**don't worry I'll explain why I'm doing this when you start going through puberty so you can understand it better." The young Ranger replied easily.**

"There's nothing to understand." said James.

**Paul's eyebrows both began to twitch violently and he began to grind his teeth in frustration, "I've seen your Trainer page! We're the same age!" The purple haired trainer retorted angrily.**

**Ash turned his head and stopped his ministrations on his girlfriend's neck and proceeded to stare blankly at Paul, "If you're the same age as me, then why are you asking such stupid questions?"**

"The only question he asked is if he could stop what he's doing, and that was more of a request. A reasonable one, too." said Brock. "The gym leader even asked them to get a room, yet it's only Paul who gets teased."

**He asked, the Trainer's mirth-filled amber eyes widening a moment later as if he just realized something, complete with a hammy gasp.**

"He's jealous, right?" Jessie repeated.

**"Unless your gay!**

"What? He's not gay, he just doesn't want to see that! He wasn't the only one who complained!" Misty shouted.

"Here comes another gay rant." said James.

**It makes sense in fact, every time we've met, you haven't so much as bat an eye at Dawn here despite how gorgeous she is,**

"That's his opinion, not everyone has to like her." said Misty. "If I recall, Nando didn't bat an eye on her, either."

**yet you always focus so intently on me!" Ash blurted out in 'realization'.**

**Paul's face went slack with shock, before his eyes hardened, his mouth formed into a snarl and his face went almost red with rage, he opened his mouth to give Ash a piece of his mind, but was cut off.**

**"I'm sorry Paul, I'm flattered I really am, but I'm just not into that kind of debauchery." Ash told him 'soothingly' as he gestured to Dawn who along with the other older man looked highly amused by the situation, "I'm already taken and I'm a one _woman_ kinda guy." The young Trainer stated, putting extra emphasis on the word 'woman'.**

"This is stupid and unfunny." said Misty.

**Paul opened and closed his mouth wordlessy, trying his damnedest to fire back a heated and biting retort, but just couldn't seem to do it, so he settled for throwing his arms in the air and snarling angrily before pushing past Ash briskly and racing out of the entrance of the Oreburgh Gym.**

"Paul's the bigger man for not arguing back." she said.

**Ash and Dawn watched him go before they both burst out in loud laughter as they separated, "Ha... Oh that guy, he's just so easy to rile up." Ash wiped an amused tear from the side of his eye as he finished laughing, fighting back the grin he so wanted to let out when he heard Pikachu, who'd been sleeping in his backpack, giggling loudly.**

"Didn't Roark hear any of this?" asked Brock.

**Taking a deep breath to stop himself from laughing again, Ash stood to his full height and let an easy smile come across his face as he offered his hand to the older dark red haired male, who'd cracked a grin of amusement of his own, "Sorry about that, me and Paul don't always see eye to eye so I try to rile him up every time we meet." Ash told the glasses wearing man who took his offered hand and shook it with a firm grip, "I'm Ash Ketchum and this beauty beside me is my girlfriend Dawn Berlitz" The amber eyed teen introduced himself and Dawn as he gestured to her.**

**The helmet wearing man nodded to Dawn's wave of her hand as a greeting, "Hello, I'm Roark and I'm the Gym Leader of this Gym." The now named Roark replied.**

**Ash's smile stretched a bit, "That's great, I was just here to ask you for a Gym battle." The black haired teen stated.**

**Roark gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but I just got through with having Gym battle with Paul and I need to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to recover, so I won't be able to battle you until tomorrow." He told his young challenger.**

**"Who won?" Dawn inquired politely.**

**"It was a close battle, especially when my Cranidos evolved into Rampardos, I thought I had the battle won then, I just didn't expect Paul's Elekid to evolve into Electabuzz a few moments later and pull a win from the grasps of defeat." Roark said in answer to the bluenette's question.**

**Ash waved off his apology, "It's fine, you're Pokemons' health is far more important then a little badge; go on." He tilted his head, gesturing towards the door.**

**Roark nodded in thanks, giving a brief, "I'll be looking forward to our battle tomorrow, Ash." before he left his Gym.**

**Ash and Dawn wordlessly left the Gym, hand in hand. When they got outside Dawn stood on her tiptoes and looked around the city. She apparently found what she was looking for because she turned to Ash and excitedly said, "I'm gonna go check out the Contest Hall to see where and when the next contest is being held." She declared.**

**Since she was already on her toes she took advantage of the situation and pecked him on the lips. Normally, such a small kiss would prompt Ash to lean forward for more, but the to honorary Ranger's surprise and happiness it was Dawn this time who darted forward again to claim a second kiss, this one much longer and deeper as she grabbed onto his jacket to pull them closer.**

"Haven't we had enough already?" asked Ash.

**They eventually pulled apart, both their faces flush with desire for more despite half the pair having just made plans for herself not five seconds ago.**

**"I think we'll be doing some more exploring tonight." Ash whispered, his voice slightly deeper.**

"Please, no." he said.

**Dawn hummed, somehow making it sound sultry, as she agreed. She managed to snap out of it before she turned on her heel and walked away.**

**Ash watched her hips swaying, the really cheesy line about hating to see her go but loving to watch her leave playing in his head, before he too ventured towards the town proper; looking for something to do to pass the time.**

* * *

**Ash walked silently down the busy streets of Oreburgh city, his hands in his pockets and his face was set in a thoughtful look as he contemplated his up-coming battle tomorrow.**

**While both Turtwig and Riolu were strong in their own right and had the advantage thanks to their types, both were still young and rather inexperienced.**

**Gym Leaders were not to be underestimated, Wallace had been one of the Hoenn Gym Leaders, yet now he was the Champion of the whole Hoenn Region.**

**So, he'd used his Pokedex to bring over one of his oldest Pokemon, one he'd caught on his very first journey through Kanto and had won him a great many battles to make sure he came out the winner, despite using two very new Pokemon.**

"Is it Charizard?" asked Ash.

**Ash was just passing by the Museum contemplating if he should take his Pokemon out for a quick training session up in the rocky coal mines when a large explosion rocked the street, a good sized chunk of the Museum being blown straight off and leaving a large gaping hole in the side of the building.**

**In the smoke filled haze coming from the hole in the wall of the Museum – where Ash quickly deduced the explosion occurred – he could make out three shadowy figures before the one with wings took to the air and flew straight out of the smoke into the air, just in time to miss a large orange beam of powerful energy that blasted straight through where it had been.**

**"That was a Hyper Beam." Ash commented to himself as the bystanders on the street began screaming in panic and fleeing the area.**

"That could have been worked into the description." said Brock.

**Looking up, Ash was rather surprised to find that the flying figure was in fact an Aerodactyl!**

**Aerodactyl possessed serrated, saw-like fangs, It's wings possessing light purple skin stretched from it's side to it's arms. It had a gray oval-shaped bod with a triangular tip. Aerodactyl had dark green eyes, though the iris of it's eyes were barely visible.**

"Gee, thanks, I've never seen an Aerodactyl before." said Misty.

**Turning his attention back to the clearing smoke and debris, Ash noted that one of the shadows, the smallest one, had disappeared, just as the smoke finally cleared to show a very pissed off looking Armaldo roaring in fury at the flying Aerodactyl, who was flying up above the street and heading through the city.**

**Armaldo was a bipedal, amphibious Pokémon, somewhat resembling a mantis shrimp and covered with thick, heavy-duty plates. It was mainly colored blue, with accents of yellow, black, white and red. Additionally, Armaldo's eyes extended from the sides of its head. However, they were not beady and instead oblong in shape. Armaldo also had a black pattern present on it's head, supported by a long neck with three lobes on each side. It had a yellow lower jaw, and a continuation of the yellow coloration on the rims of the armor on its underside. The yellow patterning encircled the holes on the armor of the underside, out of which Armaldo's blue-and-black-tipped, segmented blade-like arms extended from. The yellow rim on the shell underside culminated on Armaldo's lower belly, although there was also yellow rimming on the fin-like, triangular 'wings' on Armaldo's sides. Armaldo's legs were thick, with black-colored knees and two toes. Armaldo's long tail was similar to that of the Legendary Pokemon Lugia's in shape, although blue with black fins.**

**"Maldo!" Armaldo shouted in fury at the retreating form of Aerodactyl. Opening it's mouth it fired a decent sized glowing silver beam of energy at Aerodactyl, who swerved to the side avoiding it completely and continuing to flee in the air.**

**Growling again, Armaldo started running after Aerodactyl, intent on chasing down the reborn flyer.**

**All the while, Ash stood in the same spot as he had since the beginning of the spectacle, not sure if he should get involved or not; it wasn't really his place to discipline someone else's Pokemon after all.**

**"H-help." A male voice rasped from the fallen debris around the hole in the wall of the museum, a shaking hand pushing it's way through and waving for assistance.**

**Ash acted quickly and rushed to the man's aid, pulling the debris aside to show a slightly injured older man maybe in his early 30's.**

**Ash pulled the man out and shook him gently, "Hey, hey are you okay?" He asked.**

**The older man, a scientist by the looks of it if his thick glasses and white lab coat were anything to go by, groaned and his eyes fluttered open, landing on the Pokeball around Ash's neck, "A-are you a Pokemon trainer?" He rasped out.**

**Ash nodded, although he was rather curious why this injured scientest was asking if he was a trainer or not, "Yeah, I am. Why?" The young Ranger inquired.**

**The scientist lifted his hand weakly, "Those three ancient Pokemon; Armaldo, Aerodactyl and Kabutops, are a newly reborn group of Pokemon from fossils found in the mines, but ever since they were revived a few days ago they've been extremely violent and refused to submit to any of our Trainers at the lab..." The older man trailed off with a cough, "Please, this is our fault, please subdue them before they can hurt anyone el-" That was as far as the scientist got before he fell limp in Ash's arms.**

"A few days and Ash is just now finding out? They didn't play it on the news or anything?" asked Misty.

**Sighing, Ash set the man down gently before standing up. Looking down at the man he quirked a grin at him, "I'm a nice guy, but I'm still a Trainer and you just asked me to subdue ancient and rare Pokemon." Ash stated evenly before continuing his voice becoming rather cheerful, "I hope you know that you won't be getting them back, they may be prehistoric, but a Pokemon is a Pokemon, and all a rowdy Pokemon needs is the right Trainer to cow it's attitude, and I'm happy to take up that position."**

"That sounds nothing like Ash." said Brock.

**Ash was running down the street after Armaldo for a few moments before he realized something and began cursing, "Dammit! I completely forgot about the Kabutops." He said aloud, "To hell with it, I'll track it down once I'm done with these two."**

"I can't take this seriously with all the cursing." said James.

* * *

**Dawn smiled to herself as she left the Oreburgh City Contest Hall. It hadn't taken her long to find it at all and when she did there was a video on repeat on the big screen in the middle of the hall. The video being of Marian and her announcing the next Contest would be taking place on Floroama Town.**

**As Dawn walked out of the Contest Hall, she noted something weird; the street that had been so busy before she had entered the hall was now desolate and a few of the buildings were even damaged, large slash marks across the walls and even a few holes that punched straight through the building into the inside.**

**The street she was in was eerily quiet as the bluenette walked down it cautiously. Dawn whirled around her, heart rate increasing as she heard the sound of something metallic clanking across the ground.**

**When she turned Dawn easily identified the sound as coming from an empty soda can that spilled out of one of the alleys across the road, picking up subtle movement in the alley Dawn squinted her eyes, but there was no need as whatever was lurking in the shadows of the alley stepped out into the day light to give Dawn's blue eyes a good look at it.**

**"What Pokemon is that...?" Dawn murmured to herself as she pulled out her pink Pokedex and hit the scan button to get a read on it.**

**"_Kabutops, __With sharp claws, this ferocious, ancient Pokémon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluids.__ This Kabutops is Male and has the ability Battle Armor. Currently, this Kabutops knows the attacks Night Slash, Aqua Jet, Giga Drain, Earth Power and Ancient Power__._" The voice of the pink Pokedex stated before Dawn slipped it back inside her pocket.**

**"The Pokedex told me the attacks it knows, so that means it's a wild Pokemon..." Dawn concluded to herself. The Kabutops had noticed her now and was standing stock still, staring at her. "Ash would kill me if I didn't try to catch a wild Pokemon this rare and strong when I had the chance." The bluenette told herself as she grabbed one of her Pokeballs.**

**Kabutops stood bipedal on two long legs, Two long sharp claws (or sickles) extended from Kabutops' exoskeleton and several plates closed the front of the torso off. There were six hard spikes going down from the back of its neck, three on each side that lead down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head was covered in a rock-hard, semicircle-shaped armor. A stiff, brown tail protruded from its back.**

**"Ursaring, spotlight!" Dawn called out as she released Ursaring from his Pokeball.**

**The large bear Pokemon appeared with a roar of excitement in a flash of energy.**

**"Kabutops!" Kabutops sneered threateningly as it began to walk towards Ursaring, who responded in kind and began marching towards his opponent as well.**

"This should be interesting." said Meowth.

**"Focus Blast!" Dawn called out abruptly.**

**Ursaring punched both palms together quickly before pulling them apart to reveal a beach ball sized cyan blue energy ball of power, before Ursaring threw his arms forward and launched the Focus Blast at Kabutops.**

**Kabutops hissed in reply as his sickle like claws glowed a light red and slashed them forward in an X formation, cutting straight through the Focus Blast like wet tissue and forcing it to dissipate from lack of shape.**

**Kabutops didn't finish there though and followed up quickly as it's body became surrounded in a veil of water and it shot off like a rocket straight towards Ursaring, slamming into the large bear Pokemon's stomach and sending it sprawling back towards Dawn faster than the Normal-Type could react.**

**"That was fast." Dawn commented as Ursaring stood up to his full height and gave a roar of challenge, despite being scuffed up slightly.**

**Kabutops responded in kind as it took off in another jet of water straight towards Ursaring.**

**"Don't back down!" Dawn ordered, "Use Bulk Up and then block it with Slash!"**

**Ursaring growled as he became outlined by a deep crimson glow, before the glow disappeared and Ursaring brought up two sets of glowing white claws crossed against his chest, just as Kabutops reached him and ploughed straight into him harshly.**

**The ground beneath Ursaring cratered from the force of the impact, but the large bear Pokemon held strong stopping Kabutops in it's tracks.**

"This is getting better." said Jessie.

**"Now!" Dawn shouted, "Push it off balance and follow up with Hammer Arm!" The bluenette commanded sharply.**

**Ursaring roared and pushed forward with a burst of strength, disrupting the veil of water around Kabutops and sending the prehistoric Pokemon staggering back a few stops, leaving it open with no hope of counter for the glowing white arm Ursaring brought down on it's head sending it crashing off into the street a good few metres away.**

**As Kabutops shakily pulled itself to it's knee's, Dawn pumped her fist in the air and prepared to finish this battle now, "Finish up with Hyper Beam!" The blue eyed girl shouted.**

"Please dodge it." some of them prayed.

**Ursaring opened it's mouth where an orange orb of energy began to gather and condense, but just as Ursaring was prepared to fire it in a beam of epic power, Kabutops glowed faintly with a golden outline of energy before it brought down both bladed sickles on the ground harshly.**

**The ground began to splinter and break apart and travelled right over below Ursaring, before the ground opened up and entrapped Ursaring in a golden hail of power coming from beneath the surface of the street and causing Ursaring to roar in pain as he lost his focus and the Hyper Beam attack dissipated from it's gaping maw.**

**Not a second later did the golden glow disappear and Kabutops followed up once again before Ursaring could recover.**

"Not a dodge, but it's better than I expected." said Jessie.

**From three of the spike-like segments on Kabutops' back, three glowing green beams of energy erupted and shot across the street, wrapping around Ursaring's body and lifting it a few feet into the air as they drained Ursaring's health and replenished Kabutops' with the stolen energy.**

**With each passing second as Dawn tried to think of a way to turn the battle in Ursaring's favour, Kabutops began to look livelier and livelier as the ancient Pokemon stood to it's full height again, it's injuries done to it by Ursaring healing and fading away bit by bit.**

**"Ursaring use Hammer Arm to break out!" Dawn ordered desperately; she was running out of options.**

**Ursaring's arms glowed white and it began to struggle against it's glowing green energy binds, but it wasn't to be as Kabutops brought it's sickle bladed arms into the air and slashed down at Ursaring, creating and launching a beach ball sized silvery white glowing ball of energy.**

**Ursaring's eyes widened and it began to struggle harder against it's bindings, but to no avail, the powerful silver orb of energy crashed directly into Ursaring's face, exploding and launching Ursaring soaring through the air, crashing into a building a good distance away and sliding down to the concrete ground unconscious.**

**Dawn cursed, "No! Ursaring!" She called out worriedly, pulling up his Pokeball, Dawn returned him in a beam of red energy before Kabutops could continue to beat on the large injured bear.**

"That was humiliating." said James.

**Kabutops hissed angrily at her and began to walk towards her threateningly.**

**Steeling any fear she felt, Dawn grabbed another Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside, "Go Aipom!" She said aloud.**

"Stealing fear? Huh?" asked Ash.

"She meant 'steeling', as in steel, as in the type." corrected Jessie.

**Aipom was a small purple furred monkey-like Pokemon with a large grin on her face and a long purple tail that ended with a large four fingered human hand at the top.**

"We get it!" shouted Misty and Brock.

**As Dawn was thinking of a strategy to beat Kabutops, something her boyfriend Ash told her after her loss to Nando and his Roselia floated into her mind.**

**"_Every attack that a Pokemon can learn and use to recover their health has one glaring weakness; every single one of them have the same weakness._" _Ash's voice instructed, _"_While they may heal injuries sustained by the using Pokemon, the moves themselves do not cure the fatigue the Pokemon has gained during the battle thus far. They may be healthy again, but that doesn't mean they aren't exhausted._"**

"That didn't make sense." said Misty.

**Dawn smiled suddenly as an idea came to mind, "Power up Focus Punch and run towards it." she ordered.**

**Aipom obeyed and started sprinting towards Kabutops, the fist of her tail beginning to glow a brighter and brighter white with every passing moment.**

"Dat last sentence was terrible." said Meowth.

**Kabutops charged as well, both sickle-like claws glowing light red again in preparation for the clash to come.**

**When they were a few feet from each other, Dawn acted. "Now Double Team!" She commanded sharply.**

**Suddenly multiple clones of Aipom appeared in a line running at Kabutops, who charged straight into the one at the front slashing right at her, only to phase right through her and the images to disappear**

**"Now from above!" Dawn called out.**

**Aipom came down with a loud cheer, crashing a devastating Focus Punch right onto the top center of Kabutops' cranium.**

**Kabutops screeched in pain as it's face was ploughed straight into the ground, cratering it and injuring both the front of his face and the top of it's skull.**

**Dawn, seeing her chance took it, not even noticing Aipom, who had jumped back to her side glowing a bright white. Grabbing an empty Pokeball, Dawn launched it through the air towards Kabutops.**

**Kabutops, who was face down on the concrete ground, was struggling hard to get up but to no avail. The Pokeball smacked it and opened up absorbing Kabutops inside it in a beam of red energy.**

**Dawn waited with baited breath as the Pokeball shook from side to side glowing a deep red, side to side it shook for a few moments before stilling and the red glow fading as it gave off a soft 'ding' signifying capture.**

"That was easy." Ash commented.

**Walking over a beaming smile on her face, Dawn picked the Pokeball of her newest Pokemon up and cheered, "We did it!" She cheered before turning to face Aipom, only to gape as she did; for in Aipom's place stood a larger version of Aipom with two long tails tipped off with large human hands.**

"Now THIS is how he should describe all Pokemon." said Jessie.

**"Ambi, ambi Ambipom!" The new form of Aipom cheered.**

**Blinking stupidly, Dawn slipped Kabutops' Pokeball into her bag and grabbed her pink Pokedex.**

**Bringing the Pokedex up Dawn hit the scan button to check out her newly evolved Pokemon, "_Ambipom, the evolved form of Aipom, it evolves when Aipom learns the attack Double-Hit._" The dull monotone female voice stated aloud.**

**Dawn slipped the Pokedex into her bag and ran up and hugged her new Ambipom, "We did it! Not only did we catch Kabutops but you evolved as well!" She cheered as she hugged her Pokemon, who replied in kind hugging her back and cheering with her in excitement.**

**Pulling Ambipom's Pokeball out after their short celebration, Dawn returned her in a beam of red before standing up with a sigh of relief, "Whoo, I didn't even battle and I'm exhausted." The bluenette sighed to herself,**

"How does she get exhausted from that?" scoffed Misty.

**"I guess I'll go to our room at the Pokemon Center and show Ash my newest Pokemon." She commented to herself idly as she stood up and began walking down the street towards the Pokemon Center, completely ignoring all the damage her Pokemon caused to the street in her attempt to catch Kabutops. Even if she did... well it was somebody else's problem; she had a boyfriend to impress!**

**"It's like she cares more about him than anything or anyone else." said Misty. "Also, the first part of her last sentence made no sense."**

* * *

**By the time Ash had caught up with Armaldo, he found himself at the rocky outcrop coal mines just outside the city. Armaldo and Aerodactyl were already engaged in a battle, something Ash realized when he noted that both Pokemon had a few injuries littering their bodies each.**

**Aerodactyl opened it's mouth and fired a powerful looking Hyper Beam straight at Armaldo from mid-air, only for Armaldo to return fire and both powerful Hyper Beam's to clash in the air between them, exploding against each other and launching their respective users soaring a few metres back, scuffed up with a few more burns added to their injuries.**

**Ash had seen enough, reaching down he grabbed a Pokeball from his silver belt and unleashed the Pokemon inside, "Haunter let's do this." He stated calmly.**

**Beside him Haunter phased into existence a silly grin on his face – Haunter always was his most cheerful Pokemon, and prankster for what it's worth – noticing Haunter reaching inside his mouth and down his non existent throat reaching to pull out one of his prank bombs, Ash decided to curb it before Haunter started, "Not right now Haunter, I need your help just now, we can go play pranks together later." Ash told his Ghost Pokemon.**

**Haunter whined and pouted – a scary thing indeed – but relented and floated steadily beside Ash awaiting orders.**

"Whining _is_ pretty scary, isn't it?" Misty teased the frowning Ash.

**Ash kept his patience about him as he waited for the perfect opportunity, closely scrutinizing the ongoing battle between Armaldo and Aerodactyl as both prehistoric Pokemon traded attacks back and forth.**

**Looking to his side, Ash sighed silently in exasperation as he saw Haunter still pouting trying to look sad but looking almost terrifying, making up his mind to fix this in the bud before it became a problem Ash caught Haunter's attention before crouching down a bit and looking from side to side suspiciously, "We must be very very quiet, stay out of sight and search for an opening like true shinobi, nin nin!" Ash said in a mock whisper, placing his hand in a fake ninja hand seal.**

"That's SO corny." she said, as everyone but Ash laughed.

**It worked as Haunter began to giggle like crazy silently. Ash rolled his eyes as he stood up to his full height getting ready.**

**Both Armaldo and Aerodactyl were charging each other, Armaldo from down below and Aerodactyl from the sky. Aerodactyl was encompassed by the glowing purple and orange aura of the Giga Impact attack and Armaldo was bravely running to meet it head on claws glowing a light cyan blue.**

**When both Pokemon were just mere moments from impacting against one another, Ash acted.**

**"Haunter, Hypnosis." He ordered sharply.**

**"Haunter!" Haunter replied eagerly as his eyes began to glow a deep crimson and he began to wave his hands from side to side.**

**Unprepared for the attack, both Aerodactyl and Armaldo could do nothing to defend themselves from Haunter's will and were forced into a trance before both lagged and fell asleep, crashing straight into the ground beside each other.**

**Ash smiled at Haunter, "Good job." He praised his Pokemon before holding up it's Pokeball and returning it in a beam of red.**

**Switching Haunter's Pokeball with two empty ones on his belt, Ash launched both Pokeballs using both of his hands.**

**The two red and white Pokeballs hit home and opened up, absorbing both Armaldo and Aerodactyl inside in beams of red energy.**

"What was the point of Hypnosis? They didn't see him anyway. If they didn't see Hypnosis coming, they wouldn't have seen Poke Balls coming." said Brock.

"Unless he shouted "POKE BALL GO!", which he didn't." added Misty.

**Both Pokeballs shook from side to side beside each other on the ground, perfectly synchronized. Aerodactyl, who'd sustained the most damage in the battle's Pokeball stopped first, followed closely by Armaldo's, both giving off a soft 'ding' of successful capture each.**

**Ash snorted, "Despite both being quite powerful, those were some of the easiest captures I've ever made." He commented to himself, "In fact I think only Caterpie was easier to catch." Ash laughed as he made his way over and picked up his new Pokemon's Pokeballs.**

"Dat waz a straight up Deus ex machina." said Meowth.

**Grabbing his Pokedex, he hit one of the white buttons causing both Pokeballs of his newest Pokemon teleporting back to the Oak Ranch.**

**Ash shook his head in amusement as he put his Pokedex away and turned on his heel and began walking back towards the Pokemon Center, "I can expect a call from Professor Oak tonight I guess." Ash murmured to himself in amusement.**

**Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, he continued on, not bothering to go look for Kabutops, he was sure somebody like Roark would have dealt with it by now, it had taken him longer than he thought it would to track down and catch up with both Armaldo and Aerodactyl.**

* * *

**When Ash finally got back to his shared room with his girlfriend at the Pokemon Center, he found Dawn already in there with an excited and giddy smile on her face.**

**"You'll never believe what happened!" Dawn squealed excitedly as she bounced up to her feet a Pokeball clasped firmly in her hand.**

**Ash raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile as he walked towards her, "What?" He inquired.**

**"I caught a really rare Pokemon earlier, a Kabutops!" The bluenette gushed in answer.**

**Ash chuckled loudly,**

"He doesn't believe her, does he?" asked James.

**"I caught the two Pokemon that Kabutops escaped from the museum with." The Ranger replied.**

**Dawn gasped at the mention of them escaping the museum, "Does that mean we'll need to return them to the museum?" She asked her tone taking a rather melancholy edge.**

**Ash shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile, "No need to worry." He replied with her trademark phrase, "Just keep Kabutops a secret until tomorrow and we can leave straight after my Gym Battle. While what we're doing isn't illegal, we'll probably be expected to give them back because 'it's the right thing to do'" He told his girlfriend.**

**Dawn sighed in relief, "Thank Arceus, Kabutops put up a hell of a fight when I tried to catch it, I didn't want all my Pokemon's hard work to go to waste." The bluenette voiced her worries aloud.**

**Ash gave her an amused grin as he gently took the Pokeball from her hand and set it down on the desk beside the bed, before he reached up and grasped her chin and brought her into a short but passionate kiss.**

"Enough of this!" yelled Misty. "Get to the plot." Meowth wagged a finger at her.

**Pulling back for a second, Ash looked her in her deep blue eyes, his own eyes smoldering, "Now, let me return the favour from last night." Ash told her softly as he lowered her to the bed, before slowly descending and pushing her shirt up and kissing softly down her stomach, lower and lower towards her skirt.**

"Ugh!" they all shouted.

* * *

**The next day bright and early, Ash was standing on the opposite side of a rocky battlefield inside the Oreburgh gym of Roark the Gym Leader,**

**He couldn't say he was not enjoying himself, because the fact was he was enjoying himself a lot, the reason being? His beautiful girlfriend Dawn up in the stands beside Pikachu wearing a pink cheerleader outfit, pom-pom's in hand as she cheered him on.**

"That was pointless." said Brock.

**"Good luck Ash." Roark told him.**

**"You too." Ash returned.**

"A gym battle, this should be good." said Meowth.

**The referee standing on the podium to the side of the battlefield raised his hand in the air, "This will be a 3-on-3 battle between Roark the Oreburgh city Gym Leader and Ash of Pallet Town." He announced aloud before swiping his hand downwards through the air, "Begin!" He called out loudly.**

**Both Ash and Roark released their first Pokemon each.**

**"Geodude, I choose you!" Roark shouted as he released his Pokemon. Geodude was a Pokemon that had no legs, and it's entire body was mostly a small boulder with two muscular rock arms, one on each side.**

**"Turtwig, let's do this." Ash said aloud as he released his newest Grass type Pokemon.**

**Roark started off the battle quickly, "Geodude use Hidden Power!" The Gym leader called out.**

**Geodude became outlined in yellow as it hunched together. Light blue circles then appeared around Geodude's body, and when it stretched its hands at it's opponent, the circles of energy shot towards Turtwig on the other side of the battlefield.**

**"Block with Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded quickly.**

**Turtwig swung his head towards the oncoming onslaught, sending a multitude of razor sharp leaves firing from the leaves on his head.**

**Both attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield cancelling each other out.**

**"Rollout!" Roark shouted next.**

**Geodude tucked itself into a ball and began rolling towards Turtwig, picking up speed and getting stronger every moment.**

**"Energy Ball." Ash commanded sharply.**

**Turtwig opened his mouth forming a dark green ball of energy and shot it off right at the rapidly approaching Geodude.**

**Using the momentum and speed behind it, Geodude ploughed straight into the Energy Ball causing it to explode on impact, but Geodude just kept going towards Turtwig despite the damage it took from the attack.**

**Before Ash could order a counter, Geodude was upon Turtwig, smacking it straight in the face and sending the small Grass-Type soaring into the air.**

**"Follow it and finish it!" Roark shouted to his Pokemon.**

**Geodude rolled around and used one of the rocky outcroppings as a ramp to fire itself into the air, soaring towards Turtwig.**

**Ash smirked, "Now Turtwig, finish it off with Leaf Storm!" The young challenger ordered abruptly.**

**Turtwig recovered mid-air and held his head sky-ward calling out his name loudly, multiple glowing green leaves gathering from around the leaf on his head. The leaves began to spiral around Turtwig in a tornado like fashion before the small Grass-Type thrust his head forward, sending the cyclone of leaves spiralling towards the unprepared Geodude.**

**"Geodude!" Roark called out worriedly, but it was too late for any hope of a counter as the tornado of glowing green leaves crashed straight into Geodude, hitting it hard.**

**The super effective attack launched Geodude through the air and while Turtwig landed nimbly on the battlefield covered in some injuries, Geodude crashed harshly into the unforgiving ground and, with one last spasm as the Leaf Storm faded, Geodude lost consciousness.**

"That wasn't that bad." said Misty. "Ash wasn't 'invinsible', What an inprovement!"

**"Geodude is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!" The referee called out.**

**Roark returned Geodude to his Pokeball and smiled softly at it, "Thank you for you hard work." He told the Pokeball before switching it for another.**

**While he did this Dawn took the opportunity to cheer extra loud, jumping up and down along with Pikachu. Ash watched her for as long as he could, but sadly needed to pay attention ad Roark started talking.**

"...Was that really necessary?" asked James.

**The Gym Leader looked over the battlefield at Ash, "That was a good strategy, you knew in mid-air that Rollout wouldn't be as effective, so you got Geodude in the air and finished it off quickly." Roark said to him, "But the next battle won't be as easy, it's time to take it up a notch, Onix I choose you!" Roark continued loudly.**

**Roark's next Pokemon appeared on the field with a loud roar. Onix was a large snake made up of large rock segments, and on the top of it's head there was a large rock outcropping in the shape of a spike or shark fin.**

**Ash started things off this time, "Turtwig run towards Onix." He ordered calmly.**

**As Turtwig began sprinting towards Onix, Roar called out, "Onix meet it halfway with Double-Edge!" The Gym Leader called out.**

**Onix's body became enshrouded in gold energy as it launched itself through the air towards Turtwig.**

**Ash smirked, "Roll underneath it and Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded quickly.**

**Turtwig rolled right underneath Onix's attack and as he spun he launched a multitude of leaves, causing the large rock Pokemon to cry out in pain despite being protected somewhat by the golden energy around it from it's own attack.**

"A golden energy? Bu- That's not Double Edge!" they cried.

**Roark recovered admirably though, "Use Slam when it gets to the back Onix and send it flying back to it's Trainer!" The red haired man shouted.**

**Onix, while roaring in pain, managed to follow through on it's orders and spun as it landed, bringing its massive stone tail up as Turtwig rolled to a stop and swung it down harshly, connecting straight with Turtwig's face and launching the tiny - in comparison - Pokemon sailing through the air, landing a few feet in front of Ash, a large bruise forming on his head as Turtwig shakily pulled himself up.**

**"Stealth Rock!" Roark ordered quickly**

**Ash ignored the attack, knowing that it was a non-damaging attack for the most part, "Synthesis now!" Ash ordered quickly.**

"He didn't even describe what Stealth Rock is." said Jessie.

**Turtwig began to glow as he healed himself, ignoring the small white energy beams that crashed into the ground around him creating a multitude of rock slabs sticking out of the ground.**

**The Gym roof was closed tightly so there was no sunlight and that was causing Turtwig problems, mainly because Synthesis was healing him really slowly thanks to it.**

**Roark wasn't going to allow Turtwig the time to heal though, "Onix, Dragon-Breath!" He shouted almost instantly when Onix finished with Stealth Rock.**

**"Stand your ground, Safeguard." Ash ordered, his voice level as Onix fired a torrent of green-yellow flames towards Turtwig.**

**Turtwig obeyed Ash's command and dismissed the power of Synthesis, allowing a small green force field to phase into existence around him, repelling the flames of Dragon-Breath as they washed over the shield.**

**"Screech!" Roark literally roared as a follow up, and just as Turtwig's green force field receded, Onix blasted a large spiral of glowing blue sound waves straight at Turtwig, faster than the small Grass-Type could dodge and blasted Turtwig straight into the wall behind Ash.**

**Turtwig fell to the ground, leaving a Turtwig shaped dent in the wall.**

"He could have just put "a dent shaped like itself"." said Brock.

**Shakily Turtwig began to pull himself up, but just as he reached his full height he collapsed onto his side.**

**"This round goes to Roark and Onix!" The referee called out.**

**Ash sighed as he returned Turtwig, "You did well, let the others handle the rest." He said proudly as he switched it with another Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside on the field, "Let's go Riolu!" Ash shouted.**

**Riolu appeared on the field, calm as can be, but was not expecting for two of the rocky outcrops to tip from the ground and crash into him with quite a bit of force. When the smoke cleared from Stealth Rock hitting Riolu. Riolu was seen standing tall despite the small injuries that littered his arms from when he blocked with them.**

"Why didn't he do something about it?" asked James.

**Ash smirked, Riolu was a Fighting type, so Rock-Type based attacks like Stealth Rock were not very effective against the little Aura user.**

**"Aura Sphere." Ash ordered calmly as he crossed his arms.**

**Riolu clasped both palms together and formed a blue sphere of energy roughly half the size of his body and launched it towards Onix.**

**"Dragon-Breath!" Roark countered.**

**Onix opened it's mouth and fired the green-yellow flames of Dragon-Breath, which connected with the Aura Sphere in the middle of the battlefield, exploding as they clashed and covering the arena in a haze of smoke.**

**Roark and Onix were not expecting Riolu to burst from the smoke, charging straight towards the towering figure of Onix with glowing orange arms.**

**"Slam!" Roark called out quickly.**

**Onix roared and swung it's tail towards Riolu, only for the small Aura user to jump and flip in mid-air landing on Onix's tail and begin running up the length of it's body.**

**"Dragon-Breath!" Roark shouted desperately.**

**Onix fired the intense flames down the side of it's body, but Riolu used the glowing orange arms powered by Bullet Punch to block in an X formation in front of him and plough straight through the flames.**

**"Force Palm." Ash ordered clearly from his side of the arena as Riolu finally got through the waves of green-yellow flames and made it to the top of Onix's body.**

**Riolu jumped the last few feet and came down hard, thrusting his palm straight in the center of Onix's large head. From Riolu's palm erupted a large green blast of energy. Onix roared in agony of the Super Effective attack as the large Rock type was sent flying through the air.**

**Riolu flipped in mid-air and began descending towards the ground when Ash called out his next move, "Finish with Aura Sphere!"**

**Riolu clasped both palms together and held them there, charging the Aura within him, before pulling them apart to create an Aura Sphere almost three quarters of the size of his body and launched it through the air towards Onix, landing nimbly on his toes as he did.**

**The larger than average – for Riolu that is – Aura Sphere sped through the air and connected with the side of Onix's body before the large behemoth could even hit the ground, the Aura Sphere exploded on contact and Onix roared in agony once more before falling silent and smashing into the ground hard enough to make the Gym shake like a mini-earthquake.**

**When the smoke cleared from the Rock-Type's body, Onix came into view with swirls in it's eyes and unable to continue battling.**

**"Onix is unable to battle, this round goes to Riolu." The referee stated loudly.**

"Other than the few mistakes, this battle is good." said Ash. "Maybe the rest of this story will be great!"

"Don't count on it." said Misty grimly.

**Roark sighed sadly as he returned Onix to it's Pokeball, "Job well done." He told the Pokeball softly as he switched it with his final Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside onto the battle field, "Rampardos, I choose you." The Gym leader called out his last Pokemon.**

**Rampardos was a large, dark-gray dinosaur-like Pokémon.**

"Why does he describe everything the same way?" asked Ash. "It's always "This was a that Pokemon, blahblahblah" with him."

**Rampardos had a blue stripe on its tail and one blue stripe on each of its knees and wrists. Rampardos also had a spike on each knee. It had a blue collar on its neck with two spikes on it, Two of Rampardos's head spikes were bigger than the other two. Its red eyes were obstructed by its dome-shaped head Two short spikes sat atop this Pokémon's nose.**

**Ash looked Rampardos up and down before he surprised Roark by lifting up Riolu's Pokeball and returning it in a beam of red energy.**

**Ash noted Roark's look and decided to elaborate, "I'm not sure how strong that Rampardos is, and while I'm confident Riolu had a good chance in beating it, I brought an old friend of mine who I've not battled together with for a long time, so I'm letting him get the battle." Ash told his listening audience before he released his own third Pokemon, "Kingler, to battle." Ash stated calmly.**

**Kingler was a crab-like Pokémon with four legs, two arms, and two powerful pincers. The upper half of its body and its pincers were orange, while the bottom half and legs were cream colored. Kingler had spikes on its head, and had a large lower jaw with teeth-like bumps. Its left pincer was particularly larger than its right pincer.**

"We know, we KNOW!" they cried.

**Dawn up in the stands looked at Kingler in slight awe, "Wow, that thing looks really strong..." She muttered to herself.**

**"Koo kee koo kee!" Kingler cried eagerly.**

**Ash smirked at his Pokemon's excitement to be battling for him again, "Okay Kingler, let's start this off with CrabHammer." Ash said easily.**

**Kingler brought his largest claw down harshly on the ground and shot a small narrow ball of white energy straight across at Rampardos at near enough blinding speeds.**

**Roark only had time to blink before the attack hit Rampardos, the large dinosaur Pokemon crying out in pain from the Super Effective attack and being completely taken by surprise by the speed of the attack.**

**"That was so fast I almost missed it." Roark muttered to himself as Rampardos pulled itself to it's feet, a few light injuries on it but nothing to serious, "Rampardos hit back with Flamethrower!" The Rock type gym leader called out.**

"Why would you use Flamethrower on a Water Pokemon?" asked Misty.

**Rampardos opened it's mouth with a roar and sent a large torrent of white hot flames speeding across the battlefield at Kingler in reply of the earlier Crab-Hammer.**

**"Bubblebeam." Ash ordered calmly.**

**Kingler opened both claws and placed them directly in front of himself, firing a large multitude of glowing bubbles straight at the flames, clashing with them in the middle and causing the battlefield to be covered in a fine mist of condensation.**

**Ash, really was not expecting Rampardos to burst from the clearing mist literally flying through the air, the top of it's head glowing a deep blue, smacking straight into Kingler roughly before he could react.**

"As a distraction." Brock offered.

**Kingler stood tough though and held his ground, standing strong as his feet ground a few feet long trenches in the ground.**

**Ash smiled at his Pokemon's resilience, "Water Gun and then follow up with Brick Break!" The Trainer ordered sharply.**

**Kingler opened his mouth and fired a spiral jet of water straight at Rampardos. The prehistoric Pokemon managed to spin to the side just enough to avoid the Super Effective attack but was unprepared for Kingler to have jumped high into the air – belaying the clumsiness his body suggested – and came down hard with his largest claw glowing white, smashing it straight down on Rampardos' armored head.**

**Rampardos roared in pain as it fell backwards into a tumbling roll that kept going for a few metres.**

**Roark grit his teeth as his thoughts raged, he hadn't expected that Kingler to have more physical strength than Rampardos, but that was to be expected; Rampardos had only evolved the day before and Ash insinuated that he'd had his Kingler for years.**

**As Rampardos shakily pulled itself to it's feet, Roark went with the only move he knew had a high rate of being successful and not being countered, "Head Smash!" The red haired Gym Leader shouted.**

**Rampardos' body became surrounded by a whitish-blue aura, making it seem black and white, and it shot of in blinding speeds at the Kingler with its head pointed at the large crab like Pokemon.**

**"Blizzard on the floor!" Ash ordered quickly, he knew the weakness to these types of moves, he had a lot of Pokemon that knew Giga Impact and the Volt Tackle variations.**

"So Volt Tackle is an electric version of Hyper Beam?" Meowth asked.

**Kingler opened both claws with a snap, ignoring the rapidly approaching Rampardos, and from both pincers erupted two narrow blizzards of snow and ice, impacting against the ground Rampardos was running across and freezing it over quickly.**

**Rampardos, having put all of it's momentum and speed into the Head Smash slipped and crashed face first harshly into the ground and began sliding over to Kingler fast.**

**"Finish with Crabhammer!" Ash ordered sharply.**

**"Koo kee koo kee!" Kingler cried in response as he launched a glowing white claw straight down onto Rampardos' head when the large dinosaur-like Pokemon reached the Water-Type.**

**Rampardos roared in pain as the ground cratered beneath it and kicked up a large cloud of smoke and debris.**

**Seconds later the roar of pain went silent and the Gym was quiet as the smoke cleared to show Rampardos unconcious.**

**"Rampardos is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee cried out resolutely.**

**Roark returned Rampardos and gave the Pokeball a proud smile, "You've done well old friend, this loss was my fault and I'll make sure to do better next time." He told the Pokeball of his first ever Pokemon softly.**

**Rooting around in his pocket, Roark grabbed the contents inside and left his side of the battlefield to make his way over to Ash.**

**Said Ranger gave Kingler a proud smile before he returned the large crab Pokemon to his Pokeball and made his way to meet Roark halfway.**

**When they met at the side of the battlefield Roark held his hand out, which Ash gladly accepted and they shook hands. "Well done, you dominated that battle from the very start and countered almost every attack I made." Roark started, "It is my honor to present you with the Coal Badge." The Gym Leader finished as he held his other palm out and showed him the badge inside it.**

**Ash smiled and took it, "Thanks, that was a great battle." He replied.**

**They were interrupted by the flying missile that was Dawn Berlitz who ran up and glomped him with a giddy smile on her face, "That was amazing Ash." She told her boyfriend.**

"If it's so amazing, why not let the battle itself do the talking instead of having his 'girlfriend' comment for it?" Misty asked. "The battle should speak for itself."

**Ash laughed, but then the conversation he and Dawn had about their most recent captures came to mind and he turned to face Roark, easily in fact as if Dawn wasn't hanging from his back,**

"Can we stop hearing about how 'awesome' he is?" asked James.

**"It was a pleasure meeting you Roark but Dawn and I are running late for something and we need to get going now." Ash 'apologized'.**

**Roark waved it off, "I understand, young love and all that jazz, am I right?" Roark asked with a wink at Ash.**

**Ash gave Roark a mock smug smirk, "Oh yeah." He replied arrogantly.**

**Dawn smacked his shoulder at the insinuation but had a small smile on her face as Ash turned on his heel and began walking towards the exit, grabbing his bag with Pikachu on his shoulder as he did, still not once showing strain from Dawn hanging from his back.**

"The end!" James cheered. "...wait."

"It's the Omake, isn't it?" asked Ash.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**_Idea By:_ Slicerness, 0 Jordinio 0**

**_Written By:_ Slicerness**

**Girl's And Their Dresses**

Misty and Jessie were growling.

**The newly evolved Lopunny decided she was now human enough that she could pull off wearing clothes without looking tacky or forced. As such, she spent seven hours shopping for the perfect dress. She got some strange looks; a Pokemon, possibly wild, wandering the shopping mall by herself was a rare sight, but one with a purse full of money and a comprehensive knowledge of how fashion worked? That caused quite a few of the shop owners and hired help to scratch their heads.**

"What, no description?" asked Ash.

**Lopunny's eyes sparkled as she found the _perfect_ dress to wear for the upcoming contest.**

**Dawn Berlitz wondered where her Lopunny had gotten off to, but paid it little mind a she continued her shopping. She warranted far less strange looks than her Pokemon - whom she had unknowingly passed by several time but ignored in her shopping zeal - but gained far more open looks of lust.**

"We don't care." said Brock.

**If she were doing anything else she would huff at how unfair it was that she needed to leave Ash behind while she shopped, but she couldn't exactly get a good dress for her contest - and maybe some sexy underwear to surprise him with if she had time - if she brought him along.**

"We don't need to know this stuff! This is boring enough as is!" shouted Bock.

**Dawn's eyes sparkled as she found the _perfect_ dress to wear for the upcoming contest.**

"I bet it's really short." frowned Jessie.

**-Later-**

**"Lopunny, spotlight!" Dawn called, looking dazzling in her dress. The whole outfit was pink, aside from a white collar, a red ring that emphasized her small waist, and a series of stylish red lines on her front that contoured to her bust.**

**Her Pokemon appeared in a cloud of hearts, the light pink mist showing off her own dazzling dress. The whole outfit was pink, aside fr-wait this sounds very familiar.**

**Lopunny grinned for the crowd, but turned she her Trainer didn't issue any commands.**

"Dat made no sense." said Meowth.

**The bunny Pokemon froze as she caught sight of what Dawn was wearing, her expression matching the already frozen Dawn.**

**"You're wearing my dress/Lopunny Bunbun Lop!" The two yelled at eachother.**

"Okay, this just got even weirder." said James.

**Marian brought the microphone closer to her mouth and opened her mouth, only to end up opening and closing it several times as she, and the rest of the audience, watched the rising Coordinator prodigy from Twinleaf argue heatedly with her Pokemon over who had to go change out of their dress, completely baffled as to what she should say. She didn't need to, because the crowd was entertained enough as is and didn't need her commentary.**

**While Dawn had logic on her side – she was a human and couldn't just take off her dress right in front of everyone – Lopunny, the excitable Pokemon she was, was not one for patience or well though out decisions in the heat of an argument. So most could forgive the bunny Pokemon for getting fed up with the useless back and forth and using a Quick Attack to blur forward.**

**Dawn cried out in surprise as her dress exploded into confetti.**

"EWWW!" they shrieked.

**While her dress wasn't completely destroyed, there wasn't enough left without scratch marks in it to cover her at all. Not even a second later she cried out in surprise again as she was yanked backwards before anybody could see her partly naked.**

**"Well, that was close." Ash grinned above her as Dawn quickly took stock of where she was.**

**She was currently in her boyfriend's arms, in her underwear because the tatters that had once been a dress hadn't survived whatever Pokemon of Ash's had saved her modesty. It all seemed to hit her at once what could have happened if Ash hadn't acted quickly and she wiggled free before leading him quickly into a small side room she knew was empty.**

Everyone felt like they were about to hurl.

**Despite his every urge telling him not to, Ash decided to ask. "Uh, what about the.." He glanced back towards the open doorway that lead to the stage.**

**"I have three Ribbons and we're not even halfway through the season yet. Are you arguing that you, my hero, don't want a reward for your quick thinking?" Dawn questioned.**

"Ay, dat's out job to break da forth wall!" Meowth complained.

**Ash took in the sight of his girlfriend; how her frilly, skimpy underwear stuck to her like a second skin, the way her half-lidded gaze made his heart beat faster, her skin flushed with adrenaline and arousal, and wisely decided to shut the hell up.**

**"Ash should get out of there." commented Misty.**

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

**Idea by: Slicerness**

**Written By: Slicerness**

**Kenny gasped in delight as he read the card on the package he received in the mail;**

**_From Dawn, with all my feelings._**

**He swooned. _Finally_, Dawn could see he was the better man! He would need to see her right away, so she could escape from that brute Ketchum. But first...**

**He slowly lifted the lid off the gift, all the while picture what could be inside. Instead of happiness though, all he felt was confusion as he gazed into the oddly dark interior of the box. What was that chittering sou-**

**It was about that second a feral Zigzagoon, foaming heavily at the mouth, launched itself out of the abyss within the gift and latched itself into Kenny's face; becoming a whirlwind of teeth and claws in a blink.**

"What a bi-" Meowth bega, but stopped himself.

**"AH! AH! AH! OH ARCEUS!" He screeched as he was mauled.**

**Nurse Joy whistled as the chubby Trainer rolled past her, his face obscured in a tornado of bestial fury.**

"That's not Nurse Joy!" complained Brock.

**"MY FACE! AH! AH! WHY!" Kenny continued screaming as the other Trainers in the Pokemon Center ignored his plight as he rolled around the Center, slamming into wall and tabled legs every few seconds.**

"Someone should help him!" shouted Ash.

**That Zigzagoon would either tire itself out or get sick of the taste, so it was for the best they not get involved, right?**

"Or KILL HIM." said Brock, and Team Rocket read the author's note at the same time.

* * *

**Aaaand done! What you think?**

**You know the drill people, Review! Suggest! Gangbang! And the other crap that I can't be arsed typing whatsoever.**

"NO!" every person and Pokemon said.

**I'll make this An here short because of how long the top one is.**

**Tell me or not, if you think I should do my own version of Thomas3Garchomp's Working Hoenn With Skill, using the chapters he has as a template to start it up.**

**Not sure when I'll start on the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm outta here!**

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA BUILDIN... I FORGOT TO PAY THE STRIPPER AND SHE BROUGHT A GANG BACK WITH HER! FUCKIN HO'S THESE DAY'S MA HOMIEZ!**

"We don't care." said Jessie with her arms folded. They tossed away the piece of paper. "That's the last chapter." she said, putting her hand over another piece of paper...

* * *

NOTE: Should future chapters have a timeskip to make this easier? (They'll still feature the original cast.)


	10. Chapter 10

She took it out and then said in a slow, dramatic tone: "This is...the ninth Chapter of...Working...Sinnoh...With...Skill!" They were all shuddering the whole time. She even showed it to them, just to show she was telling the truth. "THERE'S A NINTH CHAPTER?!" Ash yelped. James ignored him and continued.

**Phew, sorry this took so long guys my muse has been running dry for a while now. I just got it working in the past few days, and started writing this chapter last night.**

**I'd just like to add that the admins on this site are fucking retards. **

"This is relevant how?" asked Misty.

**One deleted my newest Pokemon story 'Unova Remastered' because I had the word 'we' in the summary, the hell is up with that?**

"Yeah, right." said Ash.

**I see kids posting poorly written challenges as stories and posting them in the story sections, begging for people to take them up, and yet _they_ don't get in trouble for going against the rules, and I add the word 'we' to my summary, which apparently makes it an 'interactive' story and thus against the rules, and they delete my story? **

"We don't care about this rant." he said.

"And we know it was deleted because they couldn't stand this eyesore of a 'story'." said Jessie.

**Honestly if I ever met one of these dudes in real life I'd smash their bloody faces in with a tire iron.**

"Gee, he sure is a tough guy. Not." said Misty.

**But on a lighter note, I'll be reposting Unova Remastered in a few days, and Chapter 2 already with it, so if you enjoyed that story I'll make sure to get it back up as soon as I can.**

**Next, it looks like Darkrai has won the poll, so I guess he'll be the final Pokemon added to Ash's capture list.**

**I was looking over the great reviews you guys gave me, and I'm going to address some of the things that came up multiples times.**

**First, the move sets, I'm only listing on my profile what moves the Pokemon use regularly. The Pokemon never forget the moves they learn, they just tend to stop using them, and begin favouring other moves, so the likes of Pikachu still knows moves like Agility, Thunder-wave and Thundershock, but now has much better versions of these moves and so he tends to stop using them, but he could bust out these moves anytime he wanted.**

**Alot of you say Ash is mean and a douche-bag **

"Which he is." Brock interrupted, before Meowth scratched the cage. "Don't interrupt!"

**for responding in kind when he's been insulted thus far. I'm not writing a fucking kiddy show here, **

"Well it's certainly not 'mature'." said Brock.

**Ash is a 14 year old testosterone filled teenage male, he isn't about to respond with a whined "Take that back!" or the like when he's insulted.**

**"I am NOT whiny!" complained Ash.**

**Next, I've got a few 'anonymous' reviewers complaining that all my Pokemon stories are Ash-centric and that I'm just glorifying him. **

"Your point?" asked Jessie.

**Are you twits retarded? **

"We could ask you da same ting." said Meowth.

**Ofcourse this story is Ash-centric, this story is based on the anime and how I think it could gone if Ash aged and the a****nime is about Ash. It isn't about Misty, **

"No, it's about ALL OF US." Misty complained.

**it isn't about May, Dawn, Iris, Brock, Cilan or fucking Drew and Paul,**

"Not repeating myself." she said.

**they're side-characters and recurring antagonists/rivals. The anime is based on Ash's journey as he connects with Pokemon and tries to achieve his dream of becoming a Pokemon master, so no I don't care if your deluded into thinking side-characters are main characters, they're not end of story,**

"We ARE main characters!" shouted everyone except Ash.

**so I will not write fucking stories about pussy ass Drew and the like because, for one I just don't like him, and two?**

"Why did ya put him in den?" asked Meowth.

**I can do whatever the fuck I want with this story, **

"You call this a story?" asked Jessie.

**it's mine afterall, if you don't like that? Tough fucking shit you little queer ass bitches, don't read it.**

"If you don't like what people have to say, don't show it off." Misty folded her arms.

**And once again, if you're going to flame me, don't do it as a freaking Guest, at least grow some stones and insult me like a man in your own profile, **

"Why don't YOU grow some?" muttered Jessie.

**only pussies flame as guests because they're scared of retaliation.**

"Riiight." said Ash.

**I think I made a bit of a typo in this story in the earlier chapters, Dawn is in fact 13 years old and not 12. So... she had a birthday when we all weren't looking, yay!**

"You put something as important as a birthday OFF SCREEN instead of actually addressing the issue?" asked Brock.

"This is not even the STORY, and already so many errors." Misty told him.

**Anyway, without further adeu.**

_Slicerness: sorry for contradicting Yugi up there, but I do have something to say. I'm perfectly aware I make mistakes on purpose. For instance, apparently some dialogue does end with a comma instead of a period, but that goes against everything I've been taught, and looks horrible on my document when I'm looking at it. So I'll just say this, I fix the grammar _to an extent_, my real job is nothing more than making this fic a user friendly as possible. So if it looks better one way, a way that is grammatically wrong, well it looks like i'm doing it the wrong way. I'm not saying this to be arrogant, I'm just warning, and possibly advising, any new beta readers out there on how you either should or shouldn't do things, depending on how you feel about my methods._

_Also, I'm aware I can't use semi-colons properly. I use them anyway because I kinda sorta know how they work and my gut says 'a semi-colon goes here', not, like a reviewer said, to make myself look smart. I'm not ashamed to admit I have repeatedly tried to learn how they work and, for the most part, failed. So yeah, any other beta readers out there still learning the ropes, don't use me as an example; I have my way of doing things nice and comfortably set here, and it seems to be working for me, even if alot of my habits are wrong._

Ash yawned. "Some of us don't care."

"Pikachu." he said flatly.

**Edit: I got some reviews pointing out a mistake later on in the chapter, during the battle with Staravia and Granbull. What I meant was, that Starly evolved back in chapter 7 by defeating a Crobat with Brave Bird, evolving into Staravia. Then after defeating Granbull, Staravia almost evolved again into its fully evolved form Starptor, but didn't because while close it still wasn't completely at the level it needed to achieve to evolve. No worries now though, I fixed it.**_  
_

"He addresses THAT, but not a simple typo in somebody's age?" asked James.

**Working Sinnoh With Skill – Chapter 9 – Go!**

* * *

**"There ya go buddy." Ash said with a smile as he handed an open bottle of Ketchup to Pikachu sitting on the table beside him as he made breakfast for Dawn. While Ketchup wasn't exactly healthy, Ash had a terrible habit of giving into Pikachu's pouts and every and now and then he let the small yellow mouse Pokemon gorge himself on a bottle.**

"You'd expect Ash to control his Pokemon, not the other way around." Misty giggled.

**Although he tended to give Pikachu less and less each time because he was trying to wean the Electric type Pokemon off of the red substance. He was having little success, the minimum he could gave his best friend was a half full bottle before Pikachu just looked at him with that heartbroken betrayed look of his, prompting Ash to give him more to make him stop.**

"Pikapika!" he complained.

**All the Pokemon were already out and enjoying their own meal off to the side, although there was a couple of new arrivals because Ash had made some changes to his team before he and Dawn left Oreburgh City after winning his first Sinnoh Region Gym badge.**

**He'd kept most of his Sinnoh Pokemon captures with him for now, those four being Riolu, Chimchar, Turtwig and Staravia. But in addition to those four he'd brought along another two Pokemon from the Oak Ranch, those two being Sceptile and his rather moody Fearow, the one he'd caught just before starting his Sinnoh Journey so that he could finally relieve his Pidgeot of the position protecting the many Pidgey and Pidgeotto back at the forest near Pallet Town.**

**He may have been able to carry 13 Pokemon now thanks to his experience as a Trainer, but that many Pokemon at a time could be rather rowdy and hard to control, not to mention expensive as all hell to feed so he preferred to stick with between 6 to 9, not as little as the 6 Pokemon restriction Trainers not as experienced as him got, but not to many that he'd have a hard time controlling them all unless he was planning for a mass training session.**

Misty yawned. This was boring her.

**His reasons for bringing Sceptile and Fearow were several fold, the most prominent being both of them helping Turtwig and Staravia. Turtwig knew quite a few powerful moves but the small Grass type needed to learn to utilize it's moves more effectively, and that's were Sceptile came in. Sceptile was one of his most powerful Pokemon and knew how to use his moves to the utmost efficiency, given that he won most of his battles using weak powered moves like Quick Attack and Bullet Seed to win extremely hard battles all through Ash's Hoenn Journey. The young Trainer was sure that without Sceptile his win over Norman Maple, May's father, would not have been possible. After all, the man was said to be a serious contender for joining the Hoenn Elite Four.**

**Fearow was here to help Staravia learn to fly better. Fearow had been battling an extremely fast foe in Pidgeot for years and had learned many ways to manoeuvre in flight to counter because it couldn't keep up with Pidgeot in the speed department.**

**He absently stirred the Pancake mix in a bowl as he continued his thoughts. He'd sent Drapion, Armaldo and Aerodactyl back to the Oak ranch because they needed to get accustomed to life outside their previous environments. Armaldo and Aerodactyl were being studied by Professor Oak and being helped adjusting to living in this time period where everything had changed, Ash certainly could have done it himself, but it would have taken a lot more effort with the amount of travelling he and Dawn did.**

"Oh, goody! We get to watch Ash stir pancake mix!" Misty shouted in "delight". "It's my dream come true!" The others (except Ash) grinned at her.

**Drapion was meeting the rest of his Pokemon and learning that life without Hunter J was definitely better. The large dual Poison/Dark Type had a rough time of it with the merciless silver haired woman, but despite it's fearsome looks and battle prowess, Drapion was actually a very sweet and gentle Pokemon, and according to Professor Oak, he enjoyed helping out the other Pokemon back at the ranch. Drapion seemed to be over-protective of Ash's Pokemon because of the Trainer telling Drapion all about he and his Pokemon all being a big family, and Drapion was now a part of that. Professor Oak had told him that Aerodactly got rowdy and ended up hitting his Torkoal with a powerful Hyper Beam and going loose on a wild bender again, and Drapion had responded in kind, protecting Ash's Pokemon – even if they didn't need protecting – and blasting Aerodactly in the face with it's own Hyper Beam before knocking the prehistoric Pokemon out with a powerful Aqua Tail attack.**

Brock yawned, too. Team Rocket grinned at them, knowing they had the twerps at their mercy.

**Ash was broken from his musings**

"How may more times will someone muse?" Ash asked, annoyed.

**as he prepared breakfast**

"This breakfast scene should have been over by now!" huffed Jessie.

**when his beautiful blue haired girlfriend walked out of his large blue tent with a yawn, already dressed for the day.**

"Here comes Dawn to drag this on." sighed Misty.

**Dawn had forgone sleeping in her own tent as of late, preferring to bunk with him, **

"No comment." she said.

**which was a very enjoyable experience,**

"Not for me." Ash said.

**Ash decided.**

"I did NOT decide that!" he shouted.

**He could see now why Brock was so over-the-top when they met a beautiful girl, especially after feeling Dawn's soft curves molded against his body as they slept.**

"What have I got to do with this?!" Brock screamed.

**"Morning." Ash greeted his girlfriend with a smile as he moved the frying pan onto their makeshift stove,**

"We don't need to know every minute detail!" shouted Misty.

**courtesy of a stand for the pots/pans and a small but hot fire complimentary of Chimchar's better control over it's Flamethrower attack.**

**Dawn tiredly rubbed her eyes as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, awaiting breakfast. "Morning." She replied with another sleepy yawn.**

"Go back ta sleep an' stop draggin' dis on." Meowth stated.

**Looking off at the Pokemon, Dawn cocked her head at her own newest addition, "How's he been this morning?" The bluenette inquired of her boyfriend.**

**Ash looked over to where she was pointing and his eyes zeroed on Kabutops. The Pokemon had been quite rowdy and disobedient when they let it out to feed it after they left Oreburgh City, but Ash had experience with Pokemon like Kabutops, it was scared and unfamiliar with where it was or who it was with.**

**It took him the better part of two hours to calm the riled Pokemon down, and while it was tense it had seemingly taken being captured by Dawn with a grain of salt, and during the training sessions they'd had in the past two days while on their way to Floaroma Town, Kabutops had listened to Dawn's commands with precise timing. He had a lot of potential.**

**"Not bad, though he still seems a bit tense around the other Pokemon." Ash replied, nodding to the way Kabutop's spine was stiff and upright, keeping an eye on what he thought were the biggest threats, those being Sceptile and Ursaring because of their size compared to the other Pokemon giving them a more threatening appearance, especially Ursaring who tended to look surly and bored unless he was training or battling, the large Normal Type loved to battle just like many Pokemon Ash had of his own, the most prominent being Charizard and Sceptile.**

**Dawn sighed and laid her head on her arms on the table, "I hope Kabutops learns to relax and trust us soon, it would be so cool to use him in my next contest." She said, her blue eyes alive with giddiness at the thought, "Everyone would be so surprised and impressed that I have a Pokemon as rare and powerful as him." She finished and lifted her head, her deep blue eyes meeting Ash's amused amber.**

**Smiling at her slightly raised spirits, Ash finally finished cooking the Pancakes walked over to Dawn at the table,**

"About time!" James shouted.

**frying pan in hand, and scooped the large pancake onto her plate. Setting the pan in the basin he had filled with water heated by Chimchar's Flamethrower, he grabbed an Oran berry from one of the containers on the table and crushed it down into crumbs and sprinkling it over Dawn's pancakes for extra flavour and to make the meal healthier, another trick he'd learned from Brock.**

**"Don't worry about it." Ash soothed his dejected girlfriend as he bent his neck down to peck her on the lips,**

"Typical." sighed Misty.

**"Pokemon are complex and can take a while to warm up to you."**

**Dawn sighed but smiled at him as she began to eat another amazingly tasty breakfast cooked for her by her boyfriend.**

Ash's eyes sparkled, but before he could even say anything, Misty cut in with, "We get it, he's amazing at everything, GET. TO. THE. POINT!"

**"You know a while back, someone once told me that Gyarados are very hard to train, but when you raise them right and with affection they're the most loyal and trustworthy Pokemon around." Ash began as he started to clean up the items he used to prepare breakfast, they used paper plates – a biodegradable kind - because it saved time, so Dawn could just toss her plate away when she was done. "But that's completely wrong." He finished 100% in confidence.**

"So dey're just littering?" Meowth asked.

**Dawn blinked, it seemed like just a random tidbit, but before she could question Ash on it her boyfriend continued, his voice passionate enough to send pleasurable tingles down her spine.**

"Dis is creepy." he said.

**Ash had done it alot when he spoke about Pokemon, and what he had learned of them over his years of travelling and training.**

**"There can be no 'most loyal or trustworthy' kind of Pokemon." Ash began, "Because if you raise and train a Pokemon with all your love and affection, that Pokemon will love you back in return and trust in you as it's Trainer, no matter what they are." He finally finished once again, looking at Pikachu who was still happily sucking away obliviously at the Ketchup container that was almost empty. Finishing off his passionate tirade, Ash placed a hand gently on Pikachu's head and affectionately rubbed his partner Pokemon's ears.**

**Pikachu finally stopped trying to get anything out of the near empty bottle and leaned back into Ash's hand, giving off a soft and pleasurable cry of, "Chaaa."**

**Dawn felt her face heat up as she looked at Pokemon and Trainer and the amazingly tight bond they shared. She couldn't help but feel awed by her boyfriend at times, he was just so amazing with his Pokemon it was unreal.**

"Oh, yeah, that's not the 4th or 5th time we've heard that!" Brock shouted, and Ash just frowned at him.

**He connected with them all despite all of their many different personalities, from the calm and collected Sceptile, to the overly emotional Torkoal, even his Fearow that was extremely surly and standoff-ish with her and the other Pokemon always seemed to perk up and enjoy Ash's presence whenever he was around, showing just how much he loved his Pokemon and they loved him in return.**

"For the last time, WE GET IT." complained Misty.

**Dawn had no doubt in her mind that even his most inexperienced Pokemon, like Turtig or Chimchar would willingly go up against the strongest of Legendaries if it meant pleasing Ash, that was just how much they cared.**

"Wow..." Ash said, starstruck.

"Why would he put up new Pokemon against legendaries anyway?" she asked. "Oh, right, he's a Gary-Stu. Continue the needless praise."

**Dawn was broken from her heated gaze when he finally finished packing their stuff away, tents and all. "Right," Ash said as he stood up and patted his cargo pants of any dust and dirt that had gathered when he was kneeling down to take the tent down, "We'll do some training for an hour or so with the Pokemon and then set off and we can probably be in Floaroma Town by dinner time." He continued with a cheerful smile as he bounded off over to the Pokemon, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder along the way with a happy cry of "Pika Pi!".**

**Dawn blinked, "Wow I hadn't realized I was staring for so long." The bluenette commented to herself with a slight blush.**

"What an airhead." muttered Jessie.

**Standing up she looking over at Ash and couldn't help but giggle, as he'd ran over, Chimchar, Turtwig and Staravia had joined in with Pikachu and dogpiled Ash, forcing him to the ground as they played around,**

Ash fell over.

**and it wasn't to long before even her Buneary, Piplup and Ambipom joined in with happy cries.**

**Dawn shook her head, "Even my own Pokemon love Ash."**

"What part of 'we get it' do you not understand, Jordinio?" asked Misty.

**She said to herself, looking over the rest of the Pokemon from Kabutops who was looking at them as if they were insane because he still didn't understand such interactions, to Ursaring and Sceptile, who ignored it for the most part preferring to lean back with their eyes closed, and act 'cool'. Though Dawn had to admit that Sceptile pulled it off really well as the large bipedal Grass Type leaned against a tree, arms crossed, eyes closed and a twig hanging from his mouth like a toothpick.**

**Finally her eyes landed on Fearow, "Pfft!" Dawn chuckled into her palm. Fearow was glaring angrily at all the Pokemon dogpiling and playing around with Ash, it's eyes filled envy because it wanted all of Ash's time to itself.**

"I can't take Fearow sewiosly." said Meowth.

* * *

**Ash smiled as he read his Trainer balance on his Pokedex. When Trainers battled it registered on both of their Pokedex's, and the winner gained credits from the other Trainer's Pokedex when they won.**

**The Pokedex calculated the experience of a Trainer and the Pokemon they owned, and then, using them together, finally came up with a total balance of credits that the loser would forfeit, should they lose that is.**

**So if a 'high level' Trainer challenged a new Trainer and won, the new Trainer would probably only need to give up some pocket change, whereas if the high level Trainer lost for whatever reason, he would probably be handing over a small fortune. It was a system designed to prevent 'farming' the new and inexperienced for money; one that worked rather well.**

"This should have been implemented earlier, did Professor Oak just add this feature?" asked Ash.

**Closing his Pokedex, Ash slipped his Pokedex into his backpocket and looked to his beautiful companion at his side.**

**Dawn had spent most of their walk towards Floaroma town with her hand intertwined with Ash's own and enjoying the sights. That is, when he wasn't battling passerby Trainers. He'd already battled and defeated 6 wandering trainers and felt like he had a good streak going.**

**He used Chimchar and Turtwig for most of the battles, but Dawn had to say when one of the Trainers challenged Ash to a 4 on 4 battle and Ash sent out Sceptile, She was in awe of the sheer speed the Pokemon possessed.**

**Sceptile had taken down all four of the trainers Pokemon with barely a scratch at all. The man's first Pokemon, an Altaria, was taken down with just one Leaf Blade by Sceptile. The next, this time a Rapidash was driven dizzy as Sceptile blurred all around it, dodging the large stallion Pokemon's every attempt to land an attack easily before coming down from above and felling the Fire type with a Dragon Claw attack.**

"More one-shotting, this is interesting." said James.

**Then Sceptile had made some odd cries and gestures about the Trainer to Ash and the honorary Pokemon Ranger seemed to understand exactly what Sceptile was implying, the Grass Pokemon wanted a challenge, and this trainer wasn't supplying it.**

**So Ash had told the man he could use both of his final Pokemon in a 2 on 1 against Sceptile. The man's Luxio and Floatzel actually managed to land a combined Discharge and Water Gun on Sceptile, but the bipedal Grass Pokemon blocked with both arms crossed over his chest and came out with nothing but a few scratches, impressive even if both attacks were not as effective on a grass type like itself. And then Sceptile had literally blown both Pokemon away with an amazingly powerful Leaf Storm attack, the tornado of leaves was truly massive to Dawn, she'd never seen a Pokemon's attack be that big before.**

Ash was awed, while everyone else was the exact opposite.

**It still surprised her just how incredibly powerful almost all of Ash's Pokemon were, it really brought it into perspective for Dawn when Ash told her that Pikachu and Charizard easily outstripped the rest in terms of power, only Sceptile coming close to them, and then Mewtwo was even stronger still.**

**Which made another thought cross her mind. If Ash's Pokemon were that powerful, yet he said that only Pikachu and Charizard may be ready to challenge some of someone like Cynthia's Pokemon – and according to her boyfriend that was a big if – what kind of monsters were _her_ Pokemon?**

"I can beat her!" declared Ash.

"Pikaaa."

**Which brought another question to the bluenette's mind.**

**"Hey Ash," Dawn said aloud to get her boyfriends attention. When he turned to look at her she continued, "You've told me all about most of your Pokemon and how strong you think, in theory, they are compared to a Champion like Cynthia's Pokemon, but what about Mewtwo? Wouldn't he be a great help against a Champion, seeing as he's your strongest Pokemon." She inquired.**

"Aren't legendary Pokemon illegal in official tournaments anyway?" asked Ash. "I would only use him for emergencies."

**Ash shook his head as he replied, "It just wouldn't feel right to me, using a Legendary Pokemon against a normal Pokemon just doesn't sit right because of how unfair it is to the other Trainer. They've worked hard with their Pokemon, shed sweat, tears and blood to get where they are, only for me to unfairly swipe victory from them because I use a Legendary Pokemon that is naturally obscenely powerful? It's not right. Only someone who truly doesn't believe in themselves would use a Legendary, or maybe even a team of Legendaries, like that." Ash shook his head again at the thought, no self respecting Trainer would use a Legendary Pokemon like that, it completely went against the reason for being a Trainer.**

**Trainers were supposed to catch and raise their Pokemon, through the joys and hardships, and work until they reached their goal. Capturing a Legendary Pokemon and completely skipping what Trainers stood for just to be some kind of greedy, self centered glory hound was pathetic and shallow.**

"Legendary Pokemon have to be trained too, it takes skill to catch one, but for the most part, he's right." said Brock.

**It was why he'd never used Mewtwo in an official battle and the Legendary Psychic type understood and respected his reasons.**

**Ash honestly couldn't fathom why he would just disregard all of his Pokemon's hard work and training to get strong enough to win battles on their own merit for him to use a Legendary Pokemon and unfairly swipe victories.**

**It was pathetic and only someone who couldn't cut it as a trainer would do it because of their greed and pathetic skills at being a trainer and doing what all trainers were supposed to strive to be able to do; befriend any Pokemon they wanted and raise them to be strong.**

**Any Pokemon could be powerful with enough training, whether it was a Butterfree, a Tyranitar or even small and cute Pokemon who didn't want to evolve like his beloved partner Pikachu. That was what a Trainers true worth was.**

"Much agreed." said Misty.

**And he aimed to rise to the top and become the best, a Pokemon Master. And no Pokemon Master would ever sink so low as to taking a shortcut like capturing Legendary Pokemon to use in official tournaments.**

"Not unless they wanted to be disqualified." said Ash, snickering.

**Ash blinked as he stopped monologuing. That was for villains and angsty weirdo's.**

"I guess Ash is the latter then." teased Misty, and Ash retorted with, "Look who's talking!" Meowth scratched the cage as Pikachu shocked them.

**Not to mention he'd just repeated himself about four times, so that was probably enough. He just felt very passionately about the issue.**

"And that's why he repeated himself?" asked James.

**"Plus." Ash continued, "Why would I ever disregard all of my Pokemon's hard work to become strong and win battles for me by using a shortcut like battling in League battles with a Legendary Pokemon?" He voiced a section of his monologue rhetorically with a toothy grin.**

**To throw one last comment in; it was also supremely foolish to announce that you had a Legendary Pokemon in your possession, as they would then need to constantly be on guard from people attempting to steal said Pokemon.**

"Which is kinda why ya can't use em in official tournaments." said Meowth.

**Dawn smiled back fondly in return to her boyfriends declaration, his words were so Ash-like that she wasn't even surprised. He was an all around nice guy, loved Pokemon immensely and followed his own beliefs to a tee, never letting anybody sway him from them.**

"Yeah, I didn't know this." said Misty.

**'_Although,'_ Dawn thought, '_It's hard to believe he can resist the temptation to use Mewtwo and completely dominate all who stand in his way on his path to becoming a Pokemon Master._' She wasn't sure she could resist the temptation herself, it had to have been a great deal harder for her boyfriend she mused, he'd actually seen Mewtwo and other Legendary Pokemon in action.**

**"How far off are we from Floaroma Town anyway?" Dawn asked. They'd been walking for hours now, only stopping for Ash's battles along the way and a quick lunch break about two or three hours back.**

**Ash looked at the poketch on his wrist, having used the GPS application to tell where they were going.**

**"Not long now, the Poketch says at the speed we're walking it should take just over another hour to get there." Ash responded with a grin at his girlfriend, who huffed in mock irritation at him. He'd been travelling for years, walking from place to place for so long that he'd gotten used to walking great distances but his girlfriend on the other hand...**

"You think she'd be used to it by now." said James.

**Dawn had rarely ever walked great distances on foot, and being the kinda girl that liked to laze around in hot afternoon days, well it didn't quite agree with her quite as well as it did with him one could say.**

**"You know," Ash began, "We don't need to walk from place to place, I could always just get Pidgeot to fly us around, we'd make it to Gym Battles and Contests much quicker and it would give us a lot more time to train our Pokemon." He told his girlfriend, soothingly rubbing her hand and wrist with his palm.**

**Dawn perked up at the mention of that, but after a moments thought shook her head, "While it would be a great relief for my feet," She hinted, "I would feel like we're abusing Pidgeot by using him as a pack mule to fly us all over the place. Not to mention when we travel on foot we see so many great sights, it would be a shame to miss them all because I was lazy." Dawn smiled at him as she finished, coaxing his hand back into her own. Despite it being a pain in her feet she really enjoyed spending what she considered romantic walks through the country sides with her boyfriend.**

"At least she didn't take the easy way out." said Brock.

**Ash chuckled, "Well, alright." He answered, "But that doesn't mean we can't do it sometimes, flying on Pidgeot is a real experience that you can never forget." It was true, Pidgeot was such a smooth flyer, even when the large majestic bird was going at speeds close to mach 2 that Ash felt like he was gliding on the clouds when he rode the Bird Pokemon.**

**They were interrupted from further conversation by a rough, indignant male voice.**

**"Gahh!" The rough male voice cried, "It's you! Ash Ketchum!"**

**"Hmm?" Both boyfriend and girlfriend looked up, and were met with the sight of a tall, tanned man wearing a red bandana, purple shorts and an open yellow vest that had three Pokeball strapped on each side of it, revealing a toned and tanned bare torso underneath.**

"He looks familiar." said Ash.

**He was staring at Ash crazily and had a finger pointed out, kind of reminding Ash of his Primeape when it was excited, rather monkeyish.**

"That's actually pretty funny." said Ash.

**Ash studied the man's appearance, he kinda looked like a Team Aqua wannabe with that whole pirate look he had going for him, but no, he was rather familiar looking. Where had he seen him before?**

Ash was trying to remember who fit that description.

**"Do you know him Ash?" Dawn asked curiously.**

**"Err... maybe?" Ash replied uncertainly, "He looks familiar, but I can't for the life of me remember exactly who he is."**

**"WHAAAAT!" The man shouted in outrage, his face red with anger, "How dare you forget me, the great and powerful Trainer Raymond, especially after you humiliated and defeated me so thoroughly!?"**

"Raymond..." Ash was still thinking.

**The now named Raymond continued, jumping up and down and pointing at Ash, now reminiscent of the way Monferno's acted when excited, sorta like a baboon.**

**Mewtwo's voice filtered into Ash's mind, communicating straight from his Pokeball as he rested, '_He's the Trainer you were battling a few years ago when I was having my reconnaissance Fearow scout for talented Trainers. He was who you defeated, rather easily I might add, and how you caught my interest with how skilled you were for one so young.'_**

**Ash snapped his fingers in realization, "Ah, now I remember you!" The Pokemon ranger grinned, '_Thanks Mewtwo.'_ He thought back to his Pokemon, receiving a warm pulse of affection in the back of his mind from Mewtwo before the Legendary clone of Mew receded from his mind and back to his rest, as a feline species related Pokemon Mewtwo enjoyed to sleep many hours a day despite his mental discipline.**

**"Aha! I knew you could never forget the mighty Raymond!" The bandana wearing man grinned in triumph.**

"I think I know who that is now..." said Ash.

**Ash blinked at that, "But didn't I defeat you easily?" He deadpanned, "Bulbasaur and Squirtle won their battles against your Donphan and Machamp without taking much Damage at all, and then Pikachu took out your Golem, Pinsir and Venemoth with one Thunderbolt right after." He continued, his voice flat, dry and slow, as if talking to an idiot.**

"NOW I remember!" he declared.

**"GRAAHH! How dare you!" Reymond roared angrily as he roughly grabbed one of the Pokeballs from his vest and pointed it at Ash, "That's it, Pokemon battle, right now! I'll teach your arrogant ass a lesson!" He shouted with a shit eating grin on his face, assured of his victory already.**

"Dat description was not funny. Stick to da Pokemon comparisons." said Meowth.

**Ash waved the man off, "Fine fine, we'll have a 1 on 1 and no losing your temper and sending out the rest of your team when you lose this time." Ash replied, causing Raymonds nostrils to flare, alot like that of a Tauros about to go on a rampage.**

"Dat's more like it." he said.

"I'm surprised he didn't use some other ape like Pokemon, like Aipom." said Ash.

**Dawn had been watching the interaction between Ash and this Raymond guy in amusement, she giggled as she caught the amused glint in Ash's amber eyes, he really knew how to get under people's skin, even Paul couldn't stay cold, calm and uncaring when Ash decided to rile him up.**

**"Alright, but don't take too long, I want to get to the Pokemon Center at Floaroma Town before nightfall." The blue haired coordinator told her boyfriend.**

"She can't rush him, she can go by herself!" complained Misty.

**Ash grinned at her and leaned over to peck her on the lips, placing his hands on her waist as he did so, "Right, I'll check out his moves and then go in for the kill straight away." Ash replied.**

**Dawn grinned as he leaned back from the short kiss, "Good boy." She praised, "Do it fast enough and I might just give you a treat tonight when we book our room at the Pokemon Center." Dawn whispered to him with a sultry smile as she reached up and began to gently rub his shoulders.**

**Ash growled huskily, allowing one of his hands to slide down and underneath her skirt to cup one of the luscious round globes of her derrière, "Oh, and what might that be?" He inquired.**

"Why are they doing this where Raymond can see them? Have some public decency!" cried Brock.

**Dawn grinned mischievously, placing both hands on his chest, leaning forward and whispering, "That..." She began softly, "Is a surprise." She finished, using her hand's position on his chest to push him away.**

"Which hand was it?" asked Ash.

**Ash chuckled in reply, "I'll hold you to that you know." He told his girlfriend with a grin of his own.**

**Dawn just grinned right back, "Oh I plan on it."**

**Before their flirting could go any further Raymond butted in, "Oi oi! Move yer fuckin' ass man! You can play kissy face with your girl after my Pokemon pounds yours into the ground." The Team Aqua wannabe - as Ash had dubbed him in his mind – growled at them.**

"Can he at least use something else to describe him than Team Aqua wannabe?" asked James.

**"Yeah yeah." Ash waved him off again, not at all threatened by the older Trainer. Taking his place on the opposite side of the large path they were on from Raymond, Ash grasped one of the Pokeballs from his belt, "Guess I'll go first then, let's go Staravia!" He called out as he released the rather smallish Flying Pokemon from its Pokeball.**

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but Raymond held a grudge against him after FOUR YEARS?" asked Jessie.

**Staravia appeared with a harry cry of, "Star!" Flapping his wings to stay floating in the air, ready and willing to battle for Ash.**

**"Pfft!" Raymond snorted before bursting into a full bellied laughter, "Wow, your Pokemon must be weaker than I thought if you're sending out something as pathetic as a Staravia to battle _me_!" He managed to gasp out between laughter.**

"Says the one who got humiliated." said Brock.

**Staravia ignored the insults easily, and Ash just smiled bemusedly, Pokemon didn't need to evolve to become strong after all, it took a bit more time and effort, but un-evolved Pokemon could be just as strong if not stronger than their evolved forms if they trained enough. Raymond assumed because Staravia didn't gain their more powerful trait until they were fully evolved and became a Starptor, that his Pokemon was weak. He was in for a shocking surprise.**

**After calming down – albeit giving off the odd snicker at Ash's choice of Pokemon – Raymond finally released the Pokemon from within the Pokeball in his hand in a flash of white energy, "Crush that little weakling Granbull!" The bandanna wearing man shouted as he let loose his Pokemon.**

**Granbull appeared in front of Raymond growling and snarling menacingly, pawing back one foot through the path as if to charge like a Tauros or Nidoking. Granbull was a purple bulldog-like Pokémon that was capable of standing upright. It's most notable feature was the Pokemon's particularly pronounced lower jaws.**

"Here comes the info dump of a Pokemon we already know." sighed Misty.

**If eclipsed by its more prominent lower jaws, Granbull also had two small fangs visible on its upper jaw. Granbull's ears were flat and curved in surface, and it's nose a pitch black. It had a black collar around its neck with two small white patterns on it, and two band-like black markings on it's muscular arms.**

**Raymond, as Ash expected, fired straight into attacking without a moments pause, "Let's go Granbull, Thunderbolt!" Raymond barked at his Pokemon – sounding surprisingly like the Bull-dog Pokemon – all the while pointing his index finger at Staravia dramatically.**

**Ganbull growled as it's body lit up like a light, electricity arcing from all over it's body before it fired off a concentrated yellow burst of it almost as thick as Granbull was wide soaring at Staravia.**

**"Evade." Ash said simple. Staravia obeyed instantly and barrel rolled to the side, righting itself easily in the same mothing, easily dodging the arc of electricity, "And now, Aerial Ace." Ash followed up, simply, once again. He wanted to test the waters, see what level this Granbull was at and how well it reacted to damage.**

**Staravia dived, descending upon Granbull at breakneck speeds as his body was covered in white streaks of energy. Before Granbull could react Staravia was upon it, colliding in a full bodied tackle that sent Granbull soaring back, bouncing on it's back against the ground a few times before rolling to a stop, giving off a loud yip of pain as it did so.**

**Staravia right after landing the textbook perfect Aerial Ace attack, climbed back up with a sharp and powerful flap of his smallish sized wings.**

**Ash looked Granbull over with a critical eye as the Normal Type Pokemon pulled itself to it's feet with a growl. It had a few scuff marks and a small bruise forming on it's chest where Staravia landed his attack, but other than that it looked fine and ready for more.**

"The battle is decent, at least." said Brock.

**Still, Ash could tell just from the power of that Thunderbolt, and how despite its immense size Granbull was taken right off it's feet that, Granbull while fully evolved and having more physical prowess than Staravia was just barely above the smallish bird Pokemon's level, if even that, and from it's reaction to Staravia speed, that Granbull was not a fast Pokemon and was more used to dealing and battling with less mobile opponents that couldn't dodge it's attacks as easily as Staravia did.**

**Raymond growled, "Lucky shot kid, but this time I'm taking you down!" He ground out with gritted teeth, "Granbull, Hyper Beam!" Raymond ordered with a dramatic shout. From his facial expression, Ash deduced that he honestly thought this attack would end the entire battle.**

**Ash snorted, maybe a rookie would be overwhelmed by a Hyper Beam, as it was a fairly intimidating move, but having multiple Pokemon that knew the attack and variations of it gave Ash insight on how the attack worked, and a Granbull at this level had no chance in hell of out-manoeuvring the counter strategies he'd come up with over his years as a Trainer for this type of moment.**

**Granbull opened it's mouth, allowing those present to see as a small orange orb of power beginning to form and condense inside it's mouth, a moment later with a huff Granbull jutted it's head forward and fired a large orange beam of deadly power raging towards Staravia.**

**Not even a second later, Ash snapped into action, ready to finish this now with the most powerful move he'd spent over two weeks teaching to Staravia and helping perfect, it would have taken longer but thankfully Pidgeot was a great help. He'd only used it once in battle on a Crobat so far, that battle having given the dual Flying/Normal type the motivation to evolve from Starly to Staravia.**

**"Fly right beneath the attack and use the powerful winds it's causing to gain speed and momentum, and then take it down with Brave Bird." Ash commanded instantly.**

"Powerful winds? Hyper beam? What does he mean, exactly?" asked Ash.

"Dat was a really long command." Meowth stated.

**Staravia pulled his wings taut against his body, diving underneath the large orange beam of power and was pushed forward, flying far faster than he could have done naturally on his own as he dived towards Granbull like a missile. A second later flames burst out around Staravias body before fading, becoming a bright blue glowing aura that covered the entirety of Staravias body. By the time the Aura had flared up over Staravia, the small Pokemon was roughly 10 metres and closing in from Granbull and the Hyper beam dwindled into nothing but smalls wisps of orange energy that began to dissipate into nothing.**

**Granbull could do nothing to dodge or defend thanks to the recharge period that came with using Hyper Beam or its variations when it wasn't mastered to the highest extent.**

**And thus, Staravia collided with Granbull without pause, an explosion firing up from the point of impact and creating a large black cloud of smoke.**

**A second later, Staravia burst from the top, wincing with a squawk of pain as light blue sparks ran up Staravias wings and causing the recoil damage that came with those who used Brave Bird but had not used it for long periods of time for their body to become adjusted to the use of it and receive no further damage.**

**That was the main reason Ash wanted Staravia to work on the attack, so he could use the incredibly powerful move without the drawback. Not to mention it was just plain good training for overcoming pain and putting it out of your mind.**

**When the smoke cleared, Granbull was revealed laying in a small crater shaped around it's body, the Normal type Pokemon's eyes were in swirls indicating that it was unconscious and no longer able to continue battling.**

"And big surprise, he beats him easily." said Jessie.

"Nooo!" Raymond screamed in despair, falling to his knees, dramatically, once again.

**"Starrraaaaavia!?" Staravia squawked once again, his voice layered with surprise and curiousness. The squawk alerted Ash and Dawn to Staravia and they looked up just in time to watch Staravia grow a bright white, but just as the glow started, it faded away again and Ash could almost feel himself gaping. It was way too soon for Staravia to already be strong enough to evolve into Staraptor, but the bird Pokemon almost evolved again! He had no idea Staravia was already that strong.**

**"Staravia!" The bird Pokemon crowed in victory, ignoring that strange happening as nothing important.**

**"Way to go buddy!" Ash cheered to his Pokemon as Dawn whooped in delight with a great big smile on her face. Ash held his arm up and Staravia landed upon it gleefully puffing his chest up in pride. The teen guessed he just must have been training Staravia harder than he thought, but then again Staravia was probably feeling overshadowed by how much more powerful Pidgeot, Fearow, Swellow and Noctowl were than he was and was giving it his all to evolve quicker so as to not disappoint Ash, somehow thinking that he would be disappointed that his Pokemon was weaker than his other ones. **

"This would have been a good plot point if it was actually implemented in the story instead of just being told to us via text dump." said Brock.

**He made a mental note to talk to Staravia about it, make sure there weren't any misconceptions. For all he knew the bird Pokemon might have simply wanted to reach his next evolution as a personal goal.**

**Ash chuckled in amusement and tickled his Pokemon's chest feathers, receiving a noise of pleasure before he lifted up Staravia's Pokeball and returned him in a beam of red energy, "Way to go buddy, take a nice long rest." Ash told his Pokemon with a proud smile.**

**"You bastard cheat!"**

"That didn't even make sense." said Misty.

**Raymond brought their attention back to him with a rage filled scream, grasping his five other Pokeballs between his hands, a crazed look in his eye, "There's no way a shitty little Staravia could have beaten my awesome Granbull, go everyone!" He continued to scream, as he tossed the Pokeballs into the air and released all of his other Pokemon in multiples flashes of bright light.**

**Ash raised an eyebrow, it seemed Raymond had gotten a whole new team since he last battled him. Standing in front of him and Dawn and advancing on them menacingly was a Crawdaunt, which was rather typical of a Team Aqua wannabe like him.**

"Team Aqua wannabe, Team Aqua wannabe, seriously, get a better vocabulary." she said.

**Crawdaunt was a large, mostly red crustacean Pokémon. It have three pairs of limbs in total: two pincers with spikes protruding from the edges and tan-colored lower sides of the claws, one pair of legs that resembled Ash's Corpishs own with small spikes, and a two-clawed back pair that looked almost elephantine. It possessed two blue stripes on its chin that were could be mistaken for a pair of lips. Lower on it's tan-colored underside was a pattern of angular red shapes, separating the upper portion of Crawdaunts underside from the lower portion. On the top of its head was a yellow star-shaped object, Crawdaunt had circular eyes with small pupils in dark sockets, and a pocketing in its shell below its eye resembling 'bags'. On the lower part of its lobster-like tail was a triangular patch of yellow.**

"I KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" shouted Brock, and the others turned to him. "You do?" asked Ash.

**An altaria. Altaria resembled a large blue phoenix-like Pokémon with a long neck and white cheeks. The feathers of its body made it resemble a cumulus cloud and two long blue feathers extended from the back of its head. Altaria's blue feet had four toes, three forward and one backward, and it had five tail feathers, the ones to the sides being longer than the inner ones.**

**Beside the Altaria was a Mightyena.**

"And I suppose Mightyena was a large something Pokemon?" asked Misty.

**Mightyena was a large Hyena like Pokemon.**

"That answer your question?" asked Ash.

**Its body was a mixture of black and gray coloured fur, with black coloration on its lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. Mightyena had dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which had yellow sclera and red irises. Mightyena had rhombus-shaped ears with dark insides, gray paw pads, and noses that were red in coloration. It had eyebrow-like extensions on its head from the black, shaggy 'mantle' of fur on its back.**

**Up next was a Gallade. It had a white lower body that consisted of bold rounded hips with strong legs. its torso was thin and coloured in a balance between the green of his upper body, and the white of his lower body. Sharp red hornlike protrusions stuck out of the chest and back. Gallade's arms were shaped like tonfas, with extendible blades in the elbows. Its head resembled a gladiator's helmet, with a white face and a light-teal coloured head crest and had spikes on the side of its face.**

**And the 5th and final Pokemon attempting to advance upon Ash and Dawn menacingly was a Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee was a Pokémon shaped similar to both a human and an egg. Primarily brown, Hitmonlee had cream-colored, segmented arms and legs, with three fingers and three claw-like toes respectively. The muscles on it's legs were akin to a coiled spring, being able to freely expand and contract. These muscles were more accurate than it's arms, allowing it – Ash knew - to perform powerful knee and kick attacks. Hitmonlee had almond-shaped eyes with black rings around them, and it's feet had yellow coloration on it's ankles and soles, the Pokemon appeared to lack ears or a nose.**

"WE KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" everyone repeated.

**Dawn reached for her Pokeballs, ready to battle the Pokemon and defeat the,**

"Defeat the what?" Misty asked.

**but Ash held up a hand and halted Dawn in her place**

"Because I don't need her help." stated Ash.

**as he let out an amused chuckle, "Well well, this is almost identical to what you did when I beat you last time." The teen stated his voice filled with amusement, his eyes possessing a hard glint in them.**

**"What?" Raymond blurted out stupidly, but Ash shook his head and didn't deign him with an answer as he looked to his partner, who tiredly climbed up onto his shoulder from his sleeping place in Ash's backpack.**

**"Pikachu," Ash said simply getting his partner Pokemon to look at him questioningly, "Thunderbolt."**

**Pikachu nodded and launched himself up into the air from Ash's shoulder, his body covering in a bright yellow aura of power before he – with absolutely no charge time – unleashed a massive tower of electricity that split into five smaller but still giant arcs of lightning, that in the blink of an eye roared down upon the five Pokemon, causing each and every one of them to squeal out in pain before collapsing under the power of Pikachu's outrageously powerful attack and falling unconscious thanks to the multitude of burns that their bodies were scalded with.**

**"NOOO! He did it to me again!" Raymond cried out, crying rivers of tears from his eyes as he pounded the ground with a fist, "It's not fair! Not fair! Not fair!" He whined over and over like a petulant child having a temper tantrum.**

"You'd think he'd get over himself by now. He should know better." said Brock.

"_**Winner of the 6 on 6 battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Age: 14 and Raymond Lavinski of Cherrygrove City Age: 22, is Ash Ketchum... Calculating winnings... Calculating... done... Ash Ketchum receives 8903 PokeDollars in total.**_**" His Pokedex chimed in from his back pocket before beeping as the winnings were received and added to his balance on his Pokedex.**

**Ash snickered; that was rather stupid of Raymond. The higher level of the battle the higher the pay-out for the loser, and Raymond, like an idiot, went and made it into a full 6 on 6 battle on accident because he – a grown man – was having a petty little temper tantrum.**

"How did the Pokedex even register it?" asked Misty.

**Ash turned to his girlfriend, pleased with the outcome of the battle and completely ignoring the man bawling like a child,**

"We get it, he's whining, and he's grown." said Brock.

**"Ready to go?" He asked as Pikachu climbed up and over his shoulder to return to his resting place inside Ash's backpack and have a nice nap, hopefully one that wouldn't be disturbed again until dinner.**

**Dawn smiled bemusedly at her boyfriend offering her his arm. "Yup, let's go." She chirped in reply as she slid her arms around his, smirking as she saw him jolt when her breasts were pressed against his bicep, before she dragged him off.**

"Can you shut up about her body?" asked Ash.

**She supposed he finished that battle up very quickly and thus he very much deserved the surprise she had in store for him.**

**They left, completely ignoring the figure of Raymond crying and bashing the ground, shouting all kinds of obscenities about way Ash beating him was 'so unfair' and how much he was cheating.**

"Oh, yeah, I didn't get it the first time." said Misty.

* * *

**"And here is your room key." Nurse Joy said with a pleasant smile as she handed the room key over to Dawn, who was up at the front desk booking her and her boyfriends room for the night.**

**"Thanks Nurse Joy." Dawn chirped gratefully as she accepted card that unlocked their room's door lock mechanism.**

**Ash told Dawn to go on ahead, grabbing a quick bathroom break before he slowly made his way to their room, his mind whirling as to what his 'surprise' would be.**

**Just as he reached the hallway containing his room he heard his girlfriend's sexy growl.**

"How is a growl 'sexy'?" asked Ash.

**Well, it was sexy to him at least, her using it when he wasn't around meant she was being bothered by someone, so he hurried on ahead, only to see a brown haired boy talking to Dawn. The boy had the body type he'd seen often, a sort of half pudgy, half in shape body that the lazier Trainers developed. Considering the boy had a Prinplup and an Alakazam by his side he probably used the Psychic Pokemon teleport everywhere.**

**Prinplup was the evolved form of Piplup, and Ash assumed it was this guys starter Pokemon. Prinplup resembled a blue penguin. It had yellow three-toed feet, its body was mostly a light-blue, with a dark-blue 'mantle' and tail. There were four button-like white spots on its stomach, its wings were dark-blue with light-blue tips. It had an owl-like face with blue irises and two yellow crests running across the top of its head.**

**Alakazam on the other hand was a Kanto native Pokemon that was said to have a brain that could process faster than a super computer.**

"We know! Get to the point!" they shouted.

**Alakazam was easily identified by its human like structure and its large moustache. Alakazam had what appeared to be brown braces over its forearms and knees. Its head was large - mostly for containing a large brain - which was what gave it the extremely powerful mental powers. It was bipedal with three toes on each foot, each of which had a white claw. It wielded a silver spoon in each hand, each of which seemed to act as an amplifier for its special abilities.**

**Ash made his way over as he saw the highly annoyed expression on Dawn's face, as well as her clenched teeth and angry glare.**

**Dawn huffed as the reddish haired boy wearing tan slacks and a long sleeve green shirt walked off hurriedly. Ash got a sinking feeling, which only grew as the blue haired girl turned to him, looking apologetic. "I'm really sorry Ash, but do you think we could postpone that surprise until tomorrow? That... that _prick _Kenny just ruined my mood." She briefly snarled, glaring in the direction the now named Kenny had left.**

"We don't even know what he did to her." said Jessie.

**Ash, likening this encounter to one of his own with Gary back in the day - because it certainly seemed his girlfriend knew the boy - could fully understand her mood, so was very accepting about the whole thing. He took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze to assure her he was there if she needed to vent, and said, "That's alright, I know how dealing with childhood rivals can be. Do you think I could at least know what the surprise was though?"**

**Dawn thought about his request. Ash hadn't nagged or pressed for information, aside from just a second ago, but he could have spent the entire time since she offered asking. She should reward that sort of trust, she decided. A blush forming on her cheeks, she looked around to make sure no one was nearby and leaned in closer to her boyfriend. "Well..." She whispered in her best sultry tone,**

James momentarily stopped, before continuing. **"Since you like my butt so much I was thinking I might give you a lapdance."**

"A WHAT?!" they all cried out. Ash then shouted, "I don't want a lapdance from HER!"

**She immediately pulled back with a giddy giggle at how naughty it was, and Ash's thunderstruck expression, and slipped into their room as quick as she could, her face still burning.**

"Pika, Pikapi, Pika, Pikachupi, Chuuu!" Pikachu folded his arms.

**Ash spent several moments staring at the door to their room, slack jawed.**

**Lapdance. He was going to get a lap dance. A dance in which his curvy girlfriend would grind her large round ass against his crotch. The only thing separating their sexes being her own thin panties and his boxers, or boxers and pants, depending on how she wanted to do things. And, Arceus be willing, she might even do it topless.**

"PIKAPI PIKACHU, CHUPI, KACHU!" he shouted.

**His increasingly happy thoughts swerved off of Horny Highway with a screech of tires and slammed into a wall with a giant COCKBLOCKED carved into it in massive letters though as it really set in that _he wasn't getting that lapdance_ because some jackass pissed off his beautiful girlfriend.**

"He can't wait until tomorrow? And again, we don't know what he did." said Brock.

**And suddenly Brock's speech from years before made sense...**

"What speech?" Misty asked.

**-Flashback-**

_**"Ash my good buddy, now that you've entered your teens - and I tell you this because I care - Team Rocket may be filled with bad people, but there's a whole race of evil people dating back to the ancient times much worse than the likes of Team Rocket...be prepared to fight them Ash..." Brock whispered to him as he looked around the Pokemon Center they were in shiftily at anyone who could be paying attention to their conversation,** _

"Who is he talking about, and what's that got to do with what just happened?" asked Ash. James drew out the last sentence.

_**"Be prepared to battle** _

"Battle what?" asked Brock.

_**the Ultimate Evil,** _

They were all twitching in anticipation, wanting him to get on with it.

**_Cockblockers!"_**

They all did a double take. "WHAT?! THAT'S HIS BIG SPEECH?!"

**-Flashback End-**

**Ash shook his head, pulling himself from his memory. He'd never been so calm and angry at the same time before. He was enraged, but calm enough to direct that rage perfectly. It was a strange feeling, one he wasn't going to dwell on because he had a tubby little shit to absolutely destroy.**

"He didn't even do anything." Jessie said.

**Oh tomorrow that guy would rue the day he cockblocked Ash Ketchum!**

**For now he had a decision to make, should he use Pikachu, have Charizard sent over, or crush him with Mewtwo? So many ways to get revenge, so little time...**

"Are we really supposeta root for him?" asked Meowth. "Also, dat's da end."

"Except for the Omake, right?" asked Misty. Team Rocket nodded.

* * *

**Omake**

**How Ash's battle with the beginner Trainer Trip should have went!**

**"Snivy I choose you!" Trip called as he released the Pokemon from inside onto the makeshift battlefield. Trip was a young Trainer who had just started his Pokemon journey as a Trainer of the Unova region moments ago. He had straight, longish greenish, brown hair, and wore a pair of tan jeans, black sneakers and an Orange/Black hoodie.**

**Snivy was one of the three starter Pokemon from the Unova region that a beginner Trainer could choose to begin their journey with. Snivy was a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body was green in coloration, while it had a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of its back and tail, and it had yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protruded from its shoulders and bent backwards. These structures resembled leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and gave Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it had fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms were the same green color as the rest of its body and had three fingers, while its tiny feet matched its underside in coloration and had no digits whatsoever and it had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.**

"That description was too long, he couldn't shorten it?" asked Jessie.

**Ash grinned as he sent out his own partner, "Let's go buddy!" Ash called out with a laugh and allowed Pikachu to jump from his shoulder to land on the opposite side of the makeshift battlefield from Snivy.**

**He wasn't worried in the slightest. Sure they'd already met one of the legendary Pokemon from the Unova Region and he'd only been here a few hours, and sure the weakened Pokemon had tried to steal Pikachu's power for its own,**

"Pikachu." Pikachu frowned.

**but as it was weakened it had no chance against him when he had Pikachu, Charizard, Mewtwo and Darkrai on hand, although sadly the large dual Electric/Dragon had escaped before he could capture it, bummer. Oh well, there was always next time, and he was sure he would see it again. He had a great track record for running into Legendary Pokemon.**

**But for now, he had to hurry up and beat this kid who challenged him to a battle and get back to his beautiful girlfriend, who was waiting for him in Professor Junipers lab.**

**Ash was broken from his inner monologuing by the sound of clicking and a couple of bright camera flashes. Looking up he noted his opponent Trip taking pictures of everything around them.**

**"What are you doing?" Ash asked incredulously, they were just about to have a freaking battle for crying out loud and this twit was taking pictures?**

"So?" asked Brock.

**Did he have no respect for the time honoured tradition of Pokemon battling? What kind of rude people lived here in Unova anyway?**

"What's wrong with taking pictures?" asked Misty.

**"I'm taking pictures, duh! Are you stupid?" Trip asked sarcastically,**

"Yes." Misty teased, and she and Ash fought again. Brock had to break them up.

**"This is Snivy's first win." He continued, completely assured of victory.**

**"Rrrright..." Ash said slowly. Well, he wasn't waiting the battle had already started, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The Kanto native commanded sharply.**

**Trip still wasn't really paying attention, probably not expecting someone to attack so thoroughly as Ash would. Pikachu leaped into the air and as usual without charge time unleashed a massive bolt of lightning raging towards Snivy with a loud cry of, "Chu!"**

**And just like that it was over, there was no way Snivy could dodge an attack at that speed, and thus the attack washed over Snivy, and when it dissipated, Snivy was burnt black and crispy; very, _VERY_ unconscious.**

"Very very unconscious? Dat sounded dumb." said Meowth.

"And didn't we ask him not to go all out on rookies if it's not a serious match?" asked Brock.

**That completely took Trip by surprise, "WHAAAAAT! I LOST?" He screamed as he dropped to his knees, "HOW WILL I EVER DEFEAT ALDER NOW WITH SUCH A WEAK POKEMON!" He continued to wail, tears spilling from his eyes.**

"That;s a huge leap." said Ash.

**Ash snorted as Pikachu landed on his shoulder, "Did he really think he'd be given a super strong Pokemon to begin with, is he an idiot?" Ash asked Pikachu. Both he and Pikachu burst out laughing at the absurdity of it, "And he intended to take on Alder? What a riot!" Ash managed to gasp out between laughs.**

**After a moment, Ash calmed down and shook his head again at the inexperienced Trainer's naivety. Walking away, Ash couldn't help but mutter, "Guess you can't expect much from some dimwit from the Boonies." Pikachu snickering all the way.**

"Douchebag." repeated Misty.

**And Trip? Well he never did attain his dream of defeating Alder the Unova Champion. He decided since Snivy was so weak it didn't deserve to be his Pokemon, attempted to capture wild Pokemon on his own and was promptly beaten to death by a green haired man called N and his Pokemon friends who could understand the Pokemon language and had heard about the barbaric Trainer trying to catch Pokemon with his bare hands.**

"That was stupid. Not as bad as the others, but still." Misty said. Togepi chirped in agreement.

* * *

**Aaaaand done! What do you think?**

"It had its moments." Ash admitted.

"It sucked overall." Misty cut in.

**Sorry if it wasn't really to your liking, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing a lot and keeping my momentum going, but with the serious lack of good stories to read, we story writers can only go on for so long before we burn out and hit the dreaded wall again.**

**Alot of people keep asking when the Charizard/Garchomp battle is. Cynthia doesn't make her first appearance in the anime until Ash and the gang arrive in Eterna City. And at the moment, even though I've diverged a bit from the Canon storyline, I'm still following it's timeline rather closely because I need certain events to happen like they did in it for the movie plots to occur.**

**I'm trying to decide on what Pokemon Dawn should catch next, but I'm not sure yet. Feel free to post your ideas and I'll take them into consideration.**

**Anyway, I'm done with this chapter so C-ya!**

**Tits! Piss! Shit! Gangbang! Review!... You know how it goes people, why do I need to keep repeating it?**

"Because we don't WANT TO." Ash and Togepi said.

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA FOOKIN BUILDIN... Bu bi...Zeh BOOBIES be waitin for meh!**

"He's a nutcase." said Jessie.

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

James tossed aside this chapter and took out the next story.

* * *

Note: Working Sinnog With Skill is FINALLY DONE! For now...Anyway, again, should I have a timeskip that takes place after Black and White/Best Wishes anime? (The original cast will still be featured though.)


	11. Chapter 11

"It's time for..." Meowth began, taking the paper from James. "Ash and Anabel!"

"Me and Anabel? Huh?" Ash asked.

"Dat's da title!" Meowth stated.

"What is it about?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be worse than that last story." said Misty, fuming.

"Da writer's name is WitChan, and da summary goes like dis." said Meowth. **"A short story between Ash and Anabel."**

"That's redundant." said James. "We know that much from the title."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.**

**On a sunny day in Kanto, Ash was heading straight to the Battle Frontier, wanting to see a friend of his.**

"Did he mean Battle Tower?" asked Ash.

"No." Brock answered.

**Once there, he went on a search to see his friend. He then stopped and saw his friend, Anabel, sitting on the ground humming. Ash smiled and rush towards Anabel.**

"Somebody needs a beta reader." said Jessie.

**Hearing footsteps, Anabel got up and turned around. She then smiled, seeing Ash near her.**

**"Ash... It's been a while since we last met. How many years has it been? Four perhaps?" Anabel said. "Probably. But anyway, how's it been? Are you doing ok?" Ash said.**

"Dis is hard for me ta read. Could he space it out more?" Meowth asked himself.

**He and Anabel sat on the ground together. "I'm doing fine, Ash." Anabel replied. "You?" she asked. "I'm doing fine myself." Ash replied. "That's good." Anabel said. She move a bit closer to Ash, touching his arm with hers.**

**"So, did you make any friends during your journeys?" Anabel asked. "Yes." Ash replied. "I see. Were they the same-sex, opposite-sex, or both?" Anabel asked.**

"This matters why?" asked Ash.

**"Both." Ash replied. "How often do you interact with your female friends?" Anabel asked.**

"This matters why?" repeated Ash.

**"Not much, unless they join me as a companion to take a journey, like May, for example." Ash replied.**

**"Are they good-looking to you?" Anabel asked.**

"What kind of question is that?" asked Misty.

**"Well, I don't wanna call them ugly, but they look ok." Ash replied, which made Anabel smile brighter than before.**

Misty growled so low no one could hear her.

**"That's nice to hear." Anabel said. She quickly press her lips on Ash, giving him a big surprise.**

"This is dumb." said Brock.

**She then broke it several seconds later.**

**"What was that for, Anabel?" Ash asked, not being angry at Anabel. "I love you, Ash. I really do. After you left here, I've thought much about you non-stop. And now, you're back, which makes me the luckiest girl in the world." Anabel reasoned. "Stay here with me, so we can live happily ever after." Anabal said. Ash didn't say anything after Anabel's words, which worried her all of a sudden.**

"I'm bored already." said Misty.

**"What's wrong, Ash? Are you angry at me for what I did to you?" Anabel asked. "I'm not angry, Anabel. It's just that... well..." Ash didn't feel like saying anything else. Instead, he response with a kiss on Anabal's lips.**

"What!?" shouted Ash. "I would never do that to her!"

**He then let go. "...Unlike other girls I've interacted, you're the prettiest I've ever lay my eyes on, and I didn't know that you love me all this time, until I came back here to meet you again." Ash said.**

"She's NOT the prettiest ever!" complained Ash. "This is going too fast! When are we gonna just get to the plot!"

**"Also, I wasn't expecting your surprising kiss. I wanted to do it myself and say that I love you, but you did it first." Ash continued.**

"That's not true!" shouted Ash. "This story is ruining me! I don't like her, I l-" He stopped himself as Brock nudged him.

**"Oh, Ash." Anabel said. She gently push him on the ground and lay up top of him.**

"So she's just forcing herself on top of him? Doesn't anyone see this?" complained Misty.

**"Again, stay here with me, so we can live happily ever after." Anabel repeated herself. "I will, my beauty." Ash said.**

"That sounds so corny and unlike me!" shouted Ash.

**"Ash." Anabel said.**

**She move closer to his lips with hers, but she move back. "Wait a minute. Where's your Pikachu?" Anabel asked. "He's over at my mom's house. That's all." Ash replied.**

"PIKACHU!/WHAT?!" Pikachu/Ash cried.

**"I see. Now, where was I?" Anabel said, moving down to Ash's lips and gave him another kiss.**

**The End**

"Umm...that was...interesting." said James slowly.

"That's the ending?!" Misty shouted, before anyone could say anything. "There was no plot, no conflict, and no characterization! Ash and Anabel could have been replaced with generic characters and it wouldn't have made a difference! That's not a story, it's just nothing! Everything is so forced and rushed! Ash is right when he said this was stupid!" Everyone in the cage backed away from her as Meowth discarded the "story". Jessie took another piece of paper from Meowth's paws. "Hmm...this is quite interesting, to say the least." she said loudly over Misty's tirade. Misty stopped what she was doing, and they all listened.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: This chapter and beyond is a branch timeline to Back to Basics (if you read it). Also, Ash told his older friends about Dawn, Cilan, May, etc. so they know who they are. Also, the next story to be commentated on WILL be Remastered Unova!

~~~GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!~~~

Soon after the "Ash and Anabel" story, Bayleef broke the cage they were trapped in and tackled Team Rocket, sending them flying. They then continued their journey...

_A Couple of Years Later_

With Ash moping in his room, Tracey, Professor Oak, and Delia came into his room.

"If you're gonna mope around, at least do SOMETHING." Delia said, giving him more papers. Tracey decided to stick around. He told Ash that Brock and Misty were coming soon. He also apparently heard from Ash's mom that someone else was coming to visit him. Soon after the other two left, Misty and Brock came.

"Ah, I remember that one time we read stories together, boy were they bad!" Brock reminisced.

Ash laughed a little as Misty grabbed a piece of paper. It said, "Iris's Lunchtime." This shocked Ash. "How'd Iris get involved?" he asked.

"Wanna find out?" Tracey asked, as he offered to read it. Misty gave it to him, and he started reading from the paper...

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers. Some of you may be reading my work for the first time, but for those of you drawn to this story because you are on my author list don't worry I should be working on the other stories soon and hopefully update within the month. It's been a while since I've done this, but I think that I can still write with some of the best out there.**

"He sounds arrogant." said Misty.

**This is my first Pokemon fanfiction, but the Black and White series is really good and I'm hooked so I figured why not write a story? This story is NegaiShipping**

"What's Negaishipping?" asked Ash.

**or AshxIris**

He fell over out of his bed. The others just stared at him.

**for those that don't speak shipper talk and takes place in episode 34 of the Black and White anime series, although it is not necessary to have seen this episode since my story deviates so much from the original.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the franchise.**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Pokemon anime and acts of sexual nature. If either of these offends you, turn back now.**

Everyone's eyes widened. Tracey slowly continued.

* * *

**Iris's Lunchtime**

**Ash and the group are on their way to Nimbasa City and along the way have decided to make a stop for lunch. Cilan decides to make lunch for the group and Pikachu, Axew, and Pansage eagerly await its completion as Ash and Iris spend the waiting time swinging from vines. Cilan tries to keep his calm as he desperately tries to tune out the antics of his younger traveling companions.**

**"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Ash yelled while swinging through the air.**

**"I know, right?" Iris responded while landing on a tree branch. "You should really try this Cilan." Iris quickly grabbed onto another vine and began swinging again.**

**"I think I'll pass." The Pokemon Connoisseur said while continuing to stir his stew.**

"This can't be good." Ash said.

**He was starting to lose his patience with Ash and Iris, but he shouldn't have to put up with it for much longer.**

"What's he gonna do?" asked Misty.

**Lunch was coming along nicely and should be just about finished. Just a few more minutes…just then leaves started to fall from the trees and into the stew. Cilan was devastated.**

Ash laughed. "Bet Iris has to eat that!"

**"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Cilan yelled while raising his ladle. However, this simple gesture caused the entire pot to fall over onto the ground.**

Ash laughed even harder. "Now she has to eat off the floor!"

"It's not THAT funny." said Brock.

**Ash and Iris both jumped down from the trees and saw the mess that was left of their lunch. Both exchanged looks before bowing and expressing their remorse.**

**"Sorry, about this Cilan." Ash said while bowing with his hat in his hand. Iris stood beside him looking equally remorseful.**

"Wait a minute...I'm both apologizing, which means I have to eat off the floor too!" Ash cried. "But it says "Iris's Lunchtime..."

**"Yeah, I'm sorry too. We didn't think that we were getting out of hand." The tanned skinned girl replied with a smile on her face. Pikachu and Axew looked embarrassed for their trainers while Pansage desperately tried to cheer up his own trainer.**

**However, the apology of his comrades did little to quell Cilan's anger as he looked at them. "What exactly are you two going to do about this? What will we have for lunch now?" Cilan asked.**

"He said 'we', so he might do it, too." he continued.

"Or he could make a new bowl for himself and leave you two to do it." Misty laughed.

"Not funny Mist..." Ash said. Tracey continued.

**"No problem, just leave it to me." Iris replied while pulling three apples out of the sleeves of her shirt. "Apples are always good to eat and you don't have to cook them." **

"He also didn't spend time on them." Misty remarked.

**She said while taking a bite of one of the apples. "Here's one for you and one for Ash." Iris said while throwing the other two apples to the boys. Ash happily ate his apple while Cilan looked less than impressed.**

**"This doesn't really qualify as lunch, though." Cilan replied with a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to start over again, but you two can't be anywhere near here this time." Cilan said while giving Ash and Iris a death glare.**

"He could make apple pie." said Brock.

**Ash and Iris were currently walking through the forest, because Cilan had kicked them out while he tried to make something else for lunch. Cilan sent the two out to look for an Oran berry that was needed to finish off a dish that he was making. The two young trainers decided to leave Pikachu and Axew behind in order to help Cilan with lunch.**

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu demanded.

**"Man why do we have to go and look for this berry?" Ash asked before sighing loudly.**

**"Because Cilan doesn't want you anywhere near the food that he's cooking." Iris replied while shrugging her shoulders.**

This took the words out of Ash's mouth: **"Me? He sent the both of us out here to look." Ash stated to his purple haired companion.**

"I agree." said Ash.

**"That may be true, but it was your fault that some leaves got into the stew in the first place." Iris said with a smirk on her face.**

**"My fault? Whose idea was it to start playing around?" Ash replied with a smirk of his own. This caused Iris to blush madly as her anger rose.**

"Why is she blushing?" asked Misty.

**"That's not the point! Besides, I'm better at swinging than you are." The dragon girl replied while leaning in closer.**

"Who cares who's better than who at swinging?" asked Tracey.

**"That sounds like a challenge!" Ash said now starting to get excited.**

**"Yeah, and what if it is?" Iris replied while returning his look with an equally excited one.**

"So why is it called Iris's Lunchtime?" Ash asked. "Unless the winner gets all the lunch...and I lose!" His jaw dropped.

"If that's the case, the writer gave the whole premise away." said Misty.

**"Fine, I accept your challenge." Ash said while pumping up his chest. Iris giggled lightly before jumping up into a tree. Ash followed after her and waited to hear what she had to say.**

**Iris looked over the horizon, scanning the forest for a destination. How lucky was it that she found an Oran berry tree off in the distance. "Okay then, the first one to make it to the Oran berry tree wins."**

"Oh, maybe the winner (Iris) gets all the Oran Berries, but then doesn't she have to save her appetite for Cilan's cooking?" asked Brock.

**"Fine by me, let's do this." Ash replied showing his confidence.**

**"Eager to lose, are you?" Iris asked with that boundless confidence of her own.**

**"You're the one who's going to lose." Ash said while getting into position.**

**"We'll see about that." Iris said while giggling. "Alright we'll start on three, 1…2…3!"**

**The race began with Iris quickly gaining an early lead. Ash not wanting to be outdone tried to keep up with the aspiring Dragon Master by speeding up. The gap between the two lessened as time went on and Ash decided one final push would put him ahead of Iris. Ash grabbed onto a vine, but the vine snapped under his weight and he went falling down into a nearby lake. Iris seeing this quickly came to a stop.**

"Why me?" asked Ash.

**"Oh no, Ash!" Iris thinking quickly jumped into the lake after him.**

**Iris managed to pull Ash out of the lake without too much trouble. The two were soaked from their brush with death and decided to shed some clothing and let it dry. Ash was stripped down to his boxers**

"Did he have to say 'stripped'?" he asked, turning away.

**and Iris only had on her white undershirt and white pants.**

"At least there's no nasty description." said Misty.

**Iris's clothes left little to the imagination as not only were they tight on her form, but the water had soaked through them making them near see through.**

"Wanna take that back?" asked Tracey, as Misty also turned away.

**Both Ash and Iris were feeling something and telltale signs were starting to show.**

"Feeling what?" Ash asked.

**Iris blushed while watching Ash try to air out his shirt.**

"Isn't there anywhere else she can look?" He asked, frowning.

**"Thanks for the help Iris. I could have been in real trouble back there." Ash said while getting his first good look at the wet tan girl.**

"Isn't there anywhere else he can look?" Misty teased, turning to Ash.

**Iris's shirt was probably a little tighter than it should have been due to the water and the chill in the air had started to affect her by hardening her nipples.**

"Pikaaa!/Ewwww!/My ears!" Pikachu/Misty/Ash cried out.

**Also, Iris's already skin tight white pants hugged her hips like a second skin that made Ash want to just hold on to.**

"A second skin? That's a bad description right there." said Brock. "And sick."

**'Wait, did I just think that? What's happening to me?' Ash thought as his mind fed him impure thoughts of the girl standing not five feet from him.**

"Derailment." said Tracey.

**"No problem, Ash. You would have done the same for me." Iris replied while also giving Ash a once over. He was surprisingly more built than she thought. Of course, he was no muscle man but he definitely was not out of shape.**

"We get it, please move on." said Misty immediately. Tracey stared at her oddly.

**Eventually, Iris's wandering eyes made their way to the only article of clothing that the Kanto boy had on at the time. Understandably, his boxers were wet as well, but she could have sworn that she saw something move from inside.**

"Ewwww..." they all repeated.

**'Is Ash getting aroused from me?**

"NO!/PIKA!" Ash/Pikachu yelled.

**There is a chance, but I need to make sure.' Iris wore a devious smirk as she looked at Ash. "I wouldn't have needed to save you if you weren't so competitive.**

"Says her." said Ash, frowning.

**Honestly, you're such a child." As expected, Ash took the bait just as Iris had predicted.**

**"Why do you keep calling me a child? We're the same age!" Ash yelled while moving closer to Iris. "I bet that I might even be more mature than you are."**

"Which is true." he said, grinning.

**Ash had reacted just as Iris had expected him to. "Is that right? Then prove it!" Iris said with a challenging smirk on her face.**

**"Fine, what did you have in mind?" Ash asked unsure of how this was supposed to work.**

**Iris giggled at his response. "Just leave it to me." She replied while getting a little too close to Ash.**

"Umm...what is she doing?" asked Misty.

**"Wait, what are…?" Ash was quickly silenced by Iris as she quickly closed the gap between them and engaged him in an intense lip lock.**

Ash was stunned, and not in a good way. "A LIP WHAAAT?! That's SICK!"

**Stunned Ash just let the girl have her way with him**

"He should be getting her off!" shouted Misty.

**before he finally caught on and started responding.**

"By getting out of there, right?" she asked, as Brock weeped comedically silently.

**Iris's hands were cupping Ash's face while Ash's hands quickly made their way to the tan girl's hips.**

"They barely knew each other!" she shouted.

**Iris smirked at his enthusiasm and continued kissing him like they were connected at the face.**

"Eww." Ash and Misty said together.

**Without realizing what was happening the two young trainers were moving faster to a point of no return that would change their relationship forever. All of this didn't seem to matter as Iris's hands raked down Ash's chest,** **while said boy had moved his hands from Iris's hips to the firm ass that seemed to mold into his hands. Iris felt this and moaned into the kiss, especially when she felt a particular part of Ash's rise to the occasion.**

"This isn't a story anymore, this is a fantasy!" Misty cried. "The original concept of getting lunch for Cilan was much better!"

**Breaking the kiss, Iris looked Ash in the eyes while moving her hand down his body. "I'm still not convinced. Maybe this guy has something to say." Iris said while cupping the hard erection that was threatening to burst free from Ash's boxers.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the writer thinks THIS is a good premise for an episode." said Brock, still crying.

**The boy from Pallet Town moaned loudly as he was at the mercy of this girl from the Dragon Village.**

"He's not at her mercy, he can leave anytime." Misty interjected.

**"Wait a second Iris" Ash tried to say throughout his moaning as the girl continued toying with his erection. Iris momentarily stopped her assault and Ash sighed in relief.**

"At least that's over for now." said Brock quietly.

**However, it was short lived as the girl smirked and quickly tackled him to the ground.**

"That didn't take long, did it?" Tracey asked, sweat dropping.

**"I've waited long enough Ash." Iris said with a voice that Ash had never heard before now. Iris made quick work of Ash's boxers, tossing the flimsy material in whatever direction the wind took them as she was finally able to see Ash in his naked glory.**

"GLORY?!" they all shouted. Even Pikachu squealed in disgust, looking away from his trainer.

**The brown eyed girl's eyes widened as she viewed the male form for the first time. 'Wow, he's so big! What is this? Why do I feel so hungry all of a sudden?'**

"Uh-oh, I just got a bad feeling about this." said Brock...

**Quickly regaining her composure, Iris coughed and looked at Ash who had been watching the girl with rapt attention. "I'll admit that this part of you doesn't seem to be childish, but do you know how to use it?"**

"Who cares?" Tracey asked.

**Ash couldn't believe this girl. She had him on the ground aroused and naked, and was still making fun of him. "You're so stubborn Iris. I mean…AAHH" Again Ash's sentence was left unfinished as Iris once again silenced him, but this time she did it by grabbing a firm hold of his cock and pumping it up and down.**

"Ugh, sick!" cried Misty, looking like she would hurl.

**She watched with her eyes glued to the firm piece of meat as a clear liquid started to come from the tip. Being as curious as she was, Iris took a quick lick of the fluid.**

By then, everyone, even Tracey and Pikachu, were trying not to gag.

**She paused as she contemplated the taste. Ash had thought something was wrong when she stopped pleasuring him.**

"Something IS wrong, with her." Misty muttered so no one could hear.

**"Iris are you okAAYYY?" Ash nearly yelled as his dick was engulfed in Iris's mouth.**

"This is too far!" cried Ash.

**The feeling was indescribable to the boy who was feeling this for the first time.**

"The only thing I'm feeling is that she's an absolute nutcase!" he shouted.

**Iris sucked Ash's dick hard as she continued to draw precum from the tip of him.**

"Ash is right, she IS a nutcase." said Tracey, his eyes really wide.

**'This taste is too good. I need more!'**

"This is a disgrace..." said Ash. "To both of us."

**She bobbed her head fast as she stroked what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her right hand. Her left hand snaked down into her pants that were now drenched with her juices, instead of lake water.**

"Pikapika, Pikachu!" Pikachu yelped.

**Seeing this, Ash brought one of his hands down and started to finger Iris's pussy. Iris let go of Ash's dick with a loud pop as she moaned out loud. "ASH, that feels so good!"**

"I would NEVER do that to her!" shouted Ash.

**Seizing a rare opportunity in which Iris wasn't assaulting him, Ash mounted an assault of his own on Iris's pussy. "Damn, Iris I think you're the childish one getting turned on so easily." Ash joked as he continued to finger Iris. However, this short victory over the tan girl was short lived as she immediately removed Ash's fingers and stood to her feet with an angry look on her face.**

"What did she expect?" asked Tracey.

"Not derailment to Ash, that's for sure." said Brock.

**That face was a lot less intimidating when given by a girl that had an immense blush on her face and a highly aroused body.**

**"Oh yeah, well we'll see who is the one that is turned on so easily by the other." Iris responded as she began to take off the clothes that remained on her body. The first thing to come off was her shirt and when it did her mocha breasts came into view with her nipples completely hard.**

"They're NOT mocha!" Ash shouted.

**Ash watched in awe as she gave him a wink before turning around and bending over to start pulling her pants down slowly. Her body was on full display for Ash as her firm round and brown ass slowly came into view.**

"This is so gross!" Tracey shouted.

**A little too slowly for Ash who quickly got up and pulled her pants and panties all the way off before flinging them over with his boxers.**

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu.

**"You're too slow." Ash said in a voice that almost made Iris cum right then.**

"Can we just get this over with and get to the plot?" asked Ash.

**Ash moved his hands to Iris's breasts and started tweaking her nipples.**

Ash covered his face with his hat in shame.

**Not to be outdone, Iris scooted back and planted Ash's dick firmly between her plump ass cheeks.**

**"And you're too impatient." She said as she started to grind her hips. "You're such a child." She waited for Ash's inevitable counterargument.**

**"You're still saying THAT?" Ash yelled as in one quick motion Iris tackled him to the ground for the second time today. "You could have just asked me to lie down you know." Ash said trying to regain his bearings as this brown skinned sex vixen**

"There are _other_ ways to describe my _friends_, and THIS IS NOT IT!" shouted Ash.

**smirked down at him.**

**"Yeah, but this way is so much more fun." Iris responded before turning around to form a 69 position. She had a close up of Ash's dick for the second time today.**

"The second time? It's been right in front of her this whole time!" Brock shouted.

**"Don't worry I'll make it up to you." She said while stroking his dick off.**

"By violating him?" asked Misty.

**Without missing a beat, Iris quickly enveloped Ash's dick in her mouth again. Ash moaned out loud before watching the way Iris's hips moved in front of his face.**

"He's watching her _hips_." said Tracey. "Wow/Pika." Tracey/Pikachu finished.

**Taking the initiative, Ash spread Iris's pussy lips and stuck his tongue in. This time it was Iris's turn to moan loudly as Ash began working his tongue if only to enjoy Iris's moans of pleasure. Both young trainers were moaning in pleasure as they continued to give pleasure to their lover. Ash moaning inside Iris's pussy caused Iris to moan around Ash's cock and the cycle continued.**

Everyone was speechless. No words could describe the horror of this story.

**Eventually, Iris was getting close to the edge and took her mouth off of Ash's dick to speak. "Oh Ash, I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" She yelled while continuing to stroke Ash's cock.**

**Ash pulled his face away from Iris's pussy to yell while still continuing her pleasure with his fingers. "Me too, Iris. You feel so good." Hearing this Iris latched her mouth back onto his dick just in time as Ash immediately started shooting his sperm into her mouth. Ash's finger went especially deep in Iris's pussy when he started cumming. His finger hit her g-spot and Iris had an earth-shattering orgasm. Both trainers shared their first orgasms simultaneously as they filled their lover's mouth with their juices. Eventually the euphoria died down and the two continued to try and get as much as they could from their lover before separating.**

"We don't care, we don't care!" They all complained.

**Iris climbed her way back up Ash's body before looking him in the eyes. He had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Was this love?**

"No, he feels violated." Misty said. "And why didn't Pikachu and Axew follow them so they could stop this madness?"

**Who knows? For now she would enjoy her time with the person that gave her so much pleasure.**

"Which she didn't deserve." she said quietly.

**Iris's hunger returned full force, but this time she wanted to be joined with Ash. She looked down at Ash's cock. It was still somewhat hard, but not as hard as it was when they started. 'Nothing a little teasing can't fix.' She thought evilly. Ash was about to ask her why she was smiling before Iris planted her lips on his once more. Ash gasped into the kiss when he felt Iris's pussy grinding onto his cock. He didn't think it was possible after the pleasure he just felt, but it was slowly coming back to him the more the purple haired girl moved her hips.**

**Ash unlatched his lips from Iris's long enough to get a word in. "Damn it Iris, you're relentless."**

"That's all he can say?" she asked.

**"Are you complaining?" Iris responded while still grinding her hips.**

**"Not really, I just wish I had a little more warning." Ash said before moaning.**

**Iris smirked down at him with lustful eyes. "How's this for warning? I want you to fuck me hard with that big cock of yours."**

"...I have lost all faith in you two." said Brock shamefully.

**Ash's eyes widened when he heard that. He had never heard Iris speak like that, nor did he think that she knew such language. The whole thing seemed so naughty and it turned him on. "Then you'll need to do better than this in order to get me going." Ash said smirking. Before she knew it, Ash had pushed Iris off of his lap and onto the ground on her hands and knees.**

**"Wait Ash, what are you doing?" Iris asked blushing profusely at the position she was in.**

"Spanking, right?" asked Misty.

**"Just making good use of this nice ass you have." Ash said before he started grinding his dick in between Iris's plump brown ass again.**

"Enough of the butt descriptions!" she shouted.

**"You're a child and a pervert." Iris chided Ash while smiling at his enthusiasm and moaning at the pleasure she was receiving.**

"I'm a child, and yet she's doing this to me?!" Ash cried.

**"Yeah, well the real pervert will be the one who screams the loudest. I won't rest until that person is you crying my name in the throes of passion." Ash announced surprising even himself**

"That sounds like part of a Team Rocket motto." said Brock.

"It really does." the rest agreed.

**as his cock continued sliding across Iris's firm tan backside.**

"Enough already!" they all cried.

**"I'll take you up on that challenge. If you manage to pull that off I'll stop calling you a kid." Iris responded loving the feel of Ash's cock between her ass cheeks.**

**"All right, get ready because the games are about to begin." Ash said while removing his cock from Iris's backside much to her disappointment. This was short lived however, as Ash's cock prodded around her pussy. "Are you ready Iris? After this, there's no going back." Ash said while continuing to tease Iris's pussy with the head of his cock.**

"What a waste of a story.." Tracey said.

**"Yes, of course I'm sure. Give me your cock! Fuck me!" Iris screamed as this time she was the impatient one. Needing no further coaxing, Ash grabbed onto Iris's hips and thrust his cock into her pussy. Iris screamed and whimpered a little bit and Ash halted his motions. "Give me a minute Ash." She said, and Ash complied, waiting for her compliance before moving.**

"Will one of you FINALLY move the plot along?" asked Brock.

**After what seemed like forever to Ash, Iris was finally ready for him to start moving. "Ash, you can start moving now. Give it to me!" Iris screamed as she moved her ass back to meet with Ash's pelvis. The result was instant as both trainers moaned out loud before thrusting against each other in a flurry of love making.**

**"Ash this feels so good!" Iris said now getting into the action.**

**"Iris your pussy is so tight!" Ash said while grabbing onto Iris's ass.**

**"Your cock is so big Ash! Move faster!" Iris yelled while continuing to move.**

**Iris continued to scream obscenities which turned Ash on and made him thrust himself into her mocha pussy faster.**

"How many times are you gonna use the word "mocha" to describe body parts?" asked Tracey.

**Ash was losing it as the position that they were in provided him with the best view of Iris's ass. Ash continued to pound away at her pussy as he watched her butt bounce back and forth with each thrust. Ash's attention was brought to Iris's unusually long hair which seemed out of control thanks to his vicious assault on Iris's pussy.**

"Oh, NOW the hair gets brought up." said Brock.

**Thinking quickly, Ash removed the hair ties and clips from the wild girl's hair and just let it cascade over her like a thick curtain. This added to the moment and Ash didn't think he could possibly keep this up for much longer. Iris must have sensed his hesitance, because before he knew it he was on his back for the third time today with a horny girl looking down at him.**

"Yawn...typical running gag." said Misty.

**"You just sit back and enjoy, little Ash. Lady Iris is taking control now." Iris said with a look that Ash was quickly becoming accustomed to.**

"She will _NEVER_ be my Mistress!" shouted Ash.

**Without any further interruptions, Iris took Ash's cock and impaled herself on it in one try.**

They all gagged. Could this get any worse? The answer was yes...

**Iris's mouth opened and hung in an "O" shape as the pleasure she felt was unbelievable. Ash closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in order to maintain control. He still had to make Iris scream his name in passion and he was going to keep that promise, even if it took all day. He didn't have much time to ponder the thought as said girl started to move her hips up and down.**

"If Cilan sees this..." Brock said.

**Iris started out slow, moaning Ash's name and trying to coax his cum out of him.** **She was doing a good job, but may have underestimated Ash's persistence as she quickly picked up speed and started riding him as fast and hard as she could.**

"How long is this gonna go on?" asked Misty.

**Ash couldn't help but moan out louder than any other time today at the small brown girl's motions.**

**"Oh fuck, Iris if you keep this up, I won't last much longer!" Ash yelled to Iris as he cupped the girl's bouncing breasts in his hands.**

**'Good, because I can't take much more either, but I won't lose to you!' Iris thought as Ash twisted her nipples. "What's the matter Ash? You said you were going to make me scream your name in passion. It looks like I'm going to win this game." Iris teased, not letting up on her pace. "Making promises you can't keep is so childish!" Iris said and Ash's eyes widened at that comment. Even now she would tease him. Ash had never met a girl this obnoxious before, but it turned him on so much.**

"How does obnoxiousness turn someone on?" asked Ash.

**"I'll show you who's childish!" Ash yelled and before she knew it, Iris was on her back with Ash relentlessly pounding into her tight pussy. Ash pulled this off without stopping or removing himself from her tight vice. Iris looked up into the eyes of Ash who was now completely determined. She had never seen this look in his eyes before and it made her so horny.**

"Everything gets them going, doesn't it?" asked Misty.

**"That's more like it Ash! Show this tiny pussy who's boss and fill it with your thick cock!" Iris screamed with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and drooling.**

**"You don't have to tell me twice! Damn this is awesome!" Ash yelled while continuing his assault.**

"You know what's not awesome, this lemon." said Brock.

**"More Ash! FASTER! HARDER!" Iris wrapped her arms and legs around Ash to keep him securely in her pussy.**

**"HERE IT CUMS IRIS! **

"That was a bad pun." said Ash.

**I'M CUMMING!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. Iris kept her vicegrip on him as he tried to pull out.**

**"DO IT ASH! FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR THICK CUM! ASH!" Iris responded while yelling the loudest she had all day. Ash's cum skyrocketed into the brown girl's tight pussy and she continued to scream with pleasure. In turn this set off Iris's own orgasm which released her own juices and continued to milk Ash's cock for every ounce of his cum. This continued for a while, until Iris's pussy was completely overflowed with cum and it spilled onto the ground beneath them. Ash pulled out of Iris's pussy and lied down on the ground to rest. He had a big smile on his face as he felt the euphoria that comes from victory. Iris snuggled up to his arm and just held onto him for a while. Ash could swear she was mumbling something that sounded like "Ash" and "cock" over and over, but he thought it was just exhaustion.**

"HE really is dense." said Tracey.

"No I'm not!" retorted Ash.

**The two finally made it back to camp where they left Cilan and their pokemon, not to mention their now cold lunch. Pikachu and Axew were helping Cilan clean up the lunch they had already eaten. When the others noticed Ash and Iris had returned they were surprised. Ash's shirt seemed to have gotten ripped somehow and Iris's hair was a mess, because she didn't feel like fixing it back up. **

"No one went to look for them?" asked Tracey.

**After Ash and Iris's encounter by the lakeside, Iris had made them stop two more times, once to give Ash another blowjob and again to have a quickie just outside of camp.**

"They're not even lovers, just fuck buddies." said Misty and Brock.

**Something about the thrill of getting caught. Cilan noticed the state they were in and already knew they were empty handed.**

**"Coming back here without an Oran berry, good thing I saw this coming and just used a Pecha berry instead."Cilan stated matter-of-factly while looking at his two companions who only laughed lightly. "So, I take it you two must have gotten into another competition."**

"Yeah, you could say that." Ash replied with a blush on his face.

"So, who won this time?" Cilan asked, not really caring.

**"Ash did, but there will be more _competitions_ in the future. Children like Ash can't help but compete." Iris replied while giving Ash a knowing look. Ash looked at Iris with a questioning look. Cilan seemed to notice something, but didn't really care one way or another.**

"He shouldn't care either." said Ash.

**"Well that's nice. Lunch is still set up for you two if you want it." Cilan said while he and the pokemon continued cleaning.**

**"Thanks anyway Cilan, but for some reason I'm not hungry anymore." Iris said with a smile on her face. Cilan's face was squinting as he tried to keep his rage down. Working all day on lunch and they don't even eat it.**

"I agree." said Ash. "Wait a minute...THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED IRIS'S LUNCHTIME?!"

**"I'll eat Iris's share Cilan. After what I've been through today, I could use the extra energy." Ash said as he made his way to the table. Iris moved to sit right next to him.**

**"That's right Ash, you'll need your strength for later." Iris said while winking.**

**"By the way Iris, you said if I won you wouldn't call me a child anymore." Ash said while eating his food.**

"Now that he brought it up, she will find a loophole." said Misty.

**"Oh, did I forget to mention that only applies to when we are _competing_." Iris said while rubbing the back of her head.**

**"WHAT?" Ash said looking devastated.**/"WHAT?" Ash said looking devastated.

**"Don't worry Ash, you'll get another chance to prove you're not a kid real soon." Iris smirked while placing her hand on his leg. Ash knew that smirk and all of the trouble that came with it. Still even though he knew this he couldn't help but smile and look forward to their next _competition._**

"Well we're not looking forward to it, what a waste of trees." said Tracey. "Here's the author's note."

* * *

**Yes, the characters are OOC, but that goes without saying since this is about an anime that has no sexual undertones at all. So to make Ash and Iris fuck like rabbits is not only OOC, but making them into completely different characters. **

"Exactly." said Misty.

**You've heard of the animeverse where things that should kill normal people only surprise anime characters? Well this is the lemonverse where all of the characters are as innocent or perverted as I want them to be and can go for days should I wish it, regardless of age, stamina or other common sense factors. **

"Wow, that made no sense." she said.

**This story is meant to be a oneshot, but I may decide to extend this story if enough people want me to. Another option is for me to make more oneshots for the Pokemon franchise containing this pairing based on some of the other episodes. In any event, any future updates or stories depend on the opinions of my readers. Send me your ideas and keep reading.**

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja ne**

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." said Tracey, tossing it aside. "Well, the next story is "Remastered Unova." You ready?"

"Has to be a step up from this garbage." said Misty.

"This time, I'll read." said Brock, taking the paper. "Ah! Here it is...!"


	13. Chapter 13

Brock began reading this new story known as Unova Remastered..

**First of, I'd like to explain a few things that differ from this fic than in canon.**

**Basically, Ash didn't catch Pidove, **

"Why not?" asked Ash.

**after his defeat by Lenora; Ash decided that he needed to really get back into the swing of training weaker Pokemon as he was to used to usinn high leveled ones such as Infernape, so he told Cilan and Iris to go on ahead and he would meet up with them in Castelia city when he was done training with his Pokemon at Don George's battle club.**

"Oh, come on! That was literally two sentences without a run-on!" Misty said. "Also, they couldn't stay with him?"

**He spends two weeks getting in-sync with his Pokemon and training with them before heading on. Another thing that has happened already is the episode contents of – Dancing With The Ducklett Trio – so Sandile has become a Krokorok already.**

**At the moment, Ash has 4 Pokemon Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig. It's pretty much a given that Ash will catch Krokorok, so my question for you readers is; Should Ash bring one of his Pokemon from Kanto? And if so, who?**

"Charizard." they all said at the same time, and looked at each other. Brock continued.

**Oh yeah, he also didn't get Scraggy's egg.**

"That's stupid." said Ash.

**Make sure to tell me your choices in your reviews or Pms, I'm not doing a poll for this so the most popular Pokemon will win. Although to be honest, I'm thinking Gible at this point in time.**

"Gible?" Misty questioned.

**And, without further adeu, chapter 1 – Go!**

**Edit: Honestly what the fuck? **

"That's how he starts his story?" asked Ash.

"No, it's a rant." Brock answered.

"Then he should have put it before "chapter 1 - Go!"." said Misty.

**The admins took this down because I had the word 'we' in the summary of this story, the hell man? **

"Yeah, right." said Tracey.

**I just saw some fuckwit posting poorly written challenges as stories in the story section of the site and basically begging people to write them for him, yet they do nothing about idiots posting crap like that when they take down my stories?**

"Who cares what the other people are doing?" asked Misty. "Learn to take responsibility. By the way, who wrote this?"

"The author's name is 0 Jordinio 0." said Tracey, remembering it. This shocked the other three.

"That's the same person who wrote..." Brock started.

"...Working Sinnoh With Skill!" Ash and Misty finished.

**Honestly this site is just filled with 95% of fics made up of retards with shitty spelling and grammar, **

"Like yourself?" Misty asked.

**idiots that post challenges as stories, **

"Better than your writing." said Ash.

**freaking Highschool stories that have nothing to do with said freaking anime/book/show/movie used, **

"Not repeating." he said.

**and then the worst of it; all the fucking disgusting, vomit episode inducing Yaoi stories.**

"He hates yaoi, but he's just fine with pedophilia." Misty whispered to Tracey, who turned pale.

**I wish the people on this site would get a fucking grip of their shitty ass lives **

"Including yourself?" Misty repeated.

**and atleast get some decent god damn skill in writing before posting. **

"Why don't you get a LIFE?" asked Tracey. "No one is forcing you to read."

**Be more fucking considerate to people like me who feel like vomiting and murdering small children when we see the fucking armada of Yaoi stories.**

"Why should they? If anything, you should be more considerate to those of us who hate your diarrhea infested stuff." said Ash.

* * *

**"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked the small yellow rodent Pokemon on his shoulder.**

"NOW the story begins!" shouted Ash.

**"Pi pi, Pikachu? (_Ofcourse, when am I ever not ready to set off_?)" Pikachu replied as he made himself comfortable on his trainers shoulders.**

**Ash gave a small chuckle in reply, "When you're to busy gorging yourself on ketchup." The amber eyed teen supplied as they left the Nacrene City Pokemon Center and began walkign down the busy street.**

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu frowned.

**"Pi! (_hmph!_)" Pikachu mock sniffed in distate at Ash, before relaxing as a questione popped into the small electric rodents mind, "Pi pi Pika Pika-pi? (_Where exactly are we headed anyway, didn't you promise to meet up with Cilan and Iris at Castelia City?_)" Pikachu questioned his trainer as he lazed on Ash's shoulder.**

**Ash licked his lips as he replied, "Well buddy, I was checking the fastest routes to Castelia on the Pokemon Center's computers when you were sleeping last night." The wild haired trainer replied,**

"That's a bad description." said Misty.

**stopping a moment before he continued, "The fastest way on foot was through Pinwheel forest, but I found a route just as fast without the risk of getting lost."**

**"Pi? (_Okay, what route then?_)" Pikachu asked next.**

**Ash looked up at Pikachu over his shoulder as he answered, "We're gonna take a shortcut just to the side of Pinwheel forest where we can get a ferry to Virbank City." The amber eyed teen replied,**

"Shortcut huh? He's gonna get lost." said Brock.

**"Not to mention, I found out it has a Gym there that specializes in Poison type Pokemon." He continued with a grin at the thought of another badge to add to his growing collection of Unova Gym badges.**

**Pikachu lazily opened one eye and grinned right back at him, "Pi pi, Pika Pi (_That's great Ash,is there anything else you found out about the Gym? Poison Specialists are always a pain to fight so any advantage will help in the long run._)" Pikachu inquired.**

**Ash grinned sheepishly as he reached up and rubbed one of Pikachu's long black tipped ears, "Only that the Gym Leader there, Roxie is one of the most powerful gym leaders in the region, right up there with a guy called Brycen and another called Draydunn**

"Wow, he really can't spell, it's D-R-A-Y-D-E-N." Ash confirmed.

**who's resputed**

"Resputed?" Tracey asked.

**for being a Dragon Master." The trainer answered, his voice a tad quiter and subdued than it had been before.**

"If that was supposed to be dramatic or something, it FAILED." said Misty. "Also, it's "quieter", not "quiter"."

**Pikachu went still as he processed that information, "Pi (_Crap._)" The small electric type mouse Pokemon deadpanned. "Pi Pkachu Pika chu chu pi (_Need I remind you that because of whatever Zekrom did to me my electric type attacks are not even a quarter of the power they were when we battled Tobias in the Lily Of The Valley Conference back in Sinnoh? And you want to go up against a Gym Leader on the same level as a Dragon Master?_)"**

"You'd expect Pikachu to have more faith in me..." said Ash.

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu chanted.

**The small electric type asked his trainer, his voice seeping with disbelief.**

**Ash just grinned at him, "We beat Claire back during our journey through Johto didn't we?" Ash asked his partner Pokemon, "And she was a Dragon Master was she not?" The amber eyed trainer continued with another question.**

"She wasn't KNOWN as a Dragon Master." said Brock.

**Pikachu sighed and leaned his face on Ash's hat, "Pi Pi Pikachu (_Yeah, but back then it took the combned efforts of me, Snorlax and freaking I-fight-Legendaries-for-sport Charizard and we still barely won, now you want to battle someone on that level with me, who is just barely able to fight at thatt level now because of Zekrom, Oshawott who's a bit of a coward and young as hell, the abandoned Tepig who is so afraid you'll abandon him like his previous trainer fights for you until he can barely move anymore and Snivy who despite being rather powerful for how young she is, is so weak in her defences that one strong fire type attack will bring her down_)"**

"That's not something Pikachu would say." said Brock.

**Pikachu ranted to his best friend.**

**Ash just laughed in reply as Pikachu sighed, "Pi pi pi Pikachu chu pi (**_**I suppose I could bite the bullet and let you evolve me into a Raichu with a Thunderstone,** _

"PIKA, PIKACHU! CHU!" Pikachu shouted.

**_I'd get most if not all of my power back not to mention a huge boost in physical abilities and the ability to learn moves like Giga Impact and Hyper Beam._)"**

"Which suck." Tracey said.

**The small electric type lamented. It wasn't like he was totally against becoming a Raichu anymore, he just liked himself the way he is, or was before Zekrom stole most of his power from him, for reasons as of yet unkown.**

"I bet this never gets addressed." said Brock.

**Ash gave Pikachu a fond smile, it was always nice to hear how much his partner would willingly give him for him, but he wasn't about force Pikachu to evolve until it was an absolute necessity, "Nah, don't worry about it buddy." Ash responded, "We'll just have to start training harder than ever and until then we can go back to having you use Thunder for more power, we may have stopped using it because of how powerful your Thunderbolt was, but thanks to Zekrom we need the extra fire-power." The trainer continued.**

**Pikachu sighed but nodded nonetheless, "Pi Pikachu (_Okay, but remember me evolving to Raichu is always an option, after all you've been lugging that Thunderstone you got years back in Vermillion City after we lost to Lt. Surge and his Raichu around all this time._)" Pikachu said to Ash.**

"How did he say all of that in just three syllables?" asked Ash.

**Ash nodded, "Alright then, but until then how do you feel about learning a new move that I spent hours researching on last night on how to teach it?" He asked his starter Pokemon.**

**Pikachu quirked an eyebrow at Ash, "Pi? (_What kinda move?_)" The small electric type rodent inquired.**

**"I'm thinking, Signal beam." Ash answered simply.**

**Pikachu's other eyebrow joined the already raised one, "Pi Pikachu? (_A bug type move? I didn't know we Pikachu could learn any of those._)" The mouse Pokemon said in return, "Pikachu pi? (_That would work well with my moveset though, Electric moves for any Water or Flying types, a steel type move for Ice and Rock types and then Signal Beam a Bug type move for Grass, Dark and Psychic Pokemon._)" Pikachu pointed out.**

"How long did he stretch out his words?" asked Misty.

**Ash nodded, "That was what I was thinking for the most part buddy." He said to Pikachu.**

**A thought suddenly crossed Pikachu's mind, "Pi pi? (_Are there any other interesting moves a Pikachu can learn outside of Electric type attacks?_)" The yellow mouse inquired.**

**Ash nodded in reply, "Oh yeah a few, like there's a way to charge your body of electrons and make yourself fly,**

"That sounds pretty interesting." said Ash.

**the same by using that technique on a large body of water to perform the Surf attack and the Pokedex even said that Pikachu can learn how to use the Dig technique." Ash told his Pokemon who near enough went starry eyed at the mention of using Surf.**

"Surf isn't bad, but why not Grass Knot?" asked Brock.

**Pikachu was near day dreaming as he thought of using Surf to mow down all those Ground type Pokemon that caused him trouble over the years.**

**_*Pikachu's Daydream:*_**

"You already said he was daydreaming." said Misty.

**"_Mwuahahahaha, bow before me weaklings!"A giant version of Pikachu roared with a delighted laugh as he rode a massive tidal wave of water._**

**"_Aaaaaaaah!" Several Rock and Ground type Pokemon such as Rhydon, Onix and Sandlash huddled together and cried in fear and despair as the massive tidal wave crashed down upon them and swept them away never to be seen again._**

**_*Pikachu's Daydream: End*_**

**"But the move I saw that was suited to you the most..." Ash continued with an amused chuckle,**

Brock stopped. "Get ready, this is not funny."

**"Had to be Petal Dance." The amber eyed teen finished.**

No one laughed. Brock said, "Pikachu can't even learn that move, and even if it could, why not Grass Knot? Petal Dance has the side-effect of confusion."

**And just like that Pikachu's daydream came crashing down around him as he faceplanted right into the back of Ash's head who just laughed.**

"His head laughed?" he asked.

**Righteously, atleast in Pikachu's mind the small electric rodent pumped a fist into the air as he declared mightily, "PIKA! (_NEVER!_)"** **There was no way in hell a manly Pikachu like him was ever going to use such a sissy move,**

"He sounds so insecure." said Ash.

**despite how powerful it was,**

"Powerful, but not that great." said Tracey.

**that move was for girls and girls only in his mind and he was way to manly for his sexuality to be questioned,**

Misty laughed a little.

**after all how many female Pokemon were vying for his attention? May's Glaceon, Gary's female Umbreon,**

"Umbreon is a girl?" asked Ash.

**Anabel's Espeon and Dawn's Buneary just to name a few of the female Pokemon that had been ensnared by his manly Pikachuness!**

"That's a stupid word, Pikachuness." said Tracey.

**Ash couldn't help it, he burst out into a full bellied laugh as he made his way towards Pinwheel Forest. He ignored the stares from the public around him, he knew he made quite a sight, his clothes didn't really garner much attention being that he wore one of his normal red and white Pokeball hats, a blue and white short sleeved zipper, black cargo jeans and red and black high-top sneakers. It was Pikachu who he was conversing with that garnered the attention of the Unova region natives, being that very few of them had ever seen a Kanto native Pokemon in real leaf, **

"In real leaf?" asked Ash. "What's that mean?"

**and he was just walking down the street with a Pikachu riding on his shoulder conversing with the small electric type like it was just any other Pokemon, which to him it was he supposed.**

* * *

**Just over an hour later, Ash smiled as he turned around another large tree.**

**'_From what I remember, the port for the ferry to Virbank should be about another ten minute walk from here._' Ash thought to himself, he was enjoying the walk through the outsides of Pinwheel Forest so far, they had seen quite a few Unova native Pokemon that he hadn't seen up until now, Sewaddle and Venipede to name a few.**

**Turning around another tree, Ash grinned when he caught sight of a straight path through the forest, and in the distance a large boat towering over the tree's. "Almost there Pikachu, when we get on the ship I'll feed you guys, okay?" Ash said to the Pokemon on his shoulder.**

**Pikachu nodded with a smile, "Pi. (_Right._)" The electric type Pokemon responded.**

**"Kroko!" A deep guttural voice cried out infront of them, the voice sounding almost excited.**

**Looking up, Ash and Pikachu blinked owlishly as they caught sight of a Krokorok in a rather familiar pair of sunglasses, "You again?" Ash questioned in a deadpan receiving a nod from the dual Ground and Dark type, "Lemme guess, you're here to battle Pikachu again?" The trainer asked with a sigh.**

"Finally something happens." said Brock.

**Krokorok was a primarily tan-colored, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon, having a long snout as typical of crocodilians, and a thick black stripe on the bridge. Krokorok's eyes were round and sepia-colored, with a circular pattern of black around them stretching between each eye, giving the impression of an archetypal robber's mask or a pair of glasses, with the ridges surrounding the eyes being large and protruding. Many thick black stripes were present down Krokorok's back, stretching to its pink-colored underside and encompassing its tan-colored limbs; Its tail had black spikes and black stripes running down it. But what made this Krokorok different from normal was the pair of small red rimmed dark sunglasses covering it's eyes.**

"I know what it looks like!" Ash shouted.

**"Krokorok!" Krokorok declared as it raised a fist into the air.**

**Ash grinned in reply "Alright then, we're always up for a battle!" Ash replied, "Right buddy?" He asked Pikachu who was still on his shoulder.**

**"Pi Pikachu! (_Damn right!_)" Pikachu crowed as he leaped to the forest floor.**

"That's bad dialogue." said Ash.

**"You ready Krokorok?" Ash asked, getting a confident nod in reply from the crocodile like Pokemon. "Right, Pikachu start things off with Quick Attack!" The amber eyed trainer commanded.**

**Pikachu blurred forward, a blinding silvery white trail of energy exploding from behind the small Pokemon as he raced towards Krokorok, closing the distance between them faster than the blink of an eye and smacking Krokorok in chest, hard.**

**"Kroko!" Krokork cried out in pain as it was sent flying, crashing with it's back harshly against a tree, but it shook it's head and leapt to it's feet ready for more.**

**Ash smirked to himself. Zekrom may have stolen the majority of Pikachu's power, but he still had his blinding speed, and extremely strong – for a Pikachu – physical capabilties, having in the past been able to toss a Milotic and other large Pokemon.**

**Krokorok made the next move, Krokorok's body became surrounded in white. The white energy then receeded from Krokorok's body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around its body. The white light then faded a moment later to reveal multiple small sharp pointed gray rocks.**

**"Kroko!" Krokorok roared as it pumped a fist forward, sending the rocks flying towards Pikachu at a blinding fast speed.**

**Ash's smirk grew a bit. Krokorok's attacks were powerful and fast, but when it came to Pikachu not fast enough.**

**"Pikachu, get in close with Quick Attack by using the rocks as stepping stones!" Ash ordered quickly.**

"At least the battle is good." he commented.

"How big _are_ those rocks?" asked Tracey.

**Pikachu obeyed and exploded forward, silvery white energy trailing from behind him as the small electric type mouse blurred into a jump, landing on one of the soaring rocks, and then propelling himself forward blindingly fast from rock to rock as he made way towards Krokorok within a couple of seconds.**

**"Now!" Ash shouted out as he stepped to the side and let the many powerful rocks of Krokorok's Stone Edge fly past him and pulverize a couple of trees, reducing them to sawdust, "Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.**

**Krokorok finally realized Ash and pikachu's plan, but also noted with how fast Pikachu was going, there wasn't much of anything it could do to counter, and so did the only thing that it could, threw it's arms up to protect it's face and prepared for impact.**

**And not a moment to soon, as Pikachu appeared in a blur of silvery speed swinging a glowing silver tail right into the side of Krokoroks face.**

**"KROK!" Krokorok cried out as it was sent sailing, crashing straight through a thick tree rather easily from the force behind Pikachus Iron Tail attack, and crashing into another thicker three behind it, splintering it almot into sawdust although the tree managed to remain standing and in one piece for the most part as Krokorok slid to the grassy forest floor and lay there still.**

**"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash cheered as Pikachu bounded up to him and landed on his shoulder with a delighted cry of 'Pika Pi!'.**

**Ash petted Pikachu once with a smile before he turned his attention to the injured Krokorok who was slowly and shakily standing up using the tree for support, "You okay Krokorok?" Ash asked, his voice soft and concerned.**

**"Krokorok." Krokorok replied sadly as it hung it's head in defeat and began to slowly walk away, head and arms dropped low.**

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

**Ash watched the Pokemon walk away for a few seconds before a smile filtered onto hi face," Hey Krokorok?" Ash called out to the dual Ground and Dark type causing it to turn slowly and face him it;s**

"Use an apostrophe, not a semicolon." said Misty.

**sunglasses squinted slightly to the side, "Come on, what are you gonna do now?" Ash asked when he had it's attention.**

**Krokorok's head dropped even lower as it answered with a shrug of it's shoulders and began turning to walk away again, "Hey!" Ash called again as he lifted a hand to show a Pokeball in it, "How about you come with us?" the young teen asked.**

**"Kroko?" Krokorok jolted up, rather startled by the sudden question.**

**"C'mon, we'll have a great time." Ash persuaded with a grin.**

**Krokorok seemed to think it over for a moment before it stood up again, head tall and a large grin on it's face as it nodded in agreement, "Kroko!" The crocodilian Pokemon crowed.**

**"Awesome!" Ash replied with a bigger grin and cocking his hand back, "Alright, Pokeball let's go!" He shouted as he tossed the red and white sphere at Krokorok, smacking it straight dab in the head before opening and sucking Krokorok inside in a beam of red energy.**

**The Pokeball fell to the grass and rolled slightly from side to side as it glowed a deep red, one shake, two shake and on the third shake the Pokeball rolled to a still and gave of a small 'Ping' noise as Krokorok was captured.**

**"Sweet." Ash said as he looked to Pikachu on his shoulder, "Krokorok is bound to help out a lot against a Poison type Gym." The amber eyed teen continued, getting a nod of agreement from his Pokemon.**

"Not if he doesn't train it." said Misty.

"Why wouldn't I train it?" asked Ash.

**Grinning again, Ash walked over and picked up his newest Pokemon's Pokeball before clipping it to his belt beside the others.**

**"Alright, now on to Virbank City." Ash said to Pikachu with a smile as he began walking to the straight forest path again.**

* * *

**Night had fallen, and Ash leaned over the railing of the Ferry with a contemplative look on his face as he watched the moonlight in the water.**

**After feeding his Pokemon, he left them in his cabin, mostly to relax and get to know Krokorok better. His mind was on his upcoming Gym Battle.**

**Krokorok had a pretty good move-set with Stone Edge, Crunch, Dig and Brick Break, a well balanced attack set, even if there wasn't any long ranged attacks at all besides Stone Edge, but he was sure he could work with that, he had done amazing with less before afterall.**

"It's moveset should have been SHOWN in the BATTLE, not TOLD to us." said Misty.

**He was sure Pikachu could atleast pull off one win, he may not have the fire power he used to, but with his speed he could run rings around even some of the fastest Pokemon and despite his small stature Pikachu could take a real beating and keep coming back for more, not to mention there was alwas Thunder. Pikachu had stopped using the attack because his Thunderbolt had reached a level were even some of the most powerful electric types couldn't reach with there own Thunder and Thunderbolt was much quicker and less energy taxing to use, but now that Zekrom had stolen most of Pikachu's power they would again have to utilize the move until Pikachu could build his power back up to the level he had it at before, a level where he could go head to head with Legendaries like Regice and Latios and come out on top.**

"Pikachu." said Pikachu sadly.

**Even a low level Pokemon could defeat a high level Pokemon if the trainer was good enough, and with Krokorok's power Ash was sure that with his abilities they could pull of a win together.**

"He has to TRAIN it." said Tracey.

**It was his other three Pokemon he was worried about. All of them were rather young, even Snivy who was the oldest and most powerful of them.**

"Snivy can't be that young, she had an old trainer." said Ash.

"Maybe he meant inexperienced, but then, so is Krokorok, he just caught it." said Brock.

**But then Snivy had quite a disadvantage against Poison types, not to mention some on the level of what this Gym Leaders were so she was out.**

"Can't she use something called Attract?" asked Ash.

**Oshawott despite having finally been able to open his eyes and master Aqua Jet during their two week training at Don George's Battle Club, was still relatively new to battling and still flinched back in fear from stronger, bigger and more experienced Pokemon, so he was also out. And finally there was Tepig who had no battle training at all until he started training it.**

"That's why he should TRAIN THEM." repeated Misty.

**Granted the small fire-pig had quite a bit of power, a bit more than Snivy infact, it's moveset just just didn't compare to the others.**

"I'm not going to repeat myself again." she said.

**Snivy had great moves, Leaf Storm, Leaf Blade, Vine Whip and Attract, and so did Oshawottt with Aqua Jet, Water Gun and Razor Shell. Tepig though had rather pitable moves, Tackle, Ember and Flame Charge, the only good move out of Tepig's whole set was Flame Charge, but because of Tepig's small size and low amount of weight, the attack was nowhere near as effective it would be when Tepig evolved to a Pignite and gained body mass.**

"That description we just heard sounds more like Heat Crash." said Tracey.

**Despite how much stronger his three youngest Pokemon had gotten at the Battle Club in the past two weeks, they just were not ready and able to fight on the level of someone like this Roxie who was said to be on the same level as Drayden the Dragon Master, who was near equal in strength with Dragon Master Claire, who trained with Lance herself and could give the Elite Four a run for their money.**

"Riiight." said Ash.

**Ash sighed, it was so hard to get used to using low level Pokemon again especially after using Pokemon like Torterra, Sceptile and Infernape.**

"Then use one of them." said Tracey.

**Ash blinked suddenly, "Wait a second." The amber eyed Kanto native said to himself, "There;s nothing stoping me from getting one of my more experienced Pokemon from Professor Oak, I've already got 4 new Pokemon and I'm happy with them." He continued.**

"Finally the plot moves along." said Brock.

**"Hmmmm..." Ash mused as he leaned his chin on his hand that was resting on the railing of the ferry.**

**He had so many Pokemon it was hard to choose, although he didn't really want to bring Charizard all the way from the Charizific valley just for some Gym battles, Charizard as his strongest Pokemon only ever wanted to battle extremely powerful Pokemon to help him achieve his dream of becoming the most powerful Charizard in the world. Ash grinned at the thought, how many Charizards had defeated a Legendary like his had?**

"None." boasted Ash.

**No Ash decided, he wanted one of his older Pokemon, strong and more experienced than the young ones he had with him just now, but one that still needed to train themselves to reach the level his Pokemon like Sceptile and Infernape were at.**

"Muk/Kingler/Tauros/Snorlax." said Ash/Misty/Brock/Tracey.

**It was so hard to choose he decided. Quilava maybe? But he already had a fire-type with him, the same would rule out Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Buizel and Totodile. Kingler maybe? Kingler was one of his strongest Pokemon when it came to physical attacks though. Noctowl could use some work he supposed, Corpish too for that matter and a few others that came to mind aswell.**

**Gible? Ash thought on that as he remembered the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia completely crushing his rival Paul' strongest Pokemon like they were bugs, a powerhouse like that would be really helpful in the long run Ash supposed, kind of like having another Charizard on the team accept this one not a Fire type, and he had no Dragon's with him, not to mention he was sure Iris would love to meet his Gible, she went just gaga over Dragon Pokemon and he thought his Gible was pretty special, learning Draco Meteor when he was so young afterall was quite the accomplishment.**

"I dp wonder what Iris would have said." said Ash.

**Ash sighed and stood up as he felt rain drops hit his bare arms, "I'll decide tomorrow when I get to Virbank City, for now I'll just go get something to eat, spend time with my Pokemon and have a good nights rest." He said aloud to himself as he crossed his arms behind his head and began making his way back to the inside of the ferry and on the way to his cabin.**

**Aaaaand done!**

"DONE?!" Misty shouted. "B-But this went nowhere!"

**Jesus my muse has been dead lately, It took me a couple hours to write this because I'm just getting back into the swing of things, what with how crappy my muse has been lately, although that's not to say I've not been working on my others stories because I have, don't worry its just been slow going as of late.**

**I've been watching the Unova Region Series of Pokemon the past few days to try and get my muse going and I got the idea to do an Unova Region journey for Ash, but remastered.**

"This should have been at the start." said Tracey.

**To be honest, I was just gonna happily ignore The newest series of Pokemon, but I saw the newest anime opening for it. Charizard is coming back to kick the fucking shit outta Reshiram! **

"Ya got that right!" Ash boasted. (Note: In my timeline, Charizard beat Reshiram.)

**I just had to get knowledge on the show for that and I found that despite Ash being more retarded than he was in his first journey through Kanto, it was still somewhat good.**

"I am NOT retarded!" he shouted, his excitement draining in seconds.

**Pikachu though has been pathetic this series, just one loss after another and so I really think that Zekrom done something to make Pikachu weaker, afterall if it didn't and Ash went into a new region with Latios bitch-slapping Pikachu, then he would have shat all over Trip, Stephan, Cameron and that Virgil guy with all the Eevee evolutions, at the same time!**

"PIKA PIKA PIKACHU! PIKACHU! CHU! PIKACHU PI! PIKA!" Pikachu demanded angrily.

**Is anybody else annoyed that Team Rocket got compotent and Ash got incompotent? It annoyed me a lot because it struck me how easily they really could have gotten Pikachu if not for a lot of luck on Ash's part.**

"Hey!/PIKA!" Ash/Pikachu shouted.

**Honestly, when Team Rocket got on that train and escaped with all the Pokemon ready to get picked up by that crazy doctor dude, I was just thinkin; Ash the hell man? Where's the promises of vengeance and the like? Ash knows where Team Rocket headquarters is! Do they remember Charizard that big badass dragon that smites Legendaries? How long could they hold out if Ash attacked them with Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Torterra and Heracross? If Charizard alone can defeat Legendaries and Team Rocket has no Legendaries of there own because they don't have the power to do it without trickery, how will they last against a surprise attack from Ash? **

"Aaand by the time he called back his old Pokemon, they'd already be gone." said Misty. Ash frowned.

**Honestly if Ash just manned up he could be a scary dude, and he'd burn Team Rocket to the ground around him as he searched for Pikachu and his Unova team.**

"I DID man up!" Ash demanded, angrily.

**Not to mention Sceptile has taken out two Legendaries before aswell, Darkrai healed up when he defeated Heracross during Ash's battle with Tobias so it was almost at full health when Sceptile beat it's ass down, and it also took down a tired Deoxy's duing the Battle Frontier and almost defeated Regirock, yeah safe to say Ash would dominate the league's if he just used Pokemon like that.**

**Eh rant over for the most part, I'm almost fully decided on Gible for Ash's 6th Pokemon, but if you can give me a reaosn why and I accept it, I'll consider your choices, keep in mind it cant be because Charizard is a badass even though he is, bringing him for a Gym Battle is overkill,**

"Of course Ash would have done that." Misty teased, remembering the time when he smashed Casey (a rookie) with Charizard.

**like putting a Kage against a normal Jonin from the Naruto world for the most part.**

**I'll try harder to start getting my chapters back up between the 7.5k-10k words level again, like I said my muse has been crappy lately so meh.**

**This Chapter is un-beta'd and rather raw in my opinion, but it's just a starting chapter anyway so it doesn't really need much work, that and I have no idea when my beta will be getting back on, I already waited over 12 hours for him to appear online, and I can't really be bothered staying awake any longer waiting for him, I'm rather tired as it is and would like to get your opinions in reviews before I start on the next chapter once I wake up.**

"Okay then." said Tracey.

**Rate, review shag, dig, shit, pish and all that other crap okay me minionz?**

Everyone turned pale. "I see he hasn't changed a bit." said Misty.

**Jordan, out!**

"Get ready for the next chapter." said Brock...


	14. Chapter 14

**Wooh! Chapter 2 of this was pretty easy to write, although I wish I could have posted it sooner, but sadly some dick admin thought he was funny, **

"This is not helping his case." said Misty.

**like I said before I'd definitely bash the admins' faces in with a tire iron given the chance.**

"Wow, he's a tough guy, isn't he?" asked Ash, not impressed.

**But meh, you don't care about that, only about content below.**

**So enjoy, my little fuckin minionz!**

**Edit : This chapter has been beta'd now.**

**Unova Remastered – Chapter 2 – Go!**

"That was quick by Obnoxious Jordinio Obnoxious standards." he said.

* * *

**It really was hard to decide in the end on what, Pokemon he should have Professor Oak send over from the Oak Ranch back in the Kanto Region Ash mused. Donphan's moves were powerful and fast, Heracross had varied moves that were all power based thanks to how powerful the dual Bug and Fighting type really was, Glalie was another great option what with his Ice type attacks and the amount of power the mischievous Pokemon had.**

**Sighing, Ash sat down on one of the couches in the waiting are of the Pokemon Center, gazing at the Pokeball clasped in his hand. Did he make the right choice? The question had been on his mind for the past few minutes, but despite it all he was sure he made the right decision.**

**After all, he hardly had any time with Gible considering he caught the small Dragon and Ground type near the very end of his journey through Sinnoh.**

"He didn't train it?" asked Tracey.

**"I had a lot of great Pokemon to choose from, but besides my Sinnoh Pokemon I've spent very little time with Gible compared to my other Pokemon." Ash said to himself, "So, I'm positive I made the right decision and with a little training Gible will become a real powerhouse." The Trainer continued as he leaned his head back over the couch and stared up at the green ceiling of the inside of the Pokemon Center.**

"Now he decides to train." said Brock.

**"_Excuse me Ash, your Pokemon have all made a full recovery._" Nurse joy's voice rang out over the intercom system.**

**Ash smiled and stood up, clasping Gible's Pokeball to his belt as he did so, "Awesome." He said aloud as he looked to the clock hanging on the wall of the opposite side of the room, reading _14:08_, "And with enough daylight left to challenge the Virbank City Gym." Ash mused happily.**

**Sticking his black and red trim fingerless glove covered hands in his cargo jean's pockets, Ash made his way from the room towards the room with the front desk.**

**When he got there, he caught sight of an Audino pushing a trolley that had a multitude of slots, four of them filled with the Pokeballs of his Pokemon, and Pikachu sitting on the edge of it as the small Electric mouse waited for Ash to come pick him and the others up.**

**There were various Trainers waiting in the room to be called, and the Nurse Joy who ran the Pokemon Center was situated behind a desk to his side.**

**Audino was a bipedal, blue-eyed, pink-and-cream-colored Pokémon. **

"I know what it looks like! Don't just shoehorn in a description when it's too late!" shouted Ash.

**The upper section of its face was pink, as were its floppy ears, exempting the tips and curled lower extensions which were a cream color. The sides of Audino's chest and arms were also pink, somewhat resembling a jacket, although the tips of its forelimbs were cream. Its small tail was lumpy and white, similar to soft serve ice cream.**

"Have you noticed he tends to describe each and every Pokemon the same way?" Tracey asked.

"You mean the whole "X was a Y Pokemon, and then the rest of the description"? Yeah, we noticed." answered Misty.

**"Thanks Audino, Nurse Joy." Ash said in gratitude to the Pokemon and the pink haired nurse behind the counter to his right. Ash couldn't help but think Brock would love Unova, what with all the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's being a slightly different than the ones from the other regions.**

"If only I stuck around..." Brock said.

**"It was our pleasure, Ash." Nurse Joy responded softly with a small smile.**

**"Pika! (_Finally!_)" Pikachu cheered as he launched himself straight off the trolley and into his favourite resting spot on Ash's shoulder as Trainer retrieved his Pokeballs and began re-clipping them to his belt.**

**"Good luck in your Gym battle tod-" Nurse Joy began but was interrupted as the revolving doors leading to outside the Pokemon Center slid open and a brown haired teen wearing tan covered slacks, an orange undershirt and green vest ran in to the Pokemon Center with a worried expression on his face, and in his arms, whimpering in pain with a purple tinge to his face was a Darumaka.**

"Next is the descripiton, right?" asked Ash.

**Darumaka was a small red, circular Pokémon. Above its eyes were yellow curly eyebrows and its face was orange. Three yellow ovals were positioned on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line was on its back. Its paws were an orange colour and possessed three digits each.**

**Seeing the state of the Pokemon, Audino hurriedly pulled over a stretcher as Nurse Joy rushed around to inspect the Pokemon.**

**"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked as the boy laid the small Fire-type down on the stretcher.**

**"I challenged the Virbank City Gym Leader to a battle, but she took down Darumaka within seconds with a combination of Toxic and Gyro Ball." The brown haired teen in a dejected tone as Nurse Joy examined his Pokemon.**

**Ash perked up at the mention of the Gym, he could use the information supplied by this teenager to help him prepare.**

"Does anyone think this would have been a better time to tell us how powerful Roxie was? Because it was already established in the last chapter, this doesn't have as much impact." Brock said.

**"Prepare the antidote, Audino." Nurse joy ordered. Audino complied and began pushing the stretcher away, taking the Pokemon away to heal it from the poison, the pink haired nurse following right behind Audino as it went.**

**"Nurse Joy!" The brown haired boy shouted to her, causing her to turn to him and notice his pale and worried face, "Will my Darumaka be alright?" He asked worriedly, tears budding at the corner of his eyes.**

**Nurse Joy gave him a confident smile, "Don't worry, at this Pokemon Center we're used to dealing with poison all the time." She answered, "We'll call you as soon as we're finished." The kindly nurse continued before moving on to follow Audino through the doors to where she would presumably heal the Pokemon.**

**"Okay." The brown haired teen replied, giving a sigh of relief and looking visibly relieved.**

**Deciding now was as good a time as any, Ash made his way over the the other teen. "You just had a Gym Battle?" Ash stated, more than asked.**

"Yes, Captain Obvious." Misty teased.

**The boy turned to Ash and nodded his head in the positive, "Yeah, the Virbank Gym is really tough." He replied, "Are you here for a Gym Battle too?" He inquired.**

**Ash gave a grin as he answered, "Yeah, I'm just about to head over to the Gym in a few minutes for my Gym Battle."**

**"Then you better be ready for a lot of Poison, because I've never seen anybody so good with Poison type moves." The brown haired teen replied, "And her Pokemon are really high level, we couldn't do anything; first she poisoned us and then she defeated us easily as if we weren't even a challenge at all." He continued gravely.**

**They were interrupted this time by the arrival of a few more Trainers gathering around them, with serious but grave looks on their faces.**

**"The same thing happened to me." One of the girls stated, her brown hair done up in two pigtails and wearing a pink dress.**

**A teen around the same height as Ash with short blue hair wearing a white shirt with jeans cut in next, "The same thing happened to us to." He told them.**

**"Me too!" Another girl chimed in, this one with long dark blue hair wearing a cyan dress with a ribbon in the middle. "That Gym is way too difficult..." She continued dejectedly.**

**Finally, at the back a boy with short spiky black hair, wearing a red shirt and black jeans commented, "I can't believe with just one of her Pokemon, she defeated all 6 of mine." He told them sombrely.**

At first, they were all impressed, but then Brock said: "How do we know that last one is not just some rookie trainer?"

**Ash's eyes widened at that tidbit of information, Pikachu's alongside him. Defeating a Trainer's roster with just one was no easy feat, in fact Ash himself had only ever done it a few times over the course of all of his journeys, it was a very rare feat indeed accomplished by only the strongest of Trainers... or those lucky enough to face someone who specialized to the point of insanity with a Pokemon their entire team was weak to, but that went without saying.**

**To date only three of his Pokemon had managed it before, Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile.**

**Ash grew pensive after a moment, nodding his thanks to the other Trainers, "Thanks for the information, I'll be sure to use it to my advantage." He told them as he turned on his foot and left the Pokemon Center, walking down the street towards where the map had said the Gym was.**

**Both he and Pikachu were quiet as the Trainer of the two tried to come up with a winning strategy, but he just couldn't think of anything until he saw this Gym Leader's Pokemon battle in person.**

* * *

**"I should have asked those Trainers for directions rather than information on the Gym Leader." Ash deadpanned as he leaned his head against the entrance to the Gym.**

Misty laughed, and Ash frowned.

**It had take him over half an hour to find the Gym. He'd walked through the alley a couple of times expecting to find some kind of grand building like what most of the other Gym's he'd challenged looked like; how was he supposed to know that the entrance to the Gym was a ratty door that led underground?! Finally, after over a half an hour of searching he noticed the Gym sign on the door. The sign itself was just as ratty and worn as the door itself, to make the situation even more annoying.**

**Sighing one last time, Ash straightened himself up and gave his head a few shakes, slapping his cheeks lightly for good measure.**

**After a few moments Ash grinned, head in the game and ready to battle. "Alright, let's go." He declared to nobody in particular as he opened the door and entered.**

"Nobody? What about Pikachu?" asked Misty.

**Ash wrinkle his nose in distaste as he looked at the corridor leading underground, the entirety of the walls were covered in ratty posters and the like, reminding Ash much of the many buildings he'd seen that frequently held rave parties and small time rock concerts.**

**Honestly, they could at least keep the outsides of the Gym in better condition, as it was it was almost impossible to tell this dump led to the Gym.**

"Not all gyms have to be in plain sight." said Brock.

**Walking down the stairs, Ash caught sight of another door and quickly opened it, preparing to declare his challenge.**

**He was therefore surprised when as the door opened, Pikachu covered his ears with his paws and cried out in slight pain as an incredibly loud and grating tune of music played and a crowd roared in the background.**

"He didn't hear it from outside?" asked Tracey.

**In the middle of the room was a large Pokemon battlefield, huge crowds standing off to the side off both sides, roaring and cheering as a band played. The band consisted of three members, a bald man in red pants and a leather jacket playing the drums, an older rather good looking goth-like woman wearing a black tank top that showed off some cleavage and a small red mini-skirt who was playing the bass guitar. The final member of the band was a girl around his age with short spiky white hair tied up in a straight up pony-tail, she was wearing a long blue and purple striped jumper, black shorts and black boots and was also playing an electric guitar.**

**Ash blinked stupidly, "This so isn't what I expected." He said aloud, his voice tinged with uncertainty.**

**"ALLLLL RIGHT! ROCK 'N ROLL!" The girl in the middle screamed loudly as she stopped playing her guitar and began winging her arm around rapidly to the tempo of the loud blaring rock music.**

**Making his way down the blue staircase in front of him, Ash locked eyes with the girl he assumed was the Gym Leader, what with how everything seemed to be centered on her, his amber eyes meeting her pale green ones.**

Misty sighed. "How many times are we going to have to hear about his eyes? I don't care!"

**She pointed at him with a grin, "Next challenger, that you?" She inquired brashly.**

**The crowd went silent, and the two older members of the band soon followed suit and stopped playing their instruments as Ash took his place on the empty side of the battlefield, "Yeah, the names Ash, from Pallet Town." He answered confidently, sharing a smirk with Pikachu on his shoulder.**

**Every eye on the room was on Ash, "How's it goin?" The girl questioned rather pleasantly, "I'm the Virbank City Gym Lader, Roxie!" The white haired girl declared.**

**Roxie took a closer look at Ash and finally noticed just what was on her shoulder, **

"HER?!" shouted Ash, as the others laughed.

**"Sweet, check out that Pikachu dude!" Roxie crowed, she grabbed a Pokeball from her shorts pocket and unleashed the Pokemon inside in a flash of blue light.**

**Ash was rather surprised that the Pokemon inside was a Koffing, what with how rare people said non-Unova native Pokemon were in the region, "This Koffing showed up during a concert we had in Kanto and we've been tight ever since." Roxie told him with a giddy smile, her eyes glinting with affection letting Ash know just how much she cared for her Pokemon.**

**Koffing was a round, limblesspurple Pokemonfilled to the brim with toxic gases. Several crater-like protrusions on this Pokémon's thin body gave it the resemblance of a meteorite or a naval mine. Koffing had a skull and crossbones below its blissful face.**

"I had no idea." they all said at the same time.

**Ash smirked; _finally_, all those times he dealt with Team Rocket during his Kanto and Johto journeys was going to come in handy. He was an old hand now at dealing with Koffing and Weezing, although something just told him that hers was going to be much more powerful than James' ever was.**

"That goes without saying." said Ash and Misty.

**Pleasantries out of the way, Ash decided to get down to business, "What are your terms for our Gym Battle?" The Kanto native asked boldly, not at all bothered by all the people staring at him. If he hadn't competed in so many competitions that had massive crowds, he dare say he might've been nervous, but he'd long since learned to block out a crowd. They could be distracting if a Trainer let them get in their head, from cheering for them to make a Trainer more arrogant or making the Trainer nervous and indecisive when boo'ing them.**

**Both were bad frames of mind for a Trainer in battle.**

**Roxie whistled in appreciation, "Man, you've got a set on you."**

"That's horrible dialogue." said Misty immediately. Brock and Tracey glanced at her.

**She complimented with a grin, "Alright then, welcome to the Virbank City Gym, which doubles as a place for me and my band Koffing And The Toxics to jam all the time, and all of our fans come out to cheer us on cuz they totally love great tunez and Pokemon battles."**

"She sounds so stupid, can't she just say her words normally?" she asked. "She says "battles" properly but not "tunes"?

**Roxie boasted, causing the crowd to roar in agreement as the two members of Roxie's band began playing another tempo of music. **

**Ash just grinned impishly at her, what could he say? He'd always been a headstrong kinda guy, more into making his moves on the fly than trying to strategize, he preferred to run with his instincts, and while he didn't always come out on top, they never steered him wrong. He had accomplished a lot in the past few years after all, and had a whole slew of amazing Pokemon thanks to said instincts.**

**"Okay then.." Roxie started as she took her place on the other side of the battlefield, "We'll go for a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle, that cool with you dude?" The white haired punk girl inquired.**

"Please cut the bad dialogue!" she shouted.

**Ash let his grin stretch, "Oh yeah, I'm totally up for this." He responded.**

**"Brill my man, I'll be starting with Koffing." Roxie proclaimed before looking to the side of the room, her eyes landing on a man with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a navy blue suit. The lights dimmed and a spot-light shone down upon Ash giving the crowd a clear view of him, Roxie began to play along with her two band-mates as she spoke loudly to the roaring with cheers crowd, "Your attention pu-leez, Virbank City Gym Battle time and challenging the house is Ash from Pallet Town!" The introduction she gave Ash, induced another loud roar of cheers from the crowd as they simultaneously began to chant '_RO-XIE! RO-XIE! RO-XIE!'_ and '_ASH! ASH! ASH!'_**

**"Alright ref, kick us off!" Roxie ordered to the visual pleasure of the crowd.**

**The man in the navy blue suit stepped up to the small box beside the battlefield, "You got it Roxie!" He responded with a grandiose wave of his arms which caused the lights of the Gym to light back up again, "Okay, here's the deal, both the Gym Leader and the Challenger will use 3 Pokemon and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon." The ref continued.**

**"You rock hard ref!" Roxie declared as the large overhead screen above the battlefield flared to life, an icon of Ash and Roxie on the sides with six circular slots, three of them dull and grey and three of them lighted up a bright blue with Pokeball icons in the middle.**

"This battle should have started earlier." said Ash.

**"Now opening up the show is Koffing! Bang! Zoom!" Roxie shouted. Koffing floated idly above Roxie before almost literally shooting forward in a blur of speed above the battlefield, shooting across to Ash's side of the field before spinning and zooming back to Roxie's side.**

**Ash whistled, he was impressed. "That is one damn fast Koffing." The teen complimented, but it still didn't compare to Pikachu's.**

"Pikachu's Koffing, or Pikachu's speed?" Tracey and Ash asked.

"Pika?"

**Grabbing one of the Pokeballs from his belt Ash tossed it up and released the Pokemon inside, "Let's go Krokorok!"**

"I thought he said he'd train it, or is this the training?" asked Brock.

**Krokorok appeared in front of Ash on the battlefield with his arms crossed. "Krok." The dual Ground and Dark type Pokemon idly commented, although Ash didn't understand him - he only really understood Pikachu because of how long they'd been together - but he could tell most of the time what his Pokemon meant, although he hadn't reached that level yet with Krokorok considering he had only just caught the crocodilian Pokemon the night before.**

**Up above, the first lit up slots on the overhead screen faded away to be replaced with icons of both Koffing and Krokorok.**

**"Let's rock the house!" The referee declared with a swipe of his hand, causing the two band members behind Roxie to begin playing a fast, kinda action packed sounding tune, one Ash would expect to hear during a big battle in a thriller movie of some kind.**

**Ash figured that was the starting signal and took the first move quickly, he needed to test the waters first and see how well that Koffing was at dodging, "Alright Krokorok, Stone Edge!" He ordered sharply.**

"Good move." Tracey said, sketching. "Keep reading."

**Krokorok obeyed instantly and within moments had conjured the attack and sent the multitude of sharp rocks flying speedily towards Koffing.**

**"Gyro Ball, let's go!" Roxie declared in reply.**

**"Koooooooooffing!" Koffing cried out loudly as it began to spin rapidly a blow glowing outline surrounding it as the floating Poison type began to repel the speeding rocks, when the blows stopped raining upon it, Koffing shot forward towards Krokorok faster than many could follow.**

**Ash wasn't one of them though, he was used to following high-speed combat in battles and had learned how to follow it after years of training many fast Pokemon like Pikachu, Sceptile and his speedy Flying types like Swellow.**

**"Dig!" Ash commanded quickly.**

**Krokorok dived straight towards the ground, burrowing down a deep hole right beneath the battlefield and narrowly avoiding the spinning Koffing who spun right back up into the air before stopping and surveying the battle field for any clues on where Krokorok would surface.**

**"Now, Brick Break!" Ash shouted out after a few moments.**

"Brick Break on a POISON type?" asked Brock.

**Krokorok burst straight up and out of another hole, straight up into the air behind Koffing, swinging a glowing white arm down in a chopping motion just as Koffing turned in surprise to look at Krokorok, receiving the powerful blow straight to the face an sent careening through the air.**

**Koffing managed to right itself before it crashed into the ground, but Ash was already applying his next move.**

**"Stone Edge, let's go!" Ash declared, he had to keep up this momentum and not give Roxie and Koffing any time to counter attack and that meant bombarding Koffing with attack after attack before it could do anything edge wise.**

**Mid-air, Krokorok conjured the multitude of sharp rocks and sent them shooting down at Koffing, raining down blow after blow upon the Poison type before it could attempt to dodge after it's recovery.**

**"Koff!" the Poison Type Pokemon cried out in pain as it was bombarded with a great deal of the sharp projectiles and forced to crash harshly against the ground with a pained grunt.**

**"Now wrap this up Krokorok!" Ash shouted quickly, "Come down and use Brick Break!" He continued.**

**"Krok!" Krokorok grinned and flipped mid-air into a dive straight towards the downed Koffing, it's arm pulled back and glowing a bright silvery white. and ready to deliver the powerful attack.**

**"Clear Smog, now!" Roxie countered abruptly.**

Brock stopped reading for a second. "What are you sketching?" he asked, looking at Tracey.

"Continue." said Tracey quickly.

**Koffing snapped to attention, and from it's position on the ground bloated slightly before opening it's mouth and unleashing a large stream of white smog that crashed straight into Krokork and used the descending Pokemon's momentum against it as the dual Dark/Ground type was sent soaring back up into the air and crashed harshly against the roof of the large room, and then promptly fell to the ground below with a loud thud, the roof and ground both being cratered slightly from the impacts Krokorok made when it hit.**

"That's some powerful smog." said Misty.

**"Way to Koffing my man, you... ROCK THE HOUSE!" Roxie cheered strumming her bass guitar loudly. Koffing floated back above Roxie and responded to her encouragement with a puff of gas and deep chuckle.**

**Ash licked his lips in deep thought, trying to analyse all that he'd saw so far, while Krokorok began to shakily pull itself up, its body covered in multiple dark purple bruises that looked quite painful, but after a moment Krokorok, like a true soldier, pushed himself up and took a battle stance, awaiting further commands from Ash.**

**From the recovery Koffing made, even after being hit with a Brick Break and Stone Edge, Ash deduced that Koffing was at a much higher level than Krokorok, which was especially apparent after seeing how much damage Krokorok took from one attack; it could barely stand.**

"Levels mean NOTHING." said Ash.

**'_But still.'_ Ash thought to himself with a grin on his face, '_The level of a Pokemon doesn't decide the outcome of the battle, it only gives the advantage, a Trainer's true worth is shown when they can work together with any level of Pokemon and make them great._'**

**Ash looked at Koffing, who had a few bruises of its own and a couple of scuff marks all over it, it had taken some damage at least, not as much as he'd hoped, but he could work with it.**

**"Krokorok..." Ash began slowly, it was hard to construct a plan when none of Krokorks attacks were very versatile at the moment, his move repertoire so far was just for straight forward battling, not for strategic wins and definitely not for an opponent like Koffing, but Ash had to try at least, "Double Brick Break!" The black haired Trainer commanded.**

**Krokorok obeyed and sprinted towards Koffing, both arms glowing a white silver with power. As Krokorok reached Koffing, he leaped up and began a deadly dance with the Poison Pokemon, flowing through punches, chops and anything else as the crocodilian Pokemon attempted to land a blow on Koffing, only for the purple Pokemon to continuously evade by spinning from side to side, below and above.**

"I would have tried something better, I would put another command between Brick Breaks." said Ash. "I never even once used Crunch, which would have been perfect."

**Finally, Krokorok overextended another attempt at Brick Break and Roxie took advantage of that as Koffing spun around, coming out facing Krokorok face to face.**

**"Sludge Bomb! Wooh yeah!" Roxie cheered her command, playing another quick solo on her bass guitar.**

**Koffing puffed it's cheeks before firing a large missile of brown sludge point blank in Krokorok's face, the attack exploding on impact and tossing Krokorok from his latest leap crashing and into the battlefield and crater it underneath his body.**

**Ash growled as Krokorok stood back up, albeit barely and even worse there was purple arcs of energy shocking Krokorok all over and a deep purple hue across his snout. Krokorok was poisoned.**

**Ash knew he had to end this now, Krokorok couldn't take another attack like that and get back up.**

**"Go! Full power, Stone Ed-" Ash shouted, but he was cut off by Roxie shouting her own.**

"I just let her interrupt me?" asked Ash. "I should have kept going."

**"Finish it with Gyro Ball, man!" She crowed out in that hard to understand punk slang of hers.**

**Krokorok already knew what Ash wanted though and conjured the rocks of Stone edge within a second, but before he could launch it Koffing shot like a missile, spinning lightning fast, glowing with a blue outline and crashed straight into Krokork's face, sending the beaten Pokemon flying into the wall, one again cratering it from the impact, and causing Krokork's sharp rocks to fall to the ground.**

**A moment later, Krokorok followed, completely unconscious and unable to continue.**

**Ash sighed but gave a smile, "Well done Krokorok, take a good long rest buddy." He said as he returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball in a beam of red energy, he may have lost but Ash was incredibly proud of how Krokorok performed in his first ever battle, especially with an opponent of this level.**

**"I knew he couldn't stand up to Roxie." The women in the mini-skirt commented as the crowd roared for Roxie.**

"The battle's just begun!" Misty shouted. Again, Brock and Tracey stared at her, who hid her face.

**"Those were some killer moves there Ash-man, but your not gonna even come close to winning if that's all ya got." Roxie told him with a toothy grin on her freckled face.**

**Ash smirked back in reply, "Don't sell me out just yet, I just caught Krokorok last night." He responded causing Roxie to whistle, deeply impressed, "But now I think I'll kick this up a notch!" He continued.**

**Ash pointed forward, "Let's go Pikachu!" He declared confidently.**

**Pikachu launched himself onto the battlefield sparking his cheeks at Koffing in challenge, "Pika! '_I'll thrash this gas-bag!'_ His starter matched Ash's declaration with his very own.**

**Ash decided to forgo the pleasantries, he was here to win his third Gym badge not listen to a band, "Pikachu, Agility, roundabout style." He ordered.**

**"Say wha?" Roxie muttered to Ash's command, she of course knew what Agility was, but the hell was roundabout style?**

"Running around the opponent? What else could it be?" asked Misty. "Also, stop giving Ash outdated cowboy slang, it sounds corny."

**She found out, as Pikachu literally disappeared from her vision for a second, appearing to the side of Koffing so fast it looked like it Teleported. Koffing turned to Pikachu, but the small yellow mouse once again disappeared in a blur of speed and appeared behind Koffing. Once again Koffing turned to face Ash's Pikachu but the small yellow mouse once again blurred to the side lightning fast.**

**Everytime Koffing tried to catch Pikachu in it's line of sight the Electric Pokemon would run around it so fast Koffing was spinning madly out of control in confusion trying to find the lightning fast rodent Pokemon.**

**"Now Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouted abruptly, a triumphant glint in his eyes that his plan worked.**

**Before Koffing knew what happened, Pikachu appeared in a blur of speed, spinning down from above and slammed a silvery glowing white tail into Koffing's cranium and sent the Poison type careening into the ground, splintering it beneath him with a loud cry of pain.**

**Pikachu didn't let up though and followed right after, landing on Koffing and pinning it to the ground.**

"That should have finished it off." said Ash.

**"Thunder." Ash whispered, but even though it was quiet it carried all over the entire roaring crowd.**

"I could have just used Quick Attack." he said.

"That was NOT epic." Brock added.

**"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu roared as his body was engulfed in a massive pillar of lightning that scorched everything it touched, the battlefield, the air, the ceiling and unfortunately for Roxie, Koffing most of all.**

**Pikachu jumped back as the attack died down, a triumphant grin on the small Pokemon's face. Koffing was planted firmly in a crater, burnt black and completely unable to continue.**

"Still not epic, it was just forced." he said.

**Roxie gaped, "Woah, that is some serious power man..." She breathed out, literally shocked out of her wits, she was completely outplayed there and Koffing never stood a chance.**

**As Roxie returned her Pokemon to it's Pokeball and switched it with another Pokeball in her black short pockets, Ash took a look at Pikachu. His partner Pokemon was panting mildly, Ash tsked, Pikachu had even less power than he thought and unleashing a full power thunder when his reserves and power were still recovering tired him out immensely. Ash growled quietly, at this rate Pikachu would fall unconscious after a few more Thunder attacks from exhaustion, not to mention the more tired Pikachu got the less able he was able to stand up to attacks, especially considering the Pikachu species were not known for the defensive prowess.**

**"Alright, I'll admit you got me by surprise there Ashy-man, but I think I'll follow your lead this time around and kick this up myself." Roxie spoke up, as she released her next Pokemon in a bright flash of white, "Let's rock and rule Scolipede!" The white haired girl cheered.**

"We get it, she has white hair." said Brock.

**Scolipede was a huge centipede-like Pokémon, with bright magenta coloration interspersed with purple rings spaced evenly along its segmented upper body. Its horns, extended from its head in a similar way to antennae, which were long and slightly twisted. Purple banding decorated its horns, as well as its similarly-shaped dual tails. It had four pairs of purple-tipped forelegs with nasty looking stingers, Its legs further down its body were longer, with curved black patterns and black tipping on the extremities of the limb.**

"Can't he TRY and describe each one differently?" asked Ash.

**"Screech Scolipede!" Roxie commanded.**

**Scolipede waved its antennae repeatedly and shrieked loudly, causing orange shockwaves to ripple out from its antennae, and expanse over the entire battlefield.**

**Pikachu squealed in pain, the sound based attack rattling against his enhanced hearing.**

**"Now use Sludge Bomb!" Roxie followed, up biting her lips with all of her top teeth and thrumming her base guitar.**

**Scolipede stopped it's screech attack and fired a large ball of brown sludge raging towards Pikachu, who had his eyes closed and whimpering in pain from the last attack.**

**"Iron Tail!" Ash ordered sharply, he knew with complete confidence that no Screech could keep Pikachu at bay for long.**

**Pikachu's eyes snapped open, his ears were ringing but he would fight for Ash no matter what situation, proven by his body moving before he even started recovering, his glowing white tail swinging around to cleanly bisected the Sludge bomb, saving himself from the attack.**

**'_Gotta finish this fast, Pikachu can't keep up using attacks that are energy based because of how low his energy levels are, and that only leaves us with Agility, all the other attacks used Pikachu's energy in some form of another, and thanks to Zekrom, Pikachu's is almost always dwindling on empty because of the amount of power his attacks take._' That suggestion from Pikachu about evolving to a Raichu was literally becoming more and more appealing, but he wouldn't take away Pikachu's happiness with his form at the moment because of his selfish desires to win a Gym Battle, it would just take time, that's all, to get Pikachu back to tip-top shape, and he would take any amount of time to ensure Pikachu and his other Pokemons happiness.**

**But for now, they had a Gym Battle to win.**

**"Pikachu, Volt tackle towards Scolipede." Ash ordered quickly, a risky plan forming in his head, but it would work if Pikachu got close enough.**

"This better work." said Ash.

**"Pika pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu chanted as he bounded towards Scolipede rapidly, his charging body enshrouded in an aura of golden electricity.**

**"No way man, time to put a stopper on your show!" Roxie fired at him, "Scolipede, Rock Tomb!" She screamed, thrumming her guitar... once again. She did that a lot, didn't she? Ash mused to himself silently.**

"He still makes people muse too much." said Brock.

**Scolipede roared into the air, conjuring a large gray boulder with a transparent glow above its head, before jerking its head forward and sending the boulder flying at the rapidly closing Pikachu.**

**"Go straight through it!" Ash ordered, to the shock of almost everyone present, that plan sounded absurd.**

**But Pikachu didn't even hesitate to launch himself at the boulder, crashing into it as hard as he could, propelled by the power of Volt Tackle. He trusted Ash with his life and trusted his crazy ass ideas in battle because they usually always worked.**

**Both the boulder and Pikachu stayed in a deadlock for a moment, before with a cry of "PIKA!" Pikachu ploughed straight through the boulder, shattering it to dust, and got sent flying through the air towards Scolipede by his momentum; although the power of Volt Tackle had receded, with his dwindling reserves he couldn't keep up his strongest power based attack for long at all**

**"Scoli!" Scolipede cried out in panic as Pikachu closed in.**

**Ash smirked, "Now grab onto its head by the horns!" He roared out quickly.**

**Pikachu suddenly remembered the first time Ash had him do this crazy stunt, against Drake the Champion of the Orange League's Dragonite, in order to land a point blank Thunder for a come from the behind victory. Pikachu knew Ash well enough by now to know that it was his plan, and that it would be using the last of the small Electric types reserves, but Pikachu supposed it was worth it for now.**

**'_I swear I'll get my power back somehow, someway!_' Pikachu vowed as he flipped in midair and grabbed tightly on Scolipedes horns, causing the large Poison/Bug type Pokemon to begin bucking like a Rapidash to get him off.**

"Why is he saying this? It would have been okay if it was Zekrom he was facing, but this line is just randomly placed." said Misty.

**Roxie looked over and caught Ash's grin, the same grin he had against Koffing and her face paled slightly as she caught onto Ash's plan, '_Fucking ingenious man!' _She crowed in her head.**

**"Thunder!" Ash shouted above the crowd's roar, a sense of victory in his tone.**

**"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu roared again, and just like before the small Electric rodent Pokemon was engulfed in a massive pillar of lightning that scorched everything it touched, but mostly just Scolipede this time because Pikachu needed to focus what energy he had.**

**Pikachu jumped down landing in the middle of the battlefield as the lightshow died down once more, panting heavily, body covered in sweat and looking ready to keel over at any moment, but stood strong. Pikachu knew he could at least try to soften up the last Pokemon for Gible, and hope to ensure their victory.**

**Roxie let her guitar hang and actually liftted her hands up into the air after she returned Scolipede and began to clap, "That was amazing, just terrific, I don't think I've ever had a challenger with a set of stones like you before, ready to do the craziest ass shit in order to win." Roxie told him, before a secretive smirk played across her face.**

"I don't know who has worse dialogue, me or Roxie." said Ash.

**"But sorry, I'm afraid that this is where the concert... ends, for you Ash." The white haired girl continued as he released her final and third Pokemon.**

**Ash wrinkled his nose at the sudden stink introduced to the air by this new and very large Pokemon. It kind of reminded him of a Trubbish.**

**Grabbing his Pokedex Ash scanned the Pokemon, "_Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the __evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison._" His Pokedex rattled off.**

**Ash put his Pokedex back in his back pocket and studied the massive trash heap of a Pokemon. Garbodor was a Pokémon that had the appearance of a pile of trash spilling out of a large, torn-open garbage bag. It had a round, lumpy body that was mostly tan coloured with blue and pink lumps, reminiscent of mold. It's head had the appearance of the tied end of a garbage bag that had been ripped open and trailed down like a cape. It had two appendages that looked like clumps of garbage coming from its head, which resembled pigtails, or ears. It's large round eyes had small pupils, and when it opened its mouths, its large, triangular teeth could be seen. Garbodor had two extremely long arms made of garbage that were held together with piping, and fingers also made up of piping material. It had one finger on its left hand, and three on the other, with flat dumpy feet.**

"That description should have came earlier." said Misty.

**"Pikachu, Agility and tackle in straight to the chest." Ash ordered grimly, and suddenly, he knew Pikachu had no chance in attaining victory at the moment, but this last attack would give Gible and advantage.**

**Pikachu didn't even hesitate, even when he already knew Ash's Plan, the could practically read each other's mind after being together for so long.**

**Pikachu blurred forward at Garbodor faster than the eye could see, and crashed straight into the massive Pokemon's stomach, doing very little damage at all, and that was only because of his speed and momentum.**

**Roxie smirked, "Not very smart of you." She jeered, "Finish it off with Doubleslap!" Roxie ordered.**

**Garbodor pulled the panting Pikachu from it's chest easily with its long arms. Garbodor tossed Pikachu into air before swinging two glowing arms up, blinding white with energy and delivered two harsh blows to Pikachu's head and sending the small Pokemon flying straight across the arena, rolling to a stop after hitting the ground in front of Ash, eyes in swirls.**

"No Static?" asked Ash. "I'm unlucky."

**"Piiika...(_Ow...)_" Pikachu muttered as Ash picked him up with a soft smile.**

**"Well done buddy." Ash whispered softly as he lay Pikachu gently down on the ground behind him. Thankfully Pikachu had avoided getting poisoned so he'd be fine with a bit of rest, he was mostly just exhausted anyway considering he only took one attack that did brutal damage because of Pikachu's lack of energy to defend his body.**

**"Well how'd ya like that?" Roxie taunted with a toothy gin.**

**Ash just smiled back at her "I'm not here to trade jibes with you, I'm here to win!"** **He declared confidently as he lifted Gible's Pokeball, "And with this Pokemon, I'm gonna get that Badge." Ash continued seriously.**

**"Still confident I see, damn you're one slammin' hot dude."**

"Shut her up!" shouted Misty.

**Roxie commented. Ash wasn't sure if she was hitting on him or just complimenting him, but put it out of mind for now, "Lets see it then Ash, my rockin' man!"**

**"Lets win this!" Ash declared as he released Gible from its Pokeball in a bight flash of white.**

**Ash blinked, the Pokemon that appeared in front of him was not his mischievous and cute little powerhouse of a Gible.**

**That was a freaking badass and intimidating Gabite! Ash almost faceplamed, he didn't think anything big had really changed all that much with his Pokemon, not something like this anyway and so hadn't even checked with 'Gible' until the battle.**

"He didn't CHECK FIRST?" asked Misty, holding back laughter. Ash didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed. "Professor Oak didn't tell him, if it evolved in the lab? Also, I forgot to mention this earlier, but Gible wasn't surprising, since he revealed it in the last chapter."

**He really hadn't expected his Pokemon to evolve, but this was a good thing, Gabite was one beastly looking Pokemon, even if this one looked more mischievous than the rest of its species with that eye smile and toothy grin.**

**Gabite was a dark blue shark-like species Pokemon, with a red underbelly that covered from the middle of his abdomens to the bottoms of his jaws, and the rest of his undersides being a light blue in colour. Gabite had appendages that resemble jets or planes its four fins, one on each arm, one on its back and another on its tail; horns that resembled jet/plane engines rested on his head, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. Gabite had spikes on his hind limbs, and sharp claws on his feet. His eyes had black scleras and gold irises.**

**The crowd around them roared their approval, "Wow damn, look at that thing, an honest to fuckin' god Gabite! Those things are super fuckin rare and badass lookin' to boot!" Roxie gushed over the 'badass' Pokemon.**

"Stop giving her bad dialogue." repeated Misty.

**"It ain't a poison type but that baby is my kinda Pokemon, rock that shit man!" Roxie cheered along with the crowd, "Alright, Ashy my man, show me whatchoo and Gabite can doo~" She sing-songed.**

**"Gladly." Ash responded. "Alright Gabite, lets start this off with Dragon Pulse!" He ordered sharply, punching his fist forward in Garbodor's direction.**

**Gabite growled and happily obliged, opening his mouth and forming a large turquoise coloured ball of energy and launching it, the attack streaking through the air towards Garbodor rapidly.**

**"Use your arms to dodge!" Roxie commanded quickly.**

**Garbodor obeyed and used its massively long arms to push itself high into the air, standing on just its arms, allowing the Dragon Pulse attack to miss completely by passing underneath it, and then it landed back on the ground right after.**

**"Sweetness!" Roxie cheered.**

**And just like that, Ash had a picture perfect plan to end this in his victory, but he needed to wear down that Garbodor, one good attack should weaken it significantly enough for Ash to swipe victory.**

**"Venoshock! Roxie shouted next.**

**Gorbodor lifted its arms and began firing two separate streams of dangerous looking green liquid from the pipes in its arms towards Gabite.**

**"Dodge with Dig!" Ash ordered quickly.**

**Gabite dived straight at the ground just like Krokorok, burrowing a hole straight down beneath the battlefield and** **avoiding the green liquid easily.**

**Now** **was the time to put his plan into action, "Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted his order.**

**Gabite burst through the ground behind Garbodor and delivered a powerful and crushing blow to the back of the Poison Pokemon's head with a glowing blue claw that left a trail of energy in its wake.**

**"GARBO!" Garbodor cried out in pain stumbling forward a few feet from the force of the blow.**

**Ash knew that attack would only stun a Pokemon as powerful as Roxie's, but that was all he had hoped for and As Gabite landed, Ash completed his next order, "Now, Rock Smash!"**

**Gabite sprinted forward quickly towards Garbodor's back, one of the dual Ground/Dragon Pokemon's entire arm and claw glowing a powerful blinding orange.**

**"Dodge upwards and trap in beneath you!" Roxie ordered her Pokemon in return.**

Tracey was still sketching...

**Garbodor obeyed immediately and used its arms to spring high into the air again. Gabite swiped at Garbodors back with his glowing orange arm, but missed as it jumped and he stumbled, and that was all the opening the large trash-heap Pokemon needed as it slammed down harshly on Gabite pinning the Pokemon to the ground with its weight.**

**"Sorry Ashy my man." Roxie told him her voice light and her face slightly flushed from how much she was enjoying the intense battle, "But this is where it ends." She continued, and was about to order Garbodor to finish Gabite with Hyper Beam when she caught Ash's triumphant smirk.**

**"Why are you smirking...?" Roxie inquired, an uneasy yet excited feeling forming in her gut. Couldn't he see that he was about to lose?**

"I'm not about to lose." Ash grinned, knowing what was up next. Brock did, too.

**Ash chuckled loudly at her as the crowd quietened down to hear what he was saying, "You did exactly what I predicted you would do." The Trainer replied.**

**"You mean..?" Roxie began hesitantly, uncertainty clear on her face.**

**"Yeah, you fell completely right into my trap." Ash revealed to the shock of everyone there, "Now Gabite, Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded, triumph blazing in his eyes.**

**Gabite obeyed and bit right into Garbodor from below. Within a moment Garbodor's entire body was enshrouded in a blazing orange orb of energy before the orb was fired straight up into the highest height of the Gym, exploding and raining down upon the ground in multiple powerful firework like explosives.**

**Garbodor fell harshly against the Gym Floor, burnt black around the edges and covered in a great deal of bruises, the most prominent being a large purplish blue one that came from the powerful Dragon Claw attack Gabite unleashed upon the back on Garbodor's head.**

**Everyone was quiet in the gym was the realized that Roxie, the Varbank City Gym Leader, all round rock star and undefeated... had just been toppled.**

**Roxie gaped, before after a second she began to chuckle, "Oh my God that was fucking great! I don't think I've ever such an awesome and fucking intense battle." She admitted happily as she returned her third and final defeated Pokemon in a beam of red energy.**

**She dug around in her pocket with one hand as she walked over towards Ash.**

**When she reached him she held out her hand showing a small purple with gold trim badge, "Here, as proof of your victory here at the Virbank City Gym, I award you with the TOXIC BADGE!" Roxie roared at the end, followed immediately there after by all of the fans in the crowd, who were immensely happy to have witnessed such an amazing and intense battle.**

"Yes! I got...the Toxic Badge!" Ash flashed his Toxic Badge in the air, and all of them laughed.

**Ash looked to Gabite and returned him in a beam of red light, "Good work buddy." He said before turning his attention back to Roxie and accepting the badge, quickly flipping out his badge case and inserting the badge before slipping it back into his jeans pocket.**

**"Thanks Roxie, great battle." Ash returned with a toothy grin of his own, his amber eyes burning with a crazy wild passion, in Roxie's own words, which would later be quoted in a song of hers.**

**_Those Damn Sexy Amber Eyes_ –**

"WHAT?!" Misty shouted, falling over. "WHAT KIND OF A TITLE IS THAT?!"

**would later become a number one hit all over the multiple regions of the Pokemon world.**

"Riiight.." said Brock. Ash,a gain, didn't know how to feel.

**"I'd love to stay and party, but I gotta get my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center and get them a great reward for all the hard work they put in here to get my new Toxic Badge." Ash told her as he gave her and the many fans a wave before taking off running up the blue staircase and out of the Gym, off to heal his Pokemon.**

**As her female bandmate walked over and stood beside her, Roxie who had her eyes glued to Ash's retreating rear end**

"Eww!" shouted Misty.

**framed by those suddenly tight looking black jeans of his. She couldn't help but comment, "Damn I'd let that fine lookin' dude rock my world any day." The teen punk/rock star commented.**

"Eww." she repeated, gagging.

**Billy-joe, her female bandmate in the tiny red mini-skirt nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that kid could have his fun poundin' me Doggy-style any time he wanted." The black haired beauty of Koffing And The Toxics replied with a husky purr in her voice.**

"We don't care what they want to do with him! GEt to the point!" she yelled out.

**Ash had no idea the fun he missed when he left to get his Pokemon healed, and when he did eventually find out he'd been cursing his damn noble streak towards his Pokemon for years to come,**

"Why?" asked Ash.

**those punk band girls were damn hot, curvy as hell to boot!**

"No they weren't." he said.

**Let it not be said that his old travelling companion Brock hadn't rubbed off on him. The woman loving doctor in training had fortunately only passed on enough of his bad habits to Ash that the young Pallet town trainer couldn't help but admire every piece of skin displayed by gorgeous girls.**

**He did, eventually, come back though, and just like Roxie had promised, the performance rocked the world of two beds, three tables, and one really unlucky sliding shower door; none of which could withstand the performance and needed to be replaced afterwards.**

"Wow, what a guy." Misty said sarcastically.

* * *

**Aaaaand done, what you think little minionz?**

**I had a bit of trouble working out how to properly write how Roxie talked, and let me tell you it puzzled the shit out of me at times, punk-slang is really hard to understand.**

"So you gave her bad lines? Congratulations, you did a MISERABLE job." said Brock.

_**Slicerness: This is coming from someone who's Irish people. His 'native' tongue is english but still sounds like fucking moon speak spoken through a drinking straw to me, so that's saying something.**_

_**O Jordinio O: The fuck you be smokin' fool? I'm fuckin' Scottish. Daft wee pansy bugger int eh lads? Eez get a much tinier wee brain than' a fot eh did man, but fuck tha' shite man, al let um continue bein the stupet' wee daft prick eh damn well is. Mare time fur me tae dae witever the fuk a waant, heavy defo's um a rite ladz?**  
_

_**Try translating that heavy dose of Scottish slang, I dare you.**_

"No thanks." said Ash.

**Like! Hate? You know what to do!**

**Rape! Shit! Gangbang and review!**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted Tracey.

**And me you ask? I'm going to fucking sleep, stayed up all night finishing two separate chapters for two stories, which I might add are both over 7k words, the 9th chapter for Working Sinnoh With Skill coming out over 10k words.**

**Thats pretty damn good work if you ask me for just one fuckin night.**

**LATERZ MINIONZ... JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA FOOKIN BUILDIN... CUZ LIKE HE SAID BEFORE! DA BOOBIEZ BE WAITIN FOR MEH!**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"He has problems." they all said. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Tracey's sketchpad, which was a comic of Ash and Roxie's battle, only with some of the dialogue altered. They all praised his work for a few minutes before Brock got out another piece of paper...


	15. WORKING SINNOH WITH SKILL CH10

"Not this again." Brock grunbled.

It turned out to be chapter 10 of - Working Sinnoh With Skill!.

"I remember this..."Ash said, frowning. (Note: After they read the Ash and Anabel story years ago, they occasionally stopped to read more bad stories, including this one (the rest of the chapters that weren't uploaded at the time I wrote 9 of the chapters.) So this will be a flashback).

~~~GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!~~~

Brock was reading to Ash, Togepi, Pikachu, and Misty, as well as the rest of the Pokemon (who got a recap) after they all finished eating.

**All right, I'm back again with the next chapter of Sinnoh With Skill. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been kinda busy and my muse has been crapping out on me lately.**

**I'll address a few questions that have popped up over the course of the fic here, just a few though.**

"Just a few?" asked Misty.

**A few of you are worried with how over-powered Ash is here. It seems like it yeah, but remember he's only been battling the run of mill average losers for the most part. **

"Even then, he should struggle at least a little, not just 1hko every single person he comes across." she said.

**Trust me he's not gonna roll over and flatten the likes of Cynthia any time soon. **

"Says who?" asked Ash.

**Charizard and Pikachu are the only one's on his team besides Mewtwo that could battle at Cynthia's level at the moment, and even then just battling at the level Cynthia's Pokemon have been battling at for years doesn't mean they will win. There's a chance that Charizard could beat Garchomp, but not without a ton of luck and great strategies on Ash's part.**

**Quite a few of you have expressed the desire for me to write lemons, or not write them. I'll hash this out here. I don't know if I will write lemons between Ash and Dawn, because the fact is I gave up writing lemons a while back and I am very rusty when it comes to them. Not to mention, more importantly that lemons can make or break a fic just like pairings and I'm not to sure I want to risk that with this story at the moment. Maybe later on I'll be confident enough to include lemons. But I will say that I have no problem with Ash and Dawn being touchy, feely and gropey with one another.**

"Hopefully no lemon." said Brock.

**And finally the third and final question for this AN. A few of you asked how Mewtwo could equip his armour while in his Pokeball. **

"I never noticed that." said Ash.

**DUDEZ! He's fuckin Mewtwo! He can do whatever the fuck he wants! That's just how much of a boss that guy is. **

"I get what he's saying, but that's just not a good answer." said Misty.

**So guys? No more stupid questions like that yeah?**

"Then stop giving us stupid answers." said Ash.

**I updated my - To Survive - Naruto story not to long ago and I posted something within my AN that had to do with Pokemon stories. I didn't get to much feedback on it mostly because it was a Naruto story update. So I'll do so again here so I can get the feedback I need.**

**'********Yo, it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories. Yeah, sorry about that.**

******I've been a bit busy lately. What with, dealing with College acceptance letters – I'm attempting to boost my writing and literature skills by going for an English Mastery – my health, all the rampant story ideas I keep getting and much much more.**

"Will this story have improved?" asked Ash.

******So yeah, sorry about that.**

"He's sorry for that, but not for everything else?" asked Misty.

"Togepiiiii."

******I mean honestly, I've worked through like 20 story ideas in the past 2 weeks alone. From different starter Challenge Pokemon ideas, to powerful Xander! Buffy The Vampire Slayer ideas.**

******Honestly, it's such a bother.**

******Anyway, the idea that I'm most keen on so far is one of my Pokemon ideas. Basically in a nutshell, Ash meets and befriends a Growlithe a few years before he begins his journey. And by then, Growlithe is already an Arcanine and Ash is working as one of Professor Oak's assistants.**

******From there, Ash will be doing some travelling doing errands for Oak, in every region bar Unova seeing as that region is miles away. During his errands in each region, he will come across Pokemon that have appeared in the anime, such as a Shiny Magikarp appearing in Hoenn, the Shiny Metagross that appears in Sinnoh or even the Dragonair that appears at a Lake near Saffron City.**

"Gary-Stu." muttered Brock.

******Anyway, after doing some errands for Oak and, catching some new Pokemon. The story will ********really start to divert, on his way back to Pallet he'll come across 2 girls both a year younger than him who's family are friends and they are vacationing in Kanto before they start at the Pokemon Academy in Rustboro City/Hoenn.**

******Yes, my friends say hello to May and Dawn.**

"Way to contradict your own story." said Misty.

******The********ir******** families have already gotten swepped up into...well basically – Pokemon The Movie 9: Pokemon Ranger And The Temple Of The Sea.**

******Ash will interfere and save them when they're both protecting Manaphy's egg from that Pirate guy, his Pokemon and his minions.**

******Anyway, I've got a lot of that planned out but that's all I'll be telling you for the moment. But feel free to request Ash to capture any specific Pokemon that has appeared wild in the anime.********'**

**…****..There we go. I'll be posting a Poll on my profile with specific Pokemon that have appeared wild in the anime and you can vote for the ones you want to see Ash catch the most. And if Pokemon you saw in the anime wild, yet are not on the Poll feel free to leave the Pokemon's name in a review or a Pm.**

******I Think I've blathered on to much now, so without further adeu!**

******Working Sinnoh With Skill**

******Chapter 10**

******Go!**

"Finally!" they all cheered.

* * *

**"All right, done!" Ash declared happily as he transferred the last of his Pokemon to the Oak Ranch. Turning, he smiled down at the only Pokemon he had left with him, "Pikachu is keeping Dawn company today, and I sent all the others over to the Oak Ranch to relax for the day." The raven haired ranger continued, "Meaning, that today you get all my attention." Ash finished.**

"I'm making a mistake..." Ash said. "Why would I keep only one Pokemon?"

**"Chim!" Chimchar cheered excitedly, bouncing up and landing on his right shoulder.**

**"Hehe." Ash chuckled at his latest Fire Pokemon's enthusiasm, "According to the Pokedex, Chimchar are energetic and like to play a lot. So why don't we go hit up the tree's in the forest just outside of town and we can hang around there for a little while?" He asked the Pokemon riding his shoulder.**

**"Chim chim char!" Chimchar responded, nodding his small orange head rapidly in his excitement.**

**"Right then!" Ash agreed, his face splitting with an enthusiastic grin of his own, "Let's go buddy!" He declared.**

* * *

**Dawn sat back, using a fallen tree as a seat and watched fondly as Ursaring and Kabutops traded powerful blow after powerful blow with one another.**

"Oh, come on! I didn't even get more than a paragraph of screentime! Who cares about this character?" Ash shouted, and Misty giggled at him.

**Those two, despite being her most recent captures were both without a doubt the most powerful Pokemon in her team.**

**'_But,_' Dawn thought to herself as Ursaring clashed a Hammer Arm attack with Kabutops own Night Slash attack, '_When it comes to Pokemon, just like Ash said power isn't everything..._' The bluenette's thoughts trailed off.**

**Ever since she'd started training under her boyfriend. Everything Dawn thought she knew about Pokemon was proven near enough completely false and basically the thoughts of a literally inept trainer.**

**She'd thought she could just magically teach her Pokemon any move she liked and then they'd magically be able to use it in contests to make some kind of brain dazzling show.**

**How foolish she'd been.**

**It hadn't been until Ash corrected her, that she learned the very basics of training Pokemon to compete in contests, never mind the advanced tactics. The power put into the** **attacks, the stamina of the Pokemon, the mindset of the Pokemon, the style of the Pokemon and finally the likes and dislikes of the Pokemon.**

**Those were just the very basics! She'd only just started moving onto the advanced training for getting her Pokemon ready.**

**For the most part, Ash wanted her to focus on Pokemon attack theory, and improving her battle experience.**

**She - and by extension her Pokemon - needed to know the perfect amount of power to use in the attacks, especially if she planned on fusing attacks together for a better performance. If she didn't get that right, any attempt she'd go for would fail before it had even begun.**

"This should have been worked into an earlier chapter." said Ash.

**And then there was her battle training. Improving her battling skill as a Trainer and learning to adjust on the fly to the tempo of the battle. Then even further she had to know how, and just when was the right time to counter and use performance attacks to overwhelm her opponent.**

**And it was from there, that she learned another very important truth from her boyfriend.**

**"_Look Dawn, don't go thinking that the best way to win is to come in blitzing with over the top performances because it isn't." Ash told her seriously, "The one true phrase that you should always remember is 'stick to the basics'." He quoted, from where exactly she didn't know but she listened with rapt attention anyway. "Always stick to the basics and you can never go wrong, and from the basics you can expand into more advanced techniques easier. Never ever start of blitzing with advanced techniques because unless you're really lucky, more often than not you're going to fail." Ash finished, topping off his small lesson by leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her forehead._**

"Enough already, get to the point!" shouted Misty.

**Just thinking on it made Dawn realize just how correct her boyfriend was. She'd thought from watching his performance with his Pidgeot at the Jubilife City Contest that he knew tons of advanced techniques.**

"Can we PLEASE move on?" she asked.

**And while he did, that wasn't what he'd done. He just stuck to the basics. His entire performance was based on the speed and power of Pidgeot, and the trust both he and his Pokemon had in each other by being right in the middle of the extremely powerful attacks.**

**She was broken from her thoughts when she felt the ground beneath her feet begin to shake.**

**"W-what?" The blue haired coordinator stuttered as she jumped up. Pikachu and Piplup, who had been leaning against her, jumping up, body's tense and alert as well.**

**A dozen feet away, Ursaring and Kabutops stopped their mock battle and looked around warily, slowly stepping back towards Dawn.**

**"What's going on? Is this an Earthquake attack?" Dawn directed the questioned towards the yellow rodent at her feet, seeing as Pikachu was the most experienced Pokemon with her and would no doubt have the most knowledge on what was going on.**

"Don't just stand there, run!" she yelled.

**"Pi." Pikachu replied, shaking his small yellow head in the negative. Tugging on one of her pink boots, Pikachu pointed in front of her over towards the distance.**

**And it was only then that Dawn noticed all the Pokemon with her were also watching in that direction warily.**

**Dawn felt her eyes widen in shock when she saw the cause of the pseudo-earthquake. Over past the clearing, out onto the massive grassy green field was what looked to be a ginormous Kingler made up of glinting metal.**

"Sounds like Team Rocket, but didn't Giovanni fire them?" asked Brock.

**And it was chasing after a much smaller figure, it's claws swiping out and barely missing on each pass.**

**Dawn quickly whipped out her Pokedex. The Pokemon was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.**

**She hit the scan button and awaited the data from her Pokedex. She didn't have to wait long as a picture showed up on the Pokedex and the robotic voice began speaking, '_Ponyta, The Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames._ _This Ponyta is Female and has the Ability flash Fire. Currently, this Ponyta has the ability to perform the attacks Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Hypnosis, Agility and Double Kick.'_**

**Ponyta was a rather small four-legged horse like Pokemon, however, its mane and tail were usually made up of yellow and reddish-orange flames unlike the Ponyta with a mane made up of blue fire that Dawn was looking at. Its fur was cream all over. It had four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof.**

**Dawn blinked, "But the Ponya in the picture has a mane and tail made up of red and orange flames?" She asked no one in particular, "That one over there has ones made up of blue flames, how's that?"**

"Of course she just HAS TO HAVE A SHINY POKEMON." said Ash.

"Mary-Sue." coughed Misty.

**As she thought, her mind drifted back to when she met Ash's Noctowl. She had been so surprised when she'd saw that it's colouring was completely different from others of its species, so Ash had explained to her that sometimes very rare Pokemon were born that that alternate colouring to others of their species.**

**"Should we intervene here?" Dawn asked the Pokemon around her. She wasn't sure what to make of this situation, it was the first time she'd ever saw a giant robot Pokemon trying to catch another Pokemon.**

**Her mind was made-up though a split-second later when the fleeing Ponyta tried to jump, only for one of the massive claws of the robotic Kingler to bat it harshly out of the air and send it crashing into the ground painfully, where it lay unmoving.**

**Dawn reacted on instinct as the giant robotic Kingler closed in on the defenceless Ponyta, "Pikachu Thunderbolt! Piplup BubbleBeam! Kabutops Ancient-Power! Ursaring Hyper Beam!"**

**A brief moment of charge time followed before the attacks were launched and Dawn watched as a massive lance of glinting yellow lightning, hundreds of large glowing blue bubbles, a massive silvery boulder and a powerful wide-spread orange beam of destruction raced across the open fields.**

**The four attacks hit as one, and kicked up a massive explosion so high that the clouds themselves parted.**

**Faintly Dawn heard two enraged shouting voices high above as she herself started sprinting towards the downed Ponyta. She could barely make out the words before they went silent.**

"That didn't take long, did it?" asked Brock.

"Pikaaaaa."

**"I CAN'T BELEIVE I'M GETTING BLASTED OFF LIKE THAT BUFFOON JAMES!"**

**"SHUT UP BIFF, DON'T REMIND ME!"**

**"SCREW YOU CASSIDY, I'VE TOLD YOU LIKE A MILLION FUCKING TIMES THAT MY NAME IS BUTC-"**

"First of all, it's Botch, at least I think so." said Ash. "Secondly, why shoehorn them just for them to be beaten that quickly?"

**That was as far as the voices got before they ended up too far out of range for Dawn to hear.**

**She continued on unimpeded though, and quickly made her way towards the downed Ponyta, sliding down onto her knee's as she reached the blue maned Pokemon and began to check it over for injuries.**

**"C'mon c'mon, please be okay." Dawn chanted softly to herself as she pulled the Ponyta's head onto her knee's and made a make-shift pillow for the injured Pokemon, ignoring the very very hot sensation on her knee's from the action.**

"It's called a POKEMON CENTER." said Misty.

* * *

**Ash let out a loud whoop of delight as he used a large branch to swing himself up and soaring into the air.**

"Okay, we're back to me." said Ash.

**The raven haired ranger had always been a good climber, he had been ever since he was young. But ever since he started training with his Aura, his climbing abilities had increased ten-fold easily.**

**Lucario had taught him to allow the Aura to guide him. After a few months of training with his Aura, Ash had found that he could literally scale the side of a building easily, even when there was very little to grip onto on the way up.**

**_'The Aura is with me.'_**

**That was the motto of an Aura Guardian. And now that he was at least adept in using Aura, Ash understood it and he also understood just why Lucario had told him to refrain from learning a fighting style.**

**The Aura was his guide. Trusting in the Aura would allow him to flow to it's ministrations and the Aura would guide him into the best course of action to take in a fight. Whether it was a Pokemon battle, or a fight he was in on his own.**

**Ash had learned from Lucario that in ancient times Pokemon and Aura Guardians stood side-by-side to combat the rising darkness of an ancient evil. The name of the enemy had been lost to the ages, but it was rather well known that it was the Aura Guardians that turned the tide of the battle, and allowed Pokemon and humans to come out triumphant over their dark foes.**

"This is boring, all it's doing is talking to us about aura, not telling us a story." said Brock. The Pokemon all yawned.

**Lucario had taught him an ancient phrase, that the Aura using Pokemon had called a pseudo-prophecy.**

**"_He who has mastered Aura, yet still bows to the Aura as his master and Guide will be named as the ultimate warrior. So has it come to pass, so it shall be again for he is Aura and Aura is he, they are one in the same the Ultimate Warrior Of Legend who banishes the 'Darkness'._"**

The wise Noctowl hooted. It was saying how corny that sounded.

**Suffice to say, Ash didn't understand a great deal of the so called 'prophecy', but what he did know was that he could trust in his Aura, for it was with him and always would be and in the future he and it may become one.**

"Psy-duck?"

**Very cryptic, and he was still working on translating it by breaking the prophecy up, and hoping to find where the certain parts would match up.**

**Sadly, The amber eyed Pokemon Ranger hadn't had much luck. But he wasn't about to give it up any time soon.**

**He was rather stubborn that way.**

"Oh, yeah, that wasn't apparent from Day 1!" shouted Misty.

**Flipping in mid-air, Ash allowed himself to descend rapidly. Trusting in the Aura as it blazed in his senses, Ash reached out and grabbed.**

**The Trainer smirked when he found purchase on another branch and swung up and over, landing on top of it in a crouch.**

**Looking a ways behind him, Ash stuck out his tongue mockingly, "You better hurry up Chimchar, at this rate you'll never catch me." He called out to his approaching Fire chimp Pokemon with a warm laugh before rocketing from his position atop the branch and taking off even faster into the trees ahead.**

"Cynda, Cynda, Cyndaquil." It said this was going nowhere.

**He laughed in amusement and joy all the way.**

"End of scene, now back to Dawn." said Brock.

* * *

**Dawn let out a sigh of relief when Ponyta came back to full awareness.**

**Jumping from her make shift bed on Dawn's knees, Ponyta looked around at the blue haired trainer and the surrounding Pokemon warily. Muscles tensed as if to attack or flee at any moment.**

**Luckily, Dawn noticed it and began putting her lessons from Ash to use.**

**"Shh shh, there we're not gonna hurt you girl." Dawn cooed gently. Reaching forward the bluenette gently rubbed the side of Ponyta's snout. "There ya go girl, we chased those idiots who were attacking you away." She continued softly.**

**Well it wasn't exactly a lie. They had chased them off into the sky with some super-charged attacks.**

**To prove what she was saying, Dawn pointed over Ponyta's head to the side where the burnt and broken scraps of what was left of the giant robotic Kingler were laying in a heap.**

**Looking over at the heap of – now – junk, Ponyta whined in relief before turning and snorting happily at Dawn.**

"That was a bit too easy." said Ash.

**Dawn beamed back at the Pokemon. She hesitated for a moment when she remembered Ash telling her a story of him burning his hand on a Ponyta's mane when he petted it because it didn't trust him.**

"Why'd I tell her that?" he asked.

**But the girlfriend of Ash Ketchum was no coward – well, for the most part – so she put on a brave face, hiding her worry behind a cheery smile and reached up, and ran her small hand through the fiery blue mane of Ponyta.**

**To her delight, she felt no burning sensation. It was warm, but more of a comforting warmth instead of a 'your hand is getting melted off' warm.**

"That last part was simply bad writing." said Misty.

**She was interrupted when Ponyta let out a soft whinny and nudged against her hip.**

**Looking at the Pokemon curiously, Dawn saw that the female Ponyta was pointing between her and it's back over and over.**

**It took a second or two for the reason to click in Dawn's mind.**

**"Are you saying, you want me to ride you?" Dawn asked, her voice hopeful. She couldn't help her rising hopes that it was true, and the excitement that reverberated through her body at the thought.**

"Dawn got to pet Ponyta. Now she gets to ride it. What a riveting tale!" shouted Brock. Everyone stared at him oddly.

**Ponyta nodded her head and gave another whinny, this one louder, to confirm her theory.**

**"Oh gosh! This'll be so fun!" Dawn said to herself in a jittery excitement as she gripped onto Ponyta's neck and swung up on-top of the small Fire Horse Pokemon.**

**'_Thank Arceus mom had those Arcanine with her a few years ago, or I would have probably fell on my ass attempting that._' Dawn thought to herself with a sweat-drop. She could feel the phantom pain bruises she'd earned from falling off of those Arcanine the many times before she got the riding of the large canine Pokemon down-pat.**

**Thankfully, Ponyta was a lot smaller than the average Arcanine so it was a lot easier to swing atop the Fire horse Pokemon.**

**From her position atop Ponyta, Dawn looked over the assembled Pokemon with her, "You guys relax and do whatever you feel like doing as long as you don't stray to far from this area." The coordinator told the 6 Pokemon, "I'm going to ride with Ponyta for a little bit, ciao!" The bluenette bid goodbye.**

"At least one of them should want to ride on Ponyta." said Ash.

"Totodile."

**Ponyta reared up on her back legs, high into the air before coming down and charging straight into a fast gallop across the large grassy field.**

**"Wow..." Dawn breathed out, feeling her long blue hair blow in the wind whipping past her, "I forgot how amazing it is to ride a Pokemon." She said to herself giddily.**

**"Nyaaaaah!" Cheered from beneath her before picking up the pace and changing from a fast gallop to a full on charging sprint.**

**"Whooooo!" Dawn cheered right alongside Ponyta as they blurred across the grassy field at a blinding pace.**

"Back to Ash." said Brock, yawning.

* * *

**It was as Ash swung up into the top of a rather tall tree that he felt it. His Aura senses blazed and raged across his mind warning him against a malicious and completely wild intent based being.**

**Not a moment later did a very familiar voice scream out over the forest he was in.**

**"CHIIIIIIIIIMCHAAAR!" Chimchar's voice was extremely loud, but it was filled with fear. No, not fear. Complete, heart wrenching terror.**

"Why didn't he just say the last 3-4 words then, instead of just going 'no it's not fear, it's TERROR!'?" asked Misty.

**"Chimchar!" Ash shouted in worry.**

**Turning, Ash shot from the top of the tree he was in, bouncing from tree to tree as he rocketed towards where he could feel Chimchar and the being with malicious intent.**

**He felt it now that he was closer. It wasn't just a being, three different beings with very malicious intent.**

**Closing in on the area, Ash allowed Aura to guide him and propelled himself forward into a flip landing crouched on a tree branch overlooking a ravaged looking clearing that was filled with slash marks all over.**

**Looking down, Ash felt his confusion grow as he saw three large Zangoose menacingly approaching his Chimchar who was curled up in a ball against a tree shaking in terror.**

**Ash had no idea why his Pokemon was so terrified, but he wasn't about to let it stand!**

"Bay, Bayleef. Bayleef, leef, leef?" She asked if he was not going to let Chimchar stand.

**Reaching towards his belt, Ash cursed when he felt no Pokeballs besides Chimchar's and realized he'd sent them all away to relax at the Oak Ranch for the day so he could spend time with Chimchar!**

"Yep, you did make a mistake." Brock said, as each and everyone sweat dropped.

**"All right then." Ash phsyched himself up, "I guess I'll do this the old fashioned way." The amber eyed Ranger finished, his voice becoming low and menacing.**

"Which is?" asked Misty.

**Jumping high, Ash descended and landed deftly between his cowering Chimchar and the three menacing Zangoose.**

"Run!" shouted Misty.

**Zangoose were fairly large Pokémon that had the characteristics of both the mongoose and feline species. Their fur was mostly white in color, but they possessed deep red markings on the face, chest, and forepaws, which had sharp turns and edges. The markings made it appear that Zangoose had been involved in a vicious fight and was covered in blood and scars. They had two apparently retractable, long, sharp, black claws on their forepaws that looked to be their main weapons in battle. Zangoose had large pink eyes, small tufts of white fur on their shoulders, somewhat rabbit-like ears, and large, furry white tails. They also had a pattern of four pink circles on the underside of their hind feet in a "paw-pad"-like arrangement and to top it off, from their lips jutted two sharp canine teeth each.**

"Pika!" it cried, as Brock chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Ash, and Brock read it.

**Ash bared his teeth at the three normal type Pokemon, "I don't know what the hell you three were trying to do to my little buddy Chimchar."**

"That's pretty lame." said Misty.

"That's not even the worst of it." said Brock, going on.

**He growled out at them as menacingly as he could, taking a step forward to prove his height and show that he towered over all three of them in an attempt to intimidate them, "But what I do know is, you three better back the fuck off!**

Ash hid his face, while the others giggled. But that wasn't it...

**Cuz if you don't I'll skin all three of you and make a rug outta' you!"**

Ash fell over completely as the others roared in laughter.

"Move on, please?" Ash pleaded.

**The amber eyed trainer finished, setting his hands to his sides and lowering himself slightly into a stance in case they attacked.**

**His attempt at intimidation fell on deaf ears.**

**The leader of the Zangoose, the one in the middle snarled at him and launched forward, claws going with light blue energy.**

**'_Crush Claw!_' Ash recognized from his experience, the attack was known to be he signature attack of the Zangoose species.**

**Ducking, Ash just missed having half his face ripped to shreds by the Zangoose's razor sharp claws. Allowing the Aura to guide him, Ash spun in his low position, coating his left hand and right elbow in a coating of aura. Lashing out, Ash elbowed the lead Zangoose in the neck and sent it to the ground sputtering and trying to regain breath from it's now hurt oesophagus.**

"Wow, using big words just to make it sound more 'epic', success!" Misty said.

"He didn't even spell it right." said Brock.

**Continuing with his spin he lashed out with his Aura coated hand and batted away a rather large orb of glittering, pulsing purple energy.**

**'_Shadow Ball!_' Ash mentally catalogued. When he came out of his spin, Ash found himself facing his shivering in terror Chimchar and his Aura senses blaring across his minds-eye warning him about a powerful attack from behind.**

**Lightning quick, his body augmented by his aura. Ash reached down and grabbed Chimchar, before jumping at the tree in front of him and using it as a springboard to flip high into the air and land on top of a branch of a tree directly above the third Zangoose that just let loose a powerful orange beam of destruction. The launched Hyper Beam literally obliterated the tree into nothing but small pieces of charred bark when it impacted the tree and detonated.**

"This is NOT 'epic'." said Brock.

**Setting Chimchar down gently, Ash sprung back into action.**

"Why didn't he just RUN?!" repeated Misty.

**Jumping from the tree, Ash came down prepared to deliver an axe-kick to the top of the recovering Zangoose's head.**

**But he was forced to come down into a hand-stand and spin out of harms way as the Zangoose who launched the Shadow Ball at him attempted to swing an over-headed fist glowing a bright white down on him.**

"If he thinks using wrestling and boxing moves to dscrib simple actions makes it 'epic', he's wrong." said Misty.

**The fist cratered ground beneath the blow. Ash sighed in relief when he used his hands to flip back to his feet seamlessly, "Damn, that was close; that Brick Break would have given me one hell of a concussion." He muttered to himself, his voice tinged with a small amount of nerves.**

**He may have had Aura, but that still didn't completely erase the old age thought that he used to have of Pokemon being much more powerful than the average human.**

**Ash had at most a split second to orient himself, before the lead Zangoose was upon him again. Blurring towards him, Zangoose lashed out with a barrage of clawed fists and kicks.**

**'_Close Combat._' Ash realized to late as he continued to attempt to weave between each blow.**

**His futile attempts at dodging were for naught though, and all Ash could do was coat the entirety of his body in a sheet of Aura and endure the blows Zangoose rained down upon him.**

"That wasn't all he could have done." she said.

**Finally, as Zangoose began to slow down with each wince of pain from Ash. The raven haired trainer saw an opponent. Allowing his mind to go blank, and trusting in the Aura to guide him, Ash allowed his instincts to take over.**

**Weaving to the right and dodging Zangoose's final clawed punch, Ash situated himself and let loose a right hook, his arm and fist spinning to the side as it went.**

**There was a loud 'CRACK' sounding noise as Ash's Aura augmented fist connected with Zangoose's cheek and sent the leader of the three Pokemon back stumbling back a few feet, yelping in pain.**

**Smirking as the Zangoose collapsed in pain, Ash turned towards the other two Zangoose expecting them to show at least a sliver of fear from him taking down their leader with one punch, and what he thought was a broken jaw.**

"Still not impressed." said Ash.

**But no, the last two Zangoose were grinning maliciously as they thrust their arms forward, concentrated glowing beams of energy erupting from their red palms.**

**But it wasn't Ash who they were facing, and it wasn't Ash they fired the Hyper Beams at.**

**Ash, his face covered in a few bleeding gashes he'd received from the beating the lead Zangoose had dealt out, felt his blood run cold.**

**Because, it was Chimchar who was still shivering in terror at the sight of the Zangoose who they were aiming at.**

**"NO!" Ash screamed his voice hoarse in a terror of his own. He should have just grabbed Chimchar and ran! **

"Finally he realizes it!" she shouted.

**Why was he so stupid as to not think of that?!**

"Don't ask me." she scoffed.

"Togepiii."

"Pikaaaaa."

**Ash didn't know what happened next. All he knew was that he needed to save Chimchar, his every fibre of being cried out for him to save his Pokemon. Protect those that trusted him as their Trainer.**

"If he didn't leave his Pokemon behind..." Brock said.

**And he found himself standing in front of Chimchar on the branch, no idea how he got there and with nary a second to spare. Still he didn't care because he acted on the protective instincts that he had ingrained inside him for everything that he cared about. His mother, friends, girlfriend and Pokemon were his entire world.**

**Not even thinking about himself, Ash threw himself on top of a terrorized Chimchar and shielded his newest fire Pokemon from the powerful orange Hyper Beams with his body.**

"That's stupid of..." Ash said. "...Wait, that's me."

**The attacks literally obliterated the tree beneath him and sent him soaring into the air, his back baring the brunt of the searing explosions from the powerful beam attacks.**

**Ash ignored the mind-numbing pain as he soared through the air, only reacting to tuck himself into a rather odd-shaped ball as he crashed into the ground harshly and protected Chimchar from both the attacks and the high fall.**

**Ash could barely feel his limbs.**

**The amber eyed ranger looked up as Chimchar tentatively crawled out from underneath him, before looking upon his battered and bruised body in shock.**

**"Chim..?" The small Fire Type trailed off, at a loss for words.**

**Ash managed a weak smile, ignoring the two Zangoose who were approaching them from a few metres away menacingly.**

"Use your aura!" Brock shouted.

**"Go.." Ash managed to cough out, blood dripping from his lip. "Run away Chimchar...I don't know why...but they obviously terrify you...so run away and protect yourself...leave me here, I'll...be...fine..." The raven haired trainer trailed off himself in nary a whisper, losing the strength to even keep his head up.**

**"Zan!"**

**"Goose!"**

**Both Zangoose sprang high into the air, descending towards Ash's limp body with glowing claws and victorious snarls.**

**Ash, who was slowly fading in and out of consciousness, felt an explosion in Aura just in front of him, and heard a loud screeching voice.**

**"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM-FERNO!"**

"What?" they all asked.

**Ash's world exploded in a bright white light.**

**Looking up weakly, recognizing from the familiarity in the voice that the voice screeching was Chimchar's, until it changed mid-way through Chimchar's usual cry of his name.**

**Looking up through watery pain filled eyes, Ash was just in time to see the bright white die down, and where once stood Chimchar, now stood a whole new Pokemon.**

**The evolved form of Chimchar, Monferno!**

**Monferno was a chimpanzee-like Pokémon with baboon-like features. Much of Monferno's hair was a bright orange colour, appearing shaggier on the top of its feet. Monferno now had an evident tail, unlike its previous form as a Chimchar. Its tail had a spindly flame at the tip, and the base of the tail had a patch of red coloration. Monferno's snout, ears, belly, three-toed feet, five fingers and the circular marking on its palms were all a shade of beige. It had a spiky ruff of white hair around its neck and gold arm bands. Monferno had blue markings above its eyes and red markings between them on its face. It had small fangs, orange eyelids and a small crest of orange hair.**

"He describes every Pokemon the same way." said Brock. "it's repetitive."

**"Heh.." Ash smirked weakly, "Way to go buddy, now... show these fools... not to...mess with us!" He ground out, weakly pushing himself into a sitting position.**

**He didn't know how, but the massive force of Aura Monferno gave off as he evolved had ebbed into his pores and was somehow healing his wounds at a steady rate.**

**Both Zangoose who had been blown out of the air from the force of Monferon's evolution growled angrily as they sprung back to their feet and charged back towards Ash, uncaring of Chimchar evolving.**

**They didn't get far.**

**Monferno literally appeared right in the middle of both charging Normal Types, so fast he actually had Ash blinking in awe, '_Holy shit! That was near enough as fast as Sceptile at max speed!'_ He couldn't help how damn proud he was, especially with how young Monferno was.**

"And I care why?" asked Misty.

**Fists glowing a blinding bluish-white, Monferno lashed out and slammed a haymaker into each Zangoose's face sending them flying through the air and crashing together in a heap on the ground, groaning in pain.**

**The force of the punches, actually leaving a gale of wind behind it that Ash had to use all of his remaining strength not to get blown off his feet by.**

**"...The hell..?" Ash muttered to himself, gaping slightly as he brushed the hair out of his face, "How is he so strong so soon after evolving? How the hell did he use a double Mach Punch when he's only just learned the move?"**

"Because you're a Gary-Stu." said Misty.

"I am NOT!" shouted Ash.

**He hadn't seen such a massive jump in power in one evolution since his Treecko evolved into a Grovyle.**

**Jumping, Monferno spun into a truly massive wheel of fire and blurred forward, leaving trails of fire in the forest grass. Spinning rapidly, Monferno ran straight over the two crumpled together Zangoose getting them to roar in pain from being burned all over. Their white fur, singed black by the time Monferno jumped up and of off them.**

**"Fern fern, Monferno!" The newly evolved Fire Pokemon screeched out beating on his chest with his fists.**

**With his Aura, as low as it may be at the moment. Ash got the general gist of the message.**

**'Beat it, or else!'**

"Because of aura, right?" asked Brock.

**The Zangoose were only to happy to oblige, jumping up despite their wounds they both bolted from the clearing, dragging behind their still moaning in pain leader.**

**"Ferno!" Monferno cried after them with another round of beating on his newly evolved chest.**

**Again, the message was rather clear to Ash.**

'**Yeah, that's what I thought you cowards!**'

"Lame." said Ash.

"Not as lame as your line." laughed Misty. "I'ma make a rug outta ya!"

**Ash chuckled to himself, wincing slightly at the pain that reverberated around his bruised chest. Monferno hearing his chuckle, turned to him and quickly bounded over to Ash looking him over worriedly.**

**Chuckling a bit louder this time, Ash waved off his Pokemon's concern. Sure he was still sore all over, and was covered in injuries but he trusted in his Aura, and from it he got the sense that he would be okay so he didn't worry about it, "Don't worry buddy." Ash told his Pokemon, reaching up he ruffled the pointed hair atop his newly evolved Pokemon's head in a show of affection. Monferno happily replied, leaning his orange head further into Ash's rubbing head, "I'll be fine, just need a little bit of rest." The exhausted teen finished.**

**"Monferno!" The Fire Pokemon squealed out happily.**

**Ash continued to chuckle for a few more moments, before it died off when he realized something. He couldn't stand up for the life of him.**

"He can't use his aura to stand up?" asked Brock.

"Cyndaquil.."

**"Eeehhhh...Monferno, would you mind helping me walk towards the Pokemon Center? I'm afraid I can't quite get up on my own power at the moment..." Ash trailed off lamely.**

**Embarrassment didn't quite describe the situation for Ash when all the bypassers they walked past towards the Pokemon Center in Floaroma Town decided to gawk at the teenage Pokemon Ranger leaning on a small monkey-like Pokemon for support as he walked.**

"Then what described it?" asked Misty. "Also. someone could try and help him."

"Indeed." said Brock. "Now Dawn."

"Ash's segment was boring, we didn't even see any new Pokemon aside from Zangoose and Monferno." said Misty.

* * *

**The sun was setting over the flowery field when Dawn finally descended from Ponyta's for the final time.**

**All of her own Pokemon. Piplup, Buneary, Ursaring, Ambipom and Kabutops had retreated to their Pokeballs to rest before dinner, and Pikachu had likewise retreated into her yellow backpack to take a nap of his own.**

**Such a lazy mouse!**

"PIKA!"

**"Well, I guess this is it." Dawn said as she rubbed Ponyta's snout gently. Her deep blue eyes shining with unshed moisture.**

**Gathering all the courage she possessed Dawn gave the the best smile she could, which wasn't much, and looked quite hollow and fake, despite her best effort. A good actress she was not. "Maybe we can met again sometime, neh?" The blue haired coordinate asked softly.**

**It wasn't really a question, more of some hopeful optimism.**

**"Well..." Dawn trailed of sadly, "Goodbye Ponyta." She concluded with tears pricking at her eyes.**

"Is there a reason she doesn't catch it?" asked Ash.

**She'd only known the rare coloured Ponyta for a few hours, but she couldn't help bonding with the wild mare Pokemon and coming to enjoy being in the Pokemon's presence greatly.**

**'_Hold it together girl!_' Dawn scolded herself as she felt tears threatening to spill. Turning on her heel, Dawn began to walk away from Ponyta keeping the best stiff upper lip she could.**

**She only got a few steps before she was stopped though.**

"Get ready for one of the worst parts of this story." said Brock. He read.

**"Nyaaah!" Ponyta cried out, rushing out in front of Dawn and blocking her from going any further.**

**"W-what? Ponyta?" Dawn asked, confusion evident on her pretty face. "Why are you blocking me...?" She trailed off, her voice cracking near the end of her sentence from the sorrow racking her body.**

**In response, Ponyta walked as close to Dawn as she could and rubbed up against her gently. A moment of rubbing up against Dawn in affection later, Ponyta sprinted over a few metres away quickly where Dawn left her Pokeballs left out.**

**Reaching down with her snout, Ponyta gave one last loud "Nyaaah!" Before she touched one of the empty Pokeballs with her snout and was sucked inside quickly within a beam of red energy.**

"You are not serious!" shouted Misty. "Not only did she just get a shiny without really earning it, but she didn't even have to do anything! That's lazy writing!"

**Dawn literally gaped in shock.**

**"What... The... Hell... Just... Happened?" The bluenette muttered to herself in shock.**

"It got cauht, moron!" Misty shouted.

"Bluenette is a dumb word." said Ash.

**This had never happened to her before, she was accustomed to battling Pokemon and catching them after a hard-won battle. Not spending time with the Pokemon, and it willingly jumping into one of her empty Pokeballs!**

"Idiot." said Misty.

**A moment of silence later, when the Pokeball finished glowing red, rolling from side to side and gave a loud 'PING' to signify the capture of the rare coloured Ponyta. Dawn couldn't help herself.**

**She burst out a deep bellied laughter, crying tears of mirth.**

**"I can't believe this!" She managed to gasp out between laughs, "Just wait until Ash hears about this!" She continued through her laughter.**

**So saying that, she rushed over and grabbed all of her Pokeballs, including the newly filled one. Slinging her backpack containing Pikachu over her shoulder she took off towards the Pokemon Center.**

**She had to turn in early tonight anyway. She had a Pokemon Contest that she intended to win coming up tomorrow!**

"That went nowhere, the whole story is just a filler with a random capture on Dawn's side and a random evolution on Ash's point of view to make it look less like one, but it failed." said Brock.

"At least the chapter is over." said Ash.

"You wanna say that again?" Misty taunted.

"You don't...oh, no, that again?" Ash asked.

"Yup!" said Brock.

_**Omake**_

_**Cock Blockers: Part 2!**_

"Not this again." they all said.

* * *

**"But, but why?" Ash asked, his voice low and depressed. A voice reminiscent of a kicked puppy.**

**Dawn crossed her arms under her bust and glared angrily at him, "You want to know why I'm receding your boyfriendly privileges for the night?" His blue haired girlfriend asked, narrowing her eyes into a more fearsome glare.**

**Ash nodded his head, "Well yeah. I don't remember doing anything to make you angry at me." He continued confidently, he was 100 percent sure of himself.**

"The plot of the omake isn't even established!" shouted Misty.

**"You 'don't remember doing anything to make me angry!'" Dawn repeated, her voice rising into an anger filled shout, "Instead of returning Chimchar to his Pokeball and running away like any sane person, you decided in all of your testosterone filled wisdom to jump down and fight THREE fully evolved Pokemon, BARE HANDED!"**

"I agree." said Misty, as Ash groaned.

**"Hmph!" Dawn grunted at him, turning on her pink boots with a squeak she stormed out of the room.**

**"And just for acting like such a boy! I'm not bringing any extra servings with your dinner!" Her voice reverberated into the room from the hall.**

Ash groaned again.

**Ash was quiet for all of two seconds.**

"Get ready for this next lame line." said Brock.

**"Those god damn Zangoose! Not only did they beat the crap outta me! And not only did they make me miss out on extras at dinner!" Ash raged angrily, his amber eyes glinting and screaming for bloody murder, "But they god damn FUCKING COCK BLOCKED ME!" He finished, shouting at the top of his rage filled voice.**

"WHAT?!" shouted Ash. "This makes no sense!"

**"Fuck this!" Ash began once more, pulling himself up out of his bed and began making his way towards the nearest video phone, "Those fuckin' Zangoose are gonna pay! I'm gonna get Charizard over here and I'm gonna have him fucking** _melt_ those little bastards to death with a few well placed BLAST BURNS!"

**Limping out of his room, Ash was avoided like the plague because of the people staying at the Pokemon Center wanting to stay out of the way of the crazy ass crippled looking kid with murder blazing in his eyes and voice.**

**Yes, those three Zangoose would rue the day they fucked with Ash Ketchum!**

"Pikaaaaa..."

"What happened to Kenny?" asked Misty.

* * *

**And done!**

**God, that was rather annoying to write. My muse is literally dead on me but I was dead-set on not making you guys wait any longer for a new chapter of this.**

"And annoying to read, too." said Brock.

**So if it's not up to par, and to short I apologize. I was really only going for breaking the 90k word mark with this chapter, so I could go on to break the 100k word mark with chapter 11 at a later date.**

**So, yeah! Dawn gets a new Pokemon and I go a bit more into Ash's abilities with Aura this chapter.**

"No, all you rally did was talk about it." said Ash.

**Not to mention, show-casing some future enemies maybe? And last but certainly not least, Chimchar evolving into the super powerful Monferno!**

"Those Zangoose? They won't be a threat." said Misty. "Lame. Bring on the REAL plot."

**And! How did you guys like the brief Cameo appearance of some of the lesser known members of Team Rocket? They were so un-inmportant they got blasted off before they could even recite their motto.**

"It was shoehorned." said Ash.

**Yes, before any of you complain. Zangoose are fully evolved Pokemon. They are born at a fully evolved form, so they ca be classed as fully evolved.**

"They're STANDALONES." said Ash and Misty.

**Anyway, that Poll for my newest Pokemon Idea is up now, make sure to check that out!**

**So my minionz! Remember to give me feedback here! Give me suggestions! Give me Reviews! Give me hate! Give me whores! Give me flames! And give me blowjobs!**

"NO WAY!" they all shouted.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Unless your male or a fugly female, then you can keep those blowjobs to yourself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!**

"We don't want you!" they said.

**Anyway, I'm done for now minionz! LATERZ!**

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA FOOKIN BUILDIN! DON'T COMMA LOOKIN FOR MEH CUZ I'LL JUST SHOOT YAE YA BUNCH A DAFTIES!**

"Then shoot..." Ash began, before Misty hit him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

_**Ps: Yes, I really am a literal asshole and a dick to many people. Why are you so surprised when I am a dick/asshole to you?**_

"How badass. NOT." said Misty.

Brock put it aside, and they continued their journey.


	16. Chapter 16

Back to the present, Brock was getting ready to read a story called "Ash vs Ash?".

"Huh?" Ash asked, confused.

"Let's see what it's about." Brock said, beginning.

**Luckenhaft: Greetings my 'loyal' viewers. It is I! LittleKing9512! I write this story in inspiration from reading Aura Conquest which is good since there was some Damian-bashing at the start, and in tribute to the passing of the original director of the Pokemon anime, Takeshi Shudo. This may have been the first I have heard of the guy, but I will miss his unique genius either way.**

**Shinryu: This story is basicly a battle between TYL V2 Ash, and the Main character of the Black, and White anime who is trying to trick us all into believing he is Ash.**

"WHAT is he talking about?" asked Ash.

**TYL V2 Ash: I will miss you Takeshi-Tou-san. (Starts crying before turning, and hugging Shinryu.)**

"Who is this wannabe?" he asked.

**Shrinyu: What the fu- (Stares at the sobbing Ash crying into his shirt before wrapping his arms around him, and patting him on the back.) It'll be okay. It'll be okay.**

**Unova Ash: Let's battle allready! (Fist pumps not caring that TYL V2 Ash's father-figure has passed becuase he is a prick.)**

"I am NOT a prick! I would NOT say that in this situation!" he shouted.

**Luckenhaft: (Smacks Unova Ash upside the head smiling as Unova Ash cries out in pain.) I like hitting children. (Pauses.) Don't take that the wrong way people. **

"What way should we take it then?" asked Misty. "Also that wasn't funny."

**TYL V2 Ash: Luckenhaft doesn't own Pokemon. If he did then... then... (Starts crying again.) Tou-san wouldn't be rolling over in his grave watching the Black, and White anime.**

"Or reading this story." said Brock.

**Luckenhaft: Someone get this kid's mother here! **

**Shinryu: On it! (Goes to get Ash's mom but stops, and stares at the viewers.) This one shot is based on a what if scenario where Unova Ash defeats Cameron/Kotetsu. Take this seriously if you want to. I wouldn't. (Leaves now.) By the way we don't own Those Damn Sexy Amber Eyes.**

"Not that again!" they all shrieked.

* * *

**Vertress Conferance, White Stadium.**

**"Welcome everyone to the second of the semi-final battles of the Vertress Conferance." The announcer called out loud earning a roar of cheers from the crowd, after 2 short days of waiting they finally get to see what will more than likely will be the 2nd most interesting battle in the tournament. The last battle between Ash Ketchum, and Cameron Kotetsu ended on a rather interesting note when all of a sudden Zekrom showed up, and zapped Cameron's newly evolved Lucario into unconciousness.**

"How convenient, must be Tobias." Brock thought to himself.

"That's dumb." said Misty. "It does make a little sense I suppose, since Zekrom chose Ash, but still."

**Turns out interference by legendary isn't against the rules for the Unova League since no one thought it would ever happen.**

"It should be." Tracey said. "Isn't interference, period, against the rules?"

**The Unova League are now rectifying this error in their judgement**

**"First up we have the mysterious S.i. Shuzen who has dominated the Vertress Conferance in every battle he has been in. Not losing a single one of his pokemon in battle or reusing the same pokemon he has used in any of his earlier battles."**

"He just sounds like a Gary-Stu." said Ash.

**The announcer spoke aloud as a young man in thick black cloak with a hood that obscured any of his features except his (as described by Bianca who faced him earlier in the tournament. Her dad is probably still crying.)**

"Get to the point." Misty said.

**Those Damn Sexy Amber Eyes**

"Shut up already!" she shouted.

**entered the stadium arena with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder relaxed, and took his position on the battlefield opposite of Ash who stood before him a little bit scared as S.i. glared at him intently with Pikachu who was also scared as S.i.'s Pikachu was glaring at him as well.**

**"Next up is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who proved in his last battle that the great Zekrom-sama is stalking him." The announcer announced reminding everyone he was a fan of the Deep Black Pokemon.**

"Zekrom would risk getting him disqualified?" asked Tracey.

**Silence descended on the stadium as everyone waited anxiously for either one of the trainers to send out a Pokemon. They didn't have to wait long as Ash sent out his first pokemon Palpitoad who honestly shouldn't be competeing in this tournament due to the fact he has very little actual battle experience like all of his Unova Pokemon.**

"I'm not even going to explain what's wrong with that statement." said Ash.

**In retrospect Ash is an idiot for not using any of his other pokemon from his previous journeys in this tournament.**

"I'll admit I made a mistake, but I am NOT an idiot!" he yelled.

**S.i. stared at Ash's Palpitoad for a few long seconds thinking on which pokemon he was going to use before he pulled out a pokeball, and released his pokemon muttering, "Go."**

**Emerging onto the battlefield on S.i.'s side was a pokemon Ash didn't want to battle again, "Another Lucario! You gotta be kidding!?"** **Ash called out as he facepalmed after looking at the shiny version**

"I called it, a Gary-Stu." Ash called.

"Apparently, a Gary-Stu version of YOU." Misty teased.

**of the pokemon that had nearly cost him his chance in making it to the semi-finals. Where a normal Lucario's fur was blue this one's fur was yellow, and where a normal Lucario's fur was yellow this one's was blue. Basicly it's colors were swapped around.**

"That last statement was all he had to say." Tracey said.

**The shiny Lucario turned to face his master who looked towards him, and nodded.**

**_'I will not fail you master.' _The shiny Lucario thought before disappearing in a yellow blur, and reappearing behind a surprised Palpitoad, and followed up with slamming a Aura Sphere into Palpitoad's back that sent him flying forward into the air.**

**"Palpitoad use-" Before Ash could finish his command Lucario disappeared into another yellow blur, and reappeared above Palpitoad with a much larger Aura Sphere. Lucario slammed the giant Aura Sphere into Palpitoad's stomach that sent him crashing into the ground moments before the Aura Sphere exploded kicking up a cloud of dust.**

"I should put up a fight!" shouted Ash.

"Ash was right, this person is a Gary-Stu." said Tracey.

**Lucario didn't give Palpitoad a chance to let up as he disappeared in another yellow blur dashing into the cloud of dust. Seconds later Palpitoad came flying out of the smoke cloud, and landing in front of Ash unconcious. Ash along with everyone else stared in shock as the shiny Lucario displayed speed that made some of the people there suspect the Lucario knew Extreme Speed as the said Lucario retracted his outstretched palm that had just been glowing a second ago.**

**"Weak." S.i. spoke barely above a whisper before lying down on the ground, and closing his eyes. This annoyed Ash because his opponent didn't even care much about the battle to be PAYING attention.**

"I'm already not liking this guy." said Misty.

**"Grr! Go Boldore!" Ash growled out not realising what Pokemon he had just sent out to face the Fighting/Steel-type. In response S.i. opened one eye to examine Boldore before closing it again, and scoffing, "Idiot."**

"Type advantages aren't everything." said Ash.

**Before Ash could recall Boldore who was contemplating sconing Ash for throwing him into the Dragon's Den, Lucario went into action. He disappeared again using Extreme Speed, and reappeared in front of Boldore.**

"I'm not repeating myself." he said.

**_"Forgive me." _Lucario said to Boldore in poke-speech before striking Boldore with Force Palm which sent Boldore skidding back a few inches but still Boldore held strong barely due to his special ability being Sturdy.**

**"Boldore use Rock Blast!" Ash ordered angrily as Boldore complied more than likely wishing Ash had recalled him as he fired the large boulder at Lucario who simply stood there unflinching.**

"What 'awesome' technique will it use?" asked Misty.

**Right before the large boulder could hit it's target Lucario's eyes gleamed, and he disappeared, and reappeared right behind the large boulder as it came crashing into the ground.**

**"Was that Detect?" Cilan called out amazed Lucario would stil have a move like that when it could easily dodge attacks like Rock Blast.**

"Good point." said Brock.

**Lucario closed his eyes then disappeared, and reappeared in front of Boldore with his palm glowing again, _"Goodbye." _Lucario said to Boldore before slamming the Force Palm into Boldore that sent him flying back towards Ash who ducked just in time to not get crushed as Boldore crashed into the wall.**

"And I just stood there?" asked Ash.

**Ash recalled his KOed Boldore fuming as he tried to think of how to get rid of that annoying Lucario, "Go Pignite!"**

**Pignite emerged onto the battlefield standing tall confident he could take down the Fighting/Steel-type.**

**"Return." S.i. announced as Lucario returned to his master's side as he called out his next pokemon that surprised everyone again.**

"Ash, brace yourself." said Brock.

**"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ash cried out indignantly as he stared at the one pokemon he was 100 % sure could kick Pignite's ass."**

"Not fair? Switching isn't against the rules! Also, I was sure my Pokemon could kick its own ass?" Ash asked. "That makes no sense!"

**_"Your going down!" _The only Fighting/Water-type in the world**

"Poliwrath?" asked Misty.

**announced in poke-speech in his Resolute Form to Pignite smiling wickedly before charging at Pignite who promptly used Flame Charge to run away like a prissy.**

"Wait a minute...Keldeo?" asked Ash. "Also, he forgot Poliwrath. All this is, is bashing me and my Pokemon!"

**_"This is jacked up!" _Pignite cried out in fear, and annoyance as he was being chased by the fourth sword of justice. Pignite then had an ideal as he stopped, turned around, and stared at Keldeo who stopped chasing him. Pignite then fell backwards to the ground, and pretended to play dead.**

"I'd expect Pignite to be braver, Pignite would fight his hardest for me!" Ash demanded.

**"Pignite doesn't look like he will be getting back up so Keldeo is the winner!" The referree announced as Ash was really pissed off at Pignite's cowardice as he recalled the Fire/Fighting-type.**

"And the referee fell for that?" asked Tracey.

**"Go Leavanny!" Ash called out sending his fourth pokemon hoping this one might not chicken out of battling. Leavanny stood still for a moment staring at Keldeo before bowing, _"It is an honor to be crushed by you in battle fourth sword of justice." _**

"We would NEVER give up to him, or anyone!" shouted Ash.

**Leavanny said to Keldeo before standing up straight again as he prepared for the beating he would recieve from the obviously well trained legendary.**

**"Leavanny use dual Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered as Leavanny nodded as his two arms glowed a green aura, and extended till they resembled two long blades.**

**_"Behold my Secret Sword!" _Keldeo announced as he unleashed his signature attack. His badass (In my opinoin.)**

"Use something else to describe him besides 'badass'." said Brock.

**looking armored horn glowed a magnificent yellow aura along with his body as it lengthened to 3 feet long. (DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL!? I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT A CERTAIN PART OF THE MAN'S ANATOMY THAT LOOKS LIKE KELDEO'S ORDINARY FORM HORN!)**

"Ewww!" they shrieked.

**The two swordsmen stared at each other before charging full speed intent on impaling the other one. (DAMMIT! I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IMPALING, AND KELDEO'S HORN!) **

"Shut up about it!" they all yelled.

**The two swordmen's blades met in a clash as they pushed against one another trying to overcome the other one with the blade/blades. In the end Keldeo's won out as his sword broke through Leavanny's crossed Leaf Blades, and sent Leavanny hurtling backwards. Keldeo then unleashed a powerful collumn of water at Leavanny that sent him reeling back into the wall. Keldeo didn't think about slowing down as he coated himself in a cloak of water, and launched himself at Leavanny who was struggling to get up.**

**"Leavanny use Energy Ball!" Ash called out as Leavanny nodded weakly, and fired the green sphere of energy at Keldeo. The Energy Ball proved useless against Keldeo's Aqua Jet. Keldeo crashed into Leavanny creating a large crater in the stadium wall before returning to S.i.'s side of the battlefield.**

"He's becoming more and more of a Stu." said Misty. "I don't care that he has a Keldeo."

**"That's 4." S.i. told Ash still lying down on his box staring up at the clouds bored as Ash now contemplated throwing the match as both trainer's returned their pokemon.**

**"Go Scraggy!" Ash called out sending out Dark/Fighting-type who shouldn't be battling in this kind of battle.**

"I could beat him in a REAL battle, not a wish fulfillment story." Ash declared.

"Pikachu!"

**"Go." S.i. muttered bored as he sent his 3rd pokemon out.**

**"Another shiny!" Ash yelled exasperated now as he glanced at the Mienshao whose normally cyan fur was red, and her whiskers were blue at the end instead of yellow.**

"I can see why he's exasperated." said Misty.

**"Dual Chop." S.i. muttered loud enough for Mienshao to hear who nodded before charging at Scraggy with her to hands glowing a dark blue glow.**

**"Focus Blast Scraggy!" Ash declared a little to loudly as Scraggy charged up the Focus Blast, and fired at the approaching Mienshao.**

"Too loudly? That makes no sense." said Brock.

**"Deflect it." S.i. muttered again as he tossed around a pokeball in his had while his Lucario, and Pikachu stood by attentively watching the battle.**

**Mienshao nodded as she stopped charging, and batted away the Focus Blast with one of her paws that was still glowing a dark blue glow.**

**"Headbutt!" Scraggy nodded before he launched himself headfirst at Mienshao not even realising how stupid this was.**

"Enough already!" said Ash and Misty.

**"Dual Chop." S.i. Grumbled as he sighed audibly.**

**Mienshao nodded sighing sadly as she swung her other paw down on Scraggy a split second before he had reached Mienshao. Scraggy was surprisingly still concious but was have difficulty getting up to the injury Mienshao inflicted to him earlier.**

**Mienshao stepped back a few feet to give Scraggy room to get back up as she watched the young Dark/Fighting-type was having a very tough time getting back up.**

**"Heal Pulse." S.i. muttered as he got up off of the ground, and dusted his cloak off. Mienshao nodded happy as she extended her paws as a light pink ball of energy appeared in between them. Mienshao then opened its arms and the orb broke apart into multiple light pink sparkles, and released waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it that expanded outward, and causing Scraggy to relax as his injuries healed quickly.**

"That was honorable, but also dumb." said Misty. "Now Ash has a chance."

**Ash was baffled by this as up until now S.i. or rather his pokemon were being very ruthless when they battled. S.i. stared at Ash, an Scraggy for what felt like a few minutes before muttering to himself about stupid kids abusing their pokemon,**

"Who is he talking about?" asked Ash. Brock pointed to him. "Me?"

**and then he spoke, "Listen up Ash. I want you to forfeit. I don't like having to beat the living hell out of weaker pokemon.**

"Then don't be such a flaming Gary-Stu." said Tracey.

**Especially if they're infants. Your pokemon don't deserve the beatings I'm giving to them so if you don't throw this battle I'm going to force you to, and trust me you don't want that at all."**

**Ash thought that over for another few minutes before nodding his head, and speaking, "Why? Why do you care about my pokemon?"**

**"Because you obviously don't." S.i. answered shocking, and enraging Ash,**

"What?!" Ash demanded. "I do care about all of them! Who is he to say that I don't?"

**"I'm surprised all of your other pokemon haven't abandoned you yet since you've abandoned them."**

"I abandoned NO ONE!" he shouted.

**"What are you talking about!? I haven't abandoned any of my pokemon!" Ash snarled pissed off at this jerk who would accuse him of such Truths.**

"Truths?!" Misty shouted. "He would never abandon anyone! He has released a few, but only because it was best for them!"

**"Then what do you call someone who catches a bunch of pokemon, trains with them, bonds with them, promises to not abandon them, and then goes to some far away region where when he normally would have his pokemon professor send over said pokemon for the regional conferance, but doesn't?" S.i. said to Ash frowning annoyed.**

"How is that abandoning? He still sees them!" she continued.

**"What!? You're wrong! I-" Before Ash could finish S.i. continued.**

**"Your no better than Samus, and Damian.**

"How did Samus get into this?" asked Ash. "Also, I am NOT worse than Damien!"

**At least Paul bothered to change his ways.**

"How does he even know these people?" asked Brock.

"Because he's a Stu." Misty answered. "He just knows all."

**Your worse than your were before. You don't even bond, or do any hardcore training anymore with your pokemon. You make me sick." S.i. finished as Ash soon became quiet as he let it sink in.**

"I'll admit I made a mistake, but that's not the same!" Ash shouted.

**"Here is a word of advice: If you don't intend to ever use the pokemon again then either release them, or trade them to someone who won't abandon them." S.i. added before closing his eyes as he recalled Mienshao, and Lucario.**

"THAT'S abandonment right there!" they all yelled.

**"Now then I'm going to force you to end this. Show me his Truth!" S.i. announced as he called out one of his most powerful pokemon yet.**

**Ash, along with everyone else in the stadium's, and everyone who was watching this jaws dropped as dark clouds quickly decended upon the stadium as floating before them was the one thing no one would thought they would ever see.**

"Either a shiny or a legendary, right?" asked Tracey.

**"HOLY FREACKING MOTHER OF ARCEUS! IT'S A BLACK RAYQUAZA!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs as manny people ran out of the stadium terrified for their lives, while some others just sat there, and wetted themselves.**

"Both in one package? Really?" he asked. "Also, that is not funny."

**Ash stared up at the shiny legendary he had only seen in this one dream he had in Sinnoh involving a Mismagius, Cynthia, and pokemon fusion no weirder than any other dreams he had involving Cynthia, or Mismagius in general. He then screamed like a little girl, wetted himself, shitted himself, grabbed Scraggy, and Pikachu, and then... he ran like hell back to Kanto.**

"WHAT?! I just gave up?!" Ash demanded.

**Because if there is one thing Ash Ketchum should do immediately after losing at the Unova League is... GET THE HELL OUT OF UNOVA YOU PONCE!**

"I didn't even lose yet!" he shouted.

**"This was all very... anticlimatic." S.i. muttered as he pulled his hood down to reveal he was in fact... Ash, but the differences in his appearance being that his long untamed raven hair was tied into a ponytail at the back. The top still had its spiky nature, but it was more tamed, with him having bangs covering his forehead. Even with his hair covering some of his face, his face still seemed to shine through it all. His face was devoid of the baby fat he once had, and now had a very mature look to it. All in all he looked much more attractive to members of the opposite sex if a majority of the woman who stayed to get a look at his face were now blushing furiously. This Ash seemed much more badass than the 10-year old who just ran home to his mother more than likely grabbing all of his other Unova pokemon to take with him.**

"Of course, he has to look like me, how original." he muttered.

**"Come on let's go." Ash said to Pikachu who nodded as the two of them left to go back to their dimension in the pokemon fanfiction multiverse, while this author ponders over if writing this fic was a good ideal or not. Probably not. If any of you could do better then I would like to see.**

"We all can." said Brock.

* * *

**Luckenhaft: Done, and now I'm going to go take a cold shower to rid myself of these impure pokephilistic thoughts involving Keldeo's horn.**

"Enough already! Stop writing about it!" Brock shouted.

**TYL V2 Ash: Do I really get those pokemon in TYL V2?**

**Shinryu: Yes. Yes you do.**

**TYL V2 Ash: Well... I'm going to have a very hard time not being called a mary sue.**

"Maybe because you are one?" asked Misty.

**Shinryu: Yup. If anyone is curious S.i. is the cover-name Luckenhaft would give to Ash in an Ash gets betrayed by his friends, and becomes a badass fic. It may not be good but it's better than Red, or Satoshi. N wrap this up will you?**

**N: Sure. (Pulls out a piece of paper with a lot of writing on it, and reads.) Will the owner of the following Guest review please step forward, "the new unova series is written by a new Japanese director the old one who wrote the kanto to sinnoh anime died.**

**Many might not be familiar with the name of Takeshi Shudo but children and adults alike recognize and adore his creation, Pokémon. Takeshi Shudo breathed his last due to subarachnoid hemorrhage in Japan.**

**On the 29th of October, Takeshi Shudo collapsed in the smoking area of Nara railway station in Nara city, Japan and was rushed to the hospital immediately. Takeshi Shudo was given the necessary treatment by efficient doctors in the Nara hospital but he succumbed to his death, the reason being subarachnoid hemorrhage. Takeshi Shudo was became the chief writer for the original Pokémon television series and went on to write the first three Pocket Monsters feature films.**

**Takeshi Shudo was a remarkable writer who created animated series and intelligent characters like Pikachu from Pokémon and other contributions like Minky Momo, Martian Successor and Idol Tenshi Youkoso Yoko. The three full-length films of Pokémon were also made possible by his awesome work. Takeshi Shudo will always stay alive in the heart of his fans the world over."**

**N: (Continues reading the paper.) If you are one of my fangirls I will let you take a picture of me hugging Touya without our shirts on. WHAT!?**

"Eww!" they shrieked.

**Shinryu: (Grabs paper, and reads.) If you are a fanboy I will get you a picture of Cynthia, and Skyla, and Elesa in swimsuits together. (Pauses, and pictures that in his head while drooling.) **

They all looked at an embarrassed Brock.

**TYL V2 Ash: Luckenhaft is still as pervertedly stupid as allways. (Hiding his blush.)**

**N: Agreed. (Also hiding his blush.) At times he is worse than Shinryu. **

**TYL V2 Ash: Since he finds implied Yaoi to be funny at times.**

**N: I blame fanfiction.**

**TYL V2 Ash: I blame TV.**

**Shinryu: I blame education.**

"We get it!" Tracey shouted.

**Luckenhaft: I blame the world. Which is why I'm nukeing America. (Pauses.) Damn I forgot to work the phrase, "Channing all over your Tatum." in this fic. Read, and Review people. It gives me more power over your feeble minds. :)**

"End of story." said Brock, tossing it aside, and getting a new paper. "Oh, no..."


	17. WORKING SINNOH WITH SKILL CH11

*sigh* These eyesores never end, do they? XD

~~~GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!~~~

Misty leaned towards Brock. "I remember this..." she gasped.

Working Sinnoh With Skill was back...with chapter 11... Tracey was the only one who wasn't appalled.

~~~GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!~~~ (Flashback)

A few days after the tenth chapter, they all set up tents. After a bit, they were bored, so they brought out Working Sinnoh With Skill. Ash decided to read the eleventh chapter.

**Aaand I'm back, once again!**

"Have you noticed he says that quite a lot?" asked Brock.

**The last chapter was a bit shorter than I usually make them, so I decided to make up for it by getting this chapter out quickly.**

"Which means it's probably rushed." said Misty.

**Although lads...and ladies! I'm a little disappointed at the serious lack of feedback I got last chapter. **

"Good for you." she muttered.

**I got like 35-40 reviews at most on the last chapter, **

"Then you should be grateful!" Brock said.

"Boohoo!" read Ash.

"Is that really what he said?" asked Brock. Misty leaned towards him. It actually said: **and about 4 of them at most had anything really worth reading and taking into consideration.**

"Yep, that's right." Misty said.

**Now, I'm not much of a review whore, **

"Much?" she asked.

"What's a review whore?" asked Ash.

**but I do like the feedback I usually get for putting my free time into writing these chapters for you. So guys, instead of giving me these basically 4 words reviews, take a minute to think up something to tell me and do so. **

"He is a review whore." said Misty to herself.

"What's a review whore?" asked Ash again.

"A review whore is basically someone desperate for reviews." Brock explained.

"For example, this guy." Misty added.

**Tell me what you like about the chapter, tell me what you didn't like and tell me how you think I should improve on. It's not so hard to do.**

"Okay." Ash began. "What I liked, nothing. What I disliked and what you should improve on, everything. There's your feedback. Happy?" He folded his arms.

**I mean, Pokemaster12 has given me a review for every chapter I've posted thus far and every single one of those reviews have told me what he likes about the story, and what he thinks I can improve on and I try to take his advice into consideration every new chapter I write.**

"Well, I'm not Pokemaster 12. Take it or leave it." he said.

**It take like two minutes at most to review like him, so do so. There's no point in reviewing the story to give me the basic review of 'Diz beez goodssss, pleeez morez plox!'.**

"There's no point in begging for reviews, either." said Misty.

**Ya know?**

"Not really." said Brock slowly.

**Anyway, moving on! I'll answer a few questions here once again like I did last chapter. Three questions at most once again.**

**1. I've literally got a few people asking/raging at me because Ash finds Dawn who is 1 year younger than him 'hot'. So basically, I'm being called a pedophile because I'm 19... **

"No, you're being called a pedophile because you like young girls." Brock said.

**literally, a guy called me a pedophile. **

"Because you are." said Misty. Ash refused to read the next line, so Brock read it.

**Ash is a 14 year old boy, so yes he'd find the 13 year old Dawn hot. **

"No, I wouldn't!" Ash shouted, as Brock gave the paper back to him.

**Me myself? I find Dawn's character design to be that of a pretty looking girl, who when she got older could become a stunning beauty – anime wise at least – but that's all. **

"Riiiight." they all said.

**Ash is 14, so I basically have to write him with a testosterone filled mindset and yes he will find females of the pretty persuasion to be hot! **

"That doesn't mean you have to gross us out with unnecessary description!" Misty interjected.

**A few guys have asked me not to show romance between Dawn and Ash because they can't see Ash in a relationship... then I went to one of their profiles and found that they had their favorites full of Ash/Paul Ash/Gary slash fics etc.**

"Eww!" they all cried.

**Now I addressed this in an earlier chapter. Ive got nothing against Homosexuals, but I strongly believe they should keep it to themselves. So guys, those of you who are homosexual and have asked for this before stop being so hypocritcal yeah? I mean no offense, this is my story and I'm straight, instead of the anti-christ I'm like the anti-gay. The thought of sweaty men on sweaty men, penis rubbing against penis?**

"Stop talking about it!" Ash cried.

"PIKAAA!"

**!**

**Yes, that was my projectile vomit. It cleared such a distance I'm being interviewed to be put into the Guiness World book of records.**

"He says that like it's something to be proud of." said Misty.

**2. No I did not copy my idea for Aura from the Force in Star Wars. **

"It's still unoriginal." said Brock.

**Considering I've not even seen the Star Wars movie? It's highly unlikely. Though Aura is kind of like the force, where-in it is a sentient form of energy that imbues itself inside candidates -humans/Pokemon/objects – of its choice.**

"He just admitted that it's similar." said Misty.

**3. Yes, Dawn may have 6 Pokemon already but if you remember right Ash had the place where her Pokemon are sent when she has a full party changed to the Oak Ranch over in Pallet Town so that her Pokemon could be helped along and looked out for by Ash's own Pokemon staying at the Pokemon Ranch.**

**Although, to be honest I've no idea of what other Pokemon Dawn should catch later on in the story, besides a Luxio at some point to be her Electric Type.**

"How about no more captures and develop the ones she has? That goes for Ash, too." said Misty.

**There, that's the questions done. Now, a few more things I need to say before I allow you to move onto the chapter itself. I've decided that Ash won't be catching any more new Pokemon besides the rest of the Pokemon he originally catches in Sinnoh, because as it is? It's hard for me to switch all the ones he has already around to give them screen time not to mention making time for me to have them evolve.**

"Then you shouldn't have given him so many to begin with. Ash catching so many Pokemon was a mistake." she said.

"Hey, I've gotta catch em all." retorted Ash.

"Which makes you wonder why he refuses to give you anymore Pokemon." Brock said.

**Although, no worries of you that voted in the previous poll. Darkrai will still be caught, I have plans for him and Mewtwo much later on.**

"Darkrai being captured will be a mistake too." said Misty. "And I thought Ash said in an earlier chapter he was against using legendaries, so what's the point?"

**And finally, hardly anybody has voted on the poll for what Pokemon Ash could catch in my new Pokemon story idea, go get voting you slow ass minion bastardz!**

"With that attitude of yours, it's no wonder." said Ash.

**Anyway, without further adeu!**

**Working Sinnoh With Skill**

**Chapter 11**

**Go!**

"Finally!" Ash shouted. "Wait...I shouldn't sound so happy." He started reading it, but from 1st person point of view.

* * *

**Ash winced slightly, turning in his seat amongst the large uproar as the lights high above the Contest Stadium dimmed.**

"Wow, he's using you as a self-insert character." commented Misty. Ash decided not to tell her that he converted it to 1st person POV.

**The injuries he received from the beating those three aggressive Zangoose gave him had faded for the most part thanks to his Aura. But still, the large purple bruise he had covering the side of his chest made him wince everytime he moved, even slightly, and the gashes across his face and arms covered by some band-aids still stung mightily.**

**But it was a welcomed improvement from the previous night when he couldn't even get up off the bed.**

**Thankfully the more powerful the Pokemon, the more Aura said Pokemon had and by extension seeped out.**

"Thankfully?" asked Misty.

**He'd allowed Monferno to stay outside of his Pokeball, and Dawn had likewise done the same with Ursaring and Kabutops. So sleeping in the same room with those three plus Pikachu had allowed him to accumulate a nice boosted amount of ambient Aura that helped his wounds recover faster.**

"Oh, that's what he meant." she said. "That still makes no sense."

**Still hurt like a bitch though.**

**'_If only Mewtwo wasn't out exploring the entirety of Sinnoh, looking for something interesting._' Ash lamented to himself.**

"When did this happen?" asked Brock.

"Off-screen." Ash answered.

**Mewtwo's powers went beyond understanding sometimes. The cloned brother of Mew was still an enigma sometimes to Ash despite how long he'd known him.**

**Somehow, Mewtwo could use a rudimentary form of Aura, enough to heal injuries of others with and to form an actual honest to god Aura Sphere attack.**

"Since?" asked Brock.

**… Ash was still disappointed that Mewtwo couldn't impart on him enough information for him to quite make his own Aura Sphere.**

**'_Still._' Ash thought to himself, absent mindedly rubbing Pikachu, who was sitting on his lap behind the ears, '_I'm close to being able to do it, Riolu has been a big help so far and it won't be to long now until I have it down.'_ The amber eyed ranger continued in his head.**

"Haven't we heard enough about aura in the last chapter? Get to the point!" Brock shouted.

**It was king of embarrassing really.**

"I guess it is the king of embarrassing...wait, what's he talking about?" asked Misty.

**The Aura Guardians of Legend could use Aura to imitate any Pokemon attack, from the beginners use of Aura Sphere to the adept users Quick Attack making them much faster and much more deadly. And then there was the Master level users of Aura, those said to be able to fire off the likes of Hyper Beam or Blast Burn with nary a thought.**

**Considering he was an adept Aura user, yet couldn't even form an Aura Sphere yet... Suffice to say, there was a reason he didn't discuss the finer points of Aura with his girlfriend.**

"Still dumb." said Misty.

**He was sure Dawn wouldn't think any less of him, but that age old saying seemed to be true after all;**

**'_In the end, a man will always have his pride._'**

Brock read this next line that Ash wouldn't read.

**He admitted to himself that he'd toned down on his prideful boasting and arrogance since way back when he first started his journey. But still, he wasn't perfect, he had a good deal of flaws and one them was his pride.**

They both laughed at Ash as he continued.

**He was proud of his accomplishments. He was proud of his Pokemon, and he was proud of his abilities as an Elite level trainer of Pokemon.**

**Hell, his title on his Trainer Info Page was 'Elite Trainer'. That was literally enough for him to retire from his journey and be accepted to teach at one of the Pokemon Academies that only accept those of rich stature and potential themselves to be 'Elite Level Trainers'. Like Poke-tech Academy for one.**

"Elite Trainer my..." Misty began, but Ash kept on.

**And if his battle with Giselle way back on his first journey through Kanto when he visited Poke-tech Academy was anything to go by... he was, to put it mildly, over qualified to teach there. Giselle was supposedly the best trainer there, and he'd defeated her strongest Pokemon – a Cubone – with Pikachu using no real attacks besides Quick Attack to win.**

"Giselle could have improved, too, Ash did." said Brock.

**And nowadays he wouldn't even consider his past self mud on his current self's sneakers. He'd only been travelling for about three weeks when he had defeated Giselle. Nowadays? Pikachu would obliterate all of his old Pokemon of that time in one under-powered blow.**

"They would NOT!" shouted Ash. "Wait..."

**...Maybe he should pool all of his winnings over the years and open his own Pokemon Academy? If May and Dawn were anything to go by, he was a damned good teacher.**

"If my face is anything to go by,_ I don't care_." said Misty, frowning.

**Ash shook his head, a bemused smile appearing across his tanned cheeks, '_I'm getting way off track here._' He thought to himself.**

**The point was. Mewtwo could have healed all of his injuries within a few minutes at most with his enigmatic abilities.**

**But the Legendary Psychic Pokemon was busy, so he'd just have to man up, put on a tough face and take the pain for the moment.**

**He was broken from his... somewhat depressing thoughts by the crowd quieting down, and a bright spotlight shined down on Marian the Sinnoh Region Contest Announcer.**

**Looking around the curly brown haired woman, decked out in her yellow/orange dress Ash noted that the battlefield for this Contest was surrounded by a large square perimeter of bushes filled to the brims with a multitude of soft colored flowers.**

**'_To be expected of Floaroma Town._' Ash mused. The town, very literally, worshipped flowers for some reason or another. The reason? Ash couldn't remember for the life of him.**

**In his defense though, it was Dawn who had asked about the history of the town when they signed up for a night class on preparing Poffins... some Sinnoh Region Pokemon snack that had begun to replace Pokéblock.**

"Boring but at least it's not about aura." she said.

**And while he could multi-task. He was spent alternating between cooking the Poffins for his Pokemon, and staring at Dawn's pink-skirt clad behind and legs each time she bent over to stir the pot or add more ingredients.**

**Time well spent in his opinion. Even if his Poffins came out half-assed and he heard basically nothing of Floaroma Towns history. He'd already heard tons of Town histories over the course of his many regional journeys, so what if he couldn't remember one? And so what if he gave his Pokemon burnt Poffins... He could always get Dawn to give him a few pointers. Supposedly she had learnt to make Poffins at a young age from her mother Johanna who was pretty well versed in making them herself, what with her being an experienced Pokemon Coordinator and two time winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival if rumours were to believed.**

"This should have been implemented in that earlier chapter when they were cooking, that would have been a better time to introduce poffins." said Brock.

**Staring at his awesomely beautiful girlfriend was always a good pass time for him...He was sure his Pokemon would forgive him eventually for the nasty Poffins he gave him.**

"Him? Who?" asked Misty. "Also, he can make berry filled pancakes, but not poffins?"

"Should have just stuck to jelly filled donuts." said Brock.

**They had to at least, he made each of their meals every single day... So yes, Ash would call that a win in his opinion.**

**"Greetings and a warm welcome to all you Coordinator and Contest lovers of all ages." She spoke clearly, the sound of her voice travelling loudly and clearly over the whole Contest Hall thanks to the speakers lining the walls and the microphone in her hand, "You've all come together for one very special reason. That's to find out who will take home the coveted and fabulous Floaroma Contest ribbon! Now I know you've all been waiting patiently so now it's time for you all to be rewarded." She declared.**

**With that declaration sparks flew high into the air from both ends of the Contest stage as the large dome-like roof atop the Contest Hall opened up and slid away, showing the clear and sunny blue sky to everyone present.**

**"We're coming at you live and on-stage from the stadium located in Floaroma Town! The Town of flowers!" She continued, "Time for me to introduce our judges, and heeeere they are!" She shouted loudly into the microphone.**

**"Head of the judges community and Pokemon Contest direction, Mr. Contesta!" She introduced first.**

**"Thank you, thank you, it's great to be here." An older man with greyish black hair and a red blazer replied to the loud cheering he received.**

**"And now the head of the Pokemon fan-club! Mr. Sukizo!" She introduced next.**

**An incredibly short, almost bald middle-aged man wearing a blue business suit stepped up beside Mr. Contesta, "Remarkable is the word, thanks." He stated.**

"He says that all the time." said Misty.

**"And finally, Floaroma Town's very own Nurse Joy!" The brown haired woman introduced last.**

**The beautiful pink haired nurse stepped up next, "Wow! When it comes to seeing all the amazing and splendid Pokemon, I can't wait!" She called out to the crowd as she waved happily to her cheering section.**

**"Oh, I forgot me!" The brown haired announcer said bashfully, "I'm Marian, and I'm thrilled to be the master of ceremonies, thanks so much!" She declared happily, in her loud perky voice.**

**Marian then ran to the middle of the stage as she got ready to start off the appeal round, "And now it's time for the first round, where one by one our contestants take their spot on this stage, the purpose of this round is to see how her contestant make their Pokemon shine, showing off power and beauty."**

**"And so! Without further adieu!" Marian spoke aloud, "Let's welcome our first contestant! Kenny from Twinleaf Town!" She introduced.**

**The red curtains off to the side drew open, and the red-haired so called friend of Dawn's ran out onto the stage waving to the many fans in the crowd.**

"Uh-oh, it's Kenny." warned Ash. "Prepare for more bashing."

**Ash quirked an eyebrow when he took note of Kenny's outfit. He was wearing a light green matador outfit, the suits designed for bull Pokemon fights, like Tauros or Bouffelant.**

'Something tells me he didn't type that right...' Ash thought.

**'_Really?_' Ash snorted to himself in amusement, continuing to idly rub Pikachu behind the ear. His partner Pokemon giving a soft mewled 'Chuu' of pleasure as the small Electric Type relaxed and pushed his head further up into Ash's palm, '_Bull Pokemon fighters are usually strong and experienced men, is he trying to compensate for something...?_'**

"Who cares?" asked Misty.

**The raven haired boyfriend of Dawn questioned himself within the confines of his mind.**

"Go, Alakazam!" Kenny shouted as he released the Seal encased Pokeball from his hand.

"Raven haired, raven haired, raven haired." mocked Brock.

**From the Pokeball, an inferno of fire erupted into the air shooting high, his Alakazam spear heading the flames. Moments later, the fire extinguished and Alakazam descended into a graceful flip and landed on it's two legs standing up twirling it's two twisted spoons impressively in its hands.**

**"Kazam!" Alakazam's voice boomed throughout the arena.**

**"Light Screen!" Kenny ordered sharply.**

**"Kazam!" Alakazam boomed once more, eyes glowing a bright gold. From both sides, at the back of, front of and above Alakazam four large glowing golden sheets of glass manifested into existence, before shooting to Alakazam and joining together around the Psychic Pokemon encasing it in a golden cube of energy.**

**"Now Shadow Ball!" Kenny followed up, grinning to himself.**

**From inside the golden cube of energy, a purple flickering ball of energy manifested between Alakazam's two spoons, before soon expanding in size drastically until it's size completely dwarfed Alakazam and hid it from view.**

**The golden cube of energy and the purple ball of energy contrasting and humming together, before with a pulse from the Shadow Ball, it exploded and sent shards of glowing energy scattering everywhere, before the energy in them depleted and they ceased to exist.**

**Just before the Shadow Ball had erupted though, Kenny made a sharp order, "Teleport!"**

**From above the explosion, Alakazam phased into view sitting cross-legged and floating in mid-air.**

**"Now," Kenny began once more, his voice tight lipped with anticipation and glee, "Use Hidden Power!"**

**"Alakazam!" His Pokemon boomed one final time and glowed with a golden outline of energy. All around the super computer minded Pokemon, hundreds of small glowing blue spheres of energy phased into existence and began to rapidly encircle Alakazam like a planetary ring.**

**Both the ring of spheres and Alakazam floated high into the air, before Alakazam pulsed with energy and the spheres that made up the Hidden Power attack exploded in mid-air sprinkling thousands of tiny glitters of turquoise energy floating down towards the arena floor.**

**...The crowd was quiet for a moment, before they erupted into a massive ear-splitting roar of applause.**

"There was no need for the ellipses." said Ash, confusing the others.

**Pikachu jerked up from on Ash's lap, looking around warily with cheeks sparking electricity from the massive noise, no doubt expecting an attack of some kind.**

Pikachu looked away.

**Ash chuckled and rubbed Pikachu's ear gently once more, "Calm down buddy, it's just the crowd applauding that twit Kenny." The amber eyed ranger told his Pokemon soothingly.**

"Enough with the bashing already." said Misty. "Ash just sounds like a jealous guy."

**"Pi?" The small rodent Pokemon questioned him with a confused look on his small and cute little red pouched cheeks face.**

"Bad description." she said, as Pikachu smiled.

**"Eh," Ash answered, "It was okay I guess, nothing to impressive or anything we've not seen before it was a pretty generic Psychic Pokemon performance, all energy attack based and flare." He continued, his voice normal and level as if nothing impressive had occurred.**

"I liked it." she stated.

**And to him it hadn't. He'd seen hundreds of contest performances and from what Ash saw there was nothing all that original in Kenny and Alakazam's performance. Just another Coordinator who thought big flashy attack, make-shift fireworks and making his Pokemon look good were all it took to become a world-class Coordinator.**

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Brock.

**Pfft... as if!**

**Ash would admit to himself that Kenny's performance was better than the average Coordinators, but that was all. There was nothing memorable, original or awe-inspiring at all throughout the entire performance.**

**Ash wasn't one to toot his own horn...well yes, actually, he was, but that wasn't the point! What he was getting at was that the raven haired Pokemon Ranger's performance with his Pidgeot back in Jubilife City was still being shown on TV frequently and talked about it reverent and awed whispers.**

"Still? People are gonna be sick of it, if they aren't already." said Misty.

**Enough to make anyone's head bloat... But Ash's head was bloated enough from his first journey through Kanto to ignore the majority of it.**

They all laughed at the last line, except Ash.

* * *

**"Wow." Dawn commented from the waiting area surrounded by every other Coordinator competing. She had adorned her pink dress for the Contest, the only differences from her appearance back in Jubilife being that her hair was still in a pony-tail except her bangs were pleated into make-shift soft flowing curled spirals. And on her necklace was an orange-gold flower corsage given to her by her boyfriend.**

**Luckily for Ash, the corsage went well with her outfit and contrasted nicely with her golden earrings.**

**"Kenny is actually really good." The blue haired Coordinator said to herself. "But," She smiled, "It wasn't anywhere near the level of Ash's performance with Pidgeot back in Jubilife though, when he set the measuring bar for me."**

"We get it, no one can touch him, we don't really need the whole world to tell this to us." she said.

**Looking down at the Seal encased Pokeball in her hand, Dawn's smile morphed into a large grin, "But just wait until it's my turn Kenny, Ash has been a great teacher and with his lessons I'm gonna completely blow you and the rest of the people watching all over Sinnoh away!" The blue haired trainer stated confidently, and completely ignoring the odd looks she got from the other Coordinators near her for talking to herself.**

**She wasn't crazy! She was just monologuing to herself! Completely normal and acceptable!**

"Riiight." said Misty. "You keep telling yourself that."

**Ash watched on as Kenny returned Alakazam to it's Pokeball and bowed to the judges as they complimented and approved of his performance.**

**He couldn't help but think back to a few hours previous when he'd had his first official meeting with the 'illustrious' Kenny.**

"Brace yourselves, it's a flashback." Ash said.

* * *

**_Ash yawned, kicking back he lay down on top of the picnic table he was sitting on folding his arms under his head in make-shift pillow._**

**_Wincing slightly, the raven haired trainer shifted onto his side to keep an eye on his girlfriend who was sitting off to the side, near the battlefield outside the Pokemon Center they were staying at playing with Pikachu and Piplup._**

**_Ash was careful not to jostle any of the five Pokeballs attached to his belt. He'd already greeted the newest arrivals or for some of them 'returners' as it were._**

**_His ribs were still throbbing in pain slightly from the over enthusiastic greeting he got from one of his more affectionate Pokemon he'd decided on getting Professor Oak to send over to him from the Oak Ranch back in Pallet Town._**

**_And he wasn't about to just send her back because she got a bit excited at seeing him. He'd rather take the pain than send her back to the Oak Ranch and hurt his Pokemons feelings in anyway._**

**_"Hey, Dee-Dee!" Ash heard someone call. It was nobody he knew so he just ignored it._**

**_Therefore, he was rather surprised when Dawn bolted up-right from her position sitting down._**

"This doesn't seem that bad." said Brock.

**_"Only one person knows that name!" The blue haired Coordinator fretted to herself. Ash raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Dawn turned back ramrod straight and looked to the side._**

**_Popping his head up on his hand, Ash watched what was about to occur with some form of morbid curiosity._**

**_Walking towards her from the other side of the battle-field was that guy Kenny she had been talking to the other day who had sent Dawn into a tizzy._**

**_And whether he knew it or not, cockblocked the Pokemon Ranger._**

"Enough already!" shouted Misty.

**_"Hey!" Kenny stated "What'a ya know? Dee-Dee's gotten herself a Pikachu, looks like she's all grown up." The red haired boy commented._**

**_"Kenny!" Dawn raged at him, balling up her fists and ignoring both Pikachu and Piplup standing on either side of her, "Stop calling me Dee-Dee!" She shouted at him, her sapphire blue eyes glinting angrily._**

"This is stupid." she said.

**_"And it's not my Pikachu!" She corrected stiffly, before pointing over in Ash's direction, "It's his!"_**

**_Ash raised his arm from his position on the picnic table, not even bothering to sit upright, "Yo." He greeted, introducing himself. "I'm Ash."_**

**_"Nice to meet'cha!" Kenny replied with a large smile._**

**_"See." Dawn began, "Ash is my boyfriend, and I've been travelling with him since I started my journey." She explained proudly with a large, bright smile of her own._**

**_Kenny recoiled as if slapped, "Whaaat!" He shouted, his face scrunching up into a shocked yet, aghast expression., "Your 'BOYFRIEND?!'" He continued to yell, pointing wildly at Ash who continued to recline lazily on the picnic table watching in amusement as the red haired boys voice reached a higher decibel._**

**_"Yeah." Dawn replied easily, not hesitating for a moment. Beckoning Kenny to her, Dawn led him over towards the picnic table Ash was sitting on._**

**_Sighing in reluctant compliance, Ash slid down to sitting on one of the seats just as Dawn and Kenny made it to the table and sat down also._**

**_"See Ash, I've known Kenny since kindergarten." Dawn explained once more when everyone was situated with something to sit on. "We used to play together as children."_**

_"So what made her so hostile towards him? Just her being called Dee Dee?" she asked.  
_

**_Piplup jumped up and plopped down on Dawn's lap, where as Pikachu hopped up and lay across Ash's shoulder in his usual perch, quieting down to listen to Dawn's story._**

**_"I'm trying to remember your first Pokemon, but I'm drawing a blank." The blue haired girl continued._**

**_Kenny smirked at her in reply, seemingly forgetting his shock over her revealing that Ash was her boyfriend. "Heh, I'll show ya." He told her as he stood up, pulling a Pokeball from his grey trousers pocket, "Come on out and meet everybody!" The red haired boy called out, releasing the Pokemon from within the confines of the Pokeball in a flash of white silvery energy._**

**_The light died down a moment later, to reveal the Prinplup Ash saw with him and the Alakazam the other night standing proudly with its wings crossed over its chest._**

**_"Preeeeeeeeen-Plup!" It cried deeply, and promptly... ignored Dawn after looking at her Piplup in disdain for some weird reason._**

**_Dawn seemingly didn't notice though, "Wow a Prinplup!" Dawn gushed, "So that means you started with Piplup as well?" She inquired of Kenny._**

**_Dawn pulled out her pink Pokedex before she could hear Kenny's reply and hit the scan button as she pointed it towards Prinplup, "Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees." The Pokedex recited mechanically._**

**_"Wow that's awesome!" The blue haired girl praised the evolved form of Piplup. Ash summarised that she no doubt couldn't wait until Piplup evolved into such an impressive Pokemon because at the moment Piplup was rather small and his body was quite awkwardly shaped._**

"Evolution isn't everything." she stated.

**_Piplup jumped down from Dawn's lap with an eye smile and ran over to Prinplup, holding his small blue wing out in a greeting._**

**_Only for Prinplup to growl and smack Piplup harshly across the face sending the pre-evolved Pokemon tumbling into the ground with a surprised and pained cry._**

**_"Hey!" Dawn called out angrily, "What was that for?" She demanded._**

**_Ash sat up stiffly and Pikachu swiftly followed suit, growling angrily and cheeks sparking threateningly._**

**_"Uhh.." Kenny trailed off, raising his arms in surrender, "I'm really sorry!" He apologized quickly, "Prinplup just doesn't like when anyone gets in it's space, I'm the only one Prinplup doesn't really have a problem with." He explained._**

**_It was then that Ash spoke up for the first time since the other two humans out of the group sat down at the table. "You better fix that temper of it's soon then because a Pokemon like that is dangerous to those around it." The statement came from Ash's voice more like an order, "Pokemon like those are either to be kept away from others at all times as to not injure them, or they'll be confiscated until a time when they can be allowed to interact with others safely." The amber eyed ranger continued, his voice level and serious._**

"This would be a good plot point." admitted Brock.

**_Kenny turned towards him dangerously, "Says who?" The Twinleaf town native demanded._**

_**Ash snorted at him, he was in now way threatened or intimidated, "It's the law you twit." He answered easily,** _

"Wow, he's so not a jerk." muttered Misty.

**_"I'm a Pokemon Ranger so unless you make sure that Pokemon is trained properly and learns to interact with others without attacking them for no reason other than them being in it's space." The raven haired teen continued, "Well then... I'll have to give my associates up at the Ranger HQ a call and tell them that some kid is toting around a dangerous and lethal without giving it proper training." The statement was made more real by Ash pulling a black rectangular device from his belt that slid out into a cellphone of some-kind that neither Dawn nor Kenny had ever seen before._**

**_Seeing their questioning gazes, Ash answered, "Ranger HQ communicator." He told them simply._**

**_After a tense moment, Ash sighed and put the communicator back on his belt, "So just make sure to keep Prinplup in line, or next time it may not be a guy like me who educates you." Ash told Kenny with a sigh, "You may just end up getting one of the hard-asses on your case and they'll just take Prinplup from you."_**

_**Kenny gulped noticeably, "Really, they'd just taken Prinplup?" He questioned.** _

"Just taken...he's still there, isn't he?" asked Misty.

**_Dawn nodding alongside him, peering at her boyfriend curious as to how he'd answer because he hardly ever divulged any information of Pokemon Ranger Operations despite how long they'd travelled together._**

**_Ash nodded an affirmative, "The hard-asses are up tight assholes who think they know best, so a good deal of the time the self righteous pricks will act on their own judgement without asking anyone else for advice on the matters at hand." The raven haired ranger answered, his voice tinged with exasperation._**

"And he's in their group because?" asked Brock.

**_In his defense, he'd had to deal with quite a few of the hard-asses over the years, and the majority of them were all arrogant assholes who sneered down at anyone who wasn't famous or another Ranger, and even then they'd still do it behind their backs._**

**_Arrogance effected everyone, Ranger or not. They may have dedicated their lives to the protection of Pokemon, but it was a job that paid very well, especially to those who did it full-time._**

**_Ash himself was only a part-time Ranger because he was on a journey as a Trainer to learn and grow, hoping to achieve the Master level. And even as only a part-time Ranger he still got paid by the bucket load each month._**

**_All three fell silent._**

"That line seems misplaced." he said. "It really should have been placed earlier."

**_Ash went back to lazing away now that his piece was said. Kenny in a contemplative silence looking inquiringly between Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Prinplup._**

**_Dawn was staring at her boyfriend quizzically. She realized, that even now there was quite a bit she didn't know about her seemingly perfect boyfriend and mentor._**

"Keyword: Seemingly." said Misty.

**_She had foolishly thought that, because Pokemon Rangers were out to protect Pokemon that they were all good people. Now she realized just how wrong she was, and that there were awful peoples just about everywhere._**

**_She shuddered slightly in revulsion when she remembered the over-weight trainer with the Rhydon who had ambushed her way back in an attempt to steal her Pokemon, only for Ash to appear in all his blazing righteous – to her at least – glory and decimate the man's Pokemon before running him off with a death threat of epic proportions._**

"Enough about his 'glory'!" she shouted.

**_She'd later learned from her not as of yet boyfriend at the time that he'd tagged the man with a tracker device before he'd run him off, and made a call to the Ranger HQ to pick up the Pokemon Thief-Poacher._**

**_According to Ash, he was serving twenty-five to life in the Ranger's prison, guarded day and night by highly trained Ranger operatives and Pokemon._**

**_"Ughhh..." Dawn moaned planting her hands on her hips. To the side, Piplup had stood up angrily and puffed his small chest up glaring angrily at the Pokemon that was his evolved form attempting to square off with the much bigger penguin Pokemon. "Why can't they just get along..?" She sighed dejectedly, hanging her head in disappointment._**

**_Ash idly turned his head as he answered, not even bothering to look up, "They're both Water Pokemon from the Penguin species, as well as both belonging to the same evolutionary." He answered lazily, "Usually, Pokemon like that will form rivalries with each other to prove which is the better man, uh, penguin Pokemon in this case I guess." He finished a little lamely._**

"Dawn should have known about this, same with Kenny." Brock said.

**_Kenny turned to look at Dawn, before he grinned and chuckled mischievously. "I saw you at the Jubilife Contest." He stated, "Were you copying me?" The red haired boy asked her._**

**_"No way, I wouldn't copy you if it would save my life!" Dawn rocketed back. She looked over at Piplup who was still puffing up to Prinplup and smiled, "Piplup and I were made for each other, isn't that right sweetie?" She asked her starter Pokemon._**

"Sweetie?" asked Ash.

**_Piplup leaned back and eye smiled as he answered, "Lup, Piplup!" He chirped back with a wave, before returning to his previous position of glaring at Prinplup._**

**_Dawn turned to Kenny questioningly, "You were at the Jubilife Contest?" She questioned, before pressing on, "Were you competing?" The blue haired Coordinator pressed further._**

**_Kenny's eyebrow twitched, and Ash watched the exchange in lazy amusement, "Excuse me?" He questioned disbelievingly, "My match was on TV weren't you watching?"_**

**_Dawn rubbed the back of her beanie covered head with a sheepish smile, "Guess I was busy..." She trailed off lamely, "But I can't see you as a Coordinator!" She pushed on, hoping to change the subject with a bright smile._**

**_Kenny snorted at her, "Well, just like you I've already made it to the finals but then I came up against the very same opponent you faced and she was so powerful." He told her seriously, "That girl Zoe and her Glameow are near enough unbeatable!" He proclaimed._**

**_The red haired male Coordinator blinked when his proclomation was met with an awkward silence. "What?" He questioned stupidly as Ash continued to watch in lazy amusement and Dawn looked away with a barely suppressed grin, "What am I missing?" He asked confusedly._**

**_"Well..." Dawn trailed off, turning back to face him and biting her lip to suppress the grin that she knew was just threatening to break through, "Didn't you see her previous match where she went up against Ash?" She asked, "And then Ash, after completely dominating her and using her to make his Larvitar evolve into Pupitar, gave up?" She pressed further once more, with another question._**

"That doesn't make her any less powerful." said Brock.

**_"...I completely forgot about that..." Kenny admitted with a sheepish smile. It didn't last long though before he turned to Ash sharply, "Are you competing here as well?" He questioned his face set in a stone mask._**

**_"No, he isn't, Ash is competing in the Sinnoh League." Dawn answered for him._**

**_Ash yawned and finally sat up straight, rubbing a kink out of is neck as he did so. "That's right." He answered, turning his amber eyes onto Kenny, "I was really only looking for an opponent tough enough to make Larvitar evolve and just as importantly, to find an opponent who would push Dawn here to her limits and make her break through to a whole new level of battling."_**

**_Kenny blinked, "Why would you want an opponent to push Dawn to her limits though?" He asked._**

**_Dawn gave a sheepish laugh, "Well, Ash is my boyfriend, but when I started out travelling with him he was my mentor of sorts and agreed to teach me all about the stuff he's learned about Pokemon from all of his previous journeys over the years and show me the ropes as it were of Pokemon Training." The blue haired girlfriend of Ash answered._**

**_Kenny looked at them oddly for a moment, hiding a slight wince at the mention of the word 'boyfriend' that only Ash caught. Shaking his head, Kenny gave a cheesy grin before leaning closer to Ash, hiding his mouth behind a raised hand. "I'm sure you've got your stories, but they don't hold a candle to my Dawn stories." He told Ash in a mock-whisper._**

**_Ash gave an eerie smirk in return, his eyes flashing with a predatory expression as he glanced at Dawn slightly, "Oh I don't know about that. I know quite a bit of stories that Dawn is embarrassed about."_**

"They're embarrassing her." Misty stated.

**_Dawn stood up, glaring angrily at them both with her hands once again situated on her hips, "You guys wouldn't dare!" Her voice tinged with a threat._**

**_Ash and Kennedy looked at each other and grinned wildly, before turning to look at Dawn and at the very same time replying, "No need to worry!" Then they erupted into loud uproarious laughter._**

**_"Ughhh!" She screamed angrily, "You guys!" Dawn groused, gritting her teeth at them._**

**_Growling, Dawn pointed at Kenny, "If you think I'm like I was way back when we were kids, you've got another thing coming and I'll prove it with a battle right here and now!" The blue haired girl shot off._**

"Dawn should tell Kenny about Ash's mom if he embarrasses her like that." she said, flustering Ash.

**_Kenny surprisingly enough ignored her rage induced challenge before turning to Ash and looking at the Pikachu on his shoulder, "What I want, is a battle with that Pikachu." He told Ash, "So how about it? Your Pikachu versus my Prinplup, up for it?" He questioned._**

**_Pikachu from Ash's shoulder looked over at Prinplup for a moment, before snorting in amusement and closing his eyes to settle back down onto Ash's shoulder to continue his nap._**

**_"Eh?" Kenny questioned dumbly._**

**_"Ehehehehehe..." Ash scratched his head sheepishly this time, "Pikachu's developed a bit of an attitude lately because of how strong he's gotten over the years." Ash explained, "He won't battle any random challenger nowadays without their Pokemon proving their strength by beating another of my Pokemon." He continued to explain to Kenny._**

"That's stupid, what if he never finds someone "good enough" and gets rusty? How does he know how good or bad someone is?" asked Brock.

"Pikaaa."

**_Dawn snorted to herself in an unlady like fashion, "Yeah, fat load of good it's done your challengers thus far when you decimate them anyway." The blue haired girl muttered under her breath. Thankfully low enough to avoid Kenny hearing, but with his Aura enhanced senses Ash heard her easily enough and shot her a knowing grin before turning his attention back to Kenny._**

**_"...That's kinda weird." Kenny replied flatly, "But okay then." He stated as he stood up and began walking towards the far side of the battle field, where the Trainer box was located to be precise. He looked over his shoulder and sent Ash a grin, "I'll take on any Pokemon you choose with Prinplup, so let's do it yeah?"_**

**_Ash grinned right back at him. He'd been getting bored with the lax atmosphere anyway. "All right then!" He accepted, making his way towards the closest side of the battle field where the other trainer box was located._**

**_Dawn followed behind, shaking her head, "Kenny, Kenny Kenny..." She muttered, her fingers placed across her forehead and her eyes shut as she shook her head at the apparent stupidity of her one time childhood friend._**

**_"Alright then." Ash said when he took his place on the field, taking a Pokeball from his belt swiftly, "You ready?" He questioned his opponent._**

**_"Yeah, let's do it!" Kenny replied eagerly as Prinplup fell into a loose stance in front of it's Trainer._**

**_"Let's go, Bayleef!" Ash shouted as he released his Pokemon. In a bright silvery flash of energy, his over affectionate Bayleef appeared on the battle field infront of him. He'd caught her way back near the beginning of his Johto journey, and she was one of the strongest battlers of his Johto Team. Having gone head to head with the likes of Gary's extremely powerful Blastoise and Harrison's Houndoom, triumphing over the Fire type despite her weakness to the Pokemon for an amazing victory._**

**_While she wasn't the strongest Pokemon he had, she was no push over as far as battle-wise. But when it came to him, she was just a big softie and loved to spend time with him whenever he visited her back at the Oak Ranch in Pallet Town._**

**_Bayleef resembled a pale yellow suaropodian dinosaur with a small yellow tail. She had curled leaf-like growths, sprouting in a ring formation around her neck. A large leaf shaped like a scythe protruded from her head. She had red eyes, and had one large toenail on each of her four feet._**

"I know what my Pokemon looks like!" Ash shouted. "Also, he should have described it earlier! It's not even relevant anymore, and he didn't even try to work it into the description."

**_"Bay bay bay!" She cried happily before turning on her heel and practically blowing Ash off of his feet as she jumped on top of him and began to rub her cheek up against his happily._**

**_"Hey hey!" Ash laughed, "Calm down girl, we have a battle!" He continued his voice happy and tinged with nostalgia._**

**_Bayleef bounced up and nodded her head happily the scythe-like Leaf on her head billowing around as she did so. Turning on her heel once more, she happily padded onto the battle field and promptly glared at Prinplup._**

**_As if it was it's fault that she couldn't spend more time happily nuzzling her trainer._**

"Actually, it kinda is..." said Brock.

**_"Oh wow!" Dawn gushed from the sidelines, "What a gorgeous Bayleef! She's so big and majestic looking!" Honestly, she was surprised that she was surprised by Ash having another amazing Pokemon. And again, honestly he literally had every Regional starter Pokemon from both the Kanto and Johto regions, and he didn't start with any of them! Not to mention having the Grass starter of the Hoenn region and both the Fire and Grass starter from over here in the Sinnoh Region._**

**_Where the hell did her boyfriend find all these rare Pokemon he had?_**

"He didn't tell her?" asked Misty. "Some boyfriend." Ash glared at her.

**_...Now that she noticed, some of her boyfriends luck seemed to have rubbed off on her. Having an extremely powerful Ursaring, not to mention a revived pre-historic Pokemon in Kabutops and very rare alternately coloured Ponyta._**

**_She'd only been a trainer for a little over a month. Dawn couldn't help but wonder where she'd be and how good a Coordinator she'd be a year from now. If the rate things were going at raining under her boyfriend continued she could probably end up winning her first Grand Festival!_**

**_While Dawn was daydreaming, Ash decided to start the match, "All right Kenny, I'll let you and Prinplup have the first move." He shouted over to his opponent._**

"Finally, we get somewhere." Ash said.

**_"Why thanks, don't mind if I do!" Kenny replied with a grin. Turning, he set a serious look on Prinplup, "Okay Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" He ordered._**

**_"Preeen!" His Pokemon cried in agreement. Opening it's beak Prinplup began to rapidly fire a multitude series of large glowing blue bubbles._**

**_Ash smirked. A Special based attack from that distance? Child's play. "Bayleef, Mirror Coat." Ash said completely calm, smirk stretching just a tad._**

**_Bayleef nodded before bracing herself against the ground and lowering her head. Her yellow body began to glow brightly with a powerful reflective substance of energy._**

**_When the barrage of bubbles hit dead-set on Bayleef they merely reflected off of the glowing substance on her body, and rocketed back towards Prinplup twice as fast, and twice as powerful._**

**_"What!" Kenny cried in shock, "Quick!" He called quickly, "Cut those Bubbles down with Metal Claw!"_**

**_Prinplup's blue wings began to glow a bright silvery white with power just in time. The bubbles rapidly approached and Prinplup just managed to slash it's wings through the air, enhanced by Metal Claw and dissected the bubbles, its body a blur to the human eye as it flowed straight into form against the other bubbles and within moments, every single bubble had been dispersed, all that remained of the attack being small flickers of blue energy that slowly fell to the ground._**

**_"Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded once more, his voice deadly calm._**

**_Bayleef swung her head from side to side a few times rapidly, and sent a barrage of razor sharp rapidly spinning leaves soaring through the air towards Prinplup from the scythe-like leaf on her head._**

**_"Crap, doesn't this guy ever let up? Prinplup jump into the air to dodge!" The red haired trainer called out urgently._**

**_Prinplup swiftly followed suit and bent at the knee's quickly before launching itself soaring high into the air._**

"Big mistake..." they all said.

_"**Heh." Ash smirked once again, "Grab it with Vine Whip Bayleef, then drag it down and hit it dead on with Headbutt!" The amber eyed ranger ordered.**_

**_Faster than Kenny could issue another order to his Pokemon, two long light green vines rocketed out from the leaf-like formations around Bayleef's neck and swiftly wrapped around Prinplup's wings immobilizing it mid-air._**

**_With a jerk of her neck, Bayleef pulled with all her strength and brought Prinplup soaring through the air towards her._**

_**Using her vines, she ran and pulled herself into a jump with them and met Prinplup mid-air scoring a devastating Headbutt straight to the Water penguin's solar-plexus** _

"He's still trying too hard to make it sound "EPIC"," Brock said.

**_and sent it rocketing into the ground so hard it bounced back up into the air with a cry of pain before falling into a roll and landing in a heap in front of it's trainer Kenny._**

**_Bayleef landed deftly, just as Kenny gave an encouraging cry of, "C'mon stand up Prinplup I know you can do it!"_**

**_Prinplup managed to shakily pull itself to it's feet, although the bottom half of its stomach and some of its chest was covered in a deep purple bruised welt._**

**_Ash looked it over and winced. It wasn't a bad injury for the most part, but it was one of those incredibly painful ones. "Alright, Bayleef." He began, "Let's finish this here in one more move before Prinplup can get hurt to much more." He continued, nodding an affirmative to Bayleef as she looked him in his amber eyes with her own red ones, "Yeah, use SolarBeam." He ordered._**

**_Bayleef nodded, the leaf-like formation around her neck beginning to glow a bright silvery white with power as she absorbed the suns rays into herself._**

**_"Prinplup!" Kenny shouted sharply, "Don't let that Bayleef fire her attack or it's over, use Drill Peck!"_**

**_Prinplup obeyed without hesitation and it's beak and crown glowed a bright silvery white as well, before the penguin Pokemon took off in a sprint and jumped high into the air and began spinning so fast it flew towards Bayleef like a Pokemon sized drill._**

**_Ash didn't even blink, "Stop it in place with Vine Whip." He ordered, "Slam it into the ground and hold it there, then unleash Solarbeam and finish it off." He pushed on, adding onto his order._**

_"That's going to seriously damage it!" they all cried._

**_Kenny's eyes widened in shock as Bayleef obeyed and even while she continued to concentrate on absorbing the suns rays and powering up a Solarbeam simultaneously allowed her two light green vines to rocket from her neck towards Prinplup._**

**_It came as a shock, that between the Grass and Flying type moves, the Grass type move won. Prinplup was caught swiftly between the vines despite he drill like formation it was in and slammed into the ground harshly, splintering the ground beneath the Water Pokemon._**

**_Groaning, Prinplup struggled to stand up but the vines kept it pushed tightly into the ground. And then a second later, it didn't even have a chance to counter because, it's vision was filled with a bright white light before it faded to black._**

**_Bayleef unleashed massive blinding white beam of energy that washed over Prinplup so fast it was over in the blink of an eye._**

**_When the bright light of the Solarbeam died down Prinplup came back into view laying completely out-cold in the splintered battle field below its body._**

**_Even though only the back of Prinplup could be seen by the spectators, it was easy to see that the energy rays of the Solarbeam had burnt it rather badly._**

**_It's blue feathers were signed all over, burnt completely black in some places. Prinplup was just lucky that the beam had washed over it instead of crashing into it full on because with an attack of that magnitude ploughing into it and without its defences up, Prinplup could have been put into a critical condition._**

_"Oh, so he did spare it." Misty said._

**_Luckily for Kenny and Prinplup though, Ash was an experienced battler and not a vindictive person. So he'd intentionally had Bayleef position Prinplup so that the beam of energy would wash over the immobile Pokemon, and not crash straight into it. So, it would be fine with a few hours rest and some treatment from the local Nurse Joy._**

**_"Prinplup!" Kenny cried out in worry, rushing over to his Pokemon and checking it over._**

**_"Kenny!" Ash called to him as he began walking towards Bayleef, "Prinplup should be fine in a few hours of rest, but you best go get it checked up on by Nurse Joy to make sure." He told his opponent._**

**_Kenny sighed and returned Prinplup to its Pokeball in a beam of red energy and stood up. "Thanks Ash." He sent Ash a grateful smile, "And great battle, you had me on the ropes and positioned me into a losing position from the very beginning." The red haired teen turned on his heel and began rushing towards the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon checked up, but not before giving Ash one last parting word, "I learned a lot from that battle, so thanks."_**

**_Ash tossed him a wave and a smile, and turned his attention to his Bayleef just as he reached her. "Good battle girl." He praised her with a smile, rubbing her head gently, "You've gotten a lot stronger since way back when we travelled in Johto, I'm proud."_**

**_"Bay bay bay!" The Grass type Pokemon chanted happily._**

**_"Hehe!" Ash chuckled before lifting her Pokeball, "You did great, have a nice long rest girl." And with that last parting shot, he returned her to her Pokeball in a beam of red energy before she could voice her displeasure and being separated from him again._**

**_He didn't even blink as Dawn made her presence by jumping onto his back and kissing his cheek from behind, "That was a great battle." She congratulated him._**

**_"It was fun." He agreed, "So that's a childhood friend of yours?" Ash asked of his girlfriend._**

_**"Yup!" Dawn chirped, wrapping her arms around his neck and looping her legs through his arms when he held them up under her thighs to lift her higher on his back,** _

_"Still don't care." said Misty._

**_"Kenny's kind of annoying, but he's a good friend for the most part." She lamented to him._**

**_Ash chuckled, "He's pretty good." He commented, "He's very skilled for only being a trainer a few months, he'll go far In the contest circuit." He praised._**

**_"Really?" Dawn asked._**

**_"Yeah." Ash affirmed. "Now." He began, "Let's go get some lunch at a restaurant I saw yesterday on my way back to our room with Monferno, and then we can go check out the Contest Hall." The Pokemon Ranger continued, his statement punctuated by his stomach rumbling loudly._**

**_Dawn snorted in laughter, "I swear Ash, with how much you eat it's a good thing we travel on foot so much and that you like to join in on your Pokemon's physical training regiments or else you'd end up some fat blob that waddled around everywhere." She mock-insulted._**

_Misty and Brock laughed at him._

**_Ash 'hmmm'ed' thoughtfully before grinning, "Now that you mention it..." He trailed off, his hands sliding up from her thighs and cupping her derrière, squeezing the fleshy cheeks underneath her skirt gently, getting a slight moan from his blue haired girlfriend, "You seem to have put on some weight back here, I can definitely feel it."_**

_Misty gagged._

**_Dawn gasped in outrage, "Ash Ketchum!" She shouted at him, "My ass is not fat!"_**

_"Way to be subtle, huh?" Brock teased._

**_Ash grinned as he began to walk towards where he remembered seeing the restaurant, "Sure sure Dawnie..."_**

_"Horrible nickname." Misty said._

* * *

**Ash came out of his reminiscing just in time. Because as the latest Coordinator and his Hypno walked off the stage after getting a loud roar of applause from the crowd, Marian announced just who he was waiting to see with the most anticipation.**

**"Our next contestant is coming up now!" Marian's voice reverberated around the massive Contest Hall, "She hails from Twinleaf town right here in the Sinnoh Region, and appeared in her first contest over in Jubilife Ciy a few weeks ago where she went right to the finals and almost won!" The master of contests continued to build up suspense, "Everybody, give a warm welcome to Dawn!"**

**The red curtains peeled away and Dawn came jogging out onto the stage, waving her hand to the crowd and smiling wildly.**

**"Kabutops, spotlight!" Dawn called out as she released the pre-historic Pokemon from within the Seal encased Pokeball.**

**In a flowing blue wave of water, Kabutops crashed down beside Dawn before slashing his bladed arms and dissecting the wave into tiny little droplets of water that splashed to the ground gently.**

**"Oh my!" Marian commented into her microphone, "And Dawn stuns us all by releasing one of the incredibly rare, pre-historic Pokemon Kabutops! Just how did she get a Pokemon like that?" She wondered in disbelief.**

**The crowds roar of applause reached a whole new level.**

**Ash smirked, "They haven't seen anything yet." He said to himself confidently as he stared down at his girlfriend's form, Kabutops towering beside her and looking at the mass amounts of people rather warily yet awaiting Dawn's orders. The Bug Pokemon's nervousness actually worked out, as it made him twitchy and shuffling, which made him look more... authentic? **

"That's stupid." she said.

**Ash couldn't quite put it to words, but she was definitely getting bonus points.**

**Ash was impressed just how far Kabutops had come in just a short amount of time, "Blow them all away with your performance, Dawnie."**

* * *

**"WHAT... THE... HELL?!" Kenny shouted loudly as he stared at the TV scree in the Contest Coordinator waiting room, "How the hell did she get a Kabutops?" He wondered.**

**It didn't take to long for him to put two and two together though, "Ash..." Kenny sighed to himself, the answer was rather obvious.**

Ash turned pale. "What's wrong?" Misty asked, taking the paper.

"That's SICK..." she said, before reading it to Brock. **"Man if that's the perks of dating him I should get a sex change and try and date him myself..." The red haired teen in green matador outfit commented.**

"Bashing, and disgusting dialogue?" asked Brock. "No comment..."

**Every male near Kenny simultaneously took a few large steps away from him, looking at him warily as if he might just try to grope them.**

* * *

**Taking a deep breath, Dawn calmed her jittery nerves and thundering heart. "Kabutops, Ancient Power!" The blue haired Coordinator ordered.**

**Kabutops held his bladed arms over his head, and formed a truly massive boulder glowing with bright silver energy, before promptly tossing it high into the air above himself and Dawn.**

**After a few moments of soaring high into the air, the massive boulder began it's descent straight down towards Dawn where if it hit she would most likely be crushed to death.**

**Dawn allowed it to continue falling, building up every single nerve in her body and putting up brave façade. She waited another few moments, and just as the massive boulder's descent closed in on her, Dawn snapped out her next orders, "Blow it apart with Aurora Beam, and then catch the debris with Giga Drain!"**

**Kabutops obeyed instantly and aimed his head towards the descending boulder. From his mouth, Kabutops began to form a small greenish-blue energy sphere and powered it up steadily.**

**A moment later, the small sphere erupted into a large glowing green trimmed black beam of energy that impacted with the large glowing boulder, piercing straight through the Ancient Power attack and exploding.**

**The boulder exploded in mid-air and began raining down glowing silver debris. Kabutops flowed straight into his next attack. From the segments on his back, a large tendril of green energy rapidly flowed out into the air and blanketed the air allowing the glowing silver rocks to float gently in the air from the sea of green energy.**

**"Now..." Dawn breathed out finally, "Finish this off with Night-slash!" The bluenette commanded once more.**

**Taking off in a fast sprint, Kabutops lashed out with glowing bladed arms of deep red energy, cutting and dissecting the energy of Giga Drain and the glowing silver debris into falling specks of flickering energy which rained down around Dawn.**

**Three colours flickered within the make-shift rain, the silver from the Ancient Power, the green from the Giga Drain and finally the red from the final Night-slash.**

**Coming out of his sprint, Kabutops slid easily to Dawn's side bladed arms poised to attack whatever it perceived to be a threat to his Trainer.**

**The crowd was silent for a moment, so silent a pin could have been heard being dropped over the entirety of the Contest Hall.**

"That is just such a cliched idiom, a pin can be heard." said Brock.

**But that silent moment didn't last, for the next moment the crowd erupted into a roar of applause so loud, Ash couldn't hear himself think and Pikachu held his long sensitive ears in pain.**

**"Amazing! Truly a splendid performance, the combination of power, speed and the trust Dawn showed in her Pokemon kept me riveted!" Mr. Contesta said from his seat at the judges table.**

**"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo agreed.**

"Shut up!" they yelled, referring to Sukizo.

**Nurse Joy spoke up last, "It was so easy to see Kabutops' rare talent, I couldn't take my eyes off of both Trainer and Pokemon as they worked in perfect sync." The beautiful nurse concluded in her usual soft spoken voice.**

**Dawn bowed to the judges with a giddy smile, before returning Kabutops to his Pokeball in a beam of red energy and turning on her heel to walk back towards the Coordinator waiting area.**

**"Amazing!" Marian shouted loudly into her microphone, her voice echoing over the overly loud crowd, "Let's hope that there's more performance's just like Dawn and Kabutops', and with hope there may even be someone with enough talent to top that amazing performance."**

* * *

**Ash wasn't really paying much attention to the rest of the performances. He was mentally cataloguing every single detail of Dawn's performance. While the performance wasn't perfect, it also wasn't far from it.**

**The biggest mistake he saw was her freezing up slightly when the Ancient Power attack descended towards her. Not that much of a surprise for someone who hadn't been in many if any dangerous situations, and was certainly nothing to be ashamed of.**

**Finally, a good twenty minutes later after Dawn's performance, Marian announced that it was time for those moving on to the 2nd round to be selected.**

**"And now it's time for the judges results! These are the Coordinators who will be moving on down the line to the next round!" Marian cheered into her microphone as the camera zoomed in on the large blank screen that was high above the audience in the Contest Hall.**

"I can't believe we're STILL on appeals since the beginning..." Ash said, yawning.

**The screen suddenly blinked on as one by one, faces started to appear.**

**Ash smirked when the first face to appear on the screen was that of his girlfriend and quite nicely stated that she had the best performance out of everyone who competed so far, and was thus basically the Coordinator to beat and who most would be betting on to take the win and the Floaroma Town Ribbon.**

**The next five were Coordinators he didn't know, but finally the seventh face to appear was Kenny's.**

**Ash nodded, he'd been sure Kenny would get through to the next round as well as Dawn. Finally the eighth face to appear was another nondescript Coordinator he hadn't been paying attention to earlier in the Contest.**

**"Well." Ash started as he stood up, shifting Pikachu from his lap back onto his perch on his shoulder, "That's that." He continued, "I guess I'll go check up on Dawn before the next round starts up."**

**With that said, he began to make his way from his seat in the audience and down towards the Coordinator waiting area.**

"The plot REALLY moved forward." Misty 'agreed' with Ash.

* * *

_**-Omake-**_

_**-Idea by: Jordinio-**_

_**-Written by: Slicerness-**_

_**-A Day In The Life Of Charizard-**_

"This should be interesting." said Brock.

**Charizard woke up slowly, completely relaxed and assured he had complete dominance of his reserve. He stood, stretching, and absently stomped on the protruding tail of one of the lesser Charizard he'd been laying on. It made for an uncomfortable sleep, but nothing taught his flock who was the boss better than beating the shit out of them and sleeping on their unconscious bodies.**

"Wouldn't Liza notice this and kick him out?" he asked. "Charizard is arrogant, but not a douchebag."

**He ate his breakfast in peace, atop the mountain his cave was situated on, spicing the juicy Dragonair corpse with some ground up Parasect.**

**After he was thoroughly sated he flew around for a few hours, occasionally breaking his flight path to grab a boulder and throw it down upon his flock below. It kept them on their toes, or crushed them, whatever method taught them a lesson better.**

"What lesson? The only one who should be taught a lesson is him." Misty pointed out.

**There was some momentary excitement as one of the reserves newest additions though to challenge him.**

**Roughly twenty seconds later - Charizard had been sporting and let the little upstart monologue for a bit - the youngling took the place of the boulders he'd been using previously and slammed into another Charizard too slow to get out of the way.**

"And of course, Liza doesn't notice a thing." Brock said.

**He left the reserve briefly to hunt down and fight his lunch, today's being a particularly ornery Gyarados that had been firing jets of water into the preserve.**

**He returned to find he had apparently been 'overthrown' by three powerful looking Charizards flexing their arms in front of some unamused looking females.**

"I hope they win, no offense, Ash." Misty said. Ash said nothing and continued.

**The ensuing fight was pleasantly challenging, but ended with the three tied together in amusing positions. The females were eyeing him appreciatively, their body language showing their interest. Naturally, within moments Charizard was carrying all four females back to his cave, showing little sign of being affected by their combined weight.**

"So he's cheating on Charla?" Ash asked.

**He only emerged for dinner, which was uneventful, followed by practising a few moves. Physical training followed, which he deviated from his normal routine during to use the youngling he'd fought earlier in the air's face as a speed bag to practice his punches.**

"Training? More like bullying!" Misty yelled.

**On the way back to his cave he was ambushed by Charla, and after a long and challenging fight left her satisfied in more ways than one sprawled out on a nice warm flat rock.**

**He stopped briefly outside his cave to fry another youngling who was trying to claim his home as their own. He made a satisfying 'poomph!' as he hit the ground.**

**Charizard huffed fondly of the little thing, he reminded him of himself. None the less he entered his cave, only to find a revitalized Charla, her teeth bared challengingly, with the four females from earlier flanking her.**

**His tail flame exploding, Charizard charged forward with an eager but challenging roar of his own.**

**Such was the life of Charizard.**

"That's a sad, pathetic life." Brock said quietly so Ash couldn't hear. Speaking of Ash, he looked mortified, but tried to hide it.

* * *

**And done! What did you think of that me minionz?**

**It was very boring to write, the only part of it that I enjoyed was the Bayleef vs Prinplup battle.**

"Didn't make the story any better." said Misty.

**Ugh...Contests, they're so hard to write! And coming up with great performances that show off the power of Dawn's Pokemon, their speed, their style and the amount of trust between her and her Pokemon is actually rather hard to do. It took me like 45 minutes to come up with that performance of hers in this chapter and even then I wasn't really happy with it.**

"Me, either," Ash stated.

**Heh, I bet you all thought I was gonna bash Kenny? **

"Actually, you kinda did at the end," Brock reminded them.

**Nah, he's got a slight crush on Dawn but that's all. He isn't gonna be one of those crappy evil conniving friends that tries to come between the main couple and fails every time kinda guy.**

**Actually, I kinda plan on him and Zoey being semi-mentored by Ash. Like every time they appear, like Dawn, Ash helps them grow as both people and trainers just like Brock done for Ash.**

"That sounds like a good idea. Better than whatever you're doing with him now." Misty said.

**Anyway, that's all for now! I've been working on this for hours so I'm gonna take a nice and well deserved break!**

**You know what's comin' up next minionz! Review! Rate! Flame! Rage! Rant! Piss! Shit! Sex! Blowjobs!**

"How about none of those?" Ash interjected.

…**.Getting off track again, so laterz my loyal minionz remember to worship at my alter every 2 hours and maybe one day I shall bless one of you lowly minionz to be one of my disciples!**

"No, thanks," They all said.

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA BUILDIN...HE ACTUALLY JUST LEFT, HE'S TAKING HIS DOG OUT FOR A WALK!**

**Ps: I'm not sure what sick bastards it was, but I know it had something to do with Muslims, Al Qaeda or the Taliban. These sick fucks preach about their so called God and then go and fucking bomb unsuspecting civilians up in Boston, hundreds injured and one 8 year old boy dead.**

**You know what I say to those pansie ass bastards? They're religion is full of shit and their fake God is one big pussy ass bastard! I'm catholic, I believe in God, but my God the only God real to me, the almighty one ain't their god, their God is some jacked up fake-ass story book loser who I'll kick the crap out of if I ever meet him, bend him over and stick a fucking 20 inch spiked metal dildo right up his pasty sick arse!**

They all gagged again.

**I've got nothing against Jews or Muslims and the like, well the ones that are innocent that is. But the sickos that kill innocent children in the name of their fake God? If I so much as heard one of these sickos in the street I'd bash their fucking pussy ass craniums in with a metal pole. And I'd laugh while doing so, because sick bastards like them deserve nothing less than that, they deserve to be put down like the rabies infested dogs they are.**

"He's not very open minded is he?" asked Brock. "I agree on some aspects, but still."

**Slicerness: While... passionate, Yugi's right about one thing. Whoever responsible is a sick son of a bitch and I sincerely hope he doesn't take the cowards way out and instead decided to hand himself over, or try and turn himself in, because I can promise every single one of you no cop on the planet would be punished for gunning this fucker down, or beating him to death with any blunt object handy at the time.**

**Personally I doubt it was some big terrorist group, but instead some sad sack individual who's too lazy to do** **something meaningful with his life but wanted to be remembered anyway. If that's the case I hope that his name is kept out of the history books, because giving him what he wants is the last thing we should be doing.**

"I agree with Slicerness." Ash said, as they put the paper away, and continued their journey.

-Flashback End-

"That was terrible, wasn't it?" Ash asked, and the other two agreed.

Misty turned to Tracey. "You don't wanna read this. Another story, Brock."

Brock took out another paper piece, and started snickering. "Ash vs..."

"Me vs who?" Ash wanted to know. "Gary? Misty? Paul? Myself again? Cynthia? Who?"

Misty and Tracey leaned towards Brock and joined in the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, taking the paper from Brock. His jaw flew open at the title. "Ash vs His Panties?! This can't be serious..." The other three couldn't stop laughing.

"Let's just get this over with, right now!" Ash demanded, getting them to stop. "There..."


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE: This is NOT connected to Dawn's Standards, each story I write is a standalone.**

"What's he talking about?" asked Tracey.

"Beats me." Ash shrugged.

**"I bought them for you. Do you like them?" Iris grinned down at Ash, dangling the flimsy black material from the tip of her index finger.**

"What kind of material is it?" asked Misty. "Unless..." She burst into giggles again.

**Ash grinned back at her, his eyes moving from their exploration of her naked body to follow the movement of the black panties. **

"PANTIES?!" yelled Ash.

**He pictured her wearing them, hugging tight against the curves of her ass. Iris snorted and tossed the panties at him, laughing as they landed directly on his face. Pikachu sighed as Emolga also tossed panties in his face.**

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu demanded.

**"Of course you do. I knew you'd like them as soon as I saw them. That's why I bought them for you."**

Tracey put a hand over his mouth.

**Iris grinned again, grabbing her thin, cotton robe from the closet and wrapping it round herself.** **Ash moved the panties off his face and watched appreciatively, moving over onto his side as his morning erection came to full attention. Iris's eyes moved obviously down his body and she smirked at him, loosely tying the belt of her robe around her waist.**

**"Well I can see just how much you like my little gift." Her voice was soft and teasing as she walked over to the bed, staring down at him. "Now why don't you put them on so I can see how they look on you?" **

"Do WHAT!?" Ash shouted.

**Ash blinked and gazed up at her in confusion. What did she just say? A peal of laughter escaped Iris's lips as she watched him, obviously enjoying his surprise.**

**"Well...?" She asked, impatiently, as Axew popped out of her hair. "Put them on."**

Everyone laughed again as Ash yelled, "I would NEVER do that for her! Or anyone!"

**Ash looked over at the panties in his hand, and then back up at Iris. There was an edge to her voice that he hadn't heard before in the two months he had known her. He looked back at the panties again, cute, low cut and skimpy with black lace in the front to hint at what they would be covering. Iris giggled and Ash realized that he was staring at the panties; he quickly turned his attention back to her.**

**"You know you want to." Iris pouted, her voice dropped lower. Axew and Emolga were grinning from ear to ear.**

"They couldn't keep Axew away from this smut, could they?!" Ash shouted.

Ash made a fake shrill high-pitched voice for the next line: **"I've seen the way you look at my panties. Slip into them. Feel that lace rub against your cock."**

"He stares at them because he wants to wear them?" questioned Tracey.

**Ash gulped, staring at her standing over him in her thin robe, the curves of her body so easy to see. He felt his cock get harder with every breathy word she spoke. He snapped his mouth shut with an effort of will.**

"I don't want to hear about her body!" shouted Brock and Tracey.

**"I don't want to wear girls' knickers," he said, trying to project some authority into it. It came out angry and flustered and he hurriedly threw the panties down onto the bed. Meanwhile, Emolga was chasing Pikachu, who threw 'his' panties at her.**

"PIKACHU!"

**"Oh no?" Iris ignored the scene, smirking at Ash as she leant over. Ash's eyes moved to the gap in her robe as it hung down revealing her breasts. He stared at her erect, pink nipples. Damn, he loved to suck on those.**

"I'm supposed to care why?" asked Misty.

**With a swift jerk, Iris grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it right off the bed exposing Ash and his erection. "Your mouth says no, but your dick is saying yes, honey." She cooed and smirked again.**

"That's terrible dialogue." she snapped.

**"I don't want to wear women's clothes!" Ash's voice shot up at least an octave in his distress. He couldn't quite explain why Iris's teasing was having such an effect on him, but somehow things just seemed to be spinning completely out of control. He tried again. "I'm not some fag or sissy." Iris just giggled, not even slightly fazed by his protests.**

"I'm not reading much more of this!" Ash yelled, throwing the paper to the ground.

"I'll read it then," Misty said, and before Ash could cut in, she went on from where Ash left off.

**"I didn't say you were a fag sweetie. I just said that you get all excited about girls' panties, just like a kid." Iris grinned again and reached over him to pick up the black panties. "Want to prove me wrong?" Ash squinted at her suspiciously.**

**He might have only known her two months but he knew she was a game player. She loved games. They seemed to turn her on, but she always wanted to win. What game was she playing now?**

"Two months? Does he mean two years?" asked Ash.

**"How?" He rasped and hastily cleared his throat. Iris grinned at his obvious discomfort and Ash felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.**

**"Oh." She smiled, showing her teeth. "Just a simple little bet sweetie. All you have to do is wear these all morning." Iris's grin grew wider as she dropped the black panties on Ash's crotch, "Without making a mess in them."**

"That's stupid, why would I make a mess?" he questioned. "I'd just toss them aside. I don't have to prove anything!"

**She reached down and gave his cock a gentle rub, "If you know what I mean". Despite himself, Ash moaned. Iris giggled softly.**

"I did NOT moan!" Ash cried.

**With a grunt, Ash shook his head and sat up, brushing the panties aside. "Yeah right! And all morning you'll be rubbing and touching. I don't think so!" he scoffed. She already had him painfully horny, but his brain hadn't switched off yet. He was just about ready to send out his Charizard and fly out of there, along with Pikachu.**

"Please, Charizard, end this story..." Tracey pleaded.

**"No fun!" Iris pouted, and then grinned again. "Okay, no touching. No rubbing, no caressing. Besides... I won't need to. Wearing those panties is going to drive you wild honey." She smirked.**

"Where is the plot? All this is, is somebody's fantasy." Misty asked.

**"Yeah. Yeah." Ash was feeling more in control now. He knew the game Iris was playing, and he wasn't going to fall for it. "So what do I get if I win?"**

**"What do you get?" Iris smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You get me...any way you want me." Ash felt his cock throb as she stared him straight in the eyes. Ash blinked, and she grinned. "Any way." She repeated with a teasing wink.**

"What if I don't want her any way?" Ash interrupted.

"Then you get nothing!" Brock laughed.

**Visions of Iris kneeling on her hands and knees in front of him flashed through his mind. Her back arched, ass raised up invitingly. She loved to tease him about that, point it out any time it happened in a porn DVD they watched. She had been working his curiosity up to a fever pitch for weeks with her hints and questions. But this was the first time she had clearly signaled that he could have her ass.**

Everyone felt like vomiting.

**"And if I lose?" He was barely listening to his own question. His pulse was racing. Iris raised an eyebrow.**

**"I buy you another pair of panties to make a sticky mess in of course." She giggled and he fought the urge to reach down and rub his cock right now.**

**"Fine, if it'll shut you up," he said gruffly, trying not to show any of the eagerness he felt. He grabbed the panties and swinging his legs round so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, began to pull them on.**

"I hope I win to put this plot to an end." Ash prayed.

**"That's it, darling. Show me what a _man_ you are," Iris mocked softly, watching him struggle to pull the tight panties over his bulging cock. "But remember, no cumming in your cute little kid panties." Ash glared at her in frustration.**

Tracey gasped in disgust.

**His cock felt almost painfully confined by the tight material. Iris just grinned back at him, not even the slightest bit intimidated.**

"We don't care!" Brock shouted.

**Ash tried to ignore her, pulling the panties all the way up and adjusting them to make them as comfortable as possible. She was always getting under his skin, always so cool and calm but with those mocking eyes. He knew it was happening again, but damn it, how was he supposed to resist? He should have just flew out, or better yet, scared her away with Glalie.**

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" teased Brock.

"She isn't!" shouted Ash to him.

**Speaking of Pokemon, Emolga had finally caught Pikachu with an unexpected Attract attack. The rest was easy as Pikachu eagerly wore the panties he was given.**

"PIKAPIKAPIKA!" Pikachu covered his eyes and ears.

**Iris watched him, her lips twitching with just the slightest hint of a smile, as though she knew what he was thinking. Her eyes lingered on his body, making him even more self-conscious than his feminine underwear. She waited patiently until he stopped fidgeting and then smiled innocently.**

**"Okay then, time for breakfast!"**

"This won't be good..." Misty muttered.

**Ash ground his teeth and glared across the table at Iris,**

"I would, too." Tracey said.

**who cheerfully ignored him, continuing to spoon cornflakes into her delectable mouth.**

"Did we really need to hear about her 'delectable' mouth?" asked Brock.

**Any time she did glance over at him, she burst into a fit of giggles, which just increased his irritation.**

**"You never said anything about this when I agreed." He growled, fidgeting uncomfortably. Iris stared over at him with a look so innocent on her face that he knew it had to be fake. It only stoked his anger more.**

"She's not even doing anything, he's a sore loser...oh, what am I saying, this is all so STUPID!" yelled Misty.

**"Well honey, how can I see just how much you enjoy your panties if you cover them up?"**

"I don't enjoy them!" Ash shouted.

**Iris giggled, unable to keep a straight face even as she gave her reason. A drop of milk ran down her chin before she reached up to wipe it clean. Ash clenched his teeth and shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the images that conjured up and his body's reaction to them.**

**"No teasing, my ass." He muttered under his breath. Iris looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.**

**"Oh, no, babe, I said I wouldn't touch you while you wore your panties. No matter how cute your ass looks in black lace."**

"Shut up already!" he shouted.

**She cooed, grinning at him openly as she spoke. She was winning and she knew it. His cock had been hard from the moment he'd slipped the panties on and she'd made sure it stayed that way.**

**And, he had to admit, the feel of the tight material pressing against his cock just made him even more aware of every throb. No, damn it, He didn't have to admit that. He growled again.**

"Doesn't Axew see any of this?" he wondered.

**Oh yes, she knew she was winning. He was sitting at his breakfast table in a pair of women's panties while she blatantly teased him with flashes of leg and cleavage. While he just sat there and let his dick twitch. The bitch knew exactly what she was doing to him.**

"She's the bitch, yet he agreed to this. Okay then..." Misty said.

**It was only 9am; he had another three hours of torture ahead of him, and he was just letting her do it to him. Three long hours. He should end this now. Just get up, call Charizard, and leave.**

"He keeps saying he'll do this and that, but he never does." Tracey stated.

**Her soft giggle brought him back out of his reverie. Iris was watching him intently, a knowing look on her face. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at his transparency. Iris's lips twitched in a smirk and she stretched out her legs, resting one foot on the chair right between his thighs. Almost, but not quite, touching him. Her robe slipped down to reveal smooth pale thigh. Ash gulped, staring.**

**"I'm not touching you!" Iris sing-songed, lounging back in her chair and watching him. She raised her eyebrows in challenge, but Ash forced himself to stare straight at her face, refusing to look down at that inviting display of flesh. She giggled. The bitch was having a ball with this.**

"I don't see what's so funny." Ash frowned.

**Iris held his gaze, her lip twitching in amusement as his cheeks grew redder and redder. Without thinking he glanced down, then hurriedly back up again. She had noticed, of course, and the smirk spread slowly across her face.**

**"Feeling okay honey?" She cooed. "You're looking a little flushed." Angry, Ash opened his mouth to put her in her place. As if on cue, she reached over and picked up the phone. Ash frowned, mouth still open, watching her curiously.**

"Iris has a phone?" asked Ash to himself.

**"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice sounded dry and raspy to his ears. Iris didn't answer; instead, she hit speakerphone and started punching buttons. The phone rang and she glanced over at Ash. He bit his lip and watched nervously. With the speakerphone on, he was reluctant to speak when he didn't know who he was calling.**

"Wait, who HE'S calling?" asked Brock. "Iris is the one with the Xtransceiver."

"Phone." Ash corrected. "But it SHOULD be a Xtransceiver."

**"Yeah?" A sleepy slightly distorted voice broke the silence. Ash shivered, recognizing the voice. What new tease had Iris dreamed up?**

"I don't think I can read much more." Misty said, handing it to Tracey.

**"Misty! I need to ask you something."**

"I'M IN THIS TOO?!" she shouted.

**Ash frowned, Iris's voice sounded anxious, but the grin hadn't left her face. She was definitely up to something. She kept her eyes locked with his the whole time, daring him to stop this. But he couldn't, his cock thrust against the panties, her foot was inches away from his crotch and he wanted to know what game she was playing.**

Misty turned pale. "The worst is yet to come."

**"What's on your mind, Iris?" Misty sounded disinterested. She probably wanted to go back to sleep, it was Sunday morning after all.**

**"Do you think that... maybe... Ash likes... panties?" Iris's voice was spot on, hesitant and uncertain.**

"She called me on a Sunday morning just to ask THAT?! It's HER boyfriend!" she shouted.

**Ash glared at her, finally seeing the trap as she sprang it. There was a loud squawk from the phone speaker.**

**"Girls panties?" Misty screamed and Ash felt himself blushing furiously, even though he knew Misty had no idea he could hear. "What makes you think he's a panty perv?" Misty sounded wide-awake now.**

"Why me?" asked Ash/Misty.

**"Oh... I don't know... just..." Misty grinned at Ash, daring him to try and stop things. Ash felt the palms of his hands bead with sweat. If he spoke then Misty would know he was there and that would make things even worse. He should get up and leave, end this before it got ugly. He couldn't send out one of his Pokemon now, Misty would probably hear the Pokeball open.**

"Wouldn't she just think it was Iris's?" asked Brock.

**"I always thought he was a bit of a sissy boy, you know that Iris." Misty continued. Ash's cheeks glowed in embarrassment. "What have you found? Tell all girl."**

"Come on, Oshawott...please pop out..." Ash pleaded, and Oshawott popped out for real. Everyone sweat dropped.

"OSHAWOTT!"

Misty gushed over him for a few seconds, before Ash recalled him. He didn't want him to be subjected to the horrors of him vs his panties.

**"Well... it's the way he looks at them." Iris started, again she sounded hesitant, uncertain. She was playing her role perfectly. How long had she been planning this?**

"Who cares, not me." said Tracey.

**"All men look at women's knickers." Misty snorted derisively.**

"Not me." Ash said.

**"Yeah, but it's like he's looking at the panties... not the girl inside them". Iris's eyes were boring into Ash's as she spoke. "He pays so much attention to them. Not to the ass, to the panties." Ash shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he had a sinking feeling she wasn't making that up. Did he really pay that much attention to them?**

"Yes, can we please move on?" Misty demanded,

**"Uh-huh. So have you seen him...?"**

**"Well..." Iris paused and Ash felt his heart start to race. She wouldn't say anything surely. Misty was one of her closest friends, **

"Her? Don't you mean him?" asked Ash.

**but he would have to face her on a regular basis. "No... but". Ash relaxed slightly.**

**"But you've seen something." Misty picked up the hint that Iris had dropped immediately and Ash fidgeted. Unable to meet Iris's amused gaze any longer he dropped his eyes down to her legs again, staring at her foot, so close to his needy cock.**

"Why her foot? Why not look away?" asked Brock.

**He could probably end this really quickly he knew, of course then she'd have one, **

"One what?" asked Tracey.

**and he shivered at the thought of that, his cock twitching.**

**"He has a pair of panties." The words gushed from Iris's mouth; Ash jerked his head up again, staring at her in shock. What the fuck did she think she was doing? He'd have to see Misty, talk to her, and the whole time she'd be thinking about him and women's panties.**

"Why not take the phone from her?" Misty wanted to know.

**"I knew it!" Misty shrieked. "He's a fucking sissy boy. What sort of panties does he have?" Ash squirmed in his seat and bit his lip, staring at Iris. She grinned back at him.**

**"Oh they're cute, black, lacey things." Iris giggled and Misty joined in.**

**"Oh, I'd love to see Ash in girly panties. Too funny!" Misty's voice dissolved into giggles.**

"Togepiiiiii."

**Iris smirked over at Ash again, deliberately glancing down at the bulge in his black panties. She wiggled her toes at him. Ash closed his eyes, cock throbbing wildly, urging him to do something to give it release.**

"Okay, I stopped caring about her toes long ago..." Ash complained. "Oh, wait, I never did."

**"I bet his tight ass would look cute in panties." Misty sniggered. "You have to get him to wear them for you. See how much he bulges. If he gets a hard on wearing women's panties you'll know just exactly what a sissy he is."**

**Iris grinned over at Ash, daring him to say anything as Misty spoke. Ash shuddered, how would he ever be able to look Misty in the face knowing what was going through her mind. Iris wiggled her toes again and before he could even think, Ash was moving forward, pressing his engorged cock against her foot.**

**"Oh I don't think he's a sissy." Iris murmured, smiling in triumph. "Just a little panty loving child."**

"I am NONE of those things!" He yelled.

**She held her foot still, forcing him to rub himself against her.**

Ash covered his face with his shirt.

**Ash burned in humiliation, as he thrust his crotch against her foot desperately.**

"Eww!" they shrieked.

**"You should get him some white satin knickers." Misty suggested. "See just how excited he gets wearing them."**

**"See if he gets a wet spot you mean?" Iris giggled, eyeing Ash coolly as he thrust his cock against her foot, biting his lip to stifle himself as his cockhead rubbed against the lace of the panties.**

"This is SICK/PIKA!" Brock/Pikachu shouted.

**"Oh if he gets that excited I'm going to have to get him lots of panties I think." Iris sniggered. "There's going to be more than a little wet spot." Both women burst into laughter at that. Ash let out an unthinking groan, thrusting harder against Iris's foot, gasping in pleasure. Iris shot him a triumphant grin.**

"I can't take this anymore!" yelled Tracey, giving the paper to Brock.

**"What was that?" Misty asked.**

**Ash stared at Iris in horror, still desperately humping her foot.**

"Can we shut up about feet now?" asked Ash.

**She wouldn't would she. His heart pounded.**

**"Oh, that's just a sissy boy trying to cum in his panties." Iris purred triumphantly. Misty shrieked again.**

"She purred? Was that supposed to sound 'sexy', because if it was, it failed." Misty stated.

**"You're kidding."**

"No, I'm not." she answered.

**"No, I'm doing some research. If I'm going to keep him around, I need to know what gets my pervy boyfriend going." Iris giggled. Ash shivered in relief, squirming and thrusting against her foot. "Its amazing what you can find on the internet." Misty had told Iris about the internet a while back, and she was hooked. "I'll have to show you next time you come over."**

**"Oh I want pictures girlfriend." Misty laughed. Ash groaned again. Iris stared at him for a moment.**

**"Got to go Misty." She said, "Nature calls." Without waiting for a response from her friend, she reached over and hung up the phone.**

"Finally, I'm out of this story!" rejoiced Misty.

**"Guess you really like the panties I bought for you, don't you?" Iris teased. "I'm going to have to get you another pair if you're going to get them all sticky and wet."**

**"Please." Ash gasped, cheeks bright red with shame. He needed it so badly. If she'd only help a little.**

"Where is the PLOT?" asked Tracey.

**"Please what honey?" Iris was relentless. "Please help you cum in your sissy panties?" Ash trembled with embarrassment, caught up in his desperate need for relief, unable to resist at all.**

**"Yes." He whimpered. Iris laughed triumphantly pressing her foot against his cock, smirking as she rubbed him.**

**"That's a good little panty boy. I can't wait to see you in those white satin panties like Misty suggested. And maybe a nice red thong?"**

"How about NONE OF THOSE?!" he demanded.

**Ash just whimpered, shooting cum into the black lace of his panties.**

"I can't take this!" he shouted.

"Then you'd be glad to hear this is the end..." Brock said.

Ash cheered, but Brock got out another piece of paper. "...of this chapter."

Everyone groaned.


End file.
